Una Razón
by Krimhild
Summary: Oscar sobrevivió a la toma de la Bastilla y debe decidir que hacer con su vida después de la muerte de André. Oscar / Alain. Capítulo 9.
1. Capítulo I

**Una Razón**

**I.**

**Ishtar Alabina - Je sais d'où je viens (Sé de dónde vengo) **

htt p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=bK49Tw8Y2hc&feature=related

_J'ai cherché sur ma peau des souvenirs de toi  
Retrouvé l'emprunte de ta bouche et de tes doigts  
Froissé ton foulard au parfum d'autre fois  
Et tes lettres d'amour sur du papier de soie_

J'ai gravé dans mon ame l'emotion de ta voix  
Le jour où tu me dis je pars ne me retiens pas  
J'en ai passé des nuits à me demander pourquoi  
Si la vie ou l'amour ne voulaient plus de moi

J'ai supplié le vent de me prendre dans ses bras  
De m'emmener très loin là où tu n'existes pas  
J'ai suivi en devant ses pas qui m'ont soufflé sans fin  
Pour savoir où tu vas, souviens toi d'où tu viens  
C'est tout ce qu'il me reste mais je tiens, au moins je sais  
Je sais d'où je viens, je sais d'où je viens

J'ai couru les sentiers  
J'ai trebuché cent fois  
Traversé les rivières et les désirs trop froids  
J'ai porté le fardeau de ceux qui n'ont plus de lois  
Dans un jardin d'hiver dont l'image se posait sur moi

J'ai senti ta chaleur et ta force qui va  
Toi qui me souris et si beau dans cet éclat  
J'ai compris dans mes larmes ce que tu me disais tout bas  
Ici, la Terre nous gâche mais mon coeur te voit

J'ai supplié le vent de me prendre dans ses bras  
De m'emmener très loin là où tu n'existes pas  
J'ai suivis en devant ses pas qui m'ont soufflé sans fin  
Pour savoir où tu vas souviens toi d'où tu viens  
c'est tout ce qu'il me reste mais je tiens, au moins je sais  
Je sais d'où je viens, je sais d'où je viens, je sais d'où je viens

[Busqué en mi piel tus recuerdos  
Encontré marcas de tu boca y de tus dedos  
Encontré tu pañuelo que huele a perfume de otros tiempos  
Y tus cartas de amor escritas en papel de seda.

Grabé en mi corazón la emoción de tu voz  
El día en que dijiste "parto, no me detengas"  
Pasé las noches preguntándome por qué  
No me quieren ni la vida ni el amor.

Le supliqué al viento que me tomara en sus brazos,  
Y me llevara muy lejos, donde tú no existes  
Seguí tus pasos en un soplo sin fin  
Para saber a dónde vas, recuerda de dónde vienes  
Eso es todo lo que me queda, pero al menos  
Yo sé de dónde vengo, sé de dónde vengo.

Corrí por los senderos  
Tropecé un centenar de veces  
Crucé ríos y fríos desiertos  
Llevé la carga de los que tienen más leyes  
En un jardín invernal cuya imagen se posaba sobre mí

Sentí tu calor y tu fuerza  
En la bella explosión de tu sonrisa  
Comprendí entre lágrimas lo que decías por lo bajo  
Aquí la tierra nos arruina, pero mi corazón te ama  
Le supliqué al viento que me tomara en sus brazos,  
Y me llevara muy lejos, donde tú no existes  
Seguí tus pasos en un soplo sin fin  
Para saber a dónde vas, recuerda de dónde vienes  
Eso es todo lo que me queda, pero al menos  
Yo sé de dónde vengo, sé de dónde vengo.]

**~.~.~**

_Aún siento la tibieza de tu mano entre las mías, por última vez… tus manos pequeñas, suaves y arrugadas ya no se posarán sobre mi frente buscando signos de fiebre, dándome alivio. Las tomo entre las mías, las llevo a mis mejillas y apoyo la cabeza sobre tu regazo, por última vez. Nana, ¿qué me queda ahora que también tú te has ido? Esta mansión es grotescamente enorme para mi padre y yo, y sin embargo, no hay suficiente espacio para los dos aquí. Dondequiera que vaya, dondequiera que me lleven mis pies inconscientes, vagando por los salones vacíos, siento su odio y su desprecio. Lo siento en su silencio, en la forma en que me ignora y en los monosílabos que me dirige de vez en cuando, en esas ocasiones en que sería ridículo fingir que no estoy presente. Nana, tú sabes cuánto me hiere. Tú sabes que durante muchos años viví tratando de agradarle y de ser el hijo que quería tener, y que sólo lo enfrenté cuando nuestras convicciones resultaron inconciliables… Tú sabes que preferiría sus gritos, sus insultos y sus golpes antes que esta indiferencia… Los sirvientes apenas se atreven a hablarme, y me miran con lástima, como a un animal enfermo y moribundo. Quizás eso soy. Pero por desgracia no estoy lo suficientemente enferma. Tu viejo corazón, débil y cansado, no ha soportado la muerte de André. El mío aún late con violencia, y le maldigo por eso. Qué más quisiera que irme contigo y con él… Nana, ¿qué sentido tiene que yo me quede cuando ustedes que eran mi vida, se han ido? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, si ya estoy muerta, de todos modos? Esa bala que atravesó su pecho también nos ha matado a las dos. _

- Mademoiselle Oscar… mademoiselle… ya es hora… despierte, por favor.

- Ah…

Oscar se incorporó penosamente sobre un codo. Tardó unos segundos en enfocar el rostro de Juliette con claridad, y en comprender dónde estaba y por qué se encontraba allí. En cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba en la que fuera la recámara de André, tendida sobre su lecho, su aturdimiento se trocó de inmediato en angustia.

_¿Por qué he de despertar cada día así? ¿Por qué he de soñar contigo cada noche, por qué he de tener esa ilusión que se destruye cuando vuelvo a la realidad? ¡Estás muerto! ¡Muerto! _

- Mademoiselle… - repitió la sirvienta, dándole una mirada llena de compasión. Oscar estaba tan delgada y pálida que parecía un espectro. Juliette le quitó de las manos la chaqueta marrón de André, pues Oscar se había dormido abrazándola. Se atrevió a tocar la mejilla de la ex comandante del regimiento B de la Guardia Francesa, sobre la cual se apreciaba la marca de un botón que se había aplastado contra su rostro mientras la desdichada mujer dormía sobre la vieja prenda de ropa – ya está todo listo para el funeral de madame Montblanc.

Oscar se puso de pie con torpeza y no pudo mantener el equilibro. Juliette la sujetó y ambas cayeron sentadas sobre el lecho.

- No habéis probado bocado en tres días, ¿verdad?

Oscar negó con la cabeza.

- No podéis seguir así… os pondréis realmente mala…

- Qué más me da…

- Mademoiselle, me apena tanto veros así… si hay algo que pueda hacer por vos…

- Gracias Juliette, pero nadie puede ayudarme ahora.

La muchacha tomó las manos de su ama entre las suyas, con un poco de inseguridad, buscando una forma de confortarla.

- ¿Y qué haréis ahora? Vuestro padre…

- No lo sé… esperar, supongo.

- Esperar… ¿esperar qué?

- Mi hora. Mientras antes llegue, mejor.

- Oh, Mademoiselle Oscar, ¡lo lamento tanto! – exclamó Juliette. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al oír el tono apagado e indiferente con que Oscar pronunció esas últimas palabras – vos… ¿vos también le amabais? – Oscar se sobresaltó como si le hubiesen dado un latigazo – A André, quiero decir…

- No sé de qué me hablas – respondió secamente.

- Mademoiselle, ¿qué sentido tiene disimular a estas alturas? – dijo Juliette, exasperada por la porfía de Oscar, y por su obstinación en pasarse las horas encerrada en el cuarto de André sin comer - ¡Era tan evidente que él os amaba! Todo el mundo lo sabía. Era vuestra sombra. Por eso, al ver como habéis reaccionado ante su… su muerte… os pregunto si vos le correspondíais… y si se lo dijisteis. Porque si lo supo, estoy segura de que eso le hizo inmensamente feliz…

- Sí, yo también le amaba, y él lo supo. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Llévame al jardín, por favor. Quiero despedirme de mi Nana.

**~.~.~**

_"Marron Glacé Montblanc. 14 de Julio de 1714 – 16 de Julio de 1789" _

Oscar acomodó un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la tumba de Nana. Se entristeció al pensar que habitualmente era la ancianita quien adornaba su alcoba con esas flores. Mirando la lápida, Oscar sentía que no había límite para su sufrimiento. Siempre podía ser más profundo, más desgarrador. Por eso casi no comía, porque la debilidad física y el aturdimiento eran lo único que mantenía el dolor a raya por algún tiempo.

No quería mirar la lápida junto a la de Nana. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como un niño que se engaña a sí mismo, fingiendo que lo que teme no existe simplemente porque se niega a verlo. Pero Oscar no podía engañarse, porque el recuerdo del hombre que amaba desangrándose entre sus brazos era demasiado real. Horriblemente real. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza con lentitud…

_"André Grandier. 26 de Agosto de 1754 – 13 de Julio de 1789" _  
Se mordió los labios hasta que de ellos brotó una gota de sangre, e imaginó que había una tercera tumba, junto a la de André. La suya. ¡Cómo deseaba estar muerta! Entonces una sombra alargada cubrió la lápida.

- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el día?

- ¿Quieres que me marche, padre?

El general de Jarjayes rodeó la tumba de Nana y se detuvo justo detrás de la lápida, frente a Oscar, que aún permanecía hincada con una rosa entre sus manos. Clavó su mirada azul, de hielo, en el rostro casi sin vida de la hija que más amaba.

- ¿Es necesario que te diga que ya no eres mi hija, Oscar? Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca. A mí me da igual. Para mí estás muerta.

Oscar esbozó una amarguísima sonrisa.

- Es curioso, padre, yo también me considero muerta. Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo – el viejo general hizo un gesto de desagrado y se retiró algunos pasos. Oscar le llamó antes de que entrara a la mansión – Padre… quería agradecerte que pese a todo me hayas permitido enterrar a André en el jardín…

- No lo he hecho por ti, sino por su abuela – le respondió el hombre con rencor – Ella sirvió a esta familia fielmente durante toda su vida y no puedo culparla por las estupideces que haya hecho el malnacido de su nieto.

Oscar se levantó con mucha más ligereza de la que podía esperarse en su lamentable estado. Todo lo que su padre pudiera decir de ella la entristecía, sumiéndola más y más en la depresión. Pero lo que dijera sobre André la enfurecía. No había peor afrenta para Oscar que una palabra en contra de su compañero.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarle así!

- ¡Y tú, cómo te atreves a defenderlo! Ustedes dos, traidores…

- André no me involucró en esto, si es lo que quieres decir – le interrumpió ella – fue mi decisión.

- Nunca he pensado lo contrario, Oscar. Sé que fuiste tú quien lo arrastró a él. Siempre fue así, desde que erais niños. Tú fuiste su vida, su razón de ser y finalmente su desgracia. A eso lo llevó su absurda devoción por ti, Oscar. André y Nana han muerto por tu culpa, ¿lo ves? Eres una calamidad. Has arruinado la vida de todos quienes te rodean, incluida la mía.

Y diciendo esto se dirigió al interior de la mansión. Oscar no supo que decir, y se dejó caer sobre la tierra recién removida con la cabeza gacha. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para seguir llorando. Tampoco para ponerse de pie. Por largos minutos permaneció inmóvil, creyendo que nadie la miraba, pero no estaba sola. Un hombre joven con un brazo en cabestrillo que estaba parado al otro lado del portón de entrada, había seguido atentamente la escena entre ella y su padre. Dudaba si hacer lo que tenía pensado o marcharse sin más. Al ver a Oscar derrumbada sobre la tierra pensó que quizá ella no querría verle. Que su presencia sólo sería un dedo en su llaga. Al fin y al cabo, nada le quedaba por decir... durante el día transcurrido entre la muerte de André y la caída de la Bastilla no la había abandonado un segundo. La apoyó, la animó y hasta la forzó a levantarse y a guiar a sus hombres, completando su última misión al mando del Regimiento B de la Guardia Francesa. También lloraron juntos después de haber depositado el cuerpo sin vida de André en esa pequeña capilla. No, no le quedaba nada por decir. Dio media vuelta para deshacer el camino andado desde su casa vacía en París.

_¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Desearle suerte? Sería una burla en el estado en que se encuentra. ¿Qué podría hacer yo por ella? No hay alivio para su pena salvo el paso del tiempo. Sólo el tiempo calmó mi dolor por la muerte de Dianne… No, no fue sólo el tiempo. Fue ella también. Oscar. No trajo una poción mágica para olvidar. No dio un gran sermón que cambiara el odio que sentía por Dios… sólo apareció y me dio a entender que estaría allí cuando la necesitara… su sola presencia, su abrazo tierno y sus lágrimas sinceras fueron un bálsamo, y me ayudaron a emerger del abismo en que estaba sumido, pero… no veo como yo pudiera ser un bálsamo para ella… _

El muchacho vaciló un momento y se devolvió hasta el portón de entrada.

- ¡Eh! ¡Comandante! – exclamó agitando su brazo sano.

Oscar se volvió a mirar con la lentitud que ahora le era característica. Fue más por inercia que por curiosidad que dirigió sus pasos hasta la reja de entrada. Parpadeó al sol del mediodía antes de reconocer a quién pertenecía la figura alta y esbelta que le sonreía con evidente nerviosismo. Primero su rostro manifestó sorpresa y casi al instante le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Uf, al menos no la he molestado… _

- ¡Alain!

- Comandante…

- Ya no soy tu comandante, Alain.

- Bueno, Oscar…

- Pasa, pasa… - Oscar intentó correr el cerrojo del portón, pero era demasiado pesado. Alain le ayudó desde afuera con algo de torpeza, pues tuvo que torcer el brazo para poder alcanzar la manija de hierro. Ella cargó todo el peso de su cuerpo en la manija y al hacerlo rozó la mano de Alain con las suyas. Él se sorprendió de lo frío que resultaba su tacto. La miró de reojo. Estaba lívida y sus pómulos sobresalían más de lo normal. Alain se preguntó qué demonios hacía allí, cuando era evidente que debía estar en cama guardando reposo… la manija finalmente cedió. Ambos se miraron unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Alain se decidió a rodearle los hombros con su brazo sano y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Cómo está ese brazo?

- Bien. No ha sido nada, realmente. El hueso está sano. ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Fatal.

- Lo siento tanto, Oscar… pero piensa que él…

- ¡No quiero pensar! – dijo ella con excesiva rudeza, alejándose de Alain. Luego suavizó su tono – por favor… no quiero hablar de él.

- Está bien. Sólo venía a decirte que si necesitas algo, si hay cualquier cosa en que pueda serte útil, siempre puedes contar conmigo. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí… y si puedo compensarte de alguna forma, daré mi mejor esfuerzo…

- Eso significa mucho para mí, Alain. Gracias.

- Además he venido a decir adiós.

- ¿Adiós?

- Sí, dejaré París para probar suerte en el campo. Quiero ver qué tal se me da la vida de granjero. La verdad es que esta ciudad me deprime y si sigo viviendo solo en esas habitaciones que ya no puedo llamar hogar me volveré loco. Te escribiré cuando me haya establecido.

Oscar le miró apenada.

- Pensé que podría verte más a menudo…

Alain se encogió de hombros.

- Vendré de cuando en cuando a visitarte a ti, a Bernard y a Rosalie.

- En ese caso, te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Quién habría dicho que un día lamentaría tu lejanía, mi insoportable dolor de cabeza…

Alain se sonrojó y se llevó la mano a la nuca, revolviéndose el cabello.

- No puedes negar que te gusta mi estilo para hacerte rabiar…

- ¡Eres un pícaro!

- Es parte de mi encanto – dijo él, doblando las puntas del pañuelo rojo que siempre llevaba al cuello.

Oscar le regaló una mirada afectuosa. ¡Alain le recordaba tantas cosas! Muchas escenas vinieron atropelladamente a su memoria. Se habían enfrentado tantas veces, se habían dicho de todo. Alain la había desafiado hasta hacerla perder los estribos, pero poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo logró conquistarlo a él y al rebelde Regimiento B. Recordaba los rostros de sus hombres, y el lugar que ocupaban en la formación… y junto a los ojos castaños y altaneros Alain, siempre encontraba la dulce y triste mirada de André…

- Voy a extrañarte…

- Y yo a ti, Oscar. Hasta pronto.

Ella no contestó, pues acababa de tener una idea…

- Alain, ¿ya has pensado dónde establecerte?

- No…

- ¿Conoces Arras? Queda en la provincia de Artois, en Pas-de-Calais.

**~.~.~**

Si el general de Jarjayes lamentaba la partida de la menor de sus hijas, no lo manifestó en forma alguna. Ni sorpresa, ni pesar, ni alegría. Nada expresó su rostro de piedra cuando ella le presentó a ese muchacho arrogante con el que se marchaba a Arras, y que había servido bajo sus órdenes.

- Ya te he dicho que puedes hacer lo que quieras – fue su único comentario.  
Se encerró en su escritorio mientras las criadas preparaban el equipaje de Oscar y lo acomodaban en un carruaje. Ella se deshizo con dificultad de sus abrazos llorosos para despedirse de su padre. Sin embargo, el no reaccionó a los golpes en la puerta, ni se volvió a mirarla cuando entró en la habitación.

- Está todo listo, padre.

- Que tengas buen viaje – respondió el anciano sin apartar la vista de la copa de vino que estaba bebiendo. Oscar observó su cabeza cana. No había notado cuánto había envejecido.

- Adiós, padre.

No hubo respuesta. Oscar, tan terca como su padre, permaneció de pie bajo el marco de la puerta esperando una reacción. Pero lo único que obtuvo después de diez minutos de espera, y de un violento acceso de tos, fue una frase demoledora.

- Vete de una buena vez, Oscar.

**~.~.~**

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Le sucede algo al bebé?

Bernard corrió hacia su mujer, que miraba por la ventana hacia la calle. Sus manos reposaban sobre su vientre hinchado y sus ojos vertían amargas lágrimas.

- Es Oscar – dijo ella señalando hacia afuera. Bernard la abrazó, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro – Alain la acompaña… ¡Mira que enferma se ve! Mi querida Oscar…

Ambos salieron a la calle a recibirlos. La indignación de Rosalie al ver que Oscar se había levantado estando tan enferma se triplicó al menos cuando se enteró de sus planes de marcharse a Arras en compañía de Alain.

- ¿Estáis mal de la cabeza? Oscar, por favor… no puedes emprender un viaje en estas condiciones. Podrías morir.

- Morir no es una mala opción… - comentó ella sarcásticamente.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Si no quieres vivir con tu padre, quédate con nosotros. Yo cuidaré  
de ti tal como una vez tú lo hiciste por mí. No te arriesgues de esta forma Oscar.

- No, Rosalie. Quiero dejar París, al igual que Alain. En Arras estaré tranquila y él podrá trabajar en el campo tal como desea. Arras era la tierra de André. Es ahí donde quiero vivir.

- ¡Es una estupidez!

- Rosalie, déjanos ir en paz – intervino Alain – te juro que la cuidaré bien. Ya verás que se repondrá…

- ¿Cuidarla tú? Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de cuidar de tu hermana, que acabó suicidándose. No me sorprendería si Oscar hiciera lo mismo en tus narices…

Alain se puso de pie tan violentamente, que la silla sobre la que estaba sentado cayó al suelo con estrépito. Por un segundo pareció como si fuera a estrangular a Rosalie por la forma asesina en que la miró. Pero Bernard intervino a tiempo.

- ¡Rosalie, cómo pudiste decir algo tan horrible! Dile que lo sientes.

- Lo siento – respondió ella, pero miró a Alain con furia. Él la ignoró.

- Te espero en el coche, Oscar – dijo y salió.

- No había necesidad de ser tan cruel, Rosalie. Además, nunca le haría algo así a Alain.

- Perdóname Oscar, es que me exaspera ver que estás cometiendo una locura. Podría pasarte cualquier cosa… y Alain… bueno, es una buena persona, pero también es un bruto.

- André le pidió a Alain que me protegiera.

- Yo puedo hacerlo mucho mejor…

- No, Rosalie. André se lo pidió, y yo respetaré su voluntad. Ahora anda y dame un abrazo. No quiero irme disgustada contigo…

Rosalie la estrechó con cuidado, pues se veía tan frágil que temió hacerle daño.

- Prométeme que volveremos a vernos.

- Claro que sí. – dijo Oscar, aparentando naturalidad – podréis venir cuando vuestro bebé esté en condiciones de hacer un viaje… Sé que amaréis Arras.

Rosalie temió que Oscar no viviera lo suficiente para conocer a ese bebé, pero guardó silencio.

* * *

**Notas:**

Esta idea se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción que figura en el inicio, aunque la letra no calza exactamente con la situación de Oscar (y la traducción no es de lo más exacta tampoco, pues mis nociones de francés son paupérrimas y prácticamente olvidadas) Es un tema precioso, ojalá se animen a escucharlo.

Como pueden ver, en este fic no aparecerá André, y puede que por eso les resulte menos interesante (Sí, ¡todas le amamos!). Estará centrado principalmente en Alain y Oscar, que en mi opinión es una parejita que saca chispas. El carácter de Alain está tomado más del manga que del animé.

Agradezco comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

PD: No he abandonado mi otro proyecto, los iré actualizando en paralelo, y éste es mucho más corto por lo que es probable que lo termine primero.


	2. Capítulo II

********

**II.**

- ¿El mobiliario? No vale demasiado. Con eso me doy pagada en tres cuartos de lo que me debes de renta…

Alain refunfuñó por lo bajo, hurgó en sus bolsillos sacando lo que quedaba de su última paga en la extinta Guardia Francesa, y extendió las monedas sobre la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Es suficiente con esto?

La casera contó parsimoniosamente el dinero. Oscar presenció la escena con incomodidad, pero no se atrevió a ofrecerle ayuda económica al muchacho pues sabía que eso le ofendería. _De seguro agradecería más si le invito una cerveza por el camino…_

- Sí, con esto queda saldada tu deuda.

Una vez que la casera se retiró, Alain observó con detención su viejo apartamento. ¡Qué tristeza y abandono se respiraba allí! En cierta forma era un alivio irse, pero por otro lado le dolía dejar atrás ese espacio lleno de recuerdos felices de su madre y su hermana. Aún le parecía oír el eco de sus palabras, sus risas… y el llanto de su decepción amorosa. Él pensó que se repondría cuando la vio más tranquila, pero no era más que era la calma antes de la tormenta. Sólo la dejó por veinte minutos, y cuando estuvo de regreso, su cuerpo colgaba atado por el cuello a la viga que cruzaba su habitación, vestida de novia… ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Era obvio… su serenidad después de esos dos días de desesperación no era normal. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en la maleta de cuero que contenía sus pocas pertenencias, depositada a los pies de Oscar.

- Puedo esperarte en el coche si necesitas unos minutos a solas.

- No, está bien así. Sólo me queda una cosa que recoger.

Alain entró por última vez a la habitación de Dianne, y cogió una vieja muñeca de trapo. Había sido su regalo en el octavo cumpleaños de Dianne. Un mes antes la niña se había quedado pegada al escaparate de una tienda observando una linda muñeca de ojos verdes, cabellos oscuros y vestido lavanda, hasta que la madre tuvo que tirarle de la mano para que siguiera caminando. Dianne no dijo nada, pero Alain supo en seguida que deseaba tenerla… y que por supuesto que su madre no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarla. Ese también era el motivo del silencio de Dianne. A escondidas, Alain hurgó entre los canastos de ropa y telas de su madre (que era modista) hasta reunir todos los materiales necesarios para hacer su propia versión del juguete. Durante cuatro semanas trabajó encerrado en la buhardilla del edificio por las noches. Hizo y rehízo, cosió, descosió, cortó y se pinchó tanto las manos que bien podrían haberse usado de colador. El resultado final, si bien lejos de la perfección, era más que aceptable. El único problema que no pudo resolver fue el cabello, de modo que le ató un pañuelo en la cabeza, y la dejó a los pies de la cama de la niña durante la noche, mientras ella aún dormía.

Al día siguiente, Alain y su madre despertaron al oír un estridente chillido que resultó ser de felicidad.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Qué hermoso regalo me has hecho! – escuchó gritar a su hermana.

- Pero hijita, ¿de qué regalo me hablas? – replicó la madre – te dije que no podría hacerte ninguno este año.

- ¡La muñeca, mamá! Es bella.

- ¿Qué muñeca? – preguntaba la madre, mientras Alain, en pijama, arrastraba los pies hacia la recámara de la que provenían sus voces.

- ¡Ésta! ¿Cuál más iba a ser?

- Dianne, yo no te he regalado esa muñeca…

- Pero entonces… - decía Dianne cuando su hermano atravesaba la puerta. Ambas lo miraron…

- ¡Fuiste tú! – gritaron a la vez. Alain asintió con la cabeza mientras bostezaba y se restregaba un ojo con la mano.

- ¿De dónde obtuviste el dinero para comprarla? – inquirió la madre, alarmada.

- De ninguna parte. No la he comprado. La hice yo mismo…

En dos segundos, Alain tenía a la niña pegada a él como una lapa, rodeándolo con sus delgados bracitos.

- ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

El problema del cabello fue resuelto por Dianne. Tuvo la brillante idea de cortarse unos mechones, pegarlos a un retazo de género y coserlos a la calva cabeza de quien posteriormente fue bautizada con el nombre de Isabelle.

La única falla del plan fue que Alain, encargado de cortar el cabello de su hermana, lo hizo de la parte superior de su cabeza, de modo que en nuestros tiempos Dianne podría haber pasado por una pequeña punk. A Alain le valió una reprimenda de su madre, y la niña, seis meses usando un sombrerito hasta que el cabello le creciera, pero eso le importó un comino. Cada vez que veía a Isabelle y pensaba que ella y su hermano la habían fabricado juntos, más hermosa era a sus ojos.

Alain estrechó a Isabelle contra su pecho. Oscar no hizo ningún comentario cuando lo vio salir con la muñeca en la mano. Él llevó su equipaje hasta el coche, y se veía bastante mísero cargado junto a los cuatro baúles de Oscar, repletos de ropa, libros, espadas, pistolas y su violín.

El coche se puso en marcha. Oscar reclinó la cabeza contra la ventana, y al cabo de un rato las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente llamaron la atención de Alain. _¿Qué es esto… es fiebre?_ No alcanzó a preguntar cuando ella sufrió un violento acceso de tos, una tos seca, que la hizo inclinarse hacia a delante. Alain la socorrió en seguida, y al levantarla descubrió con horror que tenía los labios y la barbilla manchadas de sangre. Le acercó un pañuelo y la ayudó a limpiarse. Ella lo miró y había algo de culpa en sus ojos…

********

**~.~.~**

- ¡FUEGO! – gritó Oscar al tiempo que alzaba su sable. Su figura delgada, de pie frente a los cañones que apuntaban a la Bastilla tenía mucho de salvaje y fantasmal. Manchas secas de sangre cubrían su guerrera, su cabello revoloteaba al viento y su rostro estaba tiznado de polvo y hollín. Al son de su voz enronquecida, una decena de cañones disparó contra la fortaleza en perfecta sincronización, causando daños de consideración en su estructura.

Una vez disipadas las nubes de polvo, el sol del mediodía hizo brillar una hilera de relucientes bayonetas que se asomaban desde las estrechas ventanas de la Bastilla. En lugar de retroceder para ponerse a cubierto, Oscar avanzó un paso. Se irguió desafiante y alzó una vez más su sable. Alain lo comprendió en una fracción de segundo, pues la expresión de júbilo casi desquiciada de los ojos de Oscar era una provocación a los defensores de la fortaleza… la vio llevarse la mano libre al pecho, como si dijese _disparad, disparad todos aquí_…

- ¡FUEGO! – gritó nuevamente, con toda la energía de sus pulmones, tan fuerte que en la garganta le quedó una sensación de desgarro. Pero esta orden no era para sus hombres. Alain vio con horror cómo las bayonetas se inclinaban en dirección a Oscar. No alcanzó a pensar, sólo reaccionó de forma automática saltando por encima de un cañón y lanzándose hacia su comandante. La embistió con violencia y ambos rodaron por el suelo en medio de una lluvia de balas. Oscar, - aturdida por el impacto, la caída y el estruendo de las balas zumbado y estrellándose contra el suelo a su alrededor - en un primer momento creyó haber sido herida, por eso le extrañó la ausencia de dolor. Pero en seguida notó el peso del cuerpo de Alain, desmadejado sobre el suyo en una postura anormal, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el pecho, el rostro contraído y los dientes apretados. En lo que los fusileros de la Bastilla tardaron en recargar sus armas, varios soldados de la Guardia Francesa sacaron a Oscar y Alain de la línea de fuego, llevándolos a un lugar protegido. Oscar, comprendiendo que estaba ilesa, se debatió con fieramente, intentando zafarse para correr hacia la Bastilla buscando la muerte. Entre tres hombres a duras penas pudieron reducirla.

- ¡Soltadme, soltadme! ¡Dejadme ir, hijos de puta! – una retahíla irreproducible de obscenidades aprendida en los cuarteles de la Guardia Francesa emanó de los aristocráticos labios de la mujer, acompañado de patadas, puñetazos y mordiscos dirigidos a sus subordinados.

- ¡CÁLMATE! – le gritó Alain tomándola de una muñeca.

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima, imbécil! – aulló ella, asestándole un golpe en el hombro herido. Alain cayó hacia atrás e instintivamente se llevó la mano al brazo lastimado. Su guerrera se teñía de rojo y respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Oscar dejó de luchar al ver su rictus deformado por un gesto de dolor.

- Alain, Jules, Gerard – les dijo, mirando a cada uno con tal desazón que conmovería a una piedra - … os lo ruego…

- No podemos dejarte ir, Oscar – susurró Alain.

Los ojos de la comandante se rebalsaron de lágrimas.

- No puedo vivir sin él… ¿No lo comprendéis? ¡No puedo!

Alain se acercó con dificultad a ella, tratando de ignorar el intenso dolor de su herida palpitante.

- Sí puedes…

- No sé cómo… no quiero hacerlo… ¡dejadme morir!

- ¿Crees que esto es lo que André querría para ti?

- No… ¡pero me pedís demasiado!

- Te necesitamos, Oscar. Un último esfuerzo…

Oscar volvió a mirarles. Impotencia, compasión, fue lo que tres pares de ojos le devolvieron. A su alrededor se arremolinaba el resto de su tropa y fue repasando uno a uno sus rostros. Sus queridos soldados. Se habían domesticado mutuamente, ellos pasaron de despreciarla a admirarla, y ella, a compartir su causa, a abandonar su posición y luchar codo a codo por lo que creía una sociedad justa. La causa por la que André había decidido luchar. Por la que había muerto. Por la causa y por protegerla a ella. Y Alain, su revoltoso segundo al mando, estuvo a punto de correr la misma suerte… Sabía que debía hacer ese último esfuerzo, pero más que nada en el mundo deseaba no existir.

- Alain, no me hagas esto… no me hagáis esto, todos vosotros… Ya no queda ni un soplo de vida en esta alma… dejadme morir que es lo único que me dará paz…

- Muchachos, dejadme unos minutos con la comandante. No descuidéis vuestras posiciones.

Jules, Gerard y los demás se retiraron silenciosos.

- Oscar, mírame – continuó Alain tomándola de la barbilla con su mano ensangrentada. Ella trató de girar la cabeza, pero él se lo impidió aferrándola con fuerza, mas sin llegar a hacerle daño – mírame… - Ese tono dulce y esa mirada de compasiva y tierna no eran propios de Alain. No, lo que le venía bien eran las pachotadas, el sarcasmo y los ataques de ira acompañados de actos irreflexivos… O más bien dicho, la dulzura ya no le era propia, pues Oscar sólo le había visto mostrar su lado sensible con Dianne. Y ella se había ido para siempre… – Yo te entiendo, sé perfectamente lo que sientes…

- ¡No es lo mismo! – protestó ella.

- Tienes razón en eso – concedió el muchacho - no es lo mismo porque Dianne no era mi mujer, sino mi hermana, pero aún así fue la luz de mis ojos desde la primera vez que la cargué en mis brazos. Una sonrisa suya me componía el ánimo sin importar de qué tan mal talante estuviera. Me hinchaba como un pavo real de orgullo cuando pensaba en que cada día se volvía más guapa, en lo despierta e inteligente que era, en la bondad de su carácter, en su fortaleza y madurez para enfrentar la adversidad y en esa alegría de vivir que ponía en todo lo que hacía… Fue duro comprender que ya no era una niña, y cuando vino al cuartel a anunciarme que se casaba confié en que Dios premiaría a mi ángel con un hombre bueno, digno de ser su esposo y que la haría feliz… Hice tantos planes en torno a ella, Oscar… ya había pensado en los posibles nombres que proponerle para mis sobrinos y me preparaba para controlarme y no mimarlos y malcriarlos en demasía… Por eso te digo que no es lo mismo, pero aún así, sé cómo se siente cuando el dolor es tan profundo que tu cuerpo parece demasiado pequeño para albergarlo, y se escapa por los poros y te rodea y te asfixia pero no te mata, por más que implores que llegue la muerte. Y aunque te llene y abarque todo lo que piensas y lo que sientes, estás inmensamente vacío… Yo me encontraba así, tal como tú estás ahora, cuando llegaste a mi casa y me pediste que continuara viviendo. Y eso hago, Oscar, vivo, esperando algún día encontrarle un sentido a seguir respirando…

- No soy tan fuerte como tú, no soy de hierro como vosotros pensáis. Tú puedes hacer esto mucho mejor que yo, Alain. Toma el mando y guía el asalto final a la Bastilla.

Alain llevó la mano de su brazo herido a la mejilla de Oscar. Ella percibió como temblaba y lamentó que hubiese recibido ese balazo por culpa de su imprudencia. Él se acercó otro poco, tanto que casi rozaba la nariz de Oscar con la suya y el susurro de su voz era perfectamente audible para ella.

- Sabes que te detesté desde la primera vez que te vi. Todos te odiamos y te hicimos la vida imposible pero no logramos doblarte la mano. Tú nos doblegaste a nosotros. Tú, que nada sabías de nuestro mundo por ser aristócrata, y que además eras una mujer batallando con nuestra rudeza de hombres esculpidos por la dureza de la vida… Una rosa en medio de las barracas, bella, delicada, pero con una voluntad de hierro, con una energía titánica y un leal corazón de oro… Por eso, todos nosotros que una vez te odiamos, ahora te respetamos y te admiramos. Sé que me dirás que sin él no eres nada. Él decía lo mismo de ti, pero yo que los he conocido a ambos, creo que eso estáis equivocados. Vosotros erais el uno para el otro, pero cada cual por sí solo siempre fue un ser humano completo y lleno de cualidades. Si pudiste lograr tanto ha sido simplemente porque estaba en ti la capacidad para hacerlo. Sin él te sientes vacía, pero sigues siendo la misma persona y de eso estoy seguro. Yo te tengo fe. André también… Eres la persona más valiente y audaz que he conocido, una gran comandante y una mujer increíble… sé que puedes tomar el mando y que saldremos victoriosos. Y no te pido que lo hagas por mí, o por los muchachos, y ni siquiera que lo hagas porque es lo que él hubiese querido. Hazlo por ti…

_¿Cuándo dejaste de ser un crío insolente, petulante e insoportable y te transformaste en un hombre hecho y derecho? ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Estoy orgullosa de todos vosotros, chicos, pero sobre todo de ti, Alain. Sé que estás más que capacitado para tomar el mando de nuestro regimiento… o lo que queda de él… pero estás en lo cierto, es mi deber terminar lo que emprendimos juntos. No puedo renunciar ahora. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por vosotros, por André y por mí…_

Oscar se puso de pie. Alain se incorporó expectante. Ella le tendió la mano y él la estrechó con firmeza. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, había en ellas la misma determinación, idéntico fulgor previo a la lucha.

- Somos un equipo, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Oscar, y luego se volvió hacia sus hombres - ¡Preparaos para el asalto!

Ellos respondieron con un ronco y viril grito, levantando sus armas y sables. Alain la detuvo antes de que volviera al frente.

- Oscar… júrame que jamás intentarás quitarte la vida otra vez.

Ella conocía de sobra la tragedia que inspiraba esa súplica. La imagen del cadáver a medio descomponer de la que fuera una bella muchacha era algo que no olvidaría jamás…

- Te lo juro… - respondió, lista para comandar a sus soldados en la que sería su última misión.

**~.~.~**

_¿Te estás muriendo? Por eso me juraste que… ¡Me jugaste sucio, Oscar! ¡La muerte ya me ha rondado demasiado en menos de un año! Mi madre, mi hermana, André y ¿ahora tú? Me hiciste creer que ambos teníamos la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. De reinventarnos después haber quedado hechos pedazos al haber perdido lo que más amábamos. Creí que vivirías en la casa patronal e impulsarías los cambios con los que hemos soñado en tu hacienda, y yo en las cercanías donde podría trabajar la tierra. Algún día lograrías sanar tus heridas, y yo encontraría una buena chica con la cual formar una linda familia. Te visitaría a menudo, nos iríamos de copas y charlaríamos de la vida, de los tiempos pasados, de los que no están, del presente y del futuro. Un buen día volvería a ver un destello de alegría en tus ojos y eso me haría muy feliz. Y así pasarían los años, pacíficamente, y cuando la muerte viniera a buscarnos diríamos, hey, tuve una buena vida y lo agradezco… Pero al ver cómo me rehúyes en este preciso instante, caigo en cuenta de mi error… Estás realmente enferma, y te has escapado de casa como los gatos agónicos que presienten el final. Se marchan a pasar en soledad sus últimos momentos. Pero tú estás demasiado devastada como enfrentar sola a las Parcas y me has traído para que te haga compañía en el tiempo que te resta, ¿no es así? ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda Oscar? Quizá un par de años, o sólo unos meses… ¿Te das cuenta de cuán cruel es lo que me estás haciendo? No, no creo que estés en condiciones de comprenderlo… y aunque el sufrimiento te haya vuelto tan egoísta como para hacerme esto conscientemente, no voy a dejarte. Pero aún así, me jugaste muy sucio. Podrías haber hablado claro desde un principio, te habría seguido igual. Y ni aún ahora cuando te he visto escupir sangre te atreves a decirme la verdad… _

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – Alain señaló una caja de latón oxidada que ella tenía sobre el regazo.

- Recuerdos – contestó Oscar, y abrió la caja. En su interior había un oso de felpa, una cortapluma de mango rojo y un trompo – Juguetes que André y yo enterramos bajo un árbol.

- Se ven bien conservados.

- Sí, él quería enterrarlos así nada más, pero yo insistí en sellar la caja… "¿Qué tal si queremos abrirla en treinta años más?" le dije… "¿Vas a querer jugar con un oso podrido, una cortapluma oxidada y un trompo a medio comer por las termitas?" Ahora veo que hicimos un buen trabajo, pero de poco me sirve si él no está aquí para comprobarlo…

Alain intentó distraerla de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

- ¿Puedo guardar a Isabelle con tus recuerdos? No luzco muy masculino sosteniendo una muñeca, ya ves, eso arruina por completo mi imagen… ¿Qué dirían mis admiradoras? Sería un bochorno para mí explicarme y una terrible decepción para ellas… ¡Tengo una reputación que cuidar!

Oscar normalmente hubiese al menos esbozado una sonrisa ante ese comentario, pero esta vez permaneció seria. _¿No dirás una palabra? Ya te diste cuenta y no tienes que pasar por esto si te hace daño. Lamento no haber tenido el valor de decirte la verdad… no pensé que esta enfermedad me delataría tan pronto, pero si detienes el coche, te bajas y te largas corriendo, no podría recriminártelo…_

- Claro que sí – dijo Oscar, y recibió la muñeca – es muy bonita.

- La hice para ella.

- ¿De verdad? Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

- Tengo incontables talentos ocultos, Oscar. Tendrás mucho tiempo para descubrirlos – dijo él con una sonrisa presuntuosa que pretendía ser galante de broma.

- Ya lo creo…

- Ayer vi a Jules y le conté de nuestro viaje. En seguida les ha dicho a todos, y que crees, ¡Los chicos están furiosos! Ya sabes, todos están un poco enamorados de ti… me sorprende que ninguno de ellos me haya asesinado mientras dormía y se presentara en tu puerta ofreciéndose a tomar mi lugar…

- Ajá… por eso me secuestraron e intentaron quemarme el cabello… - acotó ella sin sonreír.

- Oh, eso sólo fue un mal entendido, un acto de machismo del que nos arrepentimos… Todos pensamos que eres muy guapa. Como sea, finalmente concluimos que entre tener al antiguo comandante y a ti, era preferible poder mirar a una chica bonita, aunque en seguida nos diera una paliza…

Ella no contestó. Alain dejó su actitud chancera al ver que no obtenía resultados.

- Es tuberculosis, ¿cierto?

Oscar suspiró con alivio y ansiedad a la vez. Si Alain no la acompañaba, todo sería mucho más duro…

- Sí.

- ¿Qué tan grave…?

- Bastante avanzado ya…

- Entonces le diré al cochero que apure el tranco. Necesitas aire fresco y reposo.

Oscar sonrió al fin.

~.~.~

- Está muerto.

- ¡Muerto! – Alaste y Sugane **********(1)** miraron a Oscar con incredulidad.

- ¡Qué desgracia! Un muchacho tan bueno… Y nosotros que le conocimos desde que iba en pañales, ¿verdad, monsieur Sugane? Un chico realmente encantador: reservado pero alegre, como su madre y con los mismos ojos verdes y curiosos de su padre… Decidme, mademoiselle Oscar ¿cómo ha sucedido? – preguntó monsieur Alaste, dueño de una antigua posada en Arras. Sugane, taciturno y con más tino que el posadero, comprendió que no era un buen momento para ese tipo de preguntas. El cambio operado en Oscar desde su última estadía en Arras (en compañía de André, como siempre) era muy preocupante. Y lo peor no era lo delgada y demacrada que lucía, sino la tristeza y desesperanza que transmitía toda su persona… en su postura, su forma de hablar, en su rostro no había más que marcas de una profunda aflicción. Era como si su único motivo para estar sentada a la mesa sirviéndose la cena fuese que seguía respirando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Además, en los ojos castaños del joven que traía por acompañante se pintó la angustia más viva cuando Alaste preguntó por André, y la miró a hurtadillas como si temiese que de pronto la mujer enloqueciera y se lanzara por la ventana. La prestancia del muchacho también llamó la atención de Sugane, pues la firmeza de sus movimientos y su cabeza siempre erguida sugerían instrucción militar.

- En las revueltas a las afueras del Palacio de las Tullerías – dijo Oscar mientras revolvía su sopa de la que en diez minutos apenas había probado media cucharada.

- ¡En el Palacio de las Tullerías! – repitió Alaste, como si lo que oía fuese un disparate absurdo - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Se pasó a los insurgentes dando la espalda a vuestra familia? ¡No lo puedo creer! Vosotros siempre estabais juntos… el jamás os habría deja…

- Yo estaba allí también – Oscar tomó una segunda cucharada de sopa – En el mismo bando.

- Oscar comandaba a la Guardia Francesa – intervino Alain – Cuando se nos ordenó reprimir al pueblo y disparar contra él, desobedecimos y nos plegamos a las filas insurgentes. André murió durante los disturbios del 13 de julio.

Oscar miró a Alain, agradecida de que le ahorrara dar explicaciones.

- Oh… ya veo… - dijo Alaste lentamente - ¿y vuestro padre…?

- Monsieur Alaste, estáis acosando a mademoiselle Oscar con tantas preguntas – dijo Sugane – estoy seguro de que preferirá cenar tranquila y retirarse a la casa patronal a descansar. No quiero ser impertinente, pero no tenéis buen aspecto…

- Estáis en lo cierto, monsieur Sugane – respondió Oscar – me encuentro muy agotada… pero respondiendo a vuestra pregunta, monsieur Alaste, mi padre me ha repudiado. Sin embargo me permitió establecerme en Arras.

- La casa patronal se encuentra en condiciones para ser habitada, mademoiselle Oscar – intervino Sugane.

- Perfecto – dijo Oscar.

- Quisiera consultarles si hay alguna vivienda disponible y que yo pudiese arrendar… - preguntó Alain. Alaste y Sugane intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

- Bueno… - dijo Sugane – hay una casa que lleva seis meses deshabitada. Se ha deteriorado durante el invierno cuando se fueron los últimos inquilinos, por lo que habría que hacer algunos arreglos. Si os interesa, mi hijo Gilbert puede ayudaros con las reparaciones. Yo ya estoy muy mayor para esos trotes.

- ¡Gilbert! - exclamó Oscar con súbito entusiasmo – Ya ha de ser todo un hombrecito, ¿no es así, monsieur Sugane?

- Diecisiete años recién cumplidos – respondió el padre con orgullo – En cuanto a las reparaciones, no han de tardar más de una semana.

- ¡Excelente! Muy pronto podrás comenzar a trabajar, Alain. Dígame, monsieur Sugane, ¿de qué propiedad se trata?

Alaste y Sugane volvieron a mirarse. Alaste fue quien habló.

- Es la casa de los Grandier, mademoiselle Oscar.

Cuando Sugane vio cómo el rostro de Oscar pasaba del entusiasmo a la sorpresa y la pena, sólo fue cosa de sumar dos más dos para comprender el motivo de su depresión.

********

**~.~.~**

Durante la semana siguiente a su llegada, Gilbert ayudó a Alain con las reparaciones de la que sería su nuevo hogar. Alain aún no podía retirarse el cabestrillo del brazo, por lo que la colaboración le vino bien. Sólo que hubo un cambio de planes: Oscar no quiso quedarse en la casa patronal. Se obstinó en la idea de ser ella quien habitara el que fuera el hogar de André y enviar a Alain a la casa patronal, lo que a él le pareció ridículo. La discusión subió de tono y terminó a gritos, con ambos furiosos, pero Alain dentro de todo se sintió algo más tranquilo, pues Oscar sufriendo un ataque de ira era mucho más ella misma que Oscar, muda, revolviendo un plato de sopa que a duras penas probaba.

Como Alain aún no estaba repuesto de sus heridas, postergó el inicio de sus labores en el campo por una semana. Durante este tiempo ambos permanecieron solos en la casa, y acordaron que después contratarían a alguna muchacha que ayudara a Oscar con sus quehaceres. Ella aceptó a regañadientes, pues no deseaba que nadie le sirviera, pero finalmente hubo de ceder ante el irrefutable argumento de que su enfermedad no le permitía desenvolverse con normalidad. Eso añadido a que era una cocinera horrible y hasta Alain tenía mejor mano a la hora de preparar la cena. A ninguno le hacía gracia servirse todos los días una masa pegajosa y medio chamuscada de "algo".

Durante la mañana del primer día, Alain se despertó temprano y preparó el desayuno. Oscar comenzó a revolver su pocillo de leche con avena y miel, en una absurda maniobra distractiva con la que pretendía que Alain no notara que no estaba comiendo. Pero obviamente él se dio cuenta de inmediato y las consecuencias de su falta de paciencia no se hicieron esperar.

- No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que acabes tu desayuno – dijo mirándola con severidad.

- Agradezco que te hayas esforzado en prepararlo, pero no tengo hambre.

- Estoy aquí para protegerte, y eso incluye hacerte comer. De modo que si no quieres que tengamos problemas, sería conveniente que te acabaras ese plato ya.

- No se trata de eso – respondió Oscar dejando la cuchara a un lado – La comida no me pasa… no puedo comer. Tengo un nudo en la garganta, si trago sé que lo devolveré.

Alain se levantó de la mesa, tomó la cuchara de Oscar, con la mano de su brazo herido, y con la otra aferró con firmeza la cabeza de la mujer. Luego, como si se tratara de una niña mañosa, le obligó a abrir la boca y a tragar una cucharada. Ella se ahogó, escupió, tosió y lo abofeteó. Él se sobó sonriendo.

- Vaya, vaya… no pensé ser tan mal cocinero como para que escupas mi comida. Como sea, no creo que esto haya quedado peor que la mazamorra que comíamos en el regimiento… pero ¡oh! Olvido que eso era de lo que se alimentaba la plebe, a la gente como tú le preparaban algo más exclusivo… Seguramente esto sabe peor para tu fino paladar que para el resto de los mortales, y de más está decir que por esta zona muchos agradecerían un plato de avena con leche para desayunar.

Ella, entre ofendida y avergonzada, tomó asiento y comenzó a cucharear el pocillo. Alain se sorprendió de lo predecible que su ex comandante podía ser. O quizás, no se había dado cuenta de que la conocía bastante bien.

********

**~.~.~**

Ya ha pasado una semana. Oscar no hablaba más de lo necesario, y eso exasperaba a Alain, pero lo disimulaba dentro de lo que le permitían sus habilidades histriónicas (no muy desarrolladas, por lo demás). No quería sobre exigirla y creía que se había excedido un poco con la escena que le montó durante el primer desayuno. Su apatía, después de todo, era normal. También se dedicó a recorrer la heredad, y la belleza del paraje le fascinó. Podría vivir el resto de su vida en ese hermoso lugar. Recorrió trigales, viñas, bosques, prados y pantanos a caballo y nació en él un entusiasmo que a veces contrastaba de forma demasiado violenta con el silencio y el rostro siempre serio de Oscar. Mientras vagaba sin rumbo, creyó comprender que el carácter sereno, silencioso, dulce y amable de André en algo debía estar influenciado por la quietud de las tierras en que pasó sus primeros años.

Una tarde en que regresaba de sus paseos, Alain entró en pánico cuando revisó el último rincón de la casa y no encontró rastros de Oscar. Se quedó paralizado en la puerta de entrada, pensando en mil y una formas en que se pudiera haber quitado la vida. Quizás se había lanzado al río. O pudo alejarse hacia el bosquecillo, o hacia las viñas pistola en mano… o… demonios… ¡El granero! Casi podía ver sus pies meciéndose macabramente ante él. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, empujó la puerta de un manotazo y entró… Pero Oscar no colgaba de la viga. Estaba ovillada en un rincón. Empuñaba algo en una mano y lloraba, lloraba tan desgarradamente como Alain jamás había visto llorar a nadie.

El muchacho la tomó entre sus brazos y la acunó como a un bebé. Ella respondió abrazándose a él con toda su fuerza, y gimiendo con más angustia. Alain se dio cuenta de que en toda esa semana no la había visto llorar (ni tampoco la había oído por las noches, pues Alain tenía el sueño muy ligero y un llanto en la habitación del frente lo habría despertado). Sus ojos hasta ahora siempre habían estado secos. Era evidente que se había estado conteniendo y algo había desatado al fin toda su pena. Con cuidado le abrió la mano empuñada, y pudo ver qué era lo que aferraba con tanto empeño. Dos caballitos tallados toscamente en madera, uno blanco y otro negro.

- ¡Quien sabe cuántos años llevaban aquí! – exclamó ella – décadas olvidados en un rincón… - Alain los examinó con más detalle y descubrió en cada uno de ellos, las iniciales de su mejor amigo – Le gustaban tanto los caballos… cuando llegó a la mansión se pasaba horas con ellos en los establos. Solía dormir sobre el heno para estar cerca de ellos. Los atendía con mucho cariño y ellos le aceptaron en seguida… algunas veces también se escabullía de mí… en una ocasión le oí contarles que prefería estar con ellos antes que a conmigo, porque yo era un mocoso chiflado e insoportable que no sabía tener la bocaza cerrada y no hacía más que meterle en líos… Era tan dulce y callado que me exasperaba, y me tomó bastante tiempo comprender la delicadeza de sus sentimientos… ¡Y me tomó toda la vida comprender cuánto le amaba! Incluso cuando ya lo sabía no me atreví a reconocerlo… ¡fui una estúpida!

- Oscar, no te tortures así, no vale la pena…

- ¡Es la verdad! Estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerle a mi lado que creí que nunca se iría. Por eso ni siquiera cuando estuve segura de lo que sentía por él no tuve el valor de confesárselo… porque inconscientemente pensaba que siempre podría hacerlo más adelante, que tendría tiempo, más tiempo para decidirme… Y cuando al fin lo hice, fue dos semanas antes de que muriese. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Dos semanas! **********(2)** Dos semanas cuando pudo haber sido meses antes, o años antes si no hubiese estado tan obsesionada con… ¡Dios Santo! Si me hubiese dado cuenta… ahora lo veo tan claro: siempre fuimos el uno para el otro. Si hubiese querido casarme con él, Marie Antoinette habría hecho lo que fuera necesario para aprobar la unión si eso me hubiera hecho feliz. Jamás acepté un solo obsequio de su majestad, y sé de sobra que me hubiera concedido gustosa ese deseo. ¿Qué mejor prueba de su amistad tengo si se ha encargado extraoficialmente de que no se me busque por haber comandado la toma de la Bastilla? Y de no obtener esa autorización, a ninguno le hubiera complicado huir con lo puesto.

- Pero eso ya no sucedió y no hay nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo. Ya perdiste la oportunidad de vivir con él… quédate con el recuerdo de lo que fue, porque mientras más tardes en aceptarlo, más has de sufrir.

- No se trata de eso, Alain… es cierto que lamento haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de una vida diferente junto a él. Pero lo que mata es la culpa… la culpa de no haberlo hecho feliz teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo. La culpa de haberle hecho sufrir por despreciar su amor… de haber gastado años de mi vida soñando con un hombre que no me quiso más que como su amiga y que jamás hizo nada que me diera esperanzas de que llegaría amarme de otra forma… un hombre al que realmente nunca amé.

- Oscar, no tienes que decírmelo, sé bien cuánto sufría André por ti. Pero también sé que el sólo hecho de saberse correspondido borró de un plumazo años de aflicción. Con eso le bastaba para que todo lo que padeció hubiese valido la pena…

- ¡No es consuelo suficiente!

- Tendrá que serlo, porque es todo lo que tienes. Por lo pronto, llora todo lo que quieras si te hace falta.

Oscar escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Alain. Él continuó meciéndola y acariciando suavemente sus hombros que se estremecían por el llanto. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar él también, pues la situación le tenía los nervios destrozados… ver a Oscar sufrir así le partía el alma. Saber que lloraba por quien fuera su mejor amigo, también. Mal que mal, Alain le extrañaba muchísimo. Además, abrazar a Oscar tan quebrada por el dolor era demasiado similar a abrazar a Dianne, destrozada por el abandono de un hombre que jugó con ella y la deshonró. Le hacía falta su pequeño ángel. Y su madre. Y sus compañeros caídos en batalla. Y la sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de Oscar… no se dio cuenta cuando sus propias lágrimas se mezclaron con las de Oscar, cuya mejilla tenía pegada a la suya…

- ¿Te has fijado, Alain, que las praderas de Arras son exactamente del mismo color de los ojos de André…?

********

**Alice in Chains – Black gives way to blue**

http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=DB7htfZc-WQ

_I don't wanna feel no more  
It's easier to keep falling  
AImitations are pale  
Emptiness all  
Tomorrow's haunted by your ghost_

_Lay down, black gives way to blue  
Lay down, I'll remember you_

_Fading out by design  
Consciously avoiding changes  
Curtains drawl now it's done  
Silencing all  
Tomorrow's forcing a goodbye_

_Lay down, black gives way to blue  
Lay down, I'll remember you_

**(1) **Alaste y Sugane aparecen en el episodio 13 del animé, en que Oscar y André viajan a Arras y salvan la vida del hijo de Sugane, Gilbert, quien se encontraba gravemente enfermo sin que su familia pudiera costear los servicios de un médico.

**(2)** En el manga Oscar le confiesa su amor a André después de que su padre intenta matarla, a diferencia de lo que ocurre en el animé en que lo hace el día anterior a su muerte. Personalmente prefiero la primera versión, la encuentro más coherente.

* * *

**Notas:** Olvidé mencionar en el primer episodio que para efectos de esta historia, hay una escena del manga que no ocurre; aquella en que Alain besa a Oscar. En el manga nos queda más o menos claro que el también estaba enamorado de Oscar, pero aquí haremos cuenta de que "eso nunca sucedió".

En cuanto al review que amablemente dejó Anita, en efecto, en el animé Alain parece ser más o menos de la misma edad de Oscar y André, pero en el manga se menciona varias veces que es bastante menor, sin embargo no se dice su edad exacta. No sé si en otras publicaciones de Riyoko Ikeda se habrá dado más información al respecto (aparte de señalar que su cumpleaños es el 8 de diciembre) pero al menos aquí he considerado que tenga 8 años menos que Oscar, es decir, 25 años en 1789.

Una breve comentario sobre _"Black gives way to blue"_ (¡escúchenla, es bellísima!), la canción que escogí para el final de este episodio. Pertenece al último disco de Alice in Chains después de más de una década de silencio y de la muerte de su vocalista, Layne Staley, en 2002. Lo curioso es que Staley murió de sobredosis (en lo que fue prácticamente un suicidio) y si bien siempre fue un chico con muchos problemas (si conocen a la banda sabrán de lo que hablo, si no la conocen, no la recomiendo a quienes no estén de buen ánimo aunque a mí estos muchachos me vuelan la cabeza) lo que lo hundió definitivamente fue la muerte de su novia en 1996. Jamás lo superó, y se aisló del mundo. Incluso le encontraron dos semanas después de su fallecimiento porque se había transformado casi en un ermitaño… Y eso es lo que pretendía hacer Oscar en esta historia. Pero ya veremos que tanto le resulta, jeje.

Gracias a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, y bueno, ¡NO ME ENOJO SI POSTEAN ADEMÁS DE LEER! De verdad agradezco comentarios, críticas y sugerencias que me ayuden a escribir una historia más entretenida… ¡Feedback, chicas, feedback!

De ante mano le pido disculpas a Arjuy que siempre se queja porque maltrato a nuestro adorado André y creo que no estará muy contenta cuando vea que esta vez lo primero que hice fue matarlo… ¡lo siento!


	3. Capítulo III

**III.**

_Sí, en las praderas de Arras están todas las tonalidades de tus ojos. Todas las variedades de esmeralda que se entremezclaban en tus pupilas según tu estado de ánimo y la hora del día… verdes claros, oscuros, cercanos al azul por la noche y casi color miel a la luz del sol. La tierra me recuerda tus manos, acostumbradas al trabajo duro. El agua del riachuelo es tu voz. Y la brisa eres tú, tu presencia envolviéndome, acompañándome… eres tú, arremolinando pétalos de ciruelo en flor a mi alrededor, aunque estemos a mitad del verano… eres tú, que prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo… Hay rastros de ti en todo este paraje, y mientras permanezca aquí, estaremos unidos… o eso es lo que quiero creer. Porque en realidad no estás, y estas praderas, riachuelos, tierras y brisas son tan vulgares como las que podría encontrar en cualquier parte de Francia, en cualquier sitio del mundo. Es ridículo buscar signos, rastros de ti porque ya no existes. A veces pienso que si no me he suicidado es por no defraudar a Alain. Porque le di mi palabra, por una cuestión de honor… Y es patético que ese sea el único motivo que me mantiene con vida… A veces siento que todo en mí es automático. Tal como respiro, o mi corazón late sin que piense en ello… así me levanto cada día, y mis ojos miran sin ver, y mis oídos escuchan sin oír, y me alimento porque Alain ha amenazado con darme una paliza si no me termino todo lo que me sirve. Y no es que me importe que lo haga, pero sé que no se lo perdonaría y no quiero amargarle más. Por otro lado, cocina mejor que yo. Es un buen chico y tiene bastante tacto. Por eso preferí vivir con él que con Rosalie. A ella la adoro, pero me habría acosado hasta enfermarme de los nervios. Es demasiado sentimental y acabaría llorando más que yo. Y yo consolándola a ella. Qué lindo cuadro sería ese, ¿eh? Y en medio, el pobre y resignado Bernard, ahogándose en un mar de lágrimas ajenas, con un bebé en camino… no… Rosalie ha hecho su vida, debe ocuparse de su familia. Alain, en cambio, es más sensato de lo que parece, o ha madurado mucho desde que le conocimos. Me deja en paz y eso me gusta, sabe cuando hablarme, cuando dejarme sola, cuando ser severo y cuando darme un abrazo. Ha de ser que comprende la intensidad de mi tormento. He descubierto que no me importa que me vea llorar. También he descubierto que sólo tengo dos estados de ánimo: uno en que lloro hasta que la cabeza se me parte de dolor, y otro en que no siento absolutamente nada. Hoy no siento nada. Estoy sentada bajo el manzano, estoy mirando la rama de la que colgábamos cabeza abajo apostando quien resistía más antes de caer… Ayer también estuve en este sitio haciendo recuerdos. Hace más de veinte años, cuando aún creía ser un niño… practicábamos esgrima por horas bajo este árbol, luego nos atiborrábamos con manzanas y yo caía rendida de sueño. Nos dormíamos tirados sobre el pasto de cualquier forma y a veces estábamos allí hasta pasada la medianoche. Cuando me despertaba antes que tú, te veía dormir. En aquel entonces aún era reciente la muerte de tu madre, y de ordinario había un velo de tristeza en tu rostro. Sin embargo, cuando dormías, esa tristeza desaparecía. Decías que era porque soñabas con ella, y a veces también conmigo… y para molestarme decías que yo era más simpático y amable en tus sueños… ¡En fin! Pensar en ello me causó tanto daño que tuve una crisis histérica, Alain me encontró gritando como una loca y tuvo que llevarme en brazos a mi alcoba. Pero hoy estoy aquí, y los mismos recuerdos nada me provocan. Ha de ser que estoy sufriendo más que ayer, tanto, que ni siquiera puedo expresarlo… Creo que estoy viva por un error del destino._

- ¿Pétalos de ciruelo en flor, en esta época del año? Es inusual…

Oscar miró hacia donde escuchó la voz de Alain, sobresaltada por la súbita interrupción de sus pensamientos. Él estaba sentado a dos metros de distancia, abrazándose las piernas y con el mentón apoyado en las rodillas, observándola atentamente.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

- Alrededor de media hora. Como no contestaste cuando te hablé preferí no incomodarte. Espero que no te moleste que te haya… - dijo él, señalando hacia Oscar. Ella se dio cuenta que llevaba un chal de lana que no traía consigo cuando salió de casa. Estaba tan absorta que no notó en qué momento Alain lo había puesto sobre sus hombros.

- No, claro que no me molesta… gracias.

- Deberíamos entrar a la casa. Comienza a refrescar.

Alain se levantó y le ofreció la mano, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Caminaron a paso cansino por un sendero de piedra que los llevaba hasta la casa.

- Hay algo de lo que quiero conversar contigo – dijo Alain – puede que no sea de mi incumbencia, pero aún así, me parece correcto ponerte sobre aviso.

- Dime.

- Me preocupa la situación de esta heredad. He dedicado bastante tiempo a recorrer los campos y las aldeas, donde me he encontrado con que la gente vive en condiciones paupérrimas. Tal como suponía, los impuestos son exorbitantes. Y según algunos rumores, el administrador está cobrando más de lo que corresponde… ¿no te parece que deberías hacer algo al respecto? Entiendo que estés deprimida, pero debes comenzar a ocuparte de…

- Sí, lo he pensado. Hablaré con el administrador, si sus explicaciones no son satisfactorias le relevaré del cargo.

- Excelente, pero ¿qué facultades te dio tu padre? ¿Puedes removerlo de su cargo?

- No. Pero de todas formas lo pondremos en su lugar.

- ¡Así me gusta, Oscar! Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aquí – exclamó Alain con entusiasmo. Pero la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios al ver que Oscar seguía impasible y ausente - Hay algo más… ya van casi tres semanas desde lo de la Bastilla y las noticias han llegado a las zonas rurales. Según he oído, ha habido algunas revueltas en los alrededores…

- No lo sabía, pero me extrañaría si no hubiese sucedido. En cuanto a eso, no integraremos más tributos a las arcas de la Corona, porque dejaremos de cobrarlos. Y devolveremos lo que haya recaudado hasta el momento.

- Vaya, definitivamente no tienes autorización para hacer eso…

- ¿Te parece mal?

- ¿Es una pregunta retórica? ¡Me parece estupendo! Nos meteremos en un tremendo lío – dijo Alain, como si en vez de un lío estuviese hablando de un carnaval.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa se encontraron con que tres personas les esperaban. Eran monsieur Sugane, su hijo Gilbert, y una jovencita de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azul piedra, que Alain supuso sería hermana del muchacho a juzgar por su evidente parecido. Oscar se adelantó a saludarles.

- Monsieur Sugane, Gilbert, Léonore… qué agradable sorpresa, ¿qué les trae por aquí? Pequeña, estás preciosa, ya eres toda una mujercita… Alain, ¿conoces a Léonore? Es la hija mayor de monsieur Sugane.

- Mucho gusto, mademoiselle – la saludó Alain con una cortés inclinación de cabeza. La muchacha era bonita, aunque al igual que su hermano algunas pecas cubrían sus mejillas y nariz un poco roma. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Alain era el aire de tristeza de sus ojos y el nerviosismo e incomodidad que denotaba la forma en que desviaba la mirada y se retorcía las manos.

- Igualmente, monsieur – contestó Léonore, esbozando una breve sonrisa.

- Decidme, monsieur Sugane, en qué os puedo servir…

- En realidad, mademoiselle, creo que el asunto es exactamente al revés…

- No os comprendo… - dijo Oscar, al tiempo que abría la puerta de entrada y les invitaba a pasar.

- Oh, no os preocupéis, el asunto es breve, Gilbert y yo vamos a la aldea… monsieur Alaste me contó que buscáis a alguien que os ayude con los con quehaceres de la casa, y bueno, Léonore se ha ofrecido para ello… ¿no es así, pequeña?

- Sí, padre – respondió la chica, mirando tímidamente a Oscar.

_¿Qué se ha ofrecido? Cualquiera diría que la traen a la rastra, pareciera que va a echarse a correr en cualquier momento… Ojalá no lo haga, está bastante guapa… no sea que Oscar escoja a alguna vieja gorda y gruñona que no me deje rastrojear en la cocina y me corra a escobazos… ¡Sería muy capaz de hacerlo sólo para fastidiarme!_

Oscar sonrió complacida.

- ¡Es una muy buena noticia, Léonore! Estaremos encantados de recibirte.

- No os arrepentiréis, mademoiselle Oscar – intervino Gilbert – mi hermana es una estupenda ama de casa. Además es una cocinera de lujo… y habiendo trabajado una semana con Alain pude darme cuenta de que tenéis problemas con la cocina… - añadió burlonamente, ya que durante el tiempo en que había ayudado a reparar la casa, los almuerzos habían corrido por cuenta de Alain. El aludido le dio una mirada asesina que no pasó inadvertida para Léonore, quien ahogó una risita.

- ¿Qué le parece la propuesta, mademoiselle Oscar?

- ¡Excelente, monsieur Sugane! Léonore, bienvenida a casa…

- Muchas gracias, mademoiselle Oscar.

- Bueno, Gilbert y yo debemos retirarnos, les dejo a mi pequeña, pasaremos por ella por la tarde.

A Oscar también le llamó la atención el nerviosismo y la timidez de Léonore. La última vez que Oscar estuvo en Arras había sido hace unos seis años atrás, y recordaba a Léonore como una adolescente inquieta, parlanchina, alegre y vivaz. Ahora, según los cálculos de Oscar, debía andar por los veintidós años, y su aspecto retraído contrastaba con la idea que Oscar tenía de la muchacha. Incluso Gilbert, que siempre había sido más huraño, parecía más sociable que Léonore.

La muchacha observaba las habitaciones en silencio mientras Oscar le enseñaba la casa. Para ser una vivienda campesina era bastante grande, además de ser sólida. Las ampliaciones que hiciera el padre de André hace alrededor de treinta años aún se conservaban en buen estado. Léonore miraba a Oscar insistentemente mientras ella hablaba, como si quisiera decirle algo, incluso a Oscar le pareció que no ponía demasiada atención a sus palabras.

- Léonore, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

Ella no respondió, pero dio una significativa y cohibida mirada a Alain. Oscar comprendió en seguida que se trataba de "cosas de mujeres", y le hizo un gesto al muchacho, arqueando una ceja e indicándole que saliera. Él se quedó estático, sin comprender. Oscar, a pesar de haber sido criada como un varón, olvidaba que los hombres no suelen tener demasiado tacto ni captar las indirectas. A veces tampoco las directas… y Alain no era la excepción.

_Se ve muy graciosa cuando hace ese gesto…_

- Alain…

- Dime, Oscar…

- ¿Por qué no vas a… dar una vuelta por ahí?

- ¿Dar una vuelta? Pero ya es tarde, es casi hora de almorzar.

- Puedes comer algunas manzanas en el jardín – dijo ella, repitiendo el gesto.

- Pero no me apetece… - _Sí, se ve muy graciosa cuando hace ese gesto, pone una cara tan seria pero es divertido como arquea una sola ceja y luego frunce un poco el ceño y…_

- Alain, ¿puedes dejarnos solas un momento? Necesito conversar con Léonore…

- ¿Conversar de qué?

- ¡Alain, sólo vete por un rato, ¿sí?

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Pero qué mal temperamento tienes…

Inesperadamente, la muchacha rompió a llorar.

- ¡Niña! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Oscar, asustada, mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

- ¡Estoy desesperada mademoiselle, no sé qué hacer, no tengo a quien recurrir…!

- Calma, calma pequeña, puedes confiar en mí… - dijo Oscar, y por tercera vez le indicó a Alain la salida.

_Se ve muy guapa y graciosa cuando hace eso, jejeje… Antes la hacía rabiar a propósito porque es un encanto verla enojada…_

- Alain, que te vayas de una vez, ¿eh?

- Muy bien, me voy, ¡bruja! Será tu culpa si muero de hambre… - exclamó Alain antes de dar un portazo.

- Bueno – le dijo Oscar a Léonore – ahora sí, dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

La muchacha se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- No sé por dónde empezar…

- No te avergüences, sea lo que sea, no te regañaré – dijo Oscar, sonriéndole para inspirarle confianza. De pronto se dio vuelta y… - ¡te he oído, no te quedes detrás de la puerta!

- ¡Demonios!

**~.~.~**

El corto recorrido entre el nuevo hogar de Oscar y la residencia de monsieur Deville, el administrador, fue bastante silencioso. Oscar estaba sumida en sus recuerdos y tenía la vista perdida en el paisaje, y Alain, aun ofendido por haber sido excluido de su conversación con Léonore, no tenía interés en iniciar plática alguna. De mala gana tiró de las riendas del caballo que guiaba la calesa en que se transportaban.

Tan pronto como Gilbert y su padre pasaron a buscar a Léonore (quien comenzaría a trabajar a partir del día siguiente) Oscar quiso encarar al administrador de su padre. Alain, aun cuando estaba muy molesto con ella, se alegraba de ver cómo sin darse cuenta iba tomando la iniciativa en hacerse cargo de sus asuntos. Para él era un buen síntoma, y al menos, ahora ya no estaba tan preocupado de encontrarla muerta cuando llegara a casa.

Monsieur Deville resultó ser un pillo de marca mayor. De entrada, a Alain le desagradó su aspecto ratonil, de pequeños ojos juntos y enrojecidos por la afición a la bebida, y su prominente panza. Le pareció irritantemente rastrero. Después del susto de muerte que se llevó al encontrarse con la hija del general de Jarjayes preguntándole sin preámbulos por los libros de contabilidad y el estado de la hacienda, intentó por todos los medios hacerla desistir de su afán. Finalmente le echó en cara a la mujer que su padre no le había dado ninguna autorización para pedir esa información, lo cual fue una pésima idea. En dos segundos Alain lo tenía sujeto por el cuello de la camisa y sus pies oscilaban patéticamente a treinta centímetros del suelo. Un rápido vistazo le bastó a Oscar para comprobar que se había apropiado de considerables sumas de dinero al quedarse con parte de los tributos que percibía, y hacer cobros de más. Incluso había vendido parte de las cosechas a su propio nombre, y hostigaba a los campesinos para sacarles el máximo de provecho. Alain pocas veces había visto a Oscar tan encolerizada, y eran incontables las oportunidades en que parecía que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por las orejas del disgusto… pero esto era aún peor.

- ¡Os doy tres días para abandonar la hacienda! – le gritó Oscar al salir – ¡debéis iros con lo puesto, y agradecedme que no os haga encarcelar!

Cuando Alain dio un último vistazo a Deville, antes de echar a andar la calesa, comprendió que Oscar acababa de hacer su primer enemigo en Arras. Esperó que al menos a cambio de este enemigo hiciera amigos dentro de los campesinos. Se volvió a mirar a Oscar. Su ira se había desvanecido, y como era habitual, ya no estaba ahí. Otra vez miraba por la ventana con los ojos vacíos. Su ensimismamiento no era del todo desagradable para Alain, pues le permitía contemplarla a gusto y perderse los destellos dorados de su cabello a la luz del atardecer, en sus manos de dedos delgados y finos entrecruzados distraídamente sobre su regazo o en las líneas de su cuello esbelto. Con preocupación advirtió que sus mejillas estaban un poco más hundidas y sus clavículas un poco más marcadas. Pese a sus esfuerzos, Oscar seguía perdiendo peso. _Espero que esta chica tenga tan buena mano como dice Gilbert… ya no sé que más hacer para que se alimente bien… es muy peligroso que descuide su salud en este momento._

- Y bien, Oscar, ¿me dirás por qué está tan afligida la hermana de Gilbert, o definitivamente son cosas de mujeres?

- Son cosas de mujeres – respondió Oscar, sin apartar la vista del camino – pero como has de enterarte tarde o temprano, es mejor que te lo cuente ahora. La historia es simple, está encinta de un rufián que la abandonó, teme decepcionar a su padre y no cuenta con recursos como para hacerse cargo del bebé. Aún está muy resentida con el padre de su hijo y proyecta su ira contra la criatura. No quiere tenerlo consigo, pero tampoco abortarlo.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer? – _Esa historia se me hace lamentablemente conocida…_

- Su idea es quedarse a trabajar con nosotros al menos hasta que nazca el niño y buscar una familia que se haga cargo de él.

- Supongo que aceptaste su propuesta ¿La ayudarás?

- Por el momento le dije que haríamos lo que ella estimara conveniente. Pero no creo que nada sea definitivo, todo es muy reciente y su estado emocional seguramente será muy variable en los meses que vienen… Tenemos tiempo para intentar convencerla de que conserve al bebé… no es… el fin del mundo… y en cierta forma, la considero afortunada…

- ¿Te refieres a…? – dijo Alain, irreflexivamente, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que su comentario sería poco apropiado y guardó silencio.

- ¿A qué…? – continuó Oscar, clavando en él una mirada penetrante, pero triste, mientras una sonrisa vacía adornaba su rostro.

- Me golpearás por decirlo.

- No lo haré.

- Me refiero a que tu y André… a que a ti no te importaría esperar un hijo de André, aunque tuvieras que criarlo sola, ¿no es así?

- No. Sería una desgracia en mi condición de salud, probablemente ni el niño ni yo sobreviviríamos – respondió ella de forma cortante y seca, y se volvió a concentrar en la observación del paisaje.

**~.~.~**

- Creo que eso es todo por hoy, Léonore, has trabajado duro para ser tu primer día… puedes quedarte a dormir aquí o volver a tu casa, como te resulte más cómodo – dijo Oscar dejando sobre su escritorio la pluma con que escribía un documento.

- Esta noche volveré a casa, mademoiselle Oscar. Mamá necesita que le ayude a coser unos vestidos que tiene que entregar la próxima semana, contaba conmigo para ello. Pero después de eso me quedaré aquí.

- En ese caso Alain puede ir a dejarte.

- ¡Oh, no es necesario que os molestéis! Es apenas un kilómetro de distancia. Puedo caminar.

- Anochecerá antes de que llegues, y en tu estado debes ser cuidadosa…

- ¿Qué os parece si me facilitáis la calesa? Así volveré en ella mañana temprano.

- Claro, no hay problema. Hasta mañana, Léonore.

- Hasta mañana, mademoiselle Oscar.

Una vez que Léonore se hubo retirado, Oscar volvió a sumirse en la redacción del documento. Alrededor de quince minutos más tarde Alain la interrumpió, preguntándole que hacía.

- Varias cosas. La primera es la destitución de Deville. Asumiré la administración en su remplazo. En segundo lugar, tomo bajo mi responsabilidad la devolución de los impuestos y el cese de su cobro.

- Eso será más complejo…

- Para cómo están los tiempos, Alain, sólo me adelanto a lo inevitable. Y quién sabe que suceda más adelante. Es probable incluso que las tierras de mi familia sean confiscadas.

- Es cierto. ¿Te queda mucho que hacer?

- Mmm… para una media hora más de trabajo.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

- No, gracias.

- Perfecto, te prepararé algo entonces – dijo él, maliciosamente.

- ¡Alain! – protestó Oscar sin convicción al verlo salir riendo - ¡Esto no es Hansel y Gretel! **(1)**

- Después de este banquete veré si has engordado lo suficiente como para echarte a la cacerola, Hansel – le oyó decir desde la cocina. Oscar sonrió, divertida. Era la primera vez que sonreía de verdad desde… su fugaz sonrisa se desvaneció al instante y volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles, hasta que al cabo de un rato un aroma dulzón le hizo alzar la mirada. Alain traía una bandeja con dos tazas de humeante chocolate caliente y la depositó sobre el escritorio, frente a Oscar.

- No te obligaré a comer un kilo de mazapán, Hansel, podrías morir de diabetes y así no le sirves a la bruja. Quizá un poco de chocolate caliente te caiga bien…

_Chocolate… caliente… Nana me preparaba chocolate caliente desde que tengo uso de razón. André lo llevaba a mi alcoba, o lo servía en el salón. Primero llenaba mi taza y después la suya. Luego se sentaba frente a mí. Sus ojos y su cabello brillaban, a la luz del sol de la mañana, de la luna o de la lumbre de la chimenea… La mayoría de las veces bebíamos en silencio. Yo lo miraba, pero pensaba en Fersen mientras André pensaba en mí. Un ritual repetido incontables veces a lo largo de los años… Y lo peor es que hubo un momento en que él pensaba en mí, y yo lo miraba, pensando en él… en saltarle encima, en abrazarlo y besarlo, en probar de sus labios el dulzor del chocolate que estaba bebiendo, en decirle mil veces "te amo", hasta que se hartara de escucharme, pero nunca fui capaz… la única barrera entre ambos fue mi cobardía. ¡No puedo pensar en André sin detestarme!_

Oscar se puso de pie y de un golpe lazó la bandeja con ambas tazas al suelo. Miró a Alain con verdadero odio.

- ¡Oscar! ¿Qué..? – exclamó él, demasiado sorprendido como para ofenderse por la absurda reacción de su ex comandante.

- ¡Idiota! – le gritó jadeante - ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más!

- Pero Oscar, ¿hacer qué? ¿Servirte una simple taza de chocolate? Pensé que te gustaba el chocolate, André decía…

- ¡No me importa lo que haya dicho André! ¡Nunca volveré a beber chocolate caliente! – gritó ella y rompió en sollozos, escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos que apoyó sobre el escritorio.

- Comprendo… - dijo Alain, entristecido – Lo lamento, no fue mi intención traerte a la mente recuerdos dolorosos…

Justo entonces ambos escucharon el ruido de caballos al trote, acercándose. Alrededor de quince caballos... ambos se asomaron a la ventana y al cabo de unos segundos vieron luces provenientes de antorchas. Cruzaron una mirada llena de temor; ambos pensaban lo mismo: las revueltas en las haciendas vecinas.

- Quédate adentro – dijo Alain, tomando su espada.

- No. Iremos juntos.

- ¡Que te quedes aquí!

- ¡Los enfrentaremos juntos!

- Son quince a lo menos, no podremos con ellos si vienen a lo que estamos pensando. Yo los distraeré y tú tendrás tiempo de correr al establo y huir a caballo.

- ¿Estás loco? Eso es prácticamente un suicidio.

Alain no contestó, salió resueltamente de la casa y se paró en la puerta de entrada con la espada desenvainada en la mano. Sus sospechas no estaban erradas, todos los hombres cubrían sus rostros. Desmontaron y se aproximaron a unos diez metros de distancia.

- Apártate – dijo el que parecía ser su líder – no nos interesas, hemos venido por la mujer.

- Sobre mi cadáver – respondió Alain.

Oscar temblaba de miedo detrás de él. Usualmente reaccionaba con audacia y arrojo en una situación así, pero esta vez se sentía débil e indefensa y no sabía por qué.

- No seas estúpido, no tenemos nada contra ti, sino contra esa noble.

- ¿Sí? Pues enteraos, mi nombre es Alain de Soissons, y también soy un noble. Podéis partir por mí…

- Tú sí que no tienes sesos, ¿eh? – dijo otro de los sujetos – te hubiéramos dejado libre, pero ya que declaras ser un asqueroso noble, acabaremos contigo también… no queremos más sabandijas bien alimentadas a nuestras costillas en estas tierras.

- ¿Bien alimentadas? – Alain se largó a reír de forma casi siniestra – No sabéis de qué habláis. Tengo un titulo de última categoría, y os aseguro que he pasado más hambre que todos vosotros juntos. No sabéis lo que es pasar hambre en la ciudad, tropa de alimañas. Nada crece entre los adoquines de las calles de París, así que no me habléis a mí de miseria…

Un griterío incomprensible de insultos fue la respuesta. Alain se volvió hacia Oscar.

- Me lanzaré contra ellos y huirás.

- No, Alain… - susurró Oscar. Había visto antes esa mirada resuelta en sus ojos, que indicaba que estaba decidido a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. La había visto desde una ventana, cuando el muchacho y otros soldados de su regimiento se habían negado a seguir las órdenes del general Bouille.

"_Sólo recibiremos órdenes de nuestra comandante"_, le escuchó decir de forma altiva, con esa sonrisa sarcástica que tanto había unos segundos los miró con orgullo, olvidando las tres pistolas que le apuntaban y que se encontraba arrinconada frente al ventanal, con las manos en alto… pero luego su orgullo se trastocó en horror cuando uno de los hombres de Bouille derribó a Alain de un culatazo en el estómago y lo patearon entre cuatro mientras él permanecía en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

- Ahora, Oscar – dijo Alain, y dando un alarido se lanzó contra los encapuchados.

- ¡Alain! – Oscar, inmóvil de espanto, vio como derribaba a dos hombres tomados por sorpresa, golpeando a uno con el arma y dando una patada en el pecho al otro, pero los demás asaltantes reaccionaron rápidamente.

- ¡Maldita sea, Oscar, corre! – Oscar continuaba como clavada en el piso. Ya lo habían tumbado y lo golpeaban sin misericordia.

"_André y Nana han muerto por tu culpa, ¿lo ves? Eres una calamidad. Has arruinado la vida de todos quienes te rodean, incluida la mía."_

Las crueles palabras de su padre emergieron de sus recuerdos. Y corrió. Pero no hacia el establo, sino directo hacia los hombres que golpeaban a Alain. Nadie más moriría por ella. No podía permitirlo. Y si no podía salvar a Alain, prefería morir ahora y no sobrevivir con la pérdida de otra vida en la consciencia.

- ¡Dejadlo en paz! – gritó.

- ¡Maldita loca! – oyó gritar a Alain. Logró esquivar a los sujetos y cayó de bruces sobre Alain. Él con un ágil movimiento la sujetó de la nuca con la mano derecha y con la izquierda empujó a Oscar por un hombro haciéndola girar sobre sí misma hasta caer de espaldas, mientras él la protegía usando su propio cuerpo de escudo y evitaba que la cabeza de la mujer se azotara contra el suelo. Oscar vio una bota aproximarse a gran velocidad, pero el brazo de Alain la desvió de su trayectoria recibiendo el golpe. Le oyó exhalar un bufido de dolor. Le siguieron pateando, pero él logró proteger a Oscar.

- ¡BASTA!

Una voz femenina interrumpió la golpiza. Los atacantes se detuvieron sorprendidos.

- ¿Lé- Léonore? – dijo el líder del grupo.

- Sé quiénes sois… ¿no os avergüenza siquiera un poco atacar entre quince a una mujer indefensa? – dijo la muchacha, temblando de ira – sabed que mademoiselle Oscar no es como el resto de los nobles.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas, chiquilla? – preguntó uno de los hombres.

- Mademoiselle Oscar es generosa y de buenos sentimientos. ¿Qué no recordáis que hace años salvó a mi hermano Gilbert de la muerte llevándolo al hospital?

- ¿Y eso qué? Hemos seguido viviendo en condiciones miserables.

- ¡Imbéciles! Mademoiselle Oscar no cobrará más impuestos y regresará los que se han pagado. Me lo ha dicho esta tarde…

- Eso es verdad – dijo Oscar, sentándose en el suelo y enseñando el documento que había estado escribiendo y que acababa de notar aún conservaba entre sus manos – podéis leerlo aquí, de mi puño y letra…

- ¿Os burláis de nosotros? - le espetó el líder, con rabia, pero también con inseguridad – no sabemos leer.

- Yo… lo lamento – por absurdo que fuera, sintió la necesidad de disculparse, porque su familia había permitido que vivieran de esa forma, no sólo en la miseria material, sino privándoles del conocimiento más mínimo.

- No nos convencéis aún, mujer – dijo otro.

- ¿Vosotros conocíais a André Grandier? – preguntó Alain. Los hombres lo miraron sorprendidos. Algunos asintieron - ¿Sabéis por qué no está aquí? Enteraos, André murió en los disturbios previos a la toma de la Bastilla. Peleó por el pueblo. Al igual que Oscar y yo. ¡Oscar comandó la toma de la Bastilla! ¡Nuestro regimiento disparó sus cañones contra la fortaleza, tarados! ¡Ella perdió lo que más amaba en esta vida por vosotros, por el pueblo y venís aquí a asesinarla! ¡Miserables!

- Preguntadle a mi padre… hablad con monsieur Deville, él les confirmará su destitución – dijo Léonore – Ahora marchaos. No daré vuestros nombres, estoy segura de que mademoiselle Oscar prefiere no saberlos…

Oscar asintió. Los hombres se retiraron cabizbajos, y las dos mujeres ayudaron a Alain a incorporarse y a entrar a la casa.

- Léonore, calienta un poco de sopa, por favor, está en la cacerola. Yo limpiaré sus heridas.

- No te preocupes, Oscar, no es nada grave, sólo algunas contusiones. Me han dejado peor en los bares de París, estos campesinos tienen mano de niñita – intentó bromear.

Oscar buscó una palangana con agua y con un paño húmedo fue limpiando la sangre y el barro del rostro de Alain.

- No tenías que hacerlo…

- Sí… te lo debía.

- ¿De qué hablas? Pudieron haberte matado, ¿te das cuenta?

- Te lo debía – repitió Alain, rehuyendo la mirada de Oscar.

**~.~.~**

La mezcla de pólvora, humo y tierra suspendida en el aire le hacía escocer los ojos. Respiraba con dificultad y apenas podía ver al compañero que cabalgaba delante. Con el sable en una mano apartaba a los soldados que intentaban cortarles en paso, y hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas apretando las rodillas contra la montura del caballo para no caer. Pero no era la lucha feroz que daba la Guardia Francesa en su frenética retirada bajo una lluvia de balas lo que tenía a Alain al borde del colapso, con cada uno de sus sentidos alerta. Era André, a quien sujetaba rodeándolo con un brazo. André se sostenía con menos fuerza a cada instante, y la cantidad de sangre que perdía era un muy mal presagio. Alain percibía como el líquido vital se escurría entre sus propios dedos, y en su desesperación forzaba a su caballo hasta el límite. Y a sí mismo, pues la energía que empleaba tanto en repeler los ataques enemigos como en sostener a André era casi sobrehumana. Algunos metros más adelante distinguió a Oscar, batiéndose con fiereza sobre su corcel encabritado. A la luz del atardecer sus cabellos destellaban con tonalidades rojizas que le daban la apariencia de un verdadero demonio. Entonces, Alain supo que nada en este mundo la detendría hasta sacar a André de ese infierno…

- No voy a salir de esta, hermano… - oyó decir a su amigo con apenas un hilo de voz.

- ¡No digas estupideces! Estamos a punto de cruzar las barricadas. Te verá un médico…

- Alain… me estoy muriendo, lo sé…

- ¡Nadie va a morir! ¿Me oyes bien? Nadie morirá… - exclamó Alain, intentando que su voz no expresara lo furioso y aterrado que estaba.

_No te engañes, amigo, sé que es mi final. ¡Y no comprendo por qué el destino es tan cruel! ¿Cuántas veces no deseé la muerte, al saberme no correspondido por Oscar? En mi desesperación incluso intenté asesinarla, creyendo que sólo en el más allá, llevándola conmigo contra su voluntad encontraría la felicidad… y ahora que tenemos una vida juntos por delante…_

- Necesito que me prometas algo…

- No me vengas con eso, ¡no hables así!

- Alain, prométeme que cuidarás de ella… es experta en ponerse en peligro…

- ¡Ni hablar! Serás tú quien la cuide cuando te repongas… - Las barricadas tras las cuales se parapetaban los habitantes de París, armados de lanzas y palos, se encontraban tan sólo a unos metros de distancia. André escuchó a Oscar y a otros de sus compañeros pedir la ayuda de un médico. Pero sus voces se oían lejanas, distorsionadas. Las extremidades le cosquilleaban. Intentó aferrarse al hombro de Alain cuando él y Oscar lo bajaron del caballo, pero su brazo adormecido no respondió. Sus ojos apenas distinguían luces y sombras, cada vez más grisáceas… le llevaban a algún sitio… cada uno había pasado un brazo de André sobre sus hombros y casi le arrastraban porque él apenas podía tenerse en pie.

_¿Qué sucede? Ahora me tienden sobre el suelo… hay una manta bajo mi cabeza… Oscar… Alain… ¿estáis ahí? Alguien presiona mi herida, pero es inútil ¡De nada sirve tratar de detener la hemorragia!_

- Tranquilo, amor… ¿Me escuchas, André?

_Sí, te escucho. Y por más que intentes serenar el tono de tu voz, sé que estás llorando. Acabo de sentir una lágrima caer sobre mi mejilla. Sé que es una lágrima porque estaba tibia… Acércate, deja que toque tu rostro por última vez…_

- Tus ojos… tu nariz… tus labios… - _no necesito verlos, los conozco de memoria. Conozco todas tus miradas, todas tus sonrisas… cada línea de tu rostro, cada una de tus expresiones…_

- Pero… ¿¡Qué estás diciendo! – gritó Oscar, horrorizada, al comprender… - ¿Que acaso no me ves? ¡No me ves! ¿¡Desde cuándo, André!

_¿Desde cuándo? ¡Qué importa ya! No podía dejarte ir sola ¿Me habrías dejado tú, de estar en mi lugar? Por favor, no te enfades ahora, Oscar…_

- ¡Desde cuándo, maldito seas! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, por qué tuviste que venir? ¡Maldito seas, André ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?

_Sí, yo, al igual que tú, estaría furioso en tu lugar. Y aterrorizado. Y… y también me gustas cuando te enojas…_

- ¡Comandante! – Alain la tomó del brazo, pues temió que al estar completamente fuera de sí, zamarreara a André.

- Déjame, Alain, ¿qué no te das cuenta? ¡André está ciego!

_¡Cielo Santo, Oscar, por supuesto que me doy cuenta! Es más, ya lo sabía… Amenacé con decírtelo, pero él insistió e insistió hasta convencerme de que no se separaría de tu lado jamás. Incluso nos peleamos cuando le puse en evidencia delante del regimiento. Me dijo que era una víbora traicionera ya que había prometido guardarle el secreto, pero hacer que se enteraran nuestros compañeros fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para impedir que viniera… Todos lo sabíamos, menos tú. Le estábamos cuidando… ¡Cada uno de nosotros le tenía un ojo encima! Aún así, cuando ese soldado te disparó, no pude reaccionar con la rapidez suficiente. Supongo que la pérdida un sentido se compensa con la agudeza de otro… no sé si habrá oído el chasquido previo al disparo, o simplemente lo presintió… pero se cruzó en el camino de la bala para protegerte sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Maté a ese hombre. Pero le maté demasiado tarde…_

- ¡Oscar! ¡Contrólate! – exclamó Alain, sacudiendo a Oscar por el hombro. Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados de horror.

_Tengo… sed… una sed espantosa… me ahogo…_

- Agua… agua…

- ¿Qué dices, amor? ¿Agua? ¡En seguida te traeré un poco! – Oscar, pasado su ataque de furia, reaccionó con rapidez, se levantó, dejando que Alain sostuviera la cabeza de su esposo, y pidió una cantimplora a uno de sus soldados.

_Entonces, esto es morir… el cuerpo va dejando de responder poco a poco… no siento desesperación… me adormezco… los recuerdos de la persona amada, acumulados con el paso del tiempo, sólo nos los arrebata la muerte… pero hasta el último instante llevaré conmigo… tus ojos azules, tu figura grácil, tus rizos de oro ondeando al viento… ondeando al…_

- Alain… prométeme…

- No me hagas esto, André… - le interrumpió Alain con la voz quebrada de emoción.

- Por favor… escúchame…

- ¡No quiero tener que prometerte eso! Se supone que debes hacerlo tú… tienes que ser tú…

- Alain, prométeme que cuidarás de Oscar. Ella jamás piensa en su seguridad… mañana… mañana continuarán los enfrentamientos… vigílala de cerca.

- Está bien…

- Júrame que la protegerás. Ella parece ser de hielo pero su corazón es tierno y sensible… no la dejes sola, necesita que la apoyen, ahora más que nunca… ¿Lo juras?

- Sí, hermano, te lo juro…

Oscar ya había vuelto con una cantimplora y se alcanzó a oír el breve diálogo entre Alain y su esposo (¡cómo le gustaba referirse a André de esa forma! Su esposo… aún ahora, en estas terribles circunstancias, sonaba maravillosamente), y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no abrazarse a André sollozando con desesperación. Al mismo tiempo se acercó Bernard, acompañado de dos médicos que se encontraban entre los insurgentes. Sólo les bastó echar un vistazo al herido para comprender que no había nada que hacer. Uno de los médicos se aproximó hasta donde Bernard, Alain y Oscar esperaban su diagnóstico.

- ¿Cómo está André, doctor? – preguntó Bernard, quien fue el único de los tres que pudo sacar la voz. El hombre negó con la cabeza tristemente.

- Es un milagro que aún esté vivo…

Oscar se echó a temblar como un pajarillo y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, ahogando un grito. Alain le susurró al oído.

- Debes despedirte… - ella lo miró con expresión desencajada, como si no pudiera creer que su subalterno hablase en serio – al menos tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo…

Oscar se mordió los labios. André estaba muy pálido y respiraba con dificultad. El otro médico, que aún estaba junto a André, lo pasó de sus brazos a los de Oscar y se alejó algunos pasos.

_No puedo permitir que me vea así… si ha de morir que sea en paz… ¿Pero cómo controlarme si lo estoy perdiendo? Esto no puede ser real… Es una pesadilla, y en cualquier momento voy a despertar y me encontraré entre sus brazos… ¡Sí! Estará sano y salvo, sentiré el latir de su corazón, su respiración acompasada… estará plácidamente dormido, y cuando despierte, nos iremos de aquí. Nos iremos muy lejos, donde podamos vivir felices y no habrá más deberes, responsabilidades, sacrificios… ¡sólo él y yo…!_

- André… aquí estoy, mi vida. Bebe, eso es, bebe de a sorbos pequeños…

El agua refrescó un poco la garganta reseca de André, y recobró algo de lucidez. La suficiente para comprender que sólo le quedaban algunos minutos de vida.

_¿Recuerdas cuando Bernard me hirió? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Qué me alegraba que fuera mi ojo y no el tuyo… ahora me alegro que sea mi vida y no la tuya…_

Oscar le apartó el cabello, dejando al descubierto el ojo marcado por una cicatriz vertical. Le acarició el rostro suavemente con la punta de los dedos.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí – mintió André.

- Todo saldrá bien, amor – mintió Oscar, y le sonrió olvidando que él ya no podía verla – los enfrentamientos han acabado por hoy…

- Sí, ya no escucho disparos… y las aves vuelven a sus nidos…

Oscar alzo la vista al cielo y vio una bandada de palomas cruzando sobre sus cabezas. No le había prestado atención a sus trinos y al batir de sus alas, pero André las había oído.

- Mañana todo habrá concluido, André. Podremos ir a donde queramos…

- Arras… vamos a Arras. Es mi tierra…

- ¡Claro, claro que sí! Amo Arras tanto como tú… ¿te casarás conmigo en la capilla de la aldea?

- Es lo que siempre he querido, Oscar. Por supuesto que sí. Nos casaremos apenas lleguemos a Arras.

_Son sólo sueños Oscar, sueños que no hemos de cumplir… pero finjamos que serán realidad. Al menos quiero imaginar cómo sería el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, hasta que la muerte nos separe en muchos años más pero por un breve lapso, cuando nuestras cabezas estén cubiertas de canas, y nuestro jardín repleto de nietos… ¡Me falta valor para despedirme de ti!_

_Dios no puede ser tan cruel… no puede llevarte de mi lado ahora, ahora que todo comienza, ahora que todo está resuelto entre tú y yo, ahora que no tengo miedo de amarte… Ahora que estoy decidida a hacerte feliz… ¡Tienes que ser fuerte!_

- André… lamento haberte gritado hace un momento…

Él sonrió.

- Te perdonaré si me besas.

Ella se inclinó hasta alcanzar la frente de su esposo con los labios. Estaba fría. No pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar sin control… deslizó la boca temblorosa y besó suavemente el párpado de André, cortado por la cicatriz. _¡Tu ojo, perdido por mi culpa!..._ Su suave y trémula caricia descendió por la mejilla de André, hasta posar sus labios sobre los de él, rozándolos a penas. _¡Tu vida, perdida por mi culpa!..._ Y entonces se quebró. Aún apegada a la boca de su esposo, rompió en sollozos casi histéricos.

- ¡No llores, Oscar!

_¡No lloraría si pudiera evitarlo! Pero no puedo, no puedo dejarte ir, ¡no voy a renunciar a ti! Tenemos toda una vida por dejante a partir de este momento… ¿Cómo podría resignarme a perderte? Apenas alcancé a decirte palabras dulces, a decir cuánto te amo… ¡Te he besado tan pocas veces! Y esta será la última…_

Oscar presionó otra vez sus labios contra los de André, pero esta vez con vehemencia, casi con brusquedad le obligó a abrir los suyos. Él tuvo fuerzas para corresponderle con la misma ansiedad y desesperación, y todo lo que no quisieron decir con palabras, lo dijeron en ese beso. Fue muy distinto a los anteriores que habían compartido. A aquel que se dieran cuando Oscar, torpemente y sin siquiera ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, le dijo al fin que le amaba, después de que su padre estuvo a punto de matarla. Había ansiedad, pero era por la llegada de un momento largamente anhelado por ambos. O los de la noche anterior, cargados de pasión, donde también hubo lágrimas, pero de dicha… Esta era una despedida amarga y a destiempo, una manifestación de amor y de dolor que les partía el alma. André permaneció con los ojos cerrados cuando ella apartó sus labios.

- ¡No te duermas! Aun no es hora… por favor, abre los ojos… estoy a tu lado… André… resiste un poco más, quédate conmigo… por lo que más quieras, vive…

- Tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo – dijo él en un murmullo apenas audible, y abrió los ojos. Para él no hacía ninguna diferencia, pero ella se lo había pedido – no voy a morir…

- ¡No me dejes, André! ¡Te amo, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo! No me abandones…

_Señor, te lo ruego, danos un poco más de tiempo, sólo un poco más… no puedes quitármelo tan pronto, cuando apenas he comenzado a demostrarle cuánto le amo. ¡Le he hecho tanto daño que debo reparar! Nunca me comporté con él como me lo indicaba mi corazón. ¡No soy fría, no soy insensible! Tengo tanto que entregarle, tengo todo de mí que entregarle… _

- No lo haré. Siempre estaré contigo.

_Dios mío, no quiero morir, ¿cómo voy a dejarla ahora? ¿Qué no ves que está sufriendo? Por favor… no ahora… ¡no puedes separarnos! ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Por qué mejor no nos has llevado a los dos?... No, no hagas caso, Señor, ¡qué barbaridad estoy pensando! No, no la traigas conmigo, no he de ser tan egoísta. Ella tiene que vivir. Tiene que ser feliz…_

- André… ¿André?... no… ¡NO!… ¡¿André, me estás dejando atrás?

_¡La escucho, está gritando! ¿No la oyes, Señor? ¿No te importa que sufra de este modo? Te lo ruego, danos un poco de tiempo… ¡Qué dices, Oscar, nunca te dejaré! Aún estoy aquí, siempre estaré donde tú estés… Oscar… ¿me escuchas?_

- ¡Disparad, disparadme! ¡Matadme, disparad, por favor!

_¡La veo, está corriendo! ¿A dónde vas, Oscar? ¡No, no cruces las barricadas, del otro lado aún están las tropas reales, detenedla, detenedla! Atrápala, Alain, no la dejes cruzar… Oh… la estoy viendo, eso sólo puede significar que…_

- ¡Comandante! ¡Alto, deteneos! – Alain corrió tras ella y la alcanzó por un brazo. Ella se dejó caer al suelo y lo miró hacia arriba.

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Oscar… ¡Él nunca debió venir! No debimos permitírselo… Fui un imbécil por haberlo escuchado. ¡Maldición!... Esto no puede estar pasando… Yo debí haberlo evitado. ¿Qué sentido tiene que él haya dado su vida por ti si tú quedas en este estado? Debí de ser yo. Con gusto habría ofrecido mi vida por la tuya, por la de ambos, y me sentiría afortunado por tener amigos que valgan tanto como para que morir por ellos sea un honor. Yo ya no tengo nada. Vosotros podríais haber sido felices, ¡por más que él estuviese ciego teníais todo por delante!_

- Mátame… te lo ruego, o de lo contrario voy… voy a volverme loca…

_¡Es injusto! ¡Maldito seas Dios, te odio! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho! ¡ES INJUSTO! ¡Te maldigo mil veces y más! No puedes apartarme de ella, tengo que cuidarla, tengo que consolarla, no puedo irme si ella sufre ¡No llores Oscar, no llores, amor mío, de alguna forma siempre estaré contigo!_

**~.~.~**

- Yo lo sabía…

- ¿Saber qué? – preguntó Oscar, mientras dejaba sobre la cama una bandeja con un plato de sopa. Alain la miró compungido.

- Qué André estaba ciego… ¡lo sabía! Perdóname por no habértelo dicho…

Por un momento, Alain pensó que Oscar lo estrangularía. Un fuego asesino brilló en sus ojos. Apretó los dientes y empuñó las manos, como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre él y masacrarlo. Alzó un brazo como si fuera a golpearlo en la cara, pero luego de un instante, esos mismos ojos que echaban iracundas chispas azules perdieron toda expresión. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Ni siquiera se molestó en dar un portazo.

**(1) **La clásica versión de Hansel y Gretel incluida en una recopilación de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm es del siglo XIX, pero considerando que se trata de un cuento tradicional alemán, es posible que en esa época fuera conocido en Europa.

**Nemesis – La Rose de Versailles**

http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=DaLErh-E79U&feature=related

Jamdeulji malayo ajikeun andwaeyo  
nan yogi isseuni nuneul tteugo nalbwayo  
Batgiman haessoyo cheoeum buteo hangsan  
galgoseul irheo beorin naro inhae muldeun sarang

Jamdeulji malayo ajikeun andwaeyo  
nan yogi isseuni nuneul tteugo nalbwayo  
Batgiman haessoyo cheoeum buteo hangsan  
galgoseul irheo beorin naro inhae muldeun sarang  
ijen geudaegero

_Hanjine hamkke halkkeyo  
amomein dangsinui geurimja  
geudaewa hamkke haedeon igotdo  
ijeneun seneugang jeopyeoneuro  
Saramdeuli wonhaneungeon_

_sarang boda deo keun byeonhwa  
Dareun sesang geuttaeen  
gutaeman saranghalkke nan_

Mianhe malayo dangsini pilyohan  
igose namaseo jogeumman deo gyeonmyeoyo  
Geudaewa hamkkehan haengbokahaedeon  
sigan geu gieok maneurodo  
dwaenchanhayo jamsimyeondwae geudael gidareulkkeyo

_Saramdeuli wonhaneungeon  
sarang boda deo keun byeonhwa  
Dareun sesang geuttaeen  
gutaeman saranghalkke nan_

Jamdeulji malayo ajikeun andwaeyo  
nan yogi isseuni nuneul tteugo nalbwayo  
Batgiman haessoyo cheoeum buteo hangsan  
galgoseul irheo beorin naro inhae muldeun sarang  
ijen geudaegero

**[**No te duermas, aún no es hora.  
Estoy aquí, a tu lado, abre los ojos y mírame.  
Desde el principio, y aún ahora sólo he recibido  
El amor que ha perdido su camino por mi culpa

No te duermas, aún no es hora.  
Estoy aquí, a tu lado, abre los ojos y mírame.  
Desde el principio, y aún ahora sólo he recibido  
El amor que ha perdido su camino por mi culpa  
Y ahora voy hacia ti

_Siempre estaré contigo,  
este cuerpo es tu sombra  
Este lugar en el que estuvimos juntos,  
ahora está al otro lado del río_

_Lo que la gente quiere  
es un cambio aún mayor que el amor  
En otro mundo,  
te amaré_

¡No estés triste! Recordaré este lugar  
Tan sólo resiste un poco más  
Los tiempos felices que compartimos…  
Teniendo esos recuerdos estaré bien  
Sólo será un momento, esperaré por ti

_Lo que la gente quiere  
es un cambio aún mayor que el amor  
En otro mundo,  
te amaré_

No te duermas, aún no es hora.  
Estoy aquí, a tu lado, abre los ojos y mírame.  
Desde el principio, y aún ahora sólo he recibido  
El amor que ha perdido su camino por mi culpa  
Y ahora voy hacia ti**]**

NOTAS: Esta canción sí que la tienen que escuchar. Es de la banda coreana Nemesis, y está inspirada, obviamente, en La Rosa de Versailles. ¡Peiné internet por meses buscando la letra y la traducción! Hice bien la tarea, y hasta les tengo la letra en kanji, ¿qué les parece? (por si a alguien le interesa como curiosidad)

No me resistí, no pude dejar a André completamente de lado. Al menos aparecerá en algunos flash back :p. La escena de su muerte tiene diálogos del manga y del animé mezclados. A mi me gusta más la versión del manga, es dramática y cruel y espantosa y me hace llorar cada vez que la leo.

Bueno, me avisan las que lloraron con este capítulo, mientras más sean, más satisfecha me sentiré (Eso sonó un poquitín sádico... pero la idea es que sea triste, ¿no?). La verdad es que este me gustó más que los anteriores, pero mi opinión no es objetiva, ¡así que espero las suyas!

Gracias a quienes leen y comentan.

**네미시스****- ****베르사이유의****장미**

잠들지 말아요 아직은 안돼요

난 여기 있으니 눈을 뜨고 날봐요

받기만 했어요 처음부터 항상

갈 곳을 잃어버린 나로인해 물든 사랑

잠들지 말아요 아직은 안돼요

난 여기 있으니 눈을 뜨고 날봐요

받기만 했어요 처음부터 항상

갈 곳을 잃어버린 나로인해 물든 사랑

이젠 그대에게로

언제나 함께할게요 이 몸은 당신의 그림자

그대와 함께했던 이곳도 이제는 세느강 저편으로

사람들이 원하는건 사랑보다 더 큰 변화

다른 세상 그때엔 그대만 사랑할게 난

미안해말아요 당신이 필요한

이곳에 남아서 조금만 더 견뎌요

그대와 함께한 행복했던 시간

그 기억만으로도 괜찮아요 잠시면 돼

그댈 기다릴게요

사람들이 원하는건 사랑보다 더 큰 변화

다른 세상 그때엔 그대만 사랑할게 난

잠들지 말아요 아직은 안돼요

난 여기 있으니 눈을 뜨고 날봐요

받기만 했어요 처음부터 항상

갈 곳을 잃어버린 나로인해 물든 사랑

이젠 그대에게로


	4. Capitulo IV

**VI.**

_No recuerdo cuando conocí a André Grandier, en ese entonces yo era una niña muy muy pequeña. Pero de seguro iba acompañando a mademoiselle Oscar, y probablemente también fue la primera vez que la vi a ella. Sé que André nació y pasó su infancia aquí en Arras. Sus padres eran buenos amigos de los míos. Algunas veces, una que otra plácida tarde de verano en que papá hacía recuerdos de su juventud, le oí lamentar sus tempranas muertes. André era atractivo, encantador, de afable carácter, pero en la época en que Gilbert enfermó tanto que estuvo al borde la muerte, yo aún no llegaba a la adolescencia y era demasiado joven como para albergar sentimientos románticos respecto de un muchacho mayor. Aún así, hubo algo de su relación con mademoiselle Oscar que llamó poderosamente mi atención, causándome una impresión muy profunda. Durante esa corta estancia de ambos en Arras, comprendí, sin sentirlo aún, qué era el amor. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que aparte de mí, nadie parecía reparar en lo especial que era esa indefinible relación entre ama y sirviente, de la compenetración que uno tenía sobre los pensamientos y sentimientos del otro, de cómo en pequeños detalles se entendían con apenas una palabra o un gesto… y de lo consciente que André estaba de ello, mientras que ella parecía asumirlo como algo tan normal, que ni siquiera notaba lo especial que era… No recuerdo haber conocido en la vida a dos personas que estuviesen tan sintonizados como ellos. Por supuesto, en aquel entonces no pude definir mis percepciones con palabras. Tan sólo fue algo que comprendí con esa intuición que por desgracia se va perdiendo con el correr de los años. Quizá los niños, por estar recién conociendo el mundo, prestan atención a pequeños sucesos insignificantes para un adulto._

_Esa noche ella entró en nuestro hogar como un torbellino, los ojos destellando de ira, el cabello alborotado por una alocada cabalgata. Preguntó por Gilbert a toda voz, ante el estupor de mis padres, quienes torpemente le explicaron que no tenían dinero para llevarle al hospital. Mademoiselle Oscar siempre fue así, donde pusiera un pie toda la atención se centraba sobre ella, sobre su figura alta, espigada y elegante, sobre su rostro angelical pero severo y su voz grave que aún al decir palabras dulces tenía algo de don de mando. Por eso nadie reparó en André en un principio. Nadie salvo yo, que le vi entrar a la siga de su ama con una expresión algo ansiosa y la mirada clavada en ella, como si estuviera presto a contenerla si se salía de sus casillas, lo que supuse, ocurría con frecuencia. Yo no tenía claro que tan enfermo estaba mi hermano hasta que mademoiselle Oscar apareció, alertada por monsieur Alaste. Logré sacar la voz y sugerí vender nuestros muebles y la vaca. Así podríamos conseguir el dinero y Gilbert no moriría…_

_- No – dijo mi padre, la desolación más grande pintada en el rostro, la voz llena de vergüenza – no podemos vender la vaca._

_- ¡Una vaca es más importante que la vida de vuestro hijo! – gritó Oscar, fuera de sí - ¡No seáis estúpido! ¡Gilbert morirá si no recibe atención médica! ¡Podría morir esta misma noche! ¿Os llamáis a vos mismo el padre de este niño?_

_André vio las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas ante las duras palabras de su ama y muy suavemente, le tocó el dorso de la mano que se aferraba al respaldo de una silla. De inmediato, la mano de mademoiselle Oscar se relajó, sus nudillos, blancos por la fuerza con que apretaba la tosca madera, recuperaron su tonalidad natural._

_- Cálmate – le oí decir a él con voz apenas audible – asustas a la niña. _

_Mademoiselle Oscar me miró sorprendida, y luego se giró hacia André, como queriendo decirle que había entendido y que se controlaría. No volvió a gritar. Así de simple. Esa mujer que parecía un demonio, obedecía al tacto y las palabras de su sirviente, a un tacto que no era más que un roce, y a un par de palabras que no eran más que un susurro._

_Mi padre se apoyó en la pared y reclinó la frente sobre el brazo. Nunca le había visto así, completamente abatido. Comprendí por qué no podía vender la vaca, por qué debía dejar que mi hermano muriera y cuán pesada era la carga que llevaba sobre los hombros. André, obviamente, también lo entendía. Pero mademoiselle Oscar no lo dimensionó hasta que lo escuchó de labios de papá._

_- ¿Qué hombre no ama a su hijo? – respondió papá a las acusadoras palabras de la hija del amo – Pero no puedo llevarle al hospital. Si vendo la vaca, no sobreviviremos. Todo lo que ganamos con los cultivos del campo lo pagamos en impuestos, y a duras penas vivimos vendiendo queso y leche. Soy el jefe de esta familia, no puedo tomar una decisión que los hará a todos morir de hambre para salvar la vida del niño… a quien tampoco podría alimentar una vez repuesto de esta enfermedad. ¡Mi pobre hijo! no tengo más opción que dejarle morir. No comprendo… ¡trabajo tan duro! Entonces… ¿por qué?… ¿¡Por qué sólo podemos comer patatas con sal! Algunos dicen que es culpa de la reina, pero yo… yo no sé… sólo soy un campesino…_

_Los ojos de la ama se abrieron desmesuradamente de sorpresa y horror, y se quedó estática, paralizada de la impresión, al punto que pareció olvidarse de respirar. Yo supuse que los patrones estarían al tanto de la vida que llevamos sus siervos, pero todo indicaba que mademoiselle Oscar no estaba enterada. Como sea, algo en las palabras de mi padre la conmovió como si se le revelara una gran verdad, una verdad que cambiaba la forma en que había visto la vida hasta este preciso instante. Ella retrocedió dos pasos. André, que estaba detrás, la detuvo tomándola de los hombros. Entonces ella se recobró, dejó escapar de los pulmones el aire que retenía, y decidió llevarse a mi hermano al hospital. Lo cubrió con una manta, lo tomó entre sus brazos y salió tan rápido como había entrado. André fue a su siga, pero antes de cerrar la puerta me miró y dijo:_

_- Tranquila, tu hermano estará bien… _

_Monsieur Alaste, que les había llevado hasta allí, nos facilitó una carreta para ir al hospital. Los médicos nos dijeron que si Gilbert sobrevivía esa noche se recobraría. Pero estaba mal, muy mal. Mademoiselle Oscar y André le acompañaban cuando entramos en la habitación, y se quedaron con nosotros hasta el amanecer. Ellos y mis padres se paseaban de un lado a otro, presa de los nervios. Ya de madrugada, André se durmió sentado en un amplio y viejo sillón y ella le cubrió con una manta. Le apartó los cabellos de la frente y se acomodó a su lado. Al notar que yo estaba despierta echada a los pies de la cama, me llamó._

_- Ven, chiquilla, no tengas miedo – Yo me acerqué nerviosa y me senté a su lado. Ella me sonrió, pero algo parecía preocuparla, algo que no tenía relación conmigo ni con mi hermano – Léonore – continuó – lamento haberte asustado y haber gritado a tu padre. Lo hice porque estaba preocupada por Gilbert. A veces tengo mal carácter, pero no he querido ser grosera ni ofenderos… ¿me perdonas?_

_- Sí… - respondí con timidez. Ella me abrazó sorpresivamente. Descubrí que ella, siempre tan parca, sabía ser cariñosa._

_- Tranquila, tu hermano estará bien._

_Curioso, pensé, que repitiera las mismas palabras de su sirviente… Pronto me dormí con la cabeza en su regazo, sintiendo sus dedos finos entrelazarse distraídamente en mis cabellos. Horas más tarde me despertaron las exclamaciones de júbilo de mi madre, que sostenía a Gilbert entre sus brazos, despierto y consciente. André y mademoiselle Oscar se desperezaban a mi lado, pero antes de que se levantaran, noté que ella había dormido con una de sus manos sobre la de él. André enrojeció al darse cuenta y giró su mano para estrechar la de ella. Él la miró sonriendo con alivio, pero ella parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, se levantó y salió de la habitación. André fue tras ella otra vez. Mis padres no prestaban atención a nada más que a Gilbert, de modo que decidí escabullirme y seguirlos. Mademoiselle Oscar había salido al patio del hospital, y golpeaba una pared con los puños cerrados._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le gritó a André cuando lo vio observándola. Él no se inmutó por la agresividad de su ama._

_- Creo que necesitas hablar…_

_- Lárgate y déjame en paz. Quiero estar sola._

_- No deberías estar sola en este momento… ¿crees que no entiendo lo que te sucede?_

_- No me importa si lo entiendes o no… sólo… márchate. No quiero ver a nadie._

_- Oscar… - dijo él, sin alzar la voz, acercándose paso a paso. Ella retrocedió hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a la pared, pero no le volvió a gritar – Hemos venido incontables veces de vacaciones aquí, y sólo esta noche te has enterado de cómo viven realmente los campesinos… te avergüenza tu ignorancia y te horroriza haber visto esta cara tan fea del mundo…_

_Oscar, tocada evidentemente por las palabras de André, desvió la mirada._

_- Yo no entiendo… - dijo con la voz quebrada – cómo mi padre puede permitir esto… y… y… ¡lo que dijo monsieur Sugane sobre su majestad! ¡Lo que dijo Robespierre en la posada de monsieur Alaste!_

_- ¿Temes que tengan razón? – preguntó André, tanteando terreno y avanzando hasta quedar frente a ella._

_- ¡Sí! – exclamó ella, apoyándose en el pecho de su amigo. Él la abrazó al instante. Ahora mademoiselle Oscar, siempre tan fuerte e imponente, se veía como una niña desvalida, cobijada entre los brazos de André. ¿Acaso parte de su fuerza provenía de él, de su sombra?_

_- ¿En qué he creído todos estos años? ¿Qué mundo horrible e injusto he jurado defender con mi vida? ¡No puede ser culpa de su majestad, no puede ser! Ella nunca ha querido perjudicar a nadie._

_André le sonrió comprensivamente._

_- Ya sabes la calaña de gente que la influencia… yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero tú sí, ella te quiere, te admira, y gusta de tu compañía. Hazte escuchar._

_- ¡Hasta ahora de nada ha servido!_

_- Esfuérzate más ahora que tus razones son más poderosas… ¡Cuéntale lo que hemos visto esta noche si es necesario!_

_- Lo haré, lo haré tan pronto lleguemos a París…_

_- Eso está mejor – dijo André, mientras le limpiaba con su pañuelo algunas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. Ella siguió hablando entrecortadamente… no logré entender bien sus palabras, pero le oí repetir varias veces "¡patatas con sal! ¡sólo patatas con sal!", y la vi empuñar furiosamente las manos… Poco a poco, las caricias de André la fueron calmando y volvió a hablar luego de unos momentos._

_- André, lamento haberte gritado… a veces tengo mal carácter y… - me hizo gracia que en un lapso de pocas horas volviese a recurrir a la misma justificación. Definitivamente, la suavidad en el trato no era una de las virtudes de mademoiselle Oscar…_

_- ¿Sólo a veces? – le preguntó él, sonriendo burlona y tiernamente, sin dejar de abrazarla._

_- ¿Cómo que "sólo a veces"? – protestó ella enojada. André rió. Mademoiselle Oscar lo miró confundida y luego rió también, un poco avergonzada de lo fácil que resultaba reflotar su "mal carácter". Cuando volví al hospital, aún permanecían abrazados, hablando en voz baja… ella apoyaba la frente en el nacimiento del cuello de André, y él había cerrado los ojos, sosteniéndola como si no fuera a soltarla jamás. Supuse que no tendría muchas oportunidades como aquella. En realidad, mademoiselle Oscar me parecía de aquellas personas que rehúyen el contacto físico. Aún así, tuve la impresión de que ella, pese a no darse cuenta, también le amaba. En fin… es obvio que los esfuerzos de mademoiselle Oscar por influir en la reina fueron estériles, de otro modo no le habría dado la espalda. Supongo que fue una decisión muy difícil para ella, que le tenía y quizá aún le tiene tanto afecto…_

_Cuando se despidieron, mademoiselle Oscar puso una mano sobre mi hombro y André me acarició la mejilla (agradecí que no me pellizcara como hacen las tías viejas, ¡todos los niños odiamos esos pellizcos!) Por un instante muy breve nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y mis ojos de chiquilla se perdieron en la dulzura y la transparencia de los suyos, de ese llamativo color verde esmeralda. Me sonrió amistosamente… y luego su mirada fue a perderse en la contemplación silenciosa y discreta de mademoiselle Oscar. ¡Había tanto amor, tanta devoción en la forma en que la observaba! Me pregunto si Oscar se habrá dado cuenta de los sentimientos de André antes de que él sacrificara su vida por ella. Me pregunto también, si habrá descubierto sus propios sentimientos. Mientras los vi alejarse pensé 'Cuando sea mayor, espero encontrar a alguien que me ame de esa forma'…_

_Y ahora me pregunto… ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo, en manos del patán de Philippe? ¿Cómo pude creer que lo que me entregaba (o más bien, lo que me quitaba) era amor? Me siento tan decepcionada de mí misma… porque… pese a todo, aún le quiero. Aunque me mintió y me engañó. Pedazo de escoria. Y ahora se atreve a venir aquí… ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? ¿Por qué tiene el descaro de pedirme explicaciones? ¿Por qué ante su sola presencia las rodillas me tiemblan?_

La muchacha cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho, intentando poner distancia en forma inconsciente entre ella y Philippe. Miró disimuladamente hacia la casa, asegurándose de que ni Oscar ni Alain pudieran verles. Pero olvidó vigilar el granero, y no vio a Alain acercándose por el lado contrario.

- ¿Y bien, Léonore? ¿No vas a decirme qué demonios haces trabajando para estos aristócratas? – preguntó el hombre. Ella lo miró con todo el desprecio que pudo demostrar sin palabras.

- No entiendo cómo eres capaz de venir hasta aquí a preguntarme algo como eso. Sabes que podría delatarte ahora mismo si quisiera. Te reconocería en cualquier parte, por ejemplo, de noche, encapuchado, y golpeando cobardemente a un solo hombre en compañía de los vagos de tus amigotes… - dijo Léonore, mordazmente. Philippe no se sorprendió, y la miró con aire de burla.

- Querida, sabía que no me olvidarías tan pronto… ¿Por qué no terminamos con esta pelea estúpida y hacemos que todo vuelva a ser como antes? – Philippe se acercó intentando abrazarla, pero ella lo apartó con violencia.

- ¡No me toques, desgraciado! ¿Con que quieres que todo sea "como antes"? ¿Cómo cuando yo no sabía que estás casado?

- Léonore, te juro que iba a decírtelo…

- ¡No me hagas reír!

- Mi cielo, es a ti a quien quiero, pero… por ahora no puedo dejarla, necesito un poco más de tiempo y estaré contigo, te lo juro. Si me esperas y te decides a resolver ese "problema", yo…

- ¡No me llames así! Tú… tú nunca me quisiste. Si me quisieras, querrías también a nuestro hijo. Además eres un cobarde asqueroso. No olvidaré la infamia que estuviste a punto de cometer anoche… ¡Ibais a asesinar a mademoiselle Oscar!

- Oh, no te atreverías a… - dijo él, tomándola bruscamente por los hombros.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No te atreverías! – le gritó Philippe – Además, aunque lo hicieras… muy pronto el pueblo barrerá con todas esas ratas… con esa ramera vestida de hombre y el nuevo perro faldero que se ha consegui…

Philippe no alcanzó a terminar su frase, y de pronto se vio de espaldas sobre el pasto. Alain lo había botado de un empellón al suelo.

- ¿Te está molestando este idiota, Léonore? – preguntó el muchacho, mientras inmovilizaba a Philippe con una bota sobre su pecho.

- No – respondió la jovencita – Philippe ya se iba.

Alain le quitó el pie y le permitió levantarse, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Philippe se sacudió las briznas de pasto que se le habían adherido a la chaqueta, masticando con furia la doble humillación sufrida. Alain dio una rápida mirada la muchacha y al ver su barbilla temblorosa, y sus ojos arrasados de lágrimas, comprendió enseguida quién era el sujeto.

- No te metas en donde no te llaman, perrito faldero… - le dijo Philippe, rencorosamente.

- Me meto siempre que veo a un bruto abusivo maltratando a una mujer. Veamos si eres tan macho, o sólo te atreves contra chiquillas o contra hombres de verdad, pero sólo si te acompañan al menos diez amigos… no me mires con esa cara, sé que estuviste aquí anoche, he reconocido tu voz…

Léonore lo detuvo con un gesto nervioso.

- Déjale ir, Alain, de verdad, no vale la pena que te molestes. Philippe no volverá por aquí.

Philippe miró a Alain, pensando si valía la pena enfrentarlo o no. Le indignó que lo humillara frente Léonore, quien creyó, sería fácil de reconquistar. Sabía que la chica lo amaba, y equivocadamente pensó que ese sentimiento sería más poderoso que su orgullo. Finalmente, decidió retirarse, pero no sin antes lanzar un último dardo envenenado a su ex amante.

- Muy bien, cuando te arrepientas será tarde, Léonore…

- ¡Eso nunca sucederá!

- Sí, como digas. No creas que me constará reemplazarte, las mujerzuelas fáciles se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina. Al cabo, ni siquiera creo que ese crío sea hijo mío…

Un instante después, Philippe se encontró nuevamente de espaldas en el suelo, pero esta vez con la boca llena de sangre. Alain le había dado un puñetazo nada gentil.

- Como vuelvas a decirle algo así, te dejo irreconocible. Ahora, largo de aquí.

Philippe volvió a levantarse, pero esta vez dispuesto a dar la pelea. Alain ase arremangó los puños de la camisa y sonrió con expresión feroz. Sin embargo, Léonore impidió que el asunto pasara a mayores, poniéndose entre ambos con los brazos extendidos.

- ¡Deteneos! – gritó con la voz enronquecida de rabia – tú – añadió, dirigiéndose a Philippe – no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Hazme el favor de largarte. Y tú… - dijo volviéndose a Alain –… tú… - Alain no la miraba a ella, sino a Philippe. De haber dependido de él, hubiera cumplido con gusto su amenaza de golpearlo tanto que ni su madre pudiera reconocerlo. Tanto, que no le quedaran deseos de volver a seducir y abandonar muchachitas incautas. Alain siempre había despreciado a esa clase de hombre, pero luego de la muerte de su hermana, ese desprecio se había transformado en odio. Sí, hubiera querido desquitarse con Philippe como si fuera aquel de quien nunca pudo vengarse. Dentro de su concepto, Philippe caía en la categoría más baja en que puede estar un hombre: traicionero, cobarde, y maltratador de mujeres. Avanzó, desoyendo a Léonore, hasta que la mano de la muchacha presionó su pecho. Ella sintió en su palma cómo el corazón de Alain latía aceleradamente. Cuando le miró a los ojos, y vio cuán intensa era su furia, deseó dejarle continuar, dejarle hacer lo que ella no podía hacer por sí misma. _Se siente bien que alguien te proteja. Aunque sea alguien que apenas te conoce… Se siente bien que un hombre te defienda, y que te mire como a una dama, aunque para el resto del mundo no seas más que una perdida… No comprendo por qué lo ha tomado casi como algo que lo afecta personalmente pero… puedo percibir, aquí en mi palma, como la sangre fluye en oleadas por sus venas, cómo su respiración se agita y sus músculos se tensan… y es agradable saber que yo soy la causa. Que no tolera que me insulten… me gusta que… _– No… - dijo ella, débilmente, y se sorprendió de lo poco convincente que sonó aquel "no", que pretendía ser prácticamente una orden, como la que acababa de dar a Philippe. Alain se volvió a mirarla, aún con los ojos centelleantes de rabia.

- Deja que le dé un escarmiento. Si es que tiene el valor para enfrentarme en una pelea limpia, uno contra uno.

- No – repitió Léonore. Retiró la mano del pecho del muchacho. Aunque hubiera querido no hacerlo – ni siquiera vale la pena que te manches las manos con él.

Alain bajó la guardia de mala gana. Philippe hizo ademán de marcharse. Era mejor así, pues por lo que había visto la noche precedente, a Alain no le faltaban agallas, y no parecía ser un principiante en cuanto a pelear se refiere.

Esto no se va a quedar así…

- Guarda tu bravuconería – dijo Alain, rodeando los hombros de Léonore con un brazo – y no olvides que ni Léonore ni Oscar están solas.

Ambos observaron cómo Philippe se alejaba, cruzaba el portón y se perdía por el camino hacia la aldea. Durante todo ese lapso, Alain vio como Léonore hacía grandes esfuerzos por no llorar, pero una vez que Philippe se perdió de vista, un reguero de lágrimas brotó incontenible de sus ojos. Ella, furiosa por no poder controlarse y mostrarse frágil frente a quien era casi un extraño, las secó bruscamente con las mangas de su vestido. Alain la miró, incómodo.

- Espero que no te disgustes con Oscar, pero ella me contó… este… tu problema…

- Está bien, de todas formas te ibas a enterar – respondió ella, bastante avergonzada.

- Sólo quiero que sepas te ayudaré con gusto en lo que necesites.

- Gracias – dijo ella, y luego se quedó callada. Se sentía terriblemente estúpida. Ahora lo veía tan claro…

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – preguntó Alain con algo de inseguridad. Se sentó sobre un tronco caído, invitándola a acompañarlo con un gesto – Puede que no lo parezca, pero no soy tan malo escuchando…

Léonore dudó un momento. Hubiera preferido a Oscar para desahogar sus penas, pero su aflicción y decepción eran demasiado grandes y necesitaba hablar con alguien, de modo que se sentó junto a Alain.

– Se burló de mí. Nunca me quiso más que para pasar el rato. Su familia es del lugar, le conocí hace varios años, y siempre me gustó. Hace bastante tiempo comenzó a dedicarse al comercio y viaja frecuentemente. Hará un año atrás comenzó a cortejarme y me ilusionó como a una tonta… y hace poco me enteré que tiene a su mujer en París. Para peor, descubrí que yo estaba encinta. Él no quiso que tuviera al niño desde un principio, me propuso que lo "solucionara" y todo siguiera como antes. Yo estaba tan enamorada que llegué a pensarlo. Pero… toda persona tiene su dignidad. Es lo que siempre dice mi padre. ¡No podía rebajarme a eso, sin importar cuánto le quisiera! Él… no es lo que yo pensaba. No es una buena persona. Pero pasar todo esto sola, sin poder confiárselo a nadie me tiene los nervios destrozados. Si mi padre se entera, se decepcionará muchísimo. Todo el mundo me apuntará con el dedo… Ningún hombre me tomará en serio…

- No digas eso. A mí no me importaría que…

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

- Por supuesto.

- Pero nadie más piensa así… ¡Ah! A veces quisiera morirme.

- Hey… no lo dirás en serio, ¿o sí? – dijo Alain, alarmado.

- Oh, no, claro que no. Que lo piense no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo. Además, ese infame no se merece que ni yo ni nadie sufra por él… me duele mucho, pero no voy a derrumbarme por esto. No, señor… se me tendrá que pasar. Que bobada, pensar en morir sólo porque he sido tan tonta como para enamorarme de un… maldito… Eso sí sería estúpido… ¿Qué pasa, he dicho algo malo? De pronto te has puesto pálido.

- No, no es nada… - dijo Alain – es sólo que… ojalá todo el mundo pensara como tú. Eres una chica muy valiente. Lo superarás.

- Por supuesto que lo haré – cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a las sienes, repitiendo la misma frase como un mantra – no vale la pena, no vale la pena, no vale la pena… Ya está. Me siento mejor. – Sonrió, o al menos intentó sonreír - Y lo que venga, de algún modo se solucionará.

- Bueno, como te dije hace un momento, puedes contar conmigo. Y también con Oscar…

- A propósito de ella… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es un poco… personal. Si no quieres no contestes.

- Claro. Dispara.

Ella dejó pasar unos segundos antes de lanzar la interrogante. Alain se sorprendió gratamente por la forma en que se esforzaba por salir adelante, cómo se daba ánimos a sí misma y se resistía a caer en la autocompasión. Si tan sólo Dianne hubiera tenido esa fortaleza…

- Cuando llegué aquí tuve la impresión de que vosotros erais buenos amigos, sin embargo… hace más de una semana que ella apenas te dirige la palabra… ¿Os… os habéis peleado?

- No exactamente… vaya, sí, es una pregunta difícil. Ella está enojada porque le oculté algo. Algo muy importante y yo… pues… estaba dividido entre dos lealtades. No me perdona que no haya optado por ella. No sé cuánto tiempo más esté así o si me perdonará algún día. Oscar no está bien…

- Sí, se comporta de forma muy extraña…

Alain asintió. Se puso de pie, y Léonore comprendió que el tema se había agotado.

Oscar había observado la escena completa desde la ventana del comedor de diario. Pese a que estaba orgullosa de Alain, y que hubiera querido decírselo cuando ambos entraron a la casa, apenas le saludó con un gesto y se encerró en su acostumbrado mutismo. Si bien comprendía que él no había actuado con mala intención, el sólo pensar en que de haber sabido de la cegara de André, se habría evitado su muerte, le llenaba el corazón de rencor y pesar. Alain le dirigió una mirada entristecida que ella evitó. Le dolía ver como Oscar se sumía cada vez más en la depresión, en lo intratable que estaba, y por sobre todo, le dolía que lo ignorara de aquella forma. Sentía que ahora sus esfuerzos por ayudarla eran totalmente inútiles.

* * *

- ¡Alain! ¡ALAIN, AYÚDAME!

El muchacho dio un respingo y dejó caer el cubo repleto de leche con mucha torpeza y esfuerzo había logrado obtener de una de las vacas de la granja. Los gritos desesperados de Léonore le helaron la sangre. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la casa. Cuando sólo distaban unos metros para llegar a la puerta principal, además de la llamada de auxilio de la muchacha, Alain escuchó un gran estruendo. Cuando entró vio a Léonore arrinconada contra una pared, y a Oscar, completamente descontrolada, lanzando al suelo todo lo que se le ponía por delante.

- No sé qué le sucede – le dijo Léonore – de pronto empezó a gritar y a destrozar todo… No pude controlarla…

Oscar se enfureció aún más al ver a Alain.

- ¡Fuera, fuera de mi vista!

- Oscar… cálmate…

- ¡NO! Vete de aquí, ¡no quiero volver a verte nunca!

- ¡Dios Santo, Alain, ¿Qué le sucede? – Léonore, aun asustada y sorprendida, no atinaba a reaccionar, y se quedó de pie detrás de Alain. Él también permaneció estático, sin atreverse a acercarse más. Oscar tomó un jarro vacío e hizo de ademán de lanzárselo a Alain. Él alzó el antebrazo para cubrirse la cara de forma instintiva, pero el jarro nunca fue arrojado. Un ataque de tos interrumpió a Oscar. Se cubrió la boca con una mano, sin parar de toser, y entre los dedos escurrió un hilillo de sangre. Alain aprovechó la distracción de Oscar para caminar hacia ella, pero la mujer tomó un pedazo de un plato quebrado que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor, y lo levantó, amenazante.

_¡Por Dios, está tosiendo sangre… es tuberculosis! Está enferma y ha perdido el juicio… ¡Está loca de remate!_

- He dicho que te largues, Alain, o…

- ¿O qué? Por favor, cálmate y dame eso… ¡No, Oscar, detente!

Oscar, en lugar de arremeter contra Alain, se agredió a sí misma infiriéndose cortes en el antebrazo izquierdo. Alain ya había tenido que contenerla en varias crisis de histeria, pero hasta ahora no había presenciado nada como esto. Se abalanzó sobre la mujer y trató de quitarle el pedazo de loza con que se hería, pero ella fue más rápida y se alejó dando un ágil salto hacia atrás.

- ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE! Si hubieras hablado, él estaría vivo.

- Alain se acercó con cautela, con las palmas extendidas.

- Oscar… tranquilízate… deja eso y conversemos con calma… - Oscar negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Alain y Léonore advirtieron cierta vacilación en sus ademanes que indicaba que ya no estaba tan segura de seguir haciéndose daño – Oscar… recuerda que me prometiste que no volverías a atentar contra tu vida… debes cumplir tu palabra…

- Me mentiste… - protestó Oscar, débilmente.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, Oscar… - un paso… otro paso… el trozo de loza ya casi estaba al alcance de la mano de Alain. Él esperaba que ella arremetiera en su contra, pues de ese modo le sería sencillo desarmarla, pero no podía anticipar ninguno de sus movimientos, por más que estudiara sus ojos azules – no te he mentido. Sólo guardé un secreto que André me confió. Intenté disuadirlo de que nos acompañara, pero fue imposible. Dijo que nunca te dejaría… ¿qué podía hacer yo, o cualquiera, ante eso?

- Pero lo hizo… ¡Me juró que siempre estaría conmigo y sin embargo me dejó! ¡Me dejó sola, completamente sola! – sollozó Oscar. Alain acortó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba, le quitó de las manos el trozo de loza y se lo entregó a Léonore. Oscar se dejó caer de rodillas con la cabeza gacha – Ya nada me queda… ¿para qué he de vivir?

Alain la observó, desplomada como una muñeca de trapo, y el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio resultaba casi grotesco. Aquella Oscar severa, pero llena de vitalidad y de energía, dispuesta a convivir con un grupo de hombres toscos y rudos y hacerse respetar por ellos, nada tenía que ver con la mujer doliente y quebrada que yacía a sus pies. No era ni siquiera la sombra de la comandante de la Guardia Francesa. Alain se agachó y le tomó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

- No, Oscar. No estás sola…

- Lo extraño tanto… tanto…

Ella hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Alain. Él la abrazó intentando consolarla, una vez más.

_Entonces… yo estaba en lo cierto, ella también le amaba… pobre mademoiselle Oscar, qué desgracia, qué desgracia… pero qué suerte haber sentido un amor como ese…_

- Yo también lo extraño, Oscar. Era un buen amigo, un buen hombre y no merecía morir tan pronto… Entiendo que necesitas buscar un culpable y lo encontraste en mí pero si has de culparme, quiero que al menos comprendas que traté de evitarlo. Intenté razonar con él pero fue inútil. Y quizás estás en lo cierto, quizás sí es mi culpa. No necesito tus acusaciones para sentirme responsable, Oscar. ¿Crees que no me torturo pensando si debí ser más persuasivo? ¿Crees que no me pregunto si debí delatarlo y contarte que estaba ciego? Ni siquiera puedo decirte que estás siendo injusta conmigo pero… entiende esto: yo no soy tu enemigo. Todo lo que hago es por tu bien, pero necesito que pongas algo de tu parte, Oscar… yo sólo no puedo… ¡no puedo…!

Oscar asintió débilmente y acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de Alain. Sí, estaba siendo injusta. Estaba buscando un objeto al cual dirigir su dolor transformándolo en odio. Y es que el dolor era tan inmenso, que Oscar apenas podía soportarlo, y buscaba huir de él de cualquier forma.

- Lo lamento, Alain.

- Está bien, está bien… - Léonore le acercó un paño a Alain. Él limpió cuidadosamente el rostro de Oscar – Otra vez tienes fiebre, debes descansar. Te llevaré a tu cuarto, afírmate de mi cuello.

Pero Oscar no se movió. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar en un susurro.

- Durante toda mi vida me ufané de ser fuerte. De tener lo que hace falta para vivir con la frente en alto: honor, valor, orgullo. Es lo que mi padre me enseñó. Sin embargo, esas palabras ahora carecen de sentido para mí. Siempre creí que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa que la vida me pusiera por delante. Y si tuve esa absurda confianza en mi aparente fortaleza, fue porque nunca imaginé que podría perder a André. Imaginé que podía soportar cualquier pérdida, pero ¿la suya? Ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente. Es tan poco lo que recuerdo de mi vida antes de tenerle a mi lado, que di por hecho que siempre estaríamos juntos. Estábamos tan cerca, que lo asumí como una parte de mí. Como si fuese imposible la existencia de uno sin el otro… y ahora… el paso del tiempo no tiene sentido… Todo lo que puedo sentir es dolor. Y el dolor que quisiera volver a sentir está fuera de mi alcance. – Oscar clavó la mirada en los castaños y apesadumbrados ojos de Alain. Él observó sus pupilas azules dilatadas. Su frente ardía. Al parecer, Oscar deliraba, o se encontraba muy cerca de hacerlo - ¿Sabías que el dolor puede ser dulce, Alain? Yo no lo sabía… No lo sabía hasta que mi cuerpo se fundió con el cuerpo de André. ¿Te he dicho que siempre le sentí como parte de mí misma? Sólo entonces comprendí que realmente, éramos como un solo ser…

"_He sido una idiota" me escuché decirte. "He sido fría e incluso cruel, todo este tiempo, y he sido cobarde, porque esto es lo que he querido de ti, y no he tenido el valor de admitirlo." Sentí tus labios posarse sobre mi frente, un roce leve, dulce. "Tenía tanto miedo… es tan difícil para una mujer como yo… No sabía qué hacer, cómo decírtelo, me sentía estúpida y ridícula ¡oh, André, lo siento! Pero te prometo…" y entonces tomé tu rostro entre mis manos, forzándote a mirarme… "te prometo que sabré resarcir cada lágrima que has derramado, cada dolor que te hice padecer… ¡con mil besos, un millón de caricias! Compartiré contigo todo lo que tengo, encontraré la forma de hacerte feliz, de que lo que hayas sufrido valg..." entonces aferraste mis muñecas con fuerza, presionándolas contra la almohada, y te inclinaste hasta rozar mi boca con la tuya, envolviéndome con la calidez de un beso lento y profundo. ¡Te deseé tanto! Y te deseo aún ahora, y creo que siempre lo haré. Rodeé tu cuerpo con mis piernas, envuelta en tu aroma tan excitante y familiar a la vez, ansiosa de tenerte dentro de mí. Tu boca resbala por mi mejilla, enlazo mis dedos con los tuyos, tus labios aprisionan mi lóbulo, y dejas caer tus palabras, apenas un murmullo ronco, tan sensual que me hace estremecer: "todas las penurias valen la pena por esta noche contigo" dijiste, y luego entraste en mí, tan delicadamente como pudiste, intentando evitarme el dolor que, naturalmente, debía sentir. Pese a tu gentileza, tenerte dentro de mí fue doloroso al principio, pero fue un dolor que casi ansiaba, y que disfruté tan intensamente como nada más en esta vida… ¡y las palabras que ayer me hicieran dichosa hoy me están matando! Me dejaste atrás, André, y el recuerdo de lo que fue sólo una vez será mi tortura. Pero no me malentiendas, amor, jamás querría olvidarlo._

- … Aún siento este dolor lacerante… este dolor que no lastima – musitó casi imperceptiblemente. Ahora sus ojos azules le miraban ausentes, como si vieran algo más allá de él. Alain enrojeció, desconcertado ante la íntima e inesperada confesión que Oscar le hacía sin más. Alain era un hombre, con todo lo que ello implica, incluida la torpeza a la hora de hablar y escuchar sobre sentimientos y emociones. Sí, las palabras de Oscar le perturbaron, pero había algo más, aparte de su brutalidad masculina, que le provocó un vacío en el estómago al escucharla. Deseó desesperadamente alejarse de la mujer que acunaba entre sus brazos. Las manos le temblaron… – Siempre estuvimos unidos, pero fue a través de ese dolor que su corazón se unió al mío, que su alma se unió a la mía… Yo pensaba que el precio a pagar por la libertad que me fue concedida, esa libertad de la que no goza ninguna mujer, era renunciar a mi femineidad. Pero él me enseñó lo equivocada que estaba… él, que entró en mi cuerpo, con el ardor y la locura de la pasión… él me enseñó que podía ser libre y a la vez ser mujer, su mujer. Y luego se desvaneció como una voluta de humo, como la niebla a la luz del sol… Alain, ni siquiera comprendo cómo puedo existir sin que él exista…

Alain no supo qué responder. Sólo sabía que ansiaba salir corriendo, no escuchar una sola palabra más de los labios de Oscar. No, no quería saber.

_Calla, calla, Oscar. Se supone que no debo enterarme de estas cosas, y de verdad, no quiero hacerlo… sin embargo… si estuvisteis juntos, es lógico, ¿no? No podíais casaros sin una autorización real, de modo que… es extraño, nunca se me había ocurrido preguntarme si habíais inti… ¡Demonios! ¿Y a mí que me importa? No es asunto mío… Y definitivamente, no quiero enterarme de los detalles…_

La presión de una mano sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó. Era Léonore. Acudía en su ayuda al percibir su desconcierto, su incomodad y… eso que no comprendía, pero que le hacía querer estar muy lejos de Oscar. Con todo el cuidado que le era posible, pasó a Oscar de sus manos temblorosas a las de Léonore. Ella le acarició el rostro y la besó en la frente. Ella, pensó Alain, sabía qué hacer.

- He soñado tantas veces con él… y cuando sueño, el tacto de sus manos deslizándose por mi piel es tan real… sus labios, apoderándose de mi boca, besándome con tanto ardor que apenas podía respirar, mientras mi corazón latía con desenfreno, al igual que el suyo… y luego el sueño acaba y… esos recuerdos también me acosan cuando estoy despierta… me destrozan a tal grado que creo que moriré de dolor, pero no muero, que enloqueceré, pero no enloquezco… ¿Cuándo acabará al fin este martirio que es vivir sin André ?

- Os escucho, y no puedo sino pensar en lo afortunada que habéis sido…

- Léonore, ¿te burlas de mí?

- No, mademoiselle. ¿Acaso no sabéis cuanta gente nace, vive y muere sin haber sentido lo que vos sentisteis? ¿No comprendéis lo privilegiada que fuisteis… que sois?

- Sólo entiendo que quisiera morir. No, no morir. No existir. No haber existido jamás.

- ¡Qué malagradecida sois! – la reprendió la muchacha - Si alguien me amara como André os amaba a vos, creedme, mademoiselle, que el recuerdo de una noche valdría una vida de soledad. Os lo repito, habéis sido afortunada. Agradeced al Señor que haya puesto a André en vuestra vida, y vivid lo que queda de ella atesorando su recuerdo, mas no torturándoos con él. Sé que André no querría veros sufrir de esta forma.

- ¿Por qué hablas como si le conocieras?

- Porque vi en sus ojos cuánto os amaba… ahora, cerrad los vuestros. Descansad – Oscar obedeció como una niña. Las fuerzas la abandonaban, y su cuerpo se dejó caer, lacio, entre los brazos de Léonore. Bendito aturdimiento, bendito cuerpo que llegaba al límite de su resistencia física, en donde la mente atormentada se apagaba al fin –Alain, llévala a su cuarto… ¿Qué esperas? Yo no puedo cargarla.

Alain alzó a Oscar, vacilante. ¿Por qué tocarla le quemaba? ¿Por qué deseaba no haber visto nada de lo que había sucedido en los últimos diez minutos? Ella recuperó brevemente la conciencia al ser cambiada de posición.

- Por favor, tráelo conmigo.

- ¿Qué dices, Oscar?

- Trae a André y a Nana. Quiero tenerles cerca. Mi padre no me negará ese favor. Ve a París.

- Sí, Oscar, como quieras.

- Y trae… trae mi piano… - alcanzó a decir antes de caer nuevamente en el sopor. Alain la depositó sobre el lecho. Vendó el brazo herido, cuyos cortes afortunadamente eran rasmillones superficiales, y se retiró para que Léonore la ayudara a mudarse de ropa. Ya le había puesto el camisón, e iba a cubrirla con las mantas del lecho, cuando se detuvo, sin saber si ceder ante un repentino impulso. Finalmente se sentó junto a la cabecera, levantó la cabeza de Oscar y la acomodó en su regazo. Ordenó los finos cabellos de la enferma con sus dedos, tal como Oscar hiciera hacía muchos años. Canturreó una melodía infantil y continuó meciéndola, hasta que la mujer cayó en un profundo sueño. Léonore la recostó sobre la almohada y salió al jardín. Allí encontró a Alain, muy quieto, sentado abrazándose las rodillas. Léonore pensó que el muchacho tenía mal aspecto. Se veía muy perturbado.

- Ya no sé qué más hacer. Lo he intentado todo, pero cada día se hunde más y más… No sabes cuánto me desespera ser tan inútil, no poder ayudarla y contemplar como se va apagando con el transcurso del tiempo. ¿Por qué me pidió que viniera con ella? ¿Para que la viera morir?

- No lo creo. Si te lo ha pedido es porque buscaba ayuda.

- Ni siquiera entiendo por qué he venido. Quizás es porque necesito cuidar de alguien. Necesito a alguien que me necesite. Tenía una madre y una hermana, ¿sabes? Mi madre enfermó y murió. Mi hermana, que lo era todo para mí, se suicidó hace menos de un año. Sí, creo que por eso la he acompañado, porque alguien debía cuidar de Oscar, y yo ya no tenía a quien cuidar… sin embargo, siento que estoy fracasando, tal como le fallé a Dianne…

- ¡Oh, cielos! Que terrible… yo… lo lamento, Alain – dijo Léonore. Le tomó una mano para infundirle ánimo.

- Ella era la luz de mis ojos… aún me pregunto, cómo fui tan torpe y no lo vi venir…

- Alain, ya no te eches más culpas encima. Nadie puede controlar las decisiones de los demás… - _vaya, esta parece la casa de los corazones rotos. Entre los tres no hacemos uno… pero me gusta como él lucha contra eso…_

- ¿Por… por qué me miras así?

Léonore le sonrió.

- ¿Sabes algo? Eres un hombre realmente tierno.

- ¿Tierno, yo? ¡Nunca había sido acusado de eso! Me han dicho, entre otras cosas… insubordinado, revoltoso, buscapleitos, patán, bueno para nada, insolente, sinvergüenza, idiota, borracho pendenciero… pero ¿tierno, yo? ¡Jamás!

La sonrisa de Léonore se transformó en una carcajada.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Es tan dulce la forma en que te preocupas por ella, y también lo has sido defendiéndome a mí… Yo pienso que eres tiernísimo.

- No me tomes el pelo, hoy no estoy de humor – dijo Alain, quien se sentía más intimidado a cada instante.

- Muy bien, muy bien, no volveré a hacerte una acusación tan terrible. Pero creo que malgastas tu tiempo pensando en si eres responsable de lo que sucedió o no. Ve a París y haz lo que mademoiselle Oscar te pidió, es la mejor forma de saber si puedes ayudarla. Le pediré a mi madre que se quede con nosotras por algunos días. Ya tengo algo de barriga – dijo apretándose el vestido y enseñando una pequeña protuberancia en el vientre – pero por suerte aún puedo disimularla bien.

* * *

_Es una pintura realmente magnífica… ¿Quién habrá sido el artista que la realizó? No tengo idea sobre estas cosas, pero hasta un bruto como yo puede ver que el autor captó a la perfección la esencia de Oscar, eso que la hace única e irrepetible… sí, es exactamente así como montaba a caballo. Y así sujetaba la espada. Oscar es una espadachina de temer. De hecho, es la única persona que me ha vencido, y sin presumir, he de decir que la esgrima es lo mío. El tono de sus cabellos dorados es el mismo, al igual que el azul de sus ojos… turquesa creo que le llaman. De tanto verla llorar ya casi había olvidado cómo era cuando la conocí. Tan soberbia y decidida. Sigue siendo hermosa, aunque ahora luzca pálida, ojerosa y delgada. Pero antes era deslumbrante, resplandeciente… Oh, cielos… cómo quisiera tenerla todo el día dándome órdenes, estorbando y metiéndose donde nadie la llama, sacándome de quicio como antes, cuando la considerábamos una molestia, cuando yo la odiaba. O decía odiarla. No, nunca la detesté, sólo me sulfuraba que se inmiscuyera con nosotros, que pretendiera vivir como nosotros durante el día, para luego irse a dormir entre sábanas de seda a su mansión. Pero era mucho más que una malcriada caprichosa, como creímos en un principio. En fin… preferiría eso antes que verla como estas últimas semanas… ¡Cómo ha cambiado!_

- Eh, joven…

- ¿Uh…? – Alain giró la cabeza con lentitud, pues se había quedado con los ojos pegados en el retrato de Oscar. Era curioso que el padre aún lo conservara. Juliette, una de las sirvientas, lo había conducido hasta el salón, mientras anunciaba su visita al padre de Oscar y ahora volvía a buscarlo.

- El señor os recibirá en su despacho. Acompañadme.

- Gracias.

Alain la siguió, observando con curiosidad los vericuetos de la mansión. Pese al lujo imperante y a la pulcritud de cada rincón, era un sitio condenadamente lúgubre y deprimente. Una atmósfera pesada se respiraba en el aire. La gente hablaba en susurros. Alain se alegró de haberse llevado a Oscar de ese espantoso lugar.

- ¿Cómo está ella? – le preguntó Juliette antes de abrir la puerta del despacho del viejo general - ¿cómo está la niña Oscar?

- No muy bien – Alain no encontró sentido a mentir – bastante… deprimida…

- Entiendo… - dijo la muchacha tristemente, y se alejó arrastrando los pies.

Alain entró al despacho con paso seguro, irguiéndose quizá con un poco de exageración. Sabía que el viejo era un hueso duro de roer y no tenía intensiones de mostrar flaqueza ante él. Cumpliría el macabro encargo de Oscar aunque tuviera que desenterrar con las manos los ataúdes de André y su abuela, y los cargaría sobre la espalda junto con el piano hasta Arras si era necesario… pero no lo fue. El anciano no puso ninguna objeción, sólo se limitó a escucharlo, asentir cada diez segundos, y ofrecerle otro carruaje para transportar el piano. Alain agradeció cortésmente, pero mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle unas cuantas cosas. El viejo zorro, ahora jugaba al indiferente. Sin embargo, antes de retirarse no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta.

- Conde… ¿tenéis algún mensaje que deba transmitirle a vuestra hija?

- Oscar no es mi hija – respondió el viejo – ahora, si me disculpas…

Como os habréis dado cuenta, Alain tenía serios problemas de autocontrol. Y todo lo que pensaba del padre de Oscar le brotó de la boca a borbotones, pues la actitud del viejo le enfureció. Sabía que Oscar, aunque no lo hubiera dicho, esperaba lograr algún tipo de acercamiento con su padre. Y él seguía vengándose de ella a través de la indiferencia.

- ¡No, no os disculpo! – le gritó. El viejo enarcó una ceja, observándolo con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad - ¿Cómo podéis decir que no es vuestra hija? ¿Cómo podéis abandonarla así? ¡Yo no le haría eso ni a un perro, y vos dejáis que vuestra hija se consuma, enferma del cuerpo y del alma, sin tenderle la mano! ¡Deberíais estar orgulloso de ella, y en realidad, sois vos quien no es digno de ser su padre! Deberíais enorgulleceros de ella, que ha luchado con honor por lo que cree justo, que os ama pese a que habéis sido un padre inhumano y la habéis criado de esta forma retorcida, antinatural… ¡Fuisteis vos quien le arruinó la vida, y la habéis convencido de que ha sido ella quien arruinó la vuestra! Claro, ahora jugáis al desprecio porque sabéis que la herís más así que utilizando la violencia… Con una sola palabra podríais reconciliaros con Oscar, aunque no la volváis a ver, y así hacerle la vida un poco menos dura, pero… ¡Por un demonio! ¿Es que no tenéis corazón?

- No, muchacho, no lo tengo… - dijo el viejo con toda calma, consciente de que así avivaría aún más la ira de Alain.

- ¡Sois… sois un monstruo! – exclamó Alain, temblando de impotencia ¡Cómo hubiera querido darle una paliza al maldito viejo! Pero le detenía el saber que si lo hacía sólo conseguiría herir a Oscar, y el respeto que debía a las canas. Alain jamás se habría ido a las manos con un rival débil. El general se rió suavemente - ¿¡Qué os causa tanta gracia!

- Yo soy un monstruo… puede que tengas razón. Pero tú, chico, eres un idiota. Un completo idiota.

- ¿Sí? Pues prefiero ser idiota a un ser perverso y cruel como vos.

El padre de Oscar le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

- Te has enamorado de ella, ¿a que no, chiquillo?

Alain se quedó de una pieza, con la boca abierta. Ciertamente, no estaba preparado para escuchar algo así, mucho menos viniendo del padre de Oscar, un hombre que ni siquiera le conocía.

- No… ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió – Oscar fue una excelente comandante y una buena amiga. Lo abandonó todo por nuestra lucha y ha pagado un alto precio. Ella me tendió la mano cuando me hizo falta y ahora le devuelvo el favor con gusto. No, yo no la amo. Pero sí la admiro y la respeto.

- Sí, te has enamorado de ella. – repitió el viejo – Me das lástima, chico… ¿Crees que eres el primero al que le pasa? Te sorprendería saber cuántos corazones ha roto Oscar, la mayoría sin darse cuenta, y te sorprende que te lo diga yo, por lo que veo. Crié a Oscar como un varón, pero eso no quita que sea una mujer increíblemente hermosa. Hombres y mujeres han perdido la cabeza por su belleza y su extraño aire de misterio. El pobre Girodel, por ejemplo, su segundo en la Guardia Real, intentó casarse con ella y Oscar sólo le puso en ridículo…

- Sí, lo recuerdo… - se le escapó al muchacho. Cómo no recordarlo. Oscar invitó a todo el regimiento a la fiesta de compromiso, apareció de uniforme, bailó con todas las damas a quienes repartió besos ante el horror de los concurrentes, mientras él y sus compañeros de armas se comían hasta la última miga de pan y se tomaban hasta el agua del florero. Después del festín, Alain volvió borracho a casa, con el estómago repleto de los manjares más exquisitos que probara jamás, tambaleándose y cantando agarrado del brazo de Jules y Gerard. Fue la partuza de su vida, no recordaba haberse divertido así… Esas eran las cosas que sólo a Oscar se le ocurriría hacer. Después de aquello, no le quedó más que reconocer que admiraba su absoluto desprecio por la opinión del resto. Diablos, Oscar era una mujer extraordinaria…

- Muchacho, aléjate de ella si no quieres terminar tus días como André.

- Yo no soy André. ¡Y no estoy enamorado de Oscar! Y para que sepáis, ¡Oscar también le amaba! ¡Sí, vuestra hija amaba a un sirviente! ¡Al final del día, no lograsteis doblegarla, ni manipular su voluntad!

- Sí, supongo que mis cálculos no podían ser perfectos…

- ¿Vuestros… cálculos?

- No escogí a André como su compañero al azar. Estudié su carácter… era un crío demasiado serio y callado. Huérfano, naturalmente solitario. Inteligente, despierto, pero reflexivo, carente de la impulsividad que a Oscar le brotaba por los poros… Un chico que podría ser su amigo y consejero. Un chico que, con mi guía imperceptible, podría reducir su mundo a Oscar, podría velar por ella con la fidelidad de un perro y contener sus salidas de madre… Por supuesto que contemplé la posibilidad de que este muchacho se enamorara de ella. Como te dije, Oscar es hermosa y tiene una personalidad extraña, pero magnéticamente atractiva. Sin embargo, coarté sus impulsos femeninos mediante una rigurosa educación. Si André la amaba, no sería correspondido. Oscar no sólo estaría fuera de su alcance por ser noble, sino además, por tener la mente de un varón. El mundo entero podría verla como una mujer hermosa, salvo ella misma. Si André la amaba, cosa que siempre sospeché, tendría que hacerlo en silencio. Y Oscar sería el heredero que siempre quise. Sin embargo, al parecer es imposible doblegar por completo a la naturaleza. En fin. Ahora es problema de Oscar seguir prendada a un muerto.

- No tengo palabras para describir cuán horroroso es lo que me habéis contado – dijo Alain – Habéis jugado a Dios con dos vidas inocentes, sólo por satisfacer vuestra vanidad…

- Sí, sí, chico, lo que tú digas… pero no olvides mi consejo, te lo doy sin mala intención. Aléjate de Oscar mientras estás a tiempo. Si no, será tu perdición.

* * *

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la vio salir apresuradamente de la casa. Oscar rodeó los carruajes presa de la más viva ansiedad. Alain suspiró con alivio al verla algo más repuesta. Ella se acercó a aquel que cargaba dos ataúdes, y se alejó en seguida, sin atreverse a tocarlos. Alain bajó del carruaje, y tan pronto ella le vio, se lanzó directo a sus brazos.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias… - repetía una y otra vez. Se abrazaron como si se reencontraran después de años, pese a que sólo habían transcurrido unos cuantos días.

_No dejaré que decaigas, Oscar. Algún día volverás a ser aquella comandante que enderezó este árbol torcido que fui, aquella mujer fascinante que empuña la espada con la habilidad del más avezado de los hombres, aquella inmortalizada en el retrato más bello que mis ojos han visto…_

**Coldplay – Fix you**

www . youtube . com/watch?v=jBEYyHGbwto

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
__When you get what you want but not what you need  
__When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
__Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
__When you lose something you cannot replace  
__When you love someone but it goes to waste  
__Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below  
__When you're too in love to let it go  
__But if you never try you'll never know  
__Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face  
__When you lose something you cannot replace  
__Tears stream down your face  
__And I_

_Tears stream down your face  
__I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
__Tears stream down your face  
__And I_

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to fix you._

* * *

Perdooooooón por el retraso! He estado ultra ocupada, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Actualizaré más seguido, ahora sí que es cierto. Sino, que me parta un rayo.

Muchas gracias a quienes además de leer, comentan... y ya que les está gustando la onda un poco sádica, les aviso que la historia seguirá esa línea... muahahahahahaha! Siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario, ya sean críticas o sugerencias, que mientras sean constructivas no me ofendo :p


	5. Capítulo V

**V.**

- ¡Buenos días! ¡Pero qué madrugador! ¿Qué haces? ¿Otra vez arruinando la mantequilla?

Alain dejó de batir la mantequera y refunfuñó.

- Ha de ser la leche de esta vaca. Llevo más de una hora batiendo, y nada.

Léonore se acercó a ver el contenido de la cajita de madera y se largó a reír con sorna.

- ¡Pero Alain, te dije que separaras la nata de la leche! Pusiste todo junto y así jamás cuajará… quita, quita, a ver si puedo arreglarlo… ladea la mantequera y deja que la leche escurra en este cubo. Yo separaré la nata con una paleta… eso es, ¡muy bien! Al fin encontramos una actividad campesina que puedes hacer sin echarla a perder.

- Eres… muy desagradable cuando quieres…

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? – preguntó ella mientras separaba hábilmente la nata – eres un bocazas. Si no hubieras insinuado que nuestras labores son insignificantes y a prueba de tontos, con ese aire citadino de sabelotodo, no me estaría burlando de ti en este momento. ¡Te lo has ganado! Mira… esto se bate así…

- No, deja, yo lo hago.

- Oh, al menos tienes espíritu de superación, eso me gusta.

- No te pases. Y deja de mirarme así, me pones nervioso.

- ¿Así cómo? Sólo vigilo que no la eches a perder. Esta es toda la leche que pude rescatar después de que tortu…. digo, ordeñaste a ese pobre animal.

Alain suspiró y siguió batiendo, aguantando estoicamente todas las críticas y bromas de la muchacha. Si no fuera porque le gustaba verla sonreír le habría replicado. Sin duda hubiese preferido que ella tuviera motivos distintos para lucir sus lindos dientes, distintos a burlarse de él. Al cabo de unos minutos ella quiso inspeccionar el resultado.

- Ahora quitamos el suero – le indicó. Él obedeció sin chistar – déjame un poco a mí…

- ¡Que no! Esto es muy pesado para ti - Alain la hostigaba impidiéndole realizar cualquier labor que él considerara "pesada", lo que incluía prácticamente todo. Y esta era la última tarea que le había quitado.

- Entonces batamos los dos… ya, no me pongas esa cara – dijo sujetando el mango de la mantequera con sus manitas en el espacio que quedaba de donde se afirmaba Alain. Él estaba absolutamente concentrado en su labor, pues no tenía intenciones de volver a quedar mal a los ojos de la chiquilla. Ella casi no hacía ningún esfuerzo, sólo dejaba que sus manos rozaran las de él con el movimiento del mango y lo miraba atentamente, sintiendo una tibieza agradable en el corazón. Unos mechones de cabello rebelde bailaban sobre la frente de Alain, cubriéndole alternativamente los ojos. Apretó apenas los labios, que no eran ni delgados ni gruesos, bien formados y absolutamente tentadores cuando sonreía, al igual que ese hoyuelo de su mentón… Era un muchacho guapo, pensó ella.

_Pero ¿qué hago pensando en eso? Nadie se fijaría en una mujer embarazada, sola y abandonada por su amante. Ni siquiera él, por más que haya dicho que no le importaría… esas no son más que palabras de buena crianza. Un momento… ¿acaso yo sí me he fijado en serio en él? No… nada de eso. Es guapo y simpático, pero además es testarudo y petulante._

- Parece que está lista – la voz de Alain la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Había retirado el mango y se disponía a meter un dedo en la cremosa pasta.

- ¡No! – ella le dio un cucharonazo poco gentil en el dorso.

- ¡Ouch! ¿qué te pasa? Con todo lo que he batido, lo mínimo es que me dejes probarla.

- No está lista, hay que lavarla en agua fría para quitarle el suero. Vamos a buscar un cubo al pozo.

Ambos caminaron hasta el pozo, y Léonore llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa de harina para hacer el pan, algo en lo que esperaba que Alain no se entrometiera, por el bien de todos. La dejó en el borde mientras él echaba el cubo al fondo. Mediaba septiembre, y los días eran más frescos. Los tonos verdes del paisaje cedían poco a poco ante los amarillos terrosos. Aquel cambio no fue desagradable para Alain, quien había interrumpido su labor de extraer agua del pozo para mirar por unos momentos a su alrededor.

- Estoy comenzando a dudar que esto haya sido una buena idea…

Todo cuanto le rodeaba era de una belleza serena y encantadora, casi perfecta, salvo por un pequeño detalle: desde donde se encontraban podían ver a Oscar sentada en medio del jardín, en donde ahora descansaban los restos de André y de su abuela. Solía pasar gran parte del día allí, casi inmóvil. Si bien sus fiebres habían amainado, y no se repitieron las crisis de histeria, Alain no sabía si considerar como positivo este nuevo comportamiento aletargado.

- Quizás es muy pronto para juzgarlo – le respondió Léonore – Hace apenas un par de semanas volviste de París con su… "encargo" y es normal que todavía esté… "sensible"… esperemos un poco más para ver cómo va reaccionando.

- ¿Y si sigue igual? ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Alain con angustia.

- ¡Ay, Dios! ¡No lo sé! ¡Es tan chocante verla así, tan…! – Léonore dejó en suspenso la frase unos segundos, y luego añadió en voz baja, apesadumbrada - …tan muerta en vida. Es la única persona de quien nunca lo hubiera esperado…

Ambos miraron en dirección a Oscar. Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza al acomodarse un mechón de cabello. Estaba hablando sola. Alain se cubrió la cara con una mano. La dejó deslizarse hacia abajo, y tamborileó nerviosamente con los dedos sobre su barbilla. Intercambió con Léonore una mirada significativa.

- Dejémosla un poco más. Aún no refresca. Volveré por ella más tarde. No, dame esa bolsa, yo la llevo.

- Ya llevas el cubo con agua. Además, ¡estoy embarazada, no inválida!

- Léonore, la bolsa…

- ¡Uf! Pero qué pesado… ahí tienes. Puedes llevarme en brazos a mí, también… ¡no vaya a ser que me muera por caminar de aquí hasta la casa! … ¿Qué estás haciendo?... No lo decía en serio… ¡Bájame! … ¡No te rías, no le veo la gracia! ¡Que me bajes, Alain!

Léonore protestó y pataleó en vano, pues sólo logró incrementar las risas y burlas de Alain. Sin embargo, por más que reclamara y le exigiera que la dejara sobre el suelo, en el fondo se sentía muy feliz. Cada "bájame", era en realidad un "no me sueltes nunca"…

- Disculpa… - le dijo Alain – no he querido disgustarte pero… cielos, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me reí de verdad…

- Ya somos dos… - Léonore se sentía muy a gusto entre los brazos de Alain. Por un momento vio un toque de malicia y picardía que anteriormente nunca había aparecido en sus ojos castaños, de ordinario apesadumbrados y ansiosos por el estado de Oscar. También le agradó que fueran de ese color oscuro, pues le daba más fuerza y profundidad a la mirada. Al parecer, Alain era un hombre de temperamento alegre en tiempos normales, y lamentó no haberle conocido antes. Cuando ella también era despreocupada y feliz…

- Realmente me alegras el día… - dijo Alain, colocándola con sumo cuidado sobre el pasto.

- Y tú me sacarás canas… - replicó Léonore - ¡No me dejas hacer nada!

- No lo hago por molestar, tan sólo no quiero que te fatigues – Alain seguía sonriendo, pero ahora con un dejo de melancolía – Ahora, ven conmigo. Necesito tu opinión sobre un asunto.

Alain tomó el cubo con agua y la bolsa de harina, y caminó hacia el viejo manzano, seguido de cerca por Léonore. Oscar les miró pensativa.

- Parece que sin querer, encontré a la mujer apropiada para Alain. ¿Qué piensas, André? Es una muchacha linda y dulce, pero tiene un carácter fuerte. Además es sensata. La mujer perfecta para mantenerlo a raya… Alain sería un buen padre para ese niño… - Reclinó la cabeza sobre la lápida. No, no había perdido el juicio. La aliviaba hablarle en voz alta, aunque no esperara respuesta – Me gustaría verles felices. La felicidad no nos ha visitado últimamente… al menos si ellos pudieran… porque yo, sin ti, no tengo esperanzas de serlo – dejó pasar algunos segundos, como si esperase una respuesta, aunque sabía que no la tendría – Fue una bonita ceremonia la que tuvimos a tu llegada y la de Nana. Dentro de todo, me alegró ver que quizás más personas de las que creía te recordaban. Hubo algunos mayores que además habían conocido a Nana… fue todo tan sencillo y emotivo… - Oscar se interrumpió y alzó la cabeza. Una súbita calidez inundó su pecho, llenando ese espacio vacío. Otra vez le acarició la piel una suave ráfaga impregnada en pétalos de ciruelo en flor. Se sintió casi feliz. Cerró los ojos intentando conservar esa sensación tanto como le fuera posible…

- Aquí está ¿Qué te parece?

- … ¿Por qué quieres mi opinión sobre un columpio? – preguntó Léonore con extrañeza. Efectivamente, un columpio con sillín de madera colgaba de una de las ramas más gruesas del manzano, que salía desde el tronco casi en forma horizontal.

- ¿Y por qué no? Pruébalo, yo te meceré – Léonore se encogió de hombros, sin comprender aún a que venía todo esto, pero, picada de curiosidad, se sentó. Alain la empujó suavemente por la espalda. Ella se dejó mecer por el agradable vaivén - ¿Qué tal? ¿Está firme? ¿Muy alto, muy bajo?

- Yo diría que es perfecto. Pero no entiendo para qué lo necesitamos.

- Es para el bebé.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Léonore enterró los pies en el suelo arcilloso, deteniendo con brusquedad el vaivén del columpio. Se levantó encolerizada.

- ¡No habrá ningún bebé! No voy a criar a este niño. Ya he hecho bastante con permitirle vivir.

- Léonore, tienes varios meses para pensarlo mejor y espero que cambies de idea. Si eso sucede, este humilde juguete estará a disposición de tu hijo.

- ¡No le llames mi hijo! Ya te he dicho, os he dicho a los dos, que no quiero nada que me recuerde a ese malnacido de Phillipe.

- Puedo comprender eso… pero piensa que el niño no es culpable…

- ¡Oh, cállate de una buena vez! Si quieres cuidar de alguien, sigue haciéndote cargo de mademoiselle Oscar. Yo puedo cuidarme sola - Alain se le quedó mirando en silencio con una expresión indefinible. Como si estuviera muy seguro de que ella cambiaría de opinión, cosa que molestó aún más a la muchacha – Ahora me voy, tengo cosas que hacer… He dicho que no quiero este niño y no lo tendré. Ni tú ni nadie me convencerá de lo contrario y… espero que aprendas a no meterte donde no te llaman…- luego se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la casa, aguantando a penas las ganas de volverse, pues sentía gran curiosidad por ver qué cara habría puesto Alain, o cuánto se había ofendido con sus descorteses palabras. No había terminado de pronunciarlas cuando ya se había arrepentido, pero era tarde para echar pie atrás… o más bien, ella era demasiado testaruda y orgullosa. Entró a la cocina, comenzó a trozar con violencia una zanahoria, descargándose con ella de su confusión, cuando de pronto, sintió como si su interior se girara, volviéndose cabeza abajo… era una sensación muy extraña… se llevó la mano al vientre. La sensación volvió a repetirse, e intentó ignorar a esa parte de sí que tuvo el poco afortunado impulso de sonreír.

Alain, por su parte, se sentó en el columpio. Algo le decía que la rabia de Léonore cedería con el tiempo. Se dio impulso apoyando los pies en la tierra, dejándose mecer plácidamente.

Ya veremos, chiquilla… ya veremos si no le quieres cuando nazca…

**~.~.~**

Si bien Alain siempre pensó que Oscar era una persona difícil de tratar (no está de más señalar que Oscar pensaba exactamente lo mismo de él), jamás imaginó que lo sería en la forma que se le presentaba ahora. Se sucedían uno a uno arranques de apatía y mutismo con claros rasgos depresivos, a otros de serenidad, al menos aparente. La otrora activa comandante realizaba hasta las más insignificantes labores con exasperante lentitud. Tardaba incluso en responder preguntas sencillas, como si le costara comprender lo que se le decía. En nuestros tiempos, podría decirse que actuaba como si estuviera dopada con una no despreciable dosis de valium. Y es que la mente utiliza cualquier medio para evadir la aflicción…

Pronto fue evidente que la paciencia y la calma que le faltaban a Alain, eran suplidas hábilmente por Léonore. La muchacha desarrolló una afinidad muy especial con Oscar. La mujer solía ser más comunicativa en su presencia, y permanecía menos ausente que de costumbre. Aún así, el anhelo de ver a Oscar más repuesta era una preocupación que rondaba a Alain hasta el punto de provocarle mucha angustia, y una constante tensión ¿He dicho que este chico carece casi por completo de paciencia? Pues sí, la vida es difícil cuando despliegas grandes esfuerzos esperando obtener resultados inmediatos, especialmente cuando hay cosas que no dependen de ti. Pues un buen día, finalizando ya septiembre, Alain decidió largarse a la aldea por la tarde en busca de algún compañero de copas con quien charlar un momento y relajar los nervios. Cruzó el umbral de la entrada, inspiró hasta llenar los pulmones y dio un portazo, cortando la cháchara de Léonore, quien "le prohibía terminantemente involucrar a su hermano Gilbert, un muchacho bueno y saludable, en sus perniciosas costumbres citadinas."

- ¡Volveré antes de que anochezca!

- ¡No te tardes mucho, caerá un aguacero! ¡Si te empapas y te enfermas, te cuidas solo, ¿eh?

_Sí, sí, lo que sea… pensó Alain, incrédulo al vaticinio de la jovencita, pues observaba el cielo despejado sobre su cabeza. Léonore dice que "la lluvia se huele"… habrase visto tamaña ridiculez…_

Alain montó su caballo y se dirigió a paso cansino a la aldea, topándose en el camino con varios lugareños que ya le conocían y le saludaron amistosamente. Esa era otra de las cosas que le agradaban de estas tierras. Las personas eran más relajadas y amables, no como en la gran ciudad. Pese a que en ambos sitios había pobreza, al parecer el hacinamiento enajenaba más a la gente. Recordaba su vida en París, donde el bullicio era constante, y a través de las frágiles paredes de su departamento se oían a toda hora los gritos y peleas tanto de los vecinos como los provenientes de la calle. En cambio, el contacto con la naturaleza y los espacios abiertos ejercía un efecto beneficioso sobre el espíritu, y si bien Alain no se daba cuenta, él mismo, poco a poco, se iba imbuyendo de estas características. Sólo extrañaba una cosa de su vida parisina: las juergas. Y es que, al fin y al cabo, Alain seguía siendo un soldado y estaba acostumbrado a la compañía masculina, mientras más tosca y ruda, mejor. Vivir con Léonore y Oscar distaba mucho de vivir con su madre y su hermana, pues sólo dormía en casa las noches que estaba de franco y que no se iba a beber por ahí, y pese a que trataba de verlas con frecuencia, pasaba más tiempo con sus amigotes. Aquí no tenía ninguno. Compartir tanto tiempo con dos mujeres deprimidas a veces se volvía tedioso y aburrido.

A medio camino vio a Gilbert unos metros más adelante, quien caminaba cargando un saco.

- ¡Eh, Gilbert! – le saludó alegremente - ¿necesitas ayuda?

El muchacho se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Sonrió al reconocerle.

- ¡Hola, Alain! – dijo, secándose con una manga el sudor de la frente – Vaya, sí, no me vendría nada de mal. Este saco pesa más a cada paso que doy.

Alain se apeó del caballo, entre ambos cargaron el saco. Alain insistió en que el jovencito montara, mientras él continuaba a pie. Se ofreció a llevarle hasta la posada de monsieur Alaste, a quien Gilbert entregaría el saco de trigo. Habían avanzado ya un buen trecho, cuando al subir una pequeña colina apareció ante ellos la casa patronal. Alain se detuvo y se la quedó mirando, pensativo.

- ¿Quién habita la casa patronal, Gilbert?

- Nadie, salvo las temporadas en que el conde Jarjayes o algún miembro de su familia viene de vacaciones… es decir, casi nunca. Sólo algunos sirvientes se ocupan de mantener el jardín y hacer la limpieza un par de veces al año.

- Y tengo entendido que no hay una escuela en la aldea o sus alrededores…

- No, no la hay. La mayoría de la gente es analfabeta, y si Léonore, algunos otros chicos y yo sabemos leer, es porque monsieur Robespierre nos enseñaba en los veranos, cuando pasaba una temporada en Arras. Los libros que hay en casa son regalo de él.

- Y el viejo hospital se está cayendo a pedazos, ¿no es así?

- Efectivamente… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada en especial – respondió Alain.

_Quizás podría encontrar una actividad que entusiasme y distraiga a Oscar. No le vendría mal ocuparse de la gente que vive en sus tierras…_

Monsieur Alaste recibió con cordialidad a los visitantes. Lamentó sinceramente que Oscar no se encontrara mejor, y también felicitó a Alain por la idea de cesar el cobro de impuestos y disminuir a la mitad los arriendos a los campesinos. La gente estaba contenta, y con estas simples medidas se habían evitado las revueltas que afectaban a haciendas vecinas. Alain pensaba que con ello no era suficiente, pero esperaba que Oscar mejorara un poco para proponerle sus planes. Luego de acomodar el saco en la bodega de monsieur Alaste, Alain invitó una cerveza a Gilbert.  
- Pero… pero yo no bebo, Alain… - se excusó el muchacho.

- Oh, vamos, nada más una pinta. Por favor… acompáñame un momento. Un hombre hecho y derecho necesita compartir con sus congéneres de vez en cuando.

- Bueno… una sola… y rápido, porque caerá un aguacero.

- ¡Pamplinas! Lo mismo me ha dicho tu hermana. Yo veo que está despejado…

- Gilbert tiene razón, monsieur de Soissons, os recomiendo que bebáis vuestra cerveza y volváis a casa – intervino el posadero – Y hablando de casa, ¿cómo se os da la vida en el campo?

- Oh, de maravilla, de maravilla…

**~.~.~**

_Es terco como una mula_ – se dijo Léonore al observar el cielo – _citadino fanfarrón, se cree tan listo… si pesca una neumonía me daré el gusto de sacarle en cara que se lo dije…_

La jovencita abrió la puerta y entró cargando un balde con leche. Oscar se levantó para ayudarla, pero Léonore la detuvo con un gesto.

- Quedaros donde estáis, no pesa nada. No trae más que un tercio de su capacidad.

- ¿Por qué tan poco? – preguntó Oscar, con extrañeza. Hasta donde sabía, las vacas daban abundante leche.

- Alain ha decidido que no puedo seguir ordeñando las vacas y lo ha hecho él. Esto es todo lo que consiguió. ¿Sabéis por qué estuvo tan callado toda la mañana? Porque la vaca le dio una buena coz en las costillas y a penas se aguantaba el dolor. ¡Es tan inútil! – finalizó a modo de queja, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios esbozaran una rebelde sonrisa. Oscar la miró con malicia.

- Para algunas cosas, sí. Pero es buen muchacho. Además es guapo, ¿no crees?

Léonore entró a la cocina, evitando darle la cara, pues advirtió la intención de Oscar y se sonrojó.

- ¿Queréis un vaso de leche? – preguntó mientras vaciaba el cubo, haciéndose la sorda.

- ¡Sí, gracias! – gritó Oscar desde el salón.

Léonore volvió con dos vasos de leche y un platillo repleto de galletas que Oscar no probó. Léonore se esforzó por no engullirlas, pero finalmente dio cuenta con todas. _Este pequeño intruso sí que está alimentándose. ¡Me comería un buey!_, pensó. En seguida recordó las palabras que Alain le dijera hacía unos días y frunció el ceño. _Entrometido… no conseguirá que me encariñe con el niño. ¡Es cosa mía!_

Oscar hojeó distraídamente un libro y Léonore se sentó junto a ella a zurcir.

- ¡No sé donde se ha metido, que toda su ropa está imposible! – se quejó la chica, enseñando a Oscar un pantalón de Alain con las rodillas hechas un desastre. La mujer la miró con una leve sonrisa melancólica. La evidente atracción que Léonore sentía por Alain, mal disimulada en quejas, pequeñas rencillas domésticas y reproches sin fin, mezcladas con sonrojos y risas, le hacía ver que la vida continuaba. Si bien no para ella, sí para dos personas por quienes sentía un profundo cariño. Pese a que seguía sintiendo la falta de André como una herida que jamás sanaría, por primera vez se representaba la posibilidad de, en un futuro más bien distante, terminar su vida con resignación y tranquilidad, esperando plácidamente el momento de reunirse con él.

- Oh, ya no es ni la mitad de revoltoso que era antes. A mí me dio diez veces más problemas en el ejército.

Léonore respondió con un gruñido ininteligible y continuó su labor. Al poco rato se distrajo mirando el piano. No comprendía por qué Oscar lo había querido si jamás lo tocaba.

- ¿Te gustaría aprender? – le preguntó Oscar al notar la curiosidad de la muchacha.

- ¿Lo decís en serio? ¿Me enseñaríais?

Por toda respuesta, Oscar fue a sentarse al sillín y la llamó a su lado con un gesto. La verdad es que ella tampoco comprendía por qué lo había pedido, si su sola contemplación le era dolorosa. Se hacía daño dejándose arrastrar por los recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero no podía evitar envolverse en ellos. Levantó la cubierta. Vaciló. Léonore observaba expectante. Por fin, los dedos de Oscar se deslizaron sobre las teclas con la gracia de mariposas, improvisando una breve melodía.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Léonore, cuando Oscar se detuvo.

- Adelante.

La muchacha presionó tímidamente una tecla con el índice. Y luego otra. Tomó algo de confianza y tocó desordenadamente, pero con seguridad. Una vez que se hubo familiarizado con el instrumento, Oscar se abocó a enseñarle, tocando trozos de melodías sencillas que Léonore iba imitando. La muchacha tenía condiciones, aprendía con rapidez. Oscar se sorprendió ante su propio entusiasmo, y sin que se dieran cuenta, la tarde transcurrió lentamente, mientras la improvisada profesora enseñaba a leer las partituras a su improvisada alumna. Oscar finalizó tocando una de sus piezas favoritas, pero se interrumpió de pronto, llevándose el dorso a la frente. Se sentía agotada, y pidió a Léonore un vaso de agua, que la chica fue a buscar prestamente. Cuando terminaba de llenar el vaso, la sobresaltó el sonido de varias teclas disonantes tocadas a la vez, y a continuación, el de un peso muerto cayendo sobre el suelo. Corrió, asustada, al salón, y se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de espanto. Oscar estaba tendida, inconsciente, a los pies del piano. La tomó entre sus brazos, pero no reaccionaba. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor frío, y tosió varias veces, sin despertar, manchándose los labios de sangre. Ardía en fiebre. Léonore la cubrió con una manta y puso un cojín bajo su cabeza. Si se daba prisa, quizá podría llevarla en la calesa a casa del doctor Chassier antes de que comenzara a llover. El cielo se cubría de nubes grises con gran rapidez. ¡Y ni señales de Alain! Esta vez lo maldijo sin ese dejo de ternura que se esforzaba por ignorar. Lo maldijo en serio. Estaba furiosa, pero más que todo, estaba asustadísima. Enganchó a uno de los caballos a la calesa y tiró de las riendas, mas el carruaje no se movió. Tiró con más fuerza, pero el eje colapsó y se quebró. Se inclinó a mirar por debajo de una rueda.

- ¡Putas termitas! – gritó en el colmo de la desesperación. Habían carcomido la madera del eje que unía ambas ruedas.

Sólo tenía una opción: cabalgar hasta la casa del médico y traerle, cruzando los dedos porque la lluvia no fuese muy fuerte, y Alain volviese pronto. Sin medir los riesgos que conllevaba una cabalgata en su estado de gravidez, Léonore volvió a la casa y arrastró como pudo a Oscar hasta su cuarto. Pese a la delgadez de la enferma, subirla sobre el lecho fue casi imposible. La arropó, la colocó de costado por si tosía para evitar que se ahogase y la besó nerviosamente en la frente.

- Oh, por favor, resistid… volveré pronto – le susurró, y salió casi corriendo hacia la puerta. Se detuvo para escribir una nota dirigida a Alain y la dejó sobre el piano, donde fuese visible. Desenganchó al caballo de la calesa, montó y salió disparada con dirección a la aldea, dando una última mirada a la casa, presa de la angustia.

**~.~.~**

- ¡Caramba! Pero si este chico se embriaga nada más destapar la botella… Monsieur Alaste, disculpadme… vos sois testigo de que no hemos tomado más que un par de pintas cada uno…

- Sois una mala influencia para este pobre muchacho, monsieur de Soissons… - comentó el posadero, mesándose la barba. Trataba de sonar serio, pero en realidad estaba tentado de la risa. Ambos observaban a Gilbert, desparramado sobre la mesa, balbuceando frases incomprensibles. Completamente ebrio.

- Léonore me despellejará vivo, me freirá en aceite y me descuartizará por esto… ¡No puedo llevarle a su casa en este estado!

- No os preocupéis, podéis dejarle en una de las habitaciones. Como va a llover, sus padres supondrán que le he dado alojamiento por la noche como he hecho otras veces y no se enterarán de este… percance.

- ¿Llover? Pero si está despejado…

- Mirad por la ventana - Alain se asomó y vio el cielo cubierto de amenazantes nubes grises – de hecho, creo que sería aconsejable que vos también pernoctarais aquí.

- No puedo – dijo Alain, molesto por haberse tardado tanto y por no creer en el aguacero que todos le anunciaron – Léonore y Oscar están solas en casa, debo volver con mayor razón si habrá tormenta.

No hubo forma en que monsieur Alaste convenciese a Alain de quedarse en la posada. El joven estaba empecinado en regresar de inmediato, pese cielo encapotado y a que pronto anochecería. De nada sirvió que el posadero le hiciese ver que incluso podría extraviarse en medio de la oscuridad y caer en una zanja. Alain tenía un mal presentimiento. Exigió al caballo hasta el límite, pues con el correr de los minutos su mal presentimiento se transformaba en certeza. Algo malo había sucedido. Estaba seguro. Muy pronto, las primeras gotas humedecieron su nariz, y se transformaron violentamente en un chaparrón de proporciones. Para peor, el sol ya casi se había puesto, y cuando ya a penas distinguía a unos cuantos metros de distancia a su alrededor, sintió pasar a un jinete a toda velocidad en sentido contrario.

Era Léonore. Justo antes de que la oscuridad se hiciera total, las tenues luces de la aldea le permitieron dar con el domicilio del doctor Chassier, cuya mujer acudió presurosa a abrir la puerta al escuchar sus vigorosos golpes.

- ¡Abrid! ¡Abrid, por favor, ayudadme!

- ¡Léonore! – gritó madame Chassier - ¡Que te ha sucedido! ¡Étienne, ven pronto!

Léonore estaba mojada de pies a cabeza y los dientes le castañeaban tanto, que apenas podía hablar.

- Doctor Chassier… e-es una emergen-gen-cia – tartamudeó al ver llegar al dueño de casa – mademoiselle Oscar… - dijo, y perdió el equilibro. El médico y su mujer la sujetaron, y al intentar estabilizarla, madame Chassier palpó accidentalmente su barriga.

- ¡Cielo Santo! – exclamó horrorizada - ¡Étienne, esta criatura está encinta! ¡Y vino cabalgando hasta aquí bajo la lluvia!

- Rápido, mujer, cámbiala de ropa y ponla junto al fuego – dijo el médico – hay que abrigarla y acostarla de inmediato.

- ¡No! – protestó la muchachita intentando librarse de las manos que la arrastraban al interior de la casa – tengo que volver… mademoiselle Oscar está muy enferma. La he dejado sola en casa… te-tengo que volver.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – ordenó el médico – ha sido una locura que vengas hasta aquí, en tu estado, cabalgando y en medio de una tormenta. Con este clima no podremos salir, está oscuro como boca de lobo, y con una lluvia de esta intensidad, lo más probable es que los arroyos se hayan salido del cauce y el camino esté lleno de pozas en las que podrías caer. Mademoiselle Oscar tendrá que esperar. Iré a verla tan pronto como amanezca.

- ¡Pero la he dejado sola! – sollozó Léonore - ¡La dejé sola!

**~.~.~**

Oscar recobró la conciencia, sin embargo, se encontraba al borde del delirio. Una vez más había soñado con André, pero no recordaba con claridad el sueño. Sintió la necesidad de estar junto a él, de esa sensación de paz que la envolvía al estar a su lado, y de la tibieza en su corazón, que no había vuelto a experimentar. Se incorporó con torpeza, miró a su alrededor algo aturdida y bajó de la cama. Caminó afirmándose de la pared, pues se sentía sumamente débil, y salió de la casa. Apenas notó los nubarrones amenazantes que se cernían sobre su cabeza, ni el temblor de su cuerpo flagelado por una glacial ventisca. Sus pies descalzos la llevaron hasta el jardincillo donde reposaban los restos de André. Se sentó junto a la tumba, como era su costumbre.

- Se está tan bien aquí – comenzó a hablarle, dejando caer la frente sobre la lápida – pero todo esto me supera. A veces quisiera que me dejaran sola, que me dejaran morir. ¿Por qué no muero de una buena vez? ¿Es tan malo que quiera estar contigo? – sintió las primeras gotas de la lluvia sobre su cabeza y alzó el rostro. Un acceso de tos la interrumpió, y al observar su mano manchada de sangre, se le ocurrió una macabra idea – Eso es. Me quedaré aquí y moriré al fin… -Estiró los brazos y recibió la lluvia como si fuese el mejor de los regalos, riendo con alegría salvaje - ¡Al fin estaré contigo, André!

_"Oscar…"_

Oscar se incorporó, atónita. ¿Era posible? Aquella voz, no podía decir si proveía de su interior o de todas partes…

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya estoy muerta? Escucho tu voz. O tal vez he enloquecido…

_"Oscar, entra a la casa…"_

- ¡Sí, estoy loca, o estoy muerta, pero qué importa! Es tu voz, ¡eres tú!

_"Amor mío, te lo ruego, vuelve a la casa. Estás muy enferma."_

- No – respondió Oscar. No sabía si aquello era su imaginación, pero le daba igual. Era la voz de André y se quedaría ahí, sin importar lo que sucediera, con tal de oírla – llévame contigo.

_"No puedo, Oscar… por favor. Morirás si te quedas."_

- Eso es lo que deseo, morir… - dijo ella, echándose junto a la lápida con una sonrisa febril en los labios y el corazón palpitante de gozo – es la única forma de reunirme contigo. Esta vida sin ti no vale la pena.

_"Por lo que más quieras…no te rindas…"_

Oscar no contestó a esa voz que no sabía si provenía de su propia mente.

_"¡No seas estúpida, Oscar! Entra a la casa de inmediato. No he muerto por ti para verte así…"_

- ¿Y qué querías? – respondió ella, acariciando la hierba bajo la cual estaba el cuerpo de André - ¿Acaso nunca comprendiste que te amo tanto como tú a mí?

_"Lo sé, mi vida. Pero debes ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Hazlo por mí. ¡Debes seguir viviendo!"_

- No quiero – replicó ella, y cerró los ojos. Dejó de sentir el frío, dejó de sentir cualquier cosa, salvo una felicidad indescriptible ante la proximidad de su ansiado fin – háblame, por favor…

_"¡OSCAR! ¡Oscar, te lo ruego, te lo imploro… levántate! ¡no me hagas esto! ¡OSCAR!..."_

**~.~.~**

Iba calado hasta los huesos y tiritaba de frío. Se había levantado una ventisca de tal magnitud, que la lluvia le golpeaba por un costado casi horizontalmente. Alain desmontó y decidió guiar al caballo, pues desde la altura a duras penas distinguía el camino. Sus pies se hundían varios centímetros en el agua a cada paso, y con frecuencia resbalaba y caía en charcas. Pronto perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que cayó y volvió a levantarse, pero calculaba que se encontraba cerca de casa. La escasa luz disminuía a cada minuto, hasta que finalmente se vio rodeado por tinieblas. Salvo el viento y la lluvia, no se escuchaba ningún otro sonido, ni había una mísera luz que le ayudase a orientarse. Continuó avanzando a ciegas, pues no tenía otra alternativa, con tan mala fortuna que resbaló, soltó las riendas, rodó por una pequeña pendiente y terminó de bruces, completamente hundido en una poza. Tragó bastante agua antes de lograr ponerse de pie, y se arrastró pendiente arriba aferrándose a tientas a piedras y arbustos. Llamó a gritos al caballo, soltando una retahíla de groserías y maldiciones. El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando el noble animal le dio un empujón con la nariz en el hombro, pues estar solo en la oscuridad en medio de una tormenta no es algo que deje indiferente ni al más valiente de los hombres.

- No te ofendas, amigo, no te maldecía a ti – le dijo, palmoteándole el cuello. Pero el alivio fue momentáneo, pues ahora sí que no tenía idea hacia donde continuar – a ver como salimos de esta.

Se quedó de pie largos minutos, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra. Pero nada sucedía, no distinguía más que algunas manchas grises borrosas en el cielo.

_¡Esto es espeluznante! ¿Cómo diablos André podía vivir así? ¿Cómo pudo combatir estando completamente ciego? Yo no sé si hubiera sido capaz… ¡Mierda! No logro ver absolutamente nada… Si me salvo de esta será de milagro._

Esperó otro minuto más, a punto de maldecir a los santos que no oían sus plegarias, cuando un brillante haz de luz iluminó el cielo. ¡Bendito rayo! Gracias a él logró distinguir el desvío del camino principal hasta la casa a unos veinte metros de distancia. El sonido del trueno que llegó desfasado fue música celestial para sus oídos. Apuró el paso y avanzó por el estrecho sendero. Un nuevo rayo le permitió distinguir la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta vio un leño que se terminaba de consumir en la chimenea. Ninguna otra luz, ningún sonido. Esto le dio mala espina. Con la ayuda del leño, encendió la mecha de la lámpara de aceite. La apoyó en el piano, y entonces reparó en la nota de Léonore. La abrió con los dedos entumecidos.

_"Alain:_

_Mademoiselle Oscar tuvo una recaída durante la tarde. Su fiebre es tan alta que fui a buscar al doctor Chassier. Espero poder regresar antes de la lluvia. ¡Cuídala si vuelves antes que yo!_

_Léonore._

_PD: ¡Te dije que llovería, cabeza dura!"_

Otra palabrota salió de labios del muchacho mientras corría en dirección a la habitación de Oscar, dejando un reguero de agua tras de sí.

- ¡Oscar! ¿Cómo te sie…? – Alcanzó a preguntar antes de ver la cama deshecha. Todo el miedo que sintió durante el trayecto desde la aldea hasta ahí era nada comparado con lo experimentaba en estos momentos. - ¡oh… no! – exclamó, con el alma en un hilo. Dio media vuelta y deshizo el camino hasta la entrada, resbalando en la misma agua que había chorreado al entrar. No necesitaba buscarla en cada rincón de la casa, porque desgraciadamente, sabía donde la encontraría. Y allí estaba. Un nuevo rayo cortó el firmamento como un cuchillo afilado, y le permitió distinguir un bulto junto a la lápida de André. El corazón le dio un vuelco, las rodillas le temblaron como si se hubieran transformado en jalea. Se aproximó tan rápido como pudo.

- ¡OSCAR! – gritó, alzándola por los hombros. Tiritaba y estaba fría como el hielo. Llovía con tal intensidad que en pocos segundos el barro que manchaba su rostro se diluyó, dejando a la vista su piel limpia y fantasmagóricamente alba. Ella le dirigió una mirada extraviada. Alain tenía los brazos tan acalambrados que casi no pudo levantarla. Ella lo empujó débilmente.

- ¡Déjame! André, debo ir con él…

Alain no respondió y la llevó de vuelta a la casa, pues Oscar no tenía fuerza suficiente para resistirse. La dejó sentada sobre la alfombra del salón, frente a la chimenea moribunda. Alain le acercó una toalla y un camisón.

- ¿Puedes secarte?

- Sí – respondió ella, y se secó la cara con movimientos torpes.

- Bien… sécate y cámbiate. Iré por leña.

Como si su mala suerte hubiera sido poca, Alain se encontró con el cobertizo inundado. Una rama de árbol había caído sobre el techo haciendo un gran forado por el cual el agua entraba como una cascada, mojando toda la leña que Alain había trozado.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por la mierda, qué más va a fallar ahora! ¡Puta tormenta! - se dijo mientras volvía a entrar a la casa, al borde del colapso – Oscar, no tenemos leña y… - se interrumpió al ver a Oscar desparramada sobre la alfombra, aferrando la toalla con una mano y con la cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho, con el aspecto de una muñeca desmadejada, tamaño natural y lamentablemente empapada - ¡Oh, por todos los diablos! – exclamó levantándola otra vez por los hombros – Oscar, tienes que secarte y cambiarte de ropa ¡Ahora!

Ella alzó el rostro y su cabeza osciló para volver a caer, inerte, sobre el pecho.

- Oscar, tienes que ponerte ropa seca… por favor… yo no puedo… no sería correcto… - balbuceó.

_¡Lo que faltaba! Bien Alain, ¿alternativas? Uno: esperar a que Oscar recobre la conciencia y se vista sola. Bastante improbable. Dos: meterla a la cama tal como está. Eso es prácticamente lo mismo que haberla dejado ahí afuera. Tres: desvestirla, secarla, vestirla, acostarla y tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa mañana, cuando se dé cuenta de que la vi desnuda… Creo que esa es la única alternativa si no quiero que se me muera aquí mismo. Que conste que hice todo lo posible para no llegar a este punto…_pensó mientras la cargaba hasta su alcoba. Acomodó la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche y sacó varias toallas más de un cajón. Oscar continuaba semi inconsciente, pero intentaba colaborar, manteniéndose sentada y erguida. Tenía la vaga idea de que alguien la ayudaba a… algo. Alain le envolvió la cabeza y le estrujó y frotó el cabello todo cuanto pudo, pues estilaba agua, pero pronto llegó a un punto en que no era posible quitarle la humedad que restaba. Y ahora sí se veía en aprietos, porque tenía que ocuparse "del resto". Tenía que desnudarla, pero no se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima. Quizás haber servido bajo sus órdenes le hacía tenerle cierto temor reverencial, o puede que la estuviera viendo como la mujer de su amigo, - ajena, por más muerto que André estuviera - y desvestirla se le hacía aún más inapropiado, o… bueno, no es que no hubiera fantaseado con ella. Todos en el regimiento lo hacían. No hay hombre que no fantasee con una mujer hermosa e inalcanzable… Aunque llegó un momento en que dejó de tener esas ideas. O probablemente, las bloqueó. O tal vez, no quería verla desnuda por la misma razón que no quería oírla hablar de sus intimidades con André… o… o estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, mientras Oscar seguía mirándole con sus ojos muy abiertos, tiritando con los labios amoratados…

- ¿Puedes… puedes quitarte la ropa? – le preguntó, en un último intento por desligarse de la inevitable labor – no voy a mirar…

Oscar trató de abrir su camisa, pero los dedos no le respondieron y dejó caer los brazos a los costados. Alain se sentó a su lado y tomó entre sus manos el botón que Oscar acababa de soltar. Otra vez el vacío en el estómago y las ganas de salir corriendo. Hubiera preferido la tormenta y perderse en la noche antes que soltar ese botón. Si temblaba, no era sólo de frío. La miró a los ojos y ella sostuvo su mirada, impasible. El botón se soltó, pero Alain continuó concentrado en los ojos azules de la mujer. Resbaló los dedos por ambos bordes de la tela hasta encontrar el botón siguiente, cuidándose de no ver ni tocar nada indebido. Continuó desabrochándolos hasta llegar al último. La camisa entreabierta dejaba poco al descubierto en la penumbra. Por suerte, pensó él. Con sumo cuidado la fue deslizando por los hombros de Oscar hacia abajo hasta quitársela, manteniendo la vista fija en un punto en la pared, por sobre la cabeza de la mujer. No hubiera podido ser más cuidadoso aunque se tratase de la propia Medusa.

- Levanta los brazos – le ordenó suavemente, sin despegar la vista del punto escogido. Ella le puso las manos sobre los hombros, y él le envolvió el torso con la toalla. Frotó por encima de la tela, sin poder evitar sentir bajo sus manos cada curva de su cuerpo. Y memorizar, a su pesar, la estrechez de su cintura, la línea de su espalda, su vientre plano y los senos redondos y pequeños. Cuando estuvo seca, le pasó el camisón sobre la cabeza, le ayudó a meter los brazos por las mangas. La acostó de espaldas y estiró el camisón hasta cubrirle las rodillas, metió las manos por debajo de la tela, tiró de la toalla que le cubría aún el torso y luego le desabrochó los pantalones a tientas, los pasó, junto con la ropa interior, por sus caderas hacia abajo y logró sacárselos. Con el mismo cuidado le frotó las piernas, con la misma sensación de vértigo sus manos las moldearon, largas y bien formadas.

- ¡Misión cumplida! – dijo, ufanándose de no haber visto ni tocado nada de lo que se moría por ver y tocar. Y se sintió muy estúpido por ello. Cualquier otro se hubiera aprovechado. Quizás no era tan canalla como siempre había pensado.

La arropó y fue en seguida a su alcoba a colocarse algo seco, y a buscar una manta. Arrastró uno de los sillones hasta la habitación de Oscar para acomodarse y velar su sueño. Los minutos comenzaron su transcurso sin fin, en una noche que se le haría endemoniadamente larga. El sonido monótono de la lluvia pronto empezó a desesperarlo. Además, pese a la gruesa manta de lana que se había echado en la espalda, el frío no disminuía en absoluto, sus dientes seguían castañeando y ya ni siquiera sentía los dedos de los pies. De nada servía frotarse las manos, pues la habitación estaba heladísima… y si él aún tenía frío… ¡Entonces ella mucho menos había entrado en calor! Acercó la lámpara de aceite a la cabecera para observarla mejor. La descubrió hasta la cintura. Tal como había imaginado, seguía temblando. Le tocó la nuca y maldijo esa condenada, hermosa, brillante, larga y abundante cabellera que aún no se secaba. Las mejillas, gélidas. Los labios seguían morados. Y aún así, Alain jamás la había visto tan bella. La contempló extasiado, olvidando por completo la gravedad de la situación, hasta que una leve tos de Oscar le hizo volver a la realidad. Tragó saliva, y lentamente, se despojó de la manta y la camisa, dejándose puesta sólo la ropa interior. Se metió entre las sábanas, tendiéndose a su lado. Miró al techo, dudando un momento antes de abrazarla. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo con movimientos tensos y nerviosos. Ella se reclinó sobre su pecho lánguidamente, apegándose a él, que percibió su piel erizada por el frío, pero de una suavidad exquisita. Frotó con las manos los brazos y la espalda de Oscar hasta que logró aumentar un poco su temperatura y se acostó sobre el lecho, acomodándola a su lado y rodeándola todo cuanto le fue posible con los brazos, de modo de entibiar su cuerpo entumecido. Oscar entrelazó sus piernas con las de él y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, buscando calor de forma instintiva. Su rostro, ahora sereno e inexpresivo, estaba demasiado cerca. Alain echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si una parte de él quisiera alejarse y otra, abrazarla para siempre. Mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho blandamente, él permanecía rígido como una estaca. Otra vez los segundos transcurrían con exasperante lentitud. Alain trató de dormir, sin resultados. Cada vez que abría los ojos, el rostro de Oscar seguía tentándole, a escasos centímetros del suyo.

_Supongo que no hay nada de malo si la beso en la frente. Sólo quiero comprobar si está helada, o ha vuelto la fiebre… ¡diantres! Doy asco inventando excusas. Y lo peor, ¡me estoy excusando solo! ¿Qué tiene? Es un beso inocente… nada más. Se ve tan frágil y dulce… frágil y dulce; dos términos que hace un par de meses jamás pensé podrían aplicarse a esta mujer. Y sin embargo… creo que en el fondo, siempre fue así, sensible y delicada. Pero es una lucha perdida de antemano. Tengo que asumirlo, no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer por ella. Un trozo de su vida se fue con André y eso no tiene remedio. Y después de haberle recriminado tanto ese amor porfiado y sin esperanzas a mi pobre amigo, es terrible descubrir que ella le amaba con la misma intensidad y verla sufrir tanto o más de lo que sufría André… Pero basta de divagaciones. La besaré. Es un beso inocente, un beso que podría haber dado a mi hermana…_

Alain posó los labios en la frente de Oscar, comprobando que aún estaba fría.

_¡Eso es todo! No pasa nada malo, ¿eh? La he abrazado antes, y la he besado en la frente y las mejillas… claro que nunca había llevado tan poca ropa encima. Ni yo vestía nada más que calzas… ni yacíamos juntos en el mismo lecho, ni… Bien, terminemos con esto. Es suficiente… ¡A dormir!_

Cerró los ojos, más no apartó los labios de la frente de Oscar.

_¡A dormir!_Se repitió mentalmente, y alejó el rostro para observarla. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más descabellados se imaginó estar en situación semejante con ella, ni verla así, abandonada entre sus brazos. Le inspiró una gran ternura, y esta vez la besó tímidamente en la mejilla. Ella no reaccionó. Alain reclinó la cabeza en la almohada. La punta de su nariz tocaba la de Oscar. Se quedó mirándola como hipnotizado, y no se dio cuenta cómo fue acercándose lentamente, hasta que fueron sus labios lo que rozaron apenas los de Oscar. Ese leve contacto le hizo saltar el corazón, y volvió a tomar distancia, esta vez espantado de sí mismo.

_¡Basta, basta! Esto llegó demasiado lejos. De todas las cosas ruines que he hecho en la vida, esto es lo más bajo. ¡Está inconsciente, está enferma y me atreví a…! Por suerte no se dio cuenta… Ahora tengo que controlarme y dormir de una vez…_

Pero pensarlo era una cosa, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo, teniendo a Oscar junto a él, sintiendo el aroma cálido y femenino que se desprendía de su piel, y la forma estilizada de su cuerpo semidesnudo que se amoldaba al suyo. Y ahí estaba su boca, tentadoramente entreabierta… y el sonido irritantemente monótono de la lluvia. El crujir de las maderas de la casa. Las sombras oscilantes que se proyectaban en la pared. Y la respiración de Oscar agitada e irregular, contrastando con el rítmico latir de su corazón, que percibía apegado a su pecho. En contraste, el corazón de Alain latía desaforadamente, como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Alain creyó enloquecer, dividido entre ceder a sus deseos y la repugnancia que le provocaba la sola idea de aprovecharse de Oscar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿una hora, tal vez? Estuvo tanto rato inmóvil que sus brazos se acalambraron, pero temía realizar cualquier movimiento, por leve que fuera.

Ya casi había logrado serenarse, e incluso a acostumbrarse a la falta de sangre en sus extremidades, cuando Oscar abrió los ojos y le miró. ¡Pero de qué forma! Alain conocía esa mirada, y sabía que estaba reservada sólo a una persona. Que no era él. Era una mirada llena de dulzura y amor… Sin embargo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y Alain ya sabía lo que aquello significaba. Ella retiró la mano que reposaba en la cintura del muchacho y le acarició lentamente una mejilla.

- André… no vuelvas a dejarme sola… - susurró.

_¡Ay, no! ¡Otra vez está delirando!_

Ella se acercó buscando sus labios, pero antes de que llegara a tocarlos, Alain se incorporó y retrocedió hasta quedar con la espalda pegada al respaldo del lecho, las piernas recogidas y los brazos cruzados a modo de escudo. Si la situación no hubiese sido tan triste, su rostro aterrorizado hubiera resultado gracioso.

- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado – dijo ella, acercándose. Le tomó una mano entre las suyas y la llevó hasta su propia mejilla. Luego besó tiernamente la palma. Alain la seguía con la mirada. Paralizado de espanto y fascinación, sólo se quedó allí, estático, mientras ella se acercaba nuevamente y esta vez recorría el pecho del muchacho con sus manos. Y sus manos frías quemaban, al igual que sus labios aún entumecidos cuando le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente, y voz dulce y grave – Pensé que jamás volvería a verte… no sabes cuánto te amo y cuánto he sufrido…

Alain tragó saliva, haciendo un esfuerzo por aclarar la garganta y sacar el habla. Tenía que detenerla.

- Preciosa, lo sé… Pero no es por mí por quien has padecido tanto… por eso, por lo que más quieras, apártate antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿Apartarme? – preguntó ella. Se sentó sobre los talones y lo miró confundida – Pero ¿por qué?

- Porque… estás enferma y necesitas descansar.

- Pero yo no quiero descansar – replicó Oscar. Con un rápido e inesperado movimiento, tomó el camisón por el borde, se lo sacó por la cabeza y lo lanzó al suelo – Quiero que me hagas el amor. ¿O ya no me deseas? – añadió mirándole con traviesa coquetería.

_¡Está… está des-des…! ¡Está desnuda!_Se dijo Alain. Era tan su impresión que hasta su voz interna tartamudeaba. Sí, estaba completamente desnuda, y su piel blanca relucía a la luz temblorosa de la lámpara. Alain sabía que Oscar jamás le habría mirado a él de esa forma sensual y tierna, sin embargo quería con toda su alma pasar por alto ese "pequeño" detalle. Era sobrecogedoramente hermosa. Era la viva imagen de la tentación.

- No… no puedo hacerlo, Oscar. Cu… cúbrete y duérmete, ¿quieres?

- No, no quiero – ella le tomó el rostro con las manos y se acercó lentamente. Alain cerró los ojos. Ella estaba tan cerca que podía percibir su aliento.

- No, Oscar. Detente, por favor… nos vamos a arrepentir de esto. Y tú mil veces más que yo. Me odiarás y nunca me lo perdonarías…

- Jamás podría odiarte – dijo ella. Le besó justo junto a la comisura de la boca. Alain hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tumbarla de espaldas sobre el lecho y cumplir de muy buena gana la petición que ella acaba de hacerle, pero cuando ella atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, la apartó violentamente de un manotazo.

- ¡Quítate! ¡No me toques!

Oscar lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, con incredulidad.

- Pero… pero André, ¿por qué me rechazas así?

- Oscar, esto no es lo que crees ver. No puedo tocarte. No puedo hacerte el amor, ¿no lo entiendes, por un demonio? Vístete y duérmete de una buena vez.

- Pero… pero yo… - balbuceó ella. Alain desvió la mirada y rogó porque Oscar recuperara la cordura. Sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fue un sollozo - ¿Acaso ya no me deseas?

Alain se volvió a mirarla. Tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada, pero aún así alcanzaba a distinguir las lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio podría no desearte, Oscar? Pero no se trata de eso. Estás delirando, estás confundida. Si te vistes y tratas de dormir te lo explicaré todo por la mañana.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y continuó llorando.

- Oh, no, no llores… no resisto verte llorar… - Pero los sollozos continuaron. Oscar lo miró con gran tristeza.

- ¿Qué hice mal? - dijo.

Todo el deseo que Alain había sentido, y que lo había forzado a rechazarla con violencia, se fue transformando en una ternura infinita. Ya no pudo contenerse y la abrazó. La había lastimado pro su bien, pero aún así, no toleraba su sufrimiento, su desconsuelo. Le acarició la espalda y el cabello, aún húmedo, con mucha suavidad. Y cuando ella volvió a acercar su rostro aún surcado por lágrimas, sus defensas se habían deshecho. Ella le besó dulce y apasionadamente, él le respondió de igual forma. Si bien había tenido frecuentes aventuras, no recordaba un beso similar a ese. Había en ello algo que no era físico, como si Oscar no sólo estuviese tocando su cuerpo, sino además, su alma. La boca de Oscar, suave y fría, fue recuperando calidez. Cuando la sintió suspirar perdió el poco control de sí mismo que le quedaba, y la empujó despacio tomándola de los hombros, hasta dejarla acostada de espaldas. La observó largamente, dejando vagar sus dedos desde los hombros hacia las clavículas, ascendiendo por el cuello de Oscar hasta tomarle la barbilla. Ella le miraba sonriente, feliz.

- ¿Me amas? – preguntó. Alain no respondió. Se tendió sobre ella, le apartó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro y la observó, queriendo creer que esa pregunta y esa mirada iban dirigidas en verdad a él. La besó, pero esta vez la ternura se tornó deseo abrupto. Aquella piel tersa en contacto con su torso, su cuerpo arqueándose contra el suyo, los dedos de Oscar revolviéndole el cabello de la nuca, todo aquello le enardecía. Ahondó el beso bruscamente, pero ella lo detuvo, volviéndolo suave. Lo separó de sí apenas un poco y repitió su pregunta.

- ¿Me amas?

- Oscar… yo…

_Yo te odié desde el primer instante en que te vi. Como si no fuera suficiente calamidad que el antiguo comandante tratara de violar a mi hermana, ahora en su reemplazo nos enviaban nada más y nada menos que… ¿¡una mujer! Lo único que podía decir en tu favor es que no representabas riesgo alguno para Dianne, al menos en principio. Todo lo demás en ti me parecía falso y despreciable. Sí, lo admito, tu belleza es innegable y pensaba que era un desperdicio que vistieras uniforme, cuando algún afortunado podría gozar de tus encantos. Pero si ese afortunado era otro asqueroso aristócrata como tú, pues que se fuera al cuerno. No tenías nada que hacer ahí. Debías perder tu tiempo en fiestas y tertulias, no manejar armas ni darme órdenes. Atribuí tu presencia en la Guardia Real al simple capricho de una noble ociosa. Todos pensábamos igual. Mis compañeros, en un principio hablaban de ti de las formas más obscenas que pudieras imaginar. Yo no suelo referirme a las mujeres en esos términos, pues nunca olvido que fue una mujer quien me parió, pero te detestaba tanto que no les llamé la atención, e incluso celebré sus estupideces. Recuerdo cómo en más de una juerga divagábamos si eras frígida o una mosca muerta que pasaba por asexuada, ocultando que en el fondo era un volcán. Yo, completamente borracho, aposté a que eras frígida, pero que un buen día te haría saber qué se sentía estar con un hombre de verdad hasta que gimieras de placer y me pidieras más. Todos lo celebraron con risas y vítores. Sin embargo me arrepentí de pronunciar esas palabras apenas salieron de mi boca. Contra mi voluntad, parte de mi te respetaba. Después de todo, irradiabas una pureza especial, y sentí como si mis palabras la hubieran manchado. Con el tiempo te ganaste a los chicos. Yo resistí hasta el final, y me burlaba de ellos cuando te miraban con ojos de cordero degollado. Si les hubieras dicho que se lanzaran al Sena, habrían peleado por tirarse primero. Piño de borregos imbéciles, les decía. Cualquier hombre que se haya fijado en una mujer mayor comprenderá el fenómeno. Todos mis compinches te miraban babeantes, como a una deidad inalcanzable. Yo no, aunque apreciaba en ti ciertas cualidades. Después de todo, eras honesta. Y valiente. Intrépida. Leal. Tus movimientos, si bien no eran especialmente femeninos, tenían elegancia, distinción. Tu voz me agradaba, no era aguda y estridente como la de la mayoría de las mujeres, sino grave y profunda. Después de todo, el uniforme no te quedaba nada mal, aunque era una lástima que no resaltara tus senos. Supuse que los llevabas vendados, no quise pensar que la naturaleza te hubiera desfavorecido tanto en ese aspecto… Y verte manejar la espada, era simplemente una delicia. No se trata sólo de vencer al rival, sino cómo vencerlo. La espada y tú eran uno solo. Lo sé porque mi espada y yo también nos fundíamos al punto que ella era una extensión de mi brazo. Eras hábil, flexible como un junco, ágil como un felino. Tenías el don de anticiparte a los pensamientos de tu rival, y así fue como aquella vez nos enfrentamos, y terminé de espaldas con el filo de tu espada y la mía cortándome el cuello. En esa oportunidad, lo vi en tus ojos. Vi que me respetabas como contrincante, vi algo de temor, pero por sobre todo, vi que la esgrima para ti, al igual que para mí, no era una técnica. Era un arte. Y tú eras una artista soberbia. Está bien. Lo reconozco. Siempre te encontré inconmensurablemente atractiva. Pero no me gustas como le gustabas a mis compañeros. No, yo nunca te vi como los críos ven a la maestra guapa que trata de inculcar algo de conocimiento en sus cabezas huecas. No, yo no estaba encandilado como ellos… Yo…_

- Te amo… Oscar…

_… Y esa es la única, la verdadera razón por la que te he seguido, por la que estoy aquí, contigo…_

**Lareine****- Je t'aime**

http:/ / www . youtube . com/watch?v=J-iAzWUpMns

_Je t'aime_  
_itsuwari no Je t'aime_

_tokai no zawameki sae kikoenai hageshii ame wa_  
_hito no nami ni oboreta yasashisa o nurashite furitsuzukeru_

_Je t'aime_

_tagai no kurushimi sae shiranai mama motomeatta_  
_afuredasu sabishisa mo munashisa mo itooshisa ni tatoe_

_Doresu ni karamaru sono bara no toge o tatoereba_  
_Je t'embrasse (Je t'embrasse)_  
_tokeijikake no ai o ai o motomete kasanariau_

_Je t'embrasse ame ni utareta_  
_Je t'embrasse kanashii hana yo_  
_Je t'embrasse "aishite iru to" uso o tsuite mo_

_Doresu ni karamaru sono bara no toge o tatoereba_  
_Je t'embrasse (Je t'embrasse)_  
_tokeijikake no ai o ai o motomete kasanariau_

_Je t'embrasse ame ni utareta_  
_Je t'embrasse kanashii hana yo_  
_Je t'embrasse "aishite iru to" uso o tsuite mo_  
_Je t'embrasse tokei no hari ni_  
_Je t'embrasse kizamareru ai_  
_Je t'embrasse kizukeba hitori zawameku machi no naka_

_(tanin no shiawase) surinukenagara_  
_(ame ni utareteru) sabishisa dake ni Je t'aime_  
_(tanin no shiawase) surinukenagara_  
_hitori ame ni utareteru_

_Je t'aime._

("Te amo"

un falso "Te amo"

La abundante lluvia opaca el ruido de la ciudad  
Lava tiernamente, inunda a la multitud y cae sin parar

Te amo

Sin conocer nuestro sufrimiento, nos deseábamos mutuamente  
Ambos llenos de soledad y vacíos de amor

Estás como esa espina de rosa enredada en un vestido,  
Te abrazo (te abrazo)  
Deseando amor, amor que es mecánico, ambos mentimos

(te abrazo) la lluvia azota ininterrumpidamente  
(Te abrazo) las flores están tristes  
(Te abrazo) incluso si tu "te amo" es una mentira.

Pareces una espina de rosa enredada en un vestido,  
Te abrazo (te abrazo)  
Deseando amor, amor que es mecánico, ambos mentimos

(te abrazo) la lluvia azota ininterrumpidamente  
(Te abrazo) las flores están tristes  
(Te abrazo) incluso si tu "te amo" es una mentira  
(te abrazo) el amor está grabado por  
(te abrazo) las manos del tiempo  
(te abrazo) cuando llegue aquí, estaba solo en el ruido de la ciudad

(la felicidad de otros) mientras me apresuro  
(la lluvia azota ininterrumpidamente) Te amo  
(la felicidad de otros) mientras me apresuro  
solo, golpeo sobre la lluvia

Te amo)

* Traducción adaptada de http:/kawaii-kamijo . /id30 . html

* * *

Ok. Me costó un kilo escribir esto. Creo que nunca verán lemon en ninguno de mis escritos, parece que no tengo el toque, o simplemente, hay cosas que me resultan más fáciles de hacer que escribir sobre ellas (y por fortuna, de ser al revés sería lamentable)

Eh... no me odien mucho.

Mi otra historia sufrió un percance (perdí varias páginas escritas) queda para la próxima semana con suerte.

No estoy muy locuaz, llevo media hora tratando de configurar los centrados y no me resulta, así que me despido diciendo que agradezco comentarios, sugerencias, tomates, etc.


	6. Capítulo VI

VI.

- Me amas… Y nunca volverás a abandonarme – dijo Oscar. No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Alain jamás la había visto tan feliz. Luego cerró los ojos, y se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera tomando el peso de lo que sus propias palabras significaban. No volvería a estar sola, jamás. No volvería a llorar, jamás.

- No voy a dejarte nunca, Oscar – dijo el muchacho, dejándose arrastrar por el delirio de Oscar. Si aquellas palabras no eran para él, lo olvidó por completo. Si la felicidad de Oscar era un engaño de su mente, Alain borró este hecho de la suya. Lo cierto es que ahora ella yacía bajo su cuerpo, tendida de espaldas en el lecho, con los ojos aún cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Y aquella mano de dedos finos que en más de una vez le había abofeteado, ahora le revolvía tiernamente el cabello de la nuca. Entonces fue claro para Alain el motivo de su rebeldía: tal como cualquier mocoso tozudo y torpe, la provocaba para llamar su atención, porque desde un principio le había gustado. Y había logrado exasperarla hasta ganarse varios golpes, cuando en realidad, lo que siempre había deseado era una caricia. Huelga decir que la palma de Oscar deslizándose ahora por su espalda, y sus uñas arañándole con suavidad era infinitamente más sensual que su puño cerrado estrellándose contra su cara. Y él se entregó de lleno a colmarla de besos, de caricias y a recibir las de ella, aquellas que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando sin saberlo. Oscar le acariciaba sin pudor alguno, y con infinita dulzura. Alain se dejó llevar por un torbellino de placer, pero en el cual había un elemento nuevo para él. Algo distinto a haber estado con cualquier otra mujer, y eso era, simplemente, felicidad. En ese preciso instante, no había nada que deseara más de lo que tenía.

Pero de pronto, los brazos de Oscar se aflojaron. Alain los sintió deslizarse por su espalda y caer a los costados de su cuerpo. Extrañado, se levantó apoyándose en los codos para observarla mejor. Justo entonces ella sufrió otro fuerte ataque de tos. Alain se incorporó prestamente y la ayudó a sentarse, mientras Oscar continuaba tosiendo, hasta que finalmente dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el pecho del muchacho. Cuando le limpió la cara, usando la toalla que había quedado a los pies del lecho, vio sus ojos nuevamente extraviados. La mujer aún respiraba agitadamente, y por momentos incluso se ahogaba… fue entonces que Alain comenzó a sentirse como la peor y más despreciable de las alimañas que pisaban la faz de la tierra. Buscó a tientas el camisón y se lo colocó.

- Tranquila… - le dijo. Hubiera querido pedirle perdón, pero ni siquiera sabía si Oscar recordaba algo o incluso, si comprendía sus palabras. Acomodó la almohada y la hizo tenderse sobre el lecho – descansa.

Ella se movió, inquieta.

- Mi cabeza… - murmuró con un hilo de voz – me duele… tengo sed…

Él le ayudó a beber unos sorbos del vaso que había sobre su velador.

- Lo siento, Oscar… - musitó entristecido. Pero ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aún respirando con dificultad. La arropó y volvió a acostarse a su lado pero lo suficientemente lejos para no rozar su piel siquiera, disponiéndose a velar su sueño inquieto. Ella nuevamente se acercó a él, colocó las palmas unidas contra su pecho, y apoyó en ellas una mejilla, como haría una niña pequeña con su muñeca. Cada una de sus inspiraciones iba acompañada de un silbido nada alentador. Alain se mordió los labios, furioso.

_Tenía toda la razón… no soy tan canalla como pensaba. Soy aún peor. Un cerdo, una rata despreciable… qué digo, ningún animal merece la ofensa de ser comparado con quien actúa tan vilmente como lo he hecho esta noche… Yo la amo… ¿cómo he podido hacerle esto? _

_Gracias a Dios ha tenido esta crisis. De otro modo, no quiero ni preguntarme que hubiera sucedido._

_¡Bah! Sé perfectamente que hubiese pasado. No habría tenido la fuerza de voluntad para ponerle freno. Y el sólo hecho de estar consciente de mi propia debilidad es la más clara muestra de mi bajeza…_

**~.~.~**

- Alain…

Escuchó que le llamaban, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Se sentía como si le hubieran apaleado. Y con razón, de seguro estaba lleno de magulladuras después de haberse caído incontables veces camino a casa, en medio de una tormenta durante la noche anterior. Noche, en la que por lo demás, no había podido pegar un ojo. Estaba seguro de haberse dormido hacía apenas un instante y ahora le fastidiaban… gruñó, molesto.

- Alain, despierta por favor…

Irritado y de mala gana, abrió los ojos. Y lo que vio, después de parpadear un par de veces para aclarar la visión, fue el rostro de Oscar, a escasos centímetros del suyo, iluminado por la luz matutina. Ella le miraba con preocupación, e incluso, con algo de temor. Entonces, de sopetón recordó todo lo que había sucedido, y la forma ("_¡vil-vil-vil!"_ parecía gritar una y otra vez su voz interior) en que se había aprovechado de ella. No era tan hipócrita como para buscar excusas. Si algo de dignidad conservaba, diría las cosas por su nombre, al menos para sí mismo: había abusado de ella, valiéndose de su delirio. Fue tal su impresión al recordar como se había materializado algo que creyó siempre se mantendría en sus sueños, que se incorporó bruscamente, se echó hacia atrás y cayó de la cama llevándose las cobijas encima. Quedó sentado sobre el suelo, enredado en las mantas como un vulgar repollo. Desde ahí alcanzaba a ver a Oscar, sentada sobre el lecho. Sintió alivio al verificar que al menos llevaba el camisón al revés, tal como él, torpemente, se lo había puesto.

- ¿Qué sucedió anoche? – preguntó ella. Alain creyó que le daría un infarto ante esa pregunta tan directa y sin anestesia. Oscar ni siquiera le daba tiempo de recobrarse de haber despertado junto a ella hacía diez segundos…

_Y aquí es donde contestas, con seguridad y aplomo, negando todo hasta la muerte… ¡vamos, idiota, habla! Di algo… inventa lo que sea…_

- Yo… este… a-anoche… - _estupendo, no sólo no se te ocurre nada coherente, además de has vuelto tartamudo…_

- Sí, anoche, ¿qué sucedió? – ella le miraba directo a los ojos, inquisitivamente.

- Pues… verás… - Intentó liberar sus extremidades de las mantas, y manoteó hasta que logró ponerse de pie. Inmediatamente, Oscar se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Alain llevaba puesta tan sólo la ropa interior. Su torso, esbelto y fibroso, surcado por varios moretones (incluida una pezuña de vaca marcada sobre las costillas), estaba completamente desnudo. Se inclinó tratando de coger una manta para echársela sobre los hombros – a-anoche volví a casa apenas comenzó el aguacero…

- Lo que quiero saber – le interrumpió ella – es por qué estabas durmiendo conmigo en esas… "condiciones" – un índice acusador se dirigió directamente descubierto pecho de Alain, quien, avergonzado, intentó arrebozarse torpemente - y… ¿dónde está Léonore?

Alain se cubrió al fin, y se sentó en el borde del lecho, lo más lejos de Oscar que pudo.

- Mira… me atrapó la tormenta… cuando llegué a casa encontré una nota de Léonore. Decía que te habías puesto mala y que había ido a buscar al médico.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Salió en medio de la tormenta?

- No sabría decirte si antes o cuando ya había comenzado, lo cierto es que no volvió. Espero que haya llegado a tiempo y haya dormido en casa de monsieur Chassier… pero se fue a caballo, porque la calesa estaba guardada, con el eje roto…

- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó Oscar, horrorizada. Su respiración volvió a agitarse - ¡Si algo le sucede, jamás me lo perdonaré!

- ¡No te alteres, Oscar, te hace daño! –Se inclinó hacia ella por reflejo, intentando calmarla, pero se contuvo al ver que ella a su vez, se apartaba.

- ¡No puede cabalgar, está encinta!

- Oscar, lo siento tanto… no le creí cuando me dijo que habría tormenta… de haber vuelto antes, yo…

- No, no es tu culpa… pero… podrías ir ahora a buscarla, ya es de mañana.

- ¿Estás loca? No puedo dejarte sola, anoche estabas muy mal. De hecho, te encontré empapada, en el jardín junto a la tum…

- Sí, recuerdo eso… - Oscar se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, desde donde podía ver la tumba de André. Ahora recordaba haber oído su voz. Le había sonado tan real, tan vívida. Pero debía ser un delirio, tal como el haber estado entre sus brazos la noche precedente. Tenía que serlo. Y necesitaba comprobarlo.

- No sé cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí. Tuve que secarte y mudarte de ropa… lo-lo siento, Oscar… espero que entiendas… estabas congelada, no podía dejarte así, tu enfermedad… yo… no he querido faltarte el respeto… como no entrabas en calor tuve que acostarme a tu lado… de otro modo podrías haber muerto de hipotermia… ya sabes que en tu condición todo es de cuidado, incluso un resfrío…

Oscar hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que no se preocupara y se sentó junto a él. Odiaba que le hablaran de su enfermedad.

- Está bien… soy yo quien debe darte las gracias – respondió secamente – lo que necesito saber es… si pasó algo más entre nosotros.

Alain abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Necesito que me digas si sucedió algo entre tú y yo – insistió Oscar. Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse, e hizo una pausa antes de continuar – verás, anoche tuve un sueño… un sueño bastante vívido… con… André… y me he despertado durmiendo junto a ti, de modo que me surge la duda… por favor, dime la verdad…

- La verdad, Oscar… es que en un momento me confundiste con él… - _¿qué haces, pedazo de imbécil? ¡No se lo digas! Que caso tiene hacerla sufrir más… miente, miente, miente…_ - este… yo venía con unas copas de más encima, y tú…

- ¡Yo qué!

- Tú… intentaste besarme…

- ¿Lo intenté o lo hice? ¡Dime que más sucedió!

- Ya te he dicho, venía con unas copas de más -_ bendito alcohol, la excusa perfecta… _- y bueno… nos… nos besamos… - Oscar se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, seguramente para ahogar un grito de sorpresa y espanto – ¡pero nada más sucedió! – aclaró él de inmediato – por suerte tuviste un acceso de tos, luego de eso recobré el sentido, te arropé y ambos nos dormimos. En realidad fue apenas nada… con decirte que ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien… quizás fue mi imaginación y ni siquiera sucedió… Así que realmente no hay de qué preocuparse, Oscar. Por otro lado, estaba tan puesto que no habría sido capaz de nada más… - _hey, tampoco hay que exagerar… es innecesario denostar mi propia hombría y quedar mal frente a la dama…_

- ¿Y dices que fui yo quién te besó? – preguntó ella, alarmada. La manta con que Alain se cubría se deslizó hasta dejarle un hombro a la vista. Oscar clavó sus ojos en la notoria cicatriz de una herida a bala reciente.

- Este… sí – _técnicamente no estoy mintiendo, sin embargo, estoy distorsionando la realidad de una manera repugnante… -_ de todos modos, Oscar, si te hace sentir mejor, tomaré todas mis cosas y me marcharé tan pronto vuelva Léonore… comprenderé si no quieres volver a verme ni en pintura.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – replicó Oscar. Lo miró con incredulidad. Por más que trataba de recordar, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. La verdad es que no lograba hacerse la idea de haberle besado. Ni siquiera podía imaginárselo. Todo lo que creía haber soñado había sido junto a André. A sus ojos, Alain seguía siendo un mocoso, quizá algo menos inmaduro que hace un par de años, pero mocoso al fin y al cabo, por más que a sus veinticinco años hacía largo tiempo era un hombre hecho y derecho – No exageres, no ha sido para tanto… Mira, esto tiene la importancia que queramos darle. Yo he decidido no darle ninguna. Ya está. No ha pasado nada…

- En ese caso, a mí tampoco me importa – respondió Alain, sintiendo que las inocentes palabras de Oscar se le clavaban en el pecho como una daga. La Oscar que la noche anterior le había besado tan ardientemente parecía haber sido tan sólo un sueño muy vívido comparada con la que le había despertado hacía unos minutos, de mirada triste, que le daba un trato de amistosa camaradería…

- Oh, estoy tan avergonzada… -continuó diciendo ella – lamento haberte hecho pasar por algo tan bochornoso, pero no sabía lo que hacía. Además, has tenido que venir en medio de la tormenta… y he visto que te lastimaste… para colmo tuviste que soportar que te acosara anoche…

- No digas eso, Oscar – _genial, ¡ahora cree que es la responsable de todo! Lo que faltaba… Aunque pensándolo bien, "acosado por una hermosa mujer desnuda" y "soportar" no calzan en la misma frase… - _no estabas consciente de lo que hacías, y la verdad, yo tampoco. Como acabas de decir, lo mejor es no darle más importancia de lo que merece y… - Alain aguzó el oído. Se levantó de un brinco y corrió a la ventana, desde donde vio el carruaje del doctor Chassier acercándose por el camino que llevaba al pueblo - ¡Es el médico, Oscar! – gritó alegremente – Eso significa que Léonore logró llegar hasta su casa…

- ¡Rápido, ve a recibirlos!

Alain se vistió con celeridad, pero Oscar le interrumpió cuando iba a dejar la alcoba.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, dispara – dijo Alain. Si bien seguía sintiéndose un canalla miserable, al menos le dejaba tranquilo haber logrado engañar a Oscar. Llenó el vaso que estaba sobre la mesita de noche con agua de un jarro y bebió un largo trago.

- Anoche… ¿anoche, dijiste que me amabas?

Alain escupió toda el agua que se disponía a beber, se ahogó y tosió haciendo grandes aspavientos.

- Ya veo… - dijo Oscar, con evidente alivio. No había sido nada, nada de lo que debiera preocuparse. Casi podía decirse que fue un mero accidente… Sonrió – Lo tomaré como un no.

- ¡Cof… cof… que demo… cof… nios dices…es… loca!

- Levanta los brazos… eso es, deja que te palmotee la espalda. Un secreto de naturaleza de mi Nana… ¿te sientes mejor?

**~.~.~**

- Escucha, muchacha, te quedarás quieta, o te juro que te ato al catre.

Léonore se dejó caer sobre la almohada con disgusto. Refunfuñó mientras madame Chassier le tomaba la temperatura.

- Me encuentro perfectamente. Quiero ver a mademoiselle Oscar.

- Ya te he dicho que no se puede, niña. Mi esposo está atendiéndola en este instante. Ya nos dirá cuándo puedes verla, pero por el momento, te agradeceré te quedes quieta y descanses. Lo que hiciste anoche fue muy noble, pero también fue una tremenda estupidez.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Esperar a que se me muriera en los brazos?

Madame Chassier no podía dejar de encontrarle algo de razón.

- Tienes agallas, muchachita. Pero tu carácter es demasiado impetuoso. Cosas de la juventud, ya lo pulirás con el tiempo…

- Sólo trato de cuidar de mis seres queridos, eso es todo…

- Sin embargo – observó la mujer – al parecer tu hijo cuenta entre tus seres queridos… al menos eso me confesaste anoche.

Léonore enrojeció, avergonzada.

- No pensé que podría hacerle daño. Sólo quería salvar a mademoiselle Oscar. Nunca quise hacer daño al bebé, si es lo que insinuáis…

- No es lo que quiero decir – replicó la mujer – mira, tengo una oferta que hacerte. Ya tengo cuarenta años. Mi marido, cuarenta y cinco. Hace mucho tiempo que perdimos la esperanza de engendrar un hijo, sin embargo, eso no significa que no deseemos tenerlo… Léonore, si estás decidida a entregar a tu hijo, yo lo recibiré con gusto, y lo criaré con todo mi amor.

- ¡Madame Chassier!

- Hablo en serio. Y si alguna vez te arrepientes, te lo devolveré. Lo único que te pediría es que me permitieras verlo de cuando en cuando…

- Yo… no sé qué decir… además, no sabemos qué opina vuestro esposo.

- Ya lo hablamos ayer. Nos haría felices a ambos. Piénsalo.

Léonore la escrutó con la mirada. Sabía que era una buena mujer, sin embargo, por primera vez vacilaba ante la posibilidad cierta de entregar al bebé. Entonces recordó a Phillipe, y se llenó de ese rencor que no podía expulsar de su corazón cada vez que pensaba en él. Ese rencor que temía traspasar a una criatura inocente… Madame Chassier se dirigió a la salida.

- ¡Esperad! Ya lo he pensado. Sé que le amaréis como yo no podría amarlo. Acepto.

**~.~.~**

_Sé que es poco lo que puedo decir en mi defensa. Pero para que no me odiéis demasiado, al menos quiero aclarar algo. André era mi amigo, y nunca, jamás, se me pasó por la cabeza la peregrina idea de levantarle a la mujer. Aunque para ser exactos, cuando sucedió lo que voy a contarles, ni siquiera era su mujer… de hecho, técnicamente era la mujer de otro. De ese tipo petulante y remilgado, cuyo cabello colgaba bajo sus hombros como los crines de la cola de un caballo. La noticia del compromiso de la comandante ya se había esparcido por las barracas a la velocidad del rayo, y era motivo de comidillo entre los soldados. Siempre he pensado que la acusación generalizada que suele hacerse a las mujeres de ser conventilleras es algo injusta, si consideramos que los hombres podemos llegar a ser peores. El comentario malicioso del día era sobre quién llevaría los pantalones en esa casa. Oscar ganó por abrumadora mayoría. Si bien la expresión demudada de André me inspiraba algo de lástima, no podía evitar reír a mandíbula batiente al pensar que quizás las faldas lucirían mejor en ese tal Girodel que en nuestra querida y andrógina comandante. Volví a ocuparme de la partida de cartas (si te descuidas un instante estos bribones de pelan los bolsillos, sí señor) y lancé un naipe sobre la mesa. La atención de mis compañeros se centró nuevamente en el juego. Vi a André girar sobre su camastro y ovillarse mirando a la pared. Vaya, sí que lo estaba pasando mal… Sí, sentía algo de lástima, pero por otro lado no dejaba de irritarme su apática actitud. Si se encontraba en ese estado tan lamentable en parte era porque él mismo se lo había buscado. Habiendo tanta chica bonita por ahí, ir a prendarse obstinadamente nada menos que de una que era noble, vestía pantalones, y que era perfectamente capaz de rebanarte el pescuezo de un tajo. Al menos a mí casi me había decapitado. Al poco rato llegó la hora de salida, y todo el mundo se levantó prestamente para irse a "la fiesta" en el palacete de la comandante. Yo les seguí, pero mi consciencia me detuvo nada más llegar al marco de la puerta. Quizás era hora de hacer mi buena acción del día (o de la semana… el mes… está bien, del año) lo cual significaba dar algún consejo a André._

_- No te aflijas – le dije – verás, ni siquiera creo que llegue a casarse – brillante, Alain, darle esperanzas cuando sabes que no tiene ninguna chance no es precisamente lo que podría llamarse un buen consejo… - creo que algo está tramando, puesto que nos ha invitado a todos a su fiesta de compromiso. Me imagino que su intención ha de ser arruinarla… No somos un dechado de distinción, precisamente…_

_André se incorporó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas._

_- Espero que tengas razón, pues de otro modo yo… si Oscar se casa con ese hombre, creo que simplemente, no podría seguir viviendo._

_- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Tienes que ser tan melodramático? No comprendo por qué estás tan obsesionado con esa mujer… Te concedo que es hermosa, pero aparte de eso no tiene nada en especial. Es extravagante y poco femenina…_

_- No estoy obsesionado – replicó él, con mucha calma – La amo. La he amado desde siempre, y siempre lo haré._

_- ¿Y de qué te vale tanto amor? – le dije. Sí, lo de consejero sentimental no es lo mío. En vez de subirle el ánimo acabo atacándolo porque su amor desesperanzado y sumiso me ponía los pelos de punta - Dudo que sea capaz de sentir amor por nadie. Ni por ese sujeto de los crines de caballo, ni por ti ni por nadie. ¡Ella apenas te considera para nada! Es tan fría como un pedazo de hielo. Estás tirando tu vida por la borda al seguirla donde vaya como un perro…_

_Lo admito, aquello fue cruel. Pero curiosamente, André no se ofendió, ni pareció afectarse mayormente por mis palabras. Supongo que es algo que también había pasado alguna vez por su mente. Supongo que estaba completamente resignado a su papel._

_- Tú nunca has amado a nadie…_

_- Oh, te equivocas, claro que me he enamorado. Y muchas veces… Madeleine, ¿te he hablado de ella? Demonio de mujer. Tenía un escote impresionante, creo que sólo por eso me habría casado con ella… - dije riendo._

_- Estoy hablando de amor de verdad – replicó él, esbozando una sonrisa que me hizo sentir algo estúpido e infantil – no de esas calenturas de adolescente que todavía tienes. Ya estás un poco crecido para eso, ¿sabes?_

_- ¡Tonterías! Un par de senos hermosos pueden sostener un matrimonio, te lo aseguro. Si son lo suficientemente grandes y bien formados, podrían captar mi atención en forma exclusiva e indefinida, haciendo de mí un marido fiel y ejemplar…_

_André hizo un amago de risa, pero que terminó transformado en una mueca amarga. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el travesaño del camarote._

_- No me estás diciendo eso en serio…_

_- Oh, claro que no, no me casaría ni por eso ni por nada. El amor es cosa fugaz. Al menos a mí se me acaba antes de pensar poner un pie frente al altar. Lo tuyo es una obsesión enfermiza._

_- No, es imposible que me comprendas. ¿Qué sabes tú de amor? ¿Qué sabes de conocer tanto a alguien, al punto de adivinar sus pensamientos? ¿Acaso podrías comprender que la felicidad de halle en estar tirado en el pasto, junto a la mujer que amas, por el sólo hecho de saber que respira a pocos centímetros de ti?_

_- No, no lo sé. ¡Y ni falta que me hace! Soy perfectamente feliz así. ¿Para qué he de atarme a una cuando hay miles de mujeres hermosas en este mundo? Es una estupidez. Sinceramente, no sé qué es lo que esperas. ¿Hacerte viejo aguardando que te dé su favor? ¡Despierta, hombre! No tires tu vida por la borda… Disfrútala ahora que eres joven. Mira, si te gusta la vida familiar, búscate otra muchacha y cásate con ella. Ten un montón de críos y deja que la comandante haga su vida como le plazca. Parece que es muy feliz gritándonos y mandoneándonos a diario. Además, ni aunque ella te quisiera podrías desposarla. Eres un plebeyo que no tiene donde caerse muerto. Y mira lo que son las cosas – dije riendo - ¡Hasta yo podría casarme con ella!_

_Con eso le toqué la fibra sensible. Se levantó tan rápido como un relámpago, me pescó de las solapas y me arrinconó contra la pared. Me tomó desprevenido, pero aún así, creo que mi rostro aún conservaba una expresión llena de sorna, porque me dio un par de sacudidas._

_- ¡Cállate!_

_- Está bien, está bien, no te alteres, amigo… Sólo era una broma estúpida. Creéme que no voy a esta fiesta como pretendiente. Pero no eches a saco roto mis palabras, esa bruja será tu perdición. Parece que te hubiera sorbido el seso, y en su lugar te hubieran puesto aserrín. ¡Estás loco, loco de remate!_

_- Tal vez llegue el día en que comprendas lo que quiero decir… - dijo soltándome y volviendo a su estado melancólico habitual._

_Alisé mi guerrera y recogí mis cosas. _

_- Si para comprenderte he de volverme tan idiota como tú, ¡pues por cierto espero que ese día no llegue jamás! Yo me voy a la fiesta. ¡Eso si es vida! ¡Comida, bebida, música y mujeres hermosas!_

_Pero ese día ha llegado. Ese día es hoy. Apuesto que te revuelves en tu tumba, partiéndote de la risa, ¿no es así, André? Una mujer será mi perdición. Para remate, la misma por la que te has perdido tú. No voy a mentirme a mí mismo, amigo. La amo. Sí, la amo, y al fin comprendo por qué te pasaste la vida entera a su lado, pese a no tener esperanzas de que te correspondiera. Y después de todas mis bravatas, no me queda más que tragarme mis propias palabras. La seguiría a donde fuera como un perro sin dudarlo un segundo… Ahora soy yo el condenado a quererla en silencio. Si se lo digo, sólo conseguiré que me aparte de su lado. Callando es la única forma en que puedo estar cerca de ella._

- Así que esto es lo que sentía André… ¡Pues es una puta mierda! – Alain apenas notó que decía estas últimas palabras en voz alta. Se sentía completamente abrumado. El peso de su amor recién admitido se fundía con las caricias que había compartido con Oscar la noche anterior, haciéndole arder en deseo, y querer golpearse la cabeza de rabia a la vez, al recordarla diciendo que lo que había pasado no le importaba. Finalmente consideró más saludable dirigir su furia al objeto inanimado más próximo en lugar de atentar contra sí mismo, y pateó furiosamente uno de los pilares del granero, en donde había buscado un momento de soledad. La viga crujió, cedió, y el techo de paja del cobertizo se abrió, dejando caer una cascada de agua que le caló hasta los huesos. Alain alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, y rió amargamente.

- Bien, lo que faltaba. Me he levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Salió, empapado como estaba, y se dirigió a la casa. Calculaba que el médico ya debía haber atendido a Oscar y quería enterarse en seguida de su estado. No se hacía muchas expectativas. Ingresó a la cocina y se cruzó con Léonore. Ella lo miró sorprendida, y él, al pasar, le puso un dedo sobre los labios. Léonore se sobresaltó visiblemente con ese leve tacto, pero él no lo advirtió.

- No preguntes… - dijo, y siguió de largo. Pero se detuvo - ¿tú no deberías estar en cama?

- Sí… sólo he venido por una taza de té y…

- ¿Ya has visto a Oscar? ¿Está el médico con ella aún?

- No he hablado con ella, pero monsieur Chassier ya la atendió. Ahora mismo le llevaba algo para beber a él y su esposa… – Alain no se esperaba nada bueno. Bastaba ver la ansiedad y la preocupación de Léonore para darse cuenta de que la situación de Oscar era grave.

- ¿Y? ¿Se pondrá bien?

Léonore no respondió en seguida. No sabía cómo decirlo, pues ella misma aún no se recobraba de la sorpresa.

- Está encinta, Alain.

**~.~.~**

- ¡No puedes hacerlo!

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Oscar, mirando sorprendida a Alain. El muchacho había irrumpido violentamente en su habitación, venía empapado y agitado.

- ¡Acabo de hablar con el médico y me ha dicho que piensas tener a esa criatura! – la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió - ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Si te arrojaras al pozo no haría mucha diferencia… ¡Vais a morir los dos!

- ¡Suéltame, Alain, me haces daño!

- ¡Y tú a mí, Oscar! – gritó él, fuera de sí - ¿Esta es tu forma de terminar con tu vida sin romper la promesa que me hiciste? Tus posibilidades de sobrevivir son mínimas. Ni que decir las del bebé. Lo más probable es que le trasmitas tu enfermedad… ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Parir un hijo enfermo, condenado a muerte?

- ¡Cállate, imbécil! – le gritó ella. La mano que la noche precedente le revolviera tiernamente el cabello, volvía a abofetearlo. Alain la soltó y se la quedó mirando de hito en hito. Se sobó la mejilla. Le dolió, pero no porque Oscar tuviera la mano pesada, sino porque el último vestigio de su sueño acababa de esfumarse. Ella, definitivamente, no le amaba. Pero antes que Alain alcanzara a compadecerse de sí mismo, los ojos de Oscar se humedecieron, y se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Perdona, yo no quise…

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Crees que no lo sé, que no lo he pensado? ¿De verdad eres tan estúpido que crees que para mí es tan simple como esperar unos meses, parir y morirme? ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó furiosa - ¡Estoy aterrada! ¡Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida! Yo no sé nada de niños. No puedo dimensionar lo que significa estar encinta. No sé en qué condiciones nacerá mi hijo si es que logra sobrevivir… pero no puedo, bajo ningún respecto matar lo único que me queda de André…

Alain se sintió terriblemente mal al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar por un momento, que para Oscar sería tan simple decidir si vivía o moría ese niño? Quizás porque para él, por el sólo hecho de poner aún más en riesgo la salud de Oscar, era casi un parásito. Una sanguijuela que le sorbería la energía hasta dejarla exánime, hasta consumirla por completo y alejarla de su lado para siempre… Le sorprendió su propia falta de delicadeza. En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Oscar había aprendido a lidiar relativamente bien con sus crisis, sus ataques de melancolía y de histeria, sin embargo esta vez no sabía qué hacer. Estaba realmente desesperado, pues la noticia le había golpeado como un mazazo. Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que marcharse cabizbajo y avergonzado, sin decir una sola palabra.

- ¡No te vayas! – le llamó ella. Su tono de voz había cambiado, ya sin vestigios de ira, se había tornado súbitamente suplicante. Alain se devolvió en seguida. Se sentó a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella comenzó a sollozar – No te vayas…

- Tranquila… no te agites más…

- No tengo alternativa… - musitó, reclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho - ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí, Oscar.

_Claro, lo entiendo. ¿Pero entiendes tú que no quiero perderte, aunque ni siquiera pueda decir que seas mía? No, no lo entiendes. No lo sabes. No debes saberlo._

- Jamás imaginé que algo que debiera ser una bendición acabara siendo una desgracia, ¡y no quiero pensar en mi hijo como eso! Porque entonces, tendría que considerar que concebirlo fue un error, y eso es algo de lo que jamás me voy a arrepentir. Y tengo… tengo mucho miedo… no podría pasar por esto sola… yo… te necesito… No te vayas…

- No voy a dejarte nunca, Oscar – respondió Alain, sin pensarlo.

Oscar tuvo la impresión de haberle oído decir aquello antes. Intentó recordar cuándo, pero no lo logró. Sin embargo, el sólo oírle le dio seguridad. El sólo saber que podía mostrarse vulnerable le alivianaba en algo el peso que cargaba. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con que Alain tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- ¡Alain! – exclamó con sorpresa – pero… ¿por qué reaccionas así?

- Verás… - respondió él, tristemente – ya he perdido a todos mis seres queridos, Oscar. Y no quisiera perderte a ti también.

_Debí haberlo pensado antes... es cruel someterlo a esto. Desde un principio supe que le traía para que me ayudara a morir. No pensé en sus sentimientos. Sólo pensé que en que estaba devastada y necesitaba un hombro para apoyarme, para llorar… Pero aún no es tarde para remediarlo…_

- En ese caso es mejor que te marches ahora… - dijo Oscar. No quiso sonar ruda, pero escuchó su propia voz casi como un ladrido. Como una orden que se da a alguien cuya opinión o sentimientos nos importan un carajo. O como una despedida a alguien de quien cuesta demasiado desprenderse. Sin embargo, Alain hizo caso omiso de su aspereza y no la soltó.

- No – Secó bruscamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas con una manga – me quedaré. Pero sólo te pido una cosa. Por favor, vive en lugar de esperar la muerte. Durante estos pocos meses, te he visto agonizar más que vivir. No te lo he dicho, pero no es nada fácil presenciar tu sufrimiento sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para paliarlo. Cada vez que te he visto llorar, cada vez que veo tus ojos clavados en la nada me siento impotente. Si hubiese algo que estuviera a mi mano para devolverte la felicidad, lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo, fuera lo que fuera… lamentablemente, la vida no funciona de ese modo. No es justa, ya sabes… las cosas sólo suceden… hay gente despiadada que jamás recibe su merecido, otros de buen corazón deben soportar grandes pesares… como tú… Sin embargo, comprendo tu dolor, y sé lo difícil que es sobreponerse a una pérdida como esa… Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Dejarte estar, dejarte llevar por la melancolía en estas condiciones es un lujo que no puedes darte, Oscar.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo? – preguntó Oscar, levantando la cabeza para mirarle, pero sin deshacer el abrazo de Alain - ¡André murió! No puedo rehacer mi vida de un día para otro…

- No te estoy pidiendo eso. Tan solo, intenta dejar de vivir pensando en morir… Es una decisión que nadie puede tomar por ti. Piensa en tu hijo. Sé fuerte por él.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Alain.

- Ya no soy la misma que conociste hace un par de años. Esto es todo lo que queda de esa persona – musitó apáticamente.

Alain le acarició el cabello y ella se dejó hacer. No podía evitarlo, deseaba fervientemente una respuesta de parte de Oscar que sabía no iba a obtener. Tal como ella había dicho, lo mejor era restarle importancia. Pero él no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Y si Oscar recordara exactamente lo que había sucedido, probablemente tampoco, pero por razones muy distintas, pensó con tristeza. Como sea, debía enterrar ese recuerdo y concentrarse en apoyarla.

- Oscar, no puedes ser madre si te la vas a pasar arrastrándote hacia la tumba como hasta ahora. Inténtalo al menos, yo estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Ya sabes que no me iré a ningún sitio a menos que decidas echarme a patadas.

_¡Al, fin una sonrisa! Breve, triste, con esos ojos azules temerosos como jamás los había visto, pero una sonrisa. Al menos puedo hacer esto por ti. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Hasta arrojarme al Sena, como mis babosos compinches, si me lo pidieras… _

- Lo intentaré. – Ella se acurrucó contra el pecho de Alain, y cerró los ojos. Él pensó que debía sentirse realmente abrumada para actuar de esa forma - Dime que todo saldrá bien.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. – respondió tiernamente, atreviéndose a acariciarle la mejilla al sentirla tan vulnerable - El bebé nacerá en abril. ¿No crees que la primavera es la mejor época del año para venir al mundo? El tiempo será cálido y agradable. Todo estará cubierto de verde y flores…

- Nacerá en abril…

- Estoy seguro de que este lugar debe ser un paraíso en primavera…

- Lo es.

- Será una niña sana y fuerte, Oscar…

- ¿Una niña? ¿Por qué dices una niña?

- No lo sé… se me ocurre que será una niña… y tú estarás aquí para verla crecer en esta tierra. Será una niña hermosa y feliz.

Oscar sonrió plácidamente. Acababa de descubrir que tenía un sueño por cumplir. Arrullada por las palabras de Alain, ese sueño le parecía realizable.

- ¿A quién crees que se parezca?

- Oh, no lo sé, supongo que un poco a ti, otro poco a André. Sólo espero que no herede tu mal temperamento…

- ¡Yo no tengo…! – exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Pero en seguida notó que acababa de desvirtuar lo que iba a decir, y terminó murmurando – mal… temperamento…

- Sí, claro… para nada – respondió Alain, burlonamente, mientras recordaba algunas de las ocasiones en que ella había reprendido a los soldados de la Guardia Real de forma no precisamente dulce y maternal… "_¿Qué hacéis borrachos a mediodía, tropa de holgazanes?... ¡Cierra esa bocaza, de Soissons, y vuelve abrirla si es que eres capaz de derrotarme en una pelea uno a uno!... ¡Pobre de ti que vuelvas a burlarte de André por lo de su ojo, porque te arrancaré los tuyos con una cuchara!..._" - Ahora debes reposar. Ha vuelto la fiebre, el médico me ha dicho que es normal.

- Antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- El techo del granero casi me cayó encima, ¿responde eso a tu interrogante? – le dijo Alain de mala gana.

_Otra sonrisa… Cuando sonríes, el día parece más luminoso. Ojalá y pudieras hacerlo más a menudo._

- Sí…

- Bien, ahora recuéstate. Eso es. ¿Está blanda la almohada? ¿Te pongo otra frazada encima? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ¿Cierro las cortinas? ¿Necesitas algo más? – dijo atropelladamente.

- No, muchas gracias. Sólo me hace falta dormir… - musitó Oscar, mientras sus párpados caían pesadamente. No sentía dolor, pero sí un leve mareo y un gran cansancio.

- Descansa entonces. Voy a despedir al médico y a ponerme algo seco.

- ¡Alain!

- Dime.

- Me alegro de poder contar contigo. Eres un buen chico.

Alain le dio una última mirada, una mirada que a Oscar le pareció extraña. Como si le hubiese herido el comentario. Pero eso era absurdo… ¡Ella le estaba haciendo un cumplido! ¿Quién podría ofenderse porque le dan las gracias? No, seguramente era por la fiebre y estaba imaginando cosas sin sentido. Cuando se hubo quedado sola, se llevó las manos al vientre. El terror del primer momento se había esfumado. Alain tenía razón, ahora tenía un motivo para seguir adelante y rendirse no era opción, tal como nunca lo había sido en toda su vida. Si iba a morir sería luchando. Luchando con todo.

- Voy a ser madre… - dijo aún incrédula – voy a ser madre – repitió, ahora como una afirmación. Se levantó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana.

_André, no volveré a pedirte que me lleves contigo. Fuera mi imaginación o no, ahora entiendo qué quisiste decirme ayer. Dame la fuerza que me hará falta… aplaza el momento en que debamos reunirnos nuevamente, ahora que hay alguien que me necesita más de lo que yo te necesito a ti…_

**~.~.~**

Alain escuchó con aparente atención todas las indicaciones que el médico le daba y luego iba apuntando en una hoja. Aparente, pues no hacía más que repetirse mentalmente las palabras de Oscar… _Un buen chico, un buen chico, un buen chico… un mocoso. No un hombre, sino prácticamente un niño… ¡Pues no lo soy! Hasta desearía que recordara para que le quedara claro que… ¿Qué soy tan puerco como para haberla tocado en su estado de casi inconsciencia? ¿Que la deseo tanto que ni siquiera verla enferma fue suficiente para detenerme?_

- … y tú, muchacho, tómate esta tizana…

- ¿Eh?

- Llevas diez minutos estornudando, hijo. Toma esta tizana y vete a dormir. Anoche te cayó un buen aguacero encima.

- Me siento perfectamente – dijo Alain, cuya nariz enrojecida y ojos vidriosos denotaban una incipiente gripe – además, debo reparar el granero.

- ¡Toma la maldita tizana! – escucharon gritar a Léonore desde su habitación - ¡Con una enferma en casa nos basta, yo no me haré cargo de ti!

- ¡La tomaré, no me arriesgo a tenerte de enfermera! – replicó Alain, dando un largo trago al brebaje de forma descuidada, y quemándose de paso la lengua.

El médico y su mujer rieron cuando luego de intercambiar otro par de frases ácidas con Léonore, Alain le preguntó con aire preocupado por el estado de la muchacha.

- Se encuentra perfectamente. Es sana y fuerte, sólo le aconsejo unos días de reposo por precaución. Y en cuanto a mademoiselle Oscar…pues su estado es crítico. Debemos confiar en la fortaleza de su organismo. Su decisión es una apuesta arriesgadísima… aunque la comprendo… - dijo tomando la mano de su mujer, que se encontraba sentada a su lado – hay pocas posibilidades de éxito, pero no por eso debemos perder la fe, hijo. Cuida especialmente de su estado de ánimo, me preocupa verla tan deprimida.

- Dudo poder hacer mucho para mejorar eso – dijo Alain.

- Estoy al tanto de su historia, Alain. Ha sufrido una pérdida terrible, pero no debéis permitir que se deje abatir por ello. Te sugiero que partas por buscar actividades que la distraigan. Que mantenga la mente ocupada. No le des tiempo de divagar.

- Creo que hay algo que puedo proponerle…

**~.~.~**

Una semana después Oscar estuvo lo suficientemente repuesta como para salir de casa. Lo primero que hizo fue ir directo hasta la tumba de André. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo intrigada por lo que había ocurrido el día de la tormenta. Había oído la voz de André de forma tan nítida, que una parte de ella quería creer que había sido real, aunque era de toda lógica pensar que se había tratado de una alucinación. Se acomodó sobre la hierba. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo luego la cerró, sintiéndose algo boba.

- ¿André? – preguntó tímidamente. Esperó inmóvil por una respuesta que no llegó. Se sintió decepcionada y triste. Evidentemente había sido una locura ir ahí. Pero ya que había ido, no le venía mal desahogarse un poco – André, seremos padres – dijo sonriendo suavemente – ¡mira! – puso las manos sobre el vientre, y al observar que aún estaba plano, inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante intentando formar algo de barriga, sin lograr un resultado apreciable – aún no se nota mucho… pero está creciendo dentro de mí… ¿No es maravilloso? Si tan sólo pudieras verlo… ¡Oh, cielos, otra vez estoy llorando! Dicen que las mujeres en este estado se ponen más sensibles… Pero cómo podría no llorar, André. Es tan injusto vivir algo tan increíble yo sola. Algo que debía compartir contigo. Y sin embargo creo… o quiero creer… que de alguna forma me ves. Que puedes oírme. Si es así, quiero que sepas que sigo extrañándote a cada instante, pero estaré bien – Oscar se dirigió lentamente hacia el interior de la casa, puesto el doctor Chassier le había recomendado salidas muy cortas, sólo para tomar algo de aire. Avanzó algunos pasos y se volvió – Gracias por darme una razón para seguir viviendo… Te amo, André.

Se detuvo al oír el ruido de una carreta que pronto se hizo visible. Era Alain, que volvía del pueblo. Gilbert le acompañaba. Por lo que Oscar sabía, habían hecho buenas migas, y tal como a Léonore, le preocupaba un poco que Alain no fuera precisamente un buen modelo a seguir para un chico sano y algo cándido como Gilbert.

- ¿Qué demonios haces en pie? ¡Entra ahora mismo! – le gritó Alain a modo de saludo.

- ¡Buenos días, mademoiselle Oscar! – la saludó Gilbert alegremente.

- Buenos días – respondió ella, agitando una mano.

Alain saltó de un brinco y corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Adentro! – la tomó de un brazo y la empujó descortésmente.

- El médico me ha autorizado para salir unos minutos… - protestó Oscar, siguiéndolo con resignación. Ahora comprendía a que se refería Léonore cuando decía que Alain no la dejaba hacer nada. Quería decir realmente nada. Se había vuelto en extremo sobreprotector con ambas, y ellas habían concluido que era prácticamente inútil discutir con él. Parecía haberse multiplicado para hacerse cargo tanto de las labores de campo como las de la casa, y usualmente lucía unas vistosas ojeras. Decir que actuaba de forma sobreprotectora es poco. De modo que Oscar se dejó arrastrar hasta el saloncito sin chistar, una vez ahí se sentó en un sillón, se dejó arropar con un chal y que él le colocara un almohadón en la cabeza.

- Tenemos algo que enseñarte, Oscar.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Oscar, intrigada por las miradas que cruzaban ambos, y por una hoja plisada que Alain traía en las manos.

- Antes que todo quiero hacer una pregunta. Tu padre te ha dado manga ancha para hacer y deshacer aquí, ¿no es verdad?

- Correcto.

- Y le importa un carajo lo que hagas, ¿cierto?

- Cierto, aunque podrías haberlo dicho de forma un poco más elegante…

- Pues esta es nuestra idea – Alain extendió ante Oscar la hoja de papel, haciendo caso omiso a la molestia de la mujer por su vocabulario procaz – He observado que en la zona no hay escuela y el hospital deja mucho que desear…

- Para ser exactos, hace años que amenaza con caerse a pedazos – intervino Gilbert – Ya que nadie ocupa la residencia de vuestra familia en la zona, pensamos que podríamos transformarla en una escuela y un pequeño consultorio, además de reparar el edificio viejo… Mirad la distribución que hemos bosquejado en la casa patronal. Desde aquí sería escuela, y este otro lado, un consultorio. Habría que hacer algunas remodelaciones de importancia, traer mobiliario, contratar personal médico y profesores, pero es viable…

- ¿Qué piensas, Oscar? – le preguntó Alain. Oscar sonrió. Se veía tan tierno, todo emocionado y expectante. Sabía que hacía todo aquello para mantenerla ocupada y su corazón se llenó de un dulce sentimiento de gratitud.

- Me parece una idea… ¡estupenda! Sí, me encanta. El problema es que mi peculio personal no será suficiente para financiarlo.

- Ya hemos pensado en eso, mademoiselle Oscar. Nuestra idea es pedir el apoyo de la gente de la zona.

- Pero Gilbert, la gente de la zona no tiene donde caerse muerta…

- No Oscar, no lo creas – dijo Alain – lo hemos estudiado. El cese del cobro de impuestos aumentará sus ingresos en el corto plazo. Considera que incluso devolvimos lo que no había ingresado a arcas fiscales. Además, bajaste los arriendos ostensiblemente, pero aún así es suficiente para realizar estas obras.

- Alain, ese dinero pertenece a mi padre. Lo he ahorrado mes a mes en lugar del administrador para enviárselo…

- Creí entender que a tu padre le importaba un carajo lo que hicieras con estas tierras…

- ¿Podrías dejar de decir carajo?

- Podría, pero no me da la gana… ¡carajo! – dijo Alain guiñándole un ojo.

- Pensamos invertir la recaudación por arriendo en estas construcciones, y pedir ayuda a la comunidad como mano de obra. Será un gran beneficio para todos… pero nos costará trabajo convencerlos.

- Si nos autorizas, citaré a una reunión a todos los inquilinos y le expondré el tema. Ahora bien… si te sientes más audaz, incluso podrías… entregarles la tierra, y apoyarlos para que autogestionen este proyecto, u otro en beneficio de la comunidad…

- ¿Entregarles las tierras? – Oscar le miró, descolocada. Había apoyado a la revolución y todo, pero desprenderse así como así de tierras que por lo demás ni siquiera le pertenecían, era una idea demasiado nueva para ella. Se dio cuenta que su forma de vida y su crianza estaban más arraigadas en ella de lo que creía.

- Sí – continuó Alain, con un brillo especial en la mirada – la tierra para el que la trabaja, Oscar, así debe ser…**(1)**

Oscar aún pensaba como responder a aquello, cuando Léonore entró al salón cargando una cestita con sus tejidos… y luciendo su ya abultada barriga.

- Qué bueno que os habéis entrado – le dijo a Oscar al verla acomodada en él sillón - ¿Qué os parece, os enseño yo a tejer, o me seguís dando lecciones de piano esta tar…? ¡Gilbert! – gritó al ver a su hermano, y bajó la cestita intentando cubrirse el vientre. Pero era demasiado tarde. Gilbert le clavó una mirada sorprendida, que devino en iracunda. Saltó hacia ella y la tomó por un brazo, tan rápido, que Alain y Oscar no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Ambos habían olvidado por completo de advertir a Léonore de la presencia de su hermano.

- ¿¡Quién ha sido! – le gritó – Dime, ¿quién fue? Es por esto que te has estado escondiendo aquí, ¿verdad? Por esto que ya nunca te pasas por casa y tienes mil excusas que darle a nuestra madre.

- ¡Gilbert, por favor!

- ¡Dime quién ha sido, porque voy a partirle la cara!

- Fue Phillipe… Ahora suéltame, ¡me haces daño!

Gilbert la soltó.

- ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Sabía que algo tenías con él! Teniendo tantos pretendientes tenías que enredarte con el peor… le mataré – dijo el muchachito entre dientes.

- ¡No, Gilbert, déjalo así!

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que me venza? ¡Ya no soy un crío! Soy lo suficientemente grande como para defender a mi hermana…

Léonore sollozó, cubriéndose la cara, y luego se lanzó en brazos del chiquillo.

- No, claro que no. Ya no eres un niño. Pero no vale la pena… nada se arreglará, Gilbert. Por favor, no le digas a nuestros padres.

- En algún momento han de enterarse.

- ¡No! Ya lo he arreglado. Entregaré el bebé al doctor Chassier y su mujer. Ellos le amarán como si fuera su hijo…

- ¡Qué! – exclamaron Oscar y Alain a la vez. Los hermanos les miraron sorprendidos, pues habían olvidado su presencia.

- ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? – preguntó Oscar.

Léonore se la quedó mirando. No lo había dicho por vergüenza. Le avergonzaba haber decidido entregar a su hijo, siendo que Oscar ponía en riesgo su propia vida para tener el suyo. Incapaz de sostener la mirada a ninguno de los presentes, salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación. Gilbert se quedó de pie, con los puños apretados. Alain se le acercó y le palmoteó la espalda.

- Hiciste lo correcto, chiquillo. Eres un buen hermano.

**~.~.~**

- Entiendo lo del hospital. ¿Pero para qué queremos una escuela? Para arar la tierra no necesitamos saber leer o contar.

- ¿Cómo que para qué queréis la escuela? ¡Para que vuestros hijos no sean tan brutos como vosotros! ¡Para que no se dediquen a arar la tierra si es que les da la gana hacer otra cosa!

Un murmullo recorrió la plazoleta donde se habían reunido varias decenas de aldeanos. Alain se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa. Tal como había previsto Gilbert, los lugareños resultaron ser mucho más duros de cabeza de lo que él pensaba. Y mucho más desconfiados también. Aunque de eso no podía culparles.

Léonore, arrebozada en un chal que disimulaba su embarazo, se hallaba sentada al interior de la carreta junto a su hermano, quien tenía puesto un brazo protectoramente alrededor de su cintura. Entonces, ambos divisaron a Phillipe entre la multitud. Él les miraba insistentemente. Gilbert hizo amago de ponerse de pie, mas su hermana le detuvo.

- Prometiste que no lo harías… - dijo suavemente. Gilbert volvió a acomodarse a su lado de mala gana.

- No te preocupes, no haré nada. Pero no soporto verle tan ufano después de lo que te ha hecho…

Ambos volvieron a fijar su atención en los esfuerzos de Alain por convencer a los lugareños de participar en el proyecto. Y no le estaba siendo anda fácil.

- Pues a mí me da mala espina – decía uno – ¿Por qué pretendéis que trabajemos sin recibir paga?

- Ya te lo he dicho diez veces, cabeza de chorlito – Léonore y Gilbert intercambiaron una mirada resignada. Definitivamente, Alain no contaba con ninguna habilidad diplomática – porque les hemos devuelto los impuestos, y además rebajamos el valor del arriendo. No nos alcanza para pagarles por ello, ¡pero estas construcciones serán en vuestro beneficio!

- ¿Y quién nos dice que no estáis tratando de embaucarnos? – intervino Phillipe. A Alain le hirvió la sangre nada más verlo - ¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en vosotros? Tanta generosidad me parece sospechosa… sobre todo viniendo de la hija del patrón y de ti… que también eres noble. Por otro lado, ¿por qué esa mujer te envía a ti como intermediario?

- Porque no se encuentra bien de salud…

- Genial, apenas se muera, todos los acuerdos a los que lleguemos quedarán en nada y volverá su padre a cobrarnos todo lo que ella nos ha condonado…

Alain se abrió paso entre la multitud, agarró a Phillipe de las solapas y lo sacudió violentamente.

- ¡Ella no morirá! – le gritó, fuera de sí. Varios aldeanos intervinieron tratando de impedir que se formara una gresca. Alaste y Sugane sujetaron a Alain, cada uno por un brazo y lo arrastraron hacia atrás, mientras otros dos hacían lo mismo con Phillipe - ¡Oscar no va a morir!

- Ya veo – replicó Phillipe, riendo a mandíbula batiente. La reacción de Alain le dejaba más que claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia Oscar – Ya veo, perrito faldero… Ea, soltadme, vosotros… me voy. Nada tengo que hacer en este circo.

- Monsieur de Soissons – dijo el padre de Léonore una vez que los ánimos se hubieron calmado un poco – le sugiero lo siguiente. Fijemos otra reunión en vuestra casa, de modo que podamos tratar el tema no sólo con vos, sino además con mademoiselle Oscar, si su estado de salud lo permite, claro está. A mí me parece una propuesta interesante. Me comprometo a pensar en ella. Espero que los demás hagáis lo mismo.

Un murmullo de asentimiento surgió de la multitud. Finalmente se fijó una reunión para la semana entrante, y la multitud comenzó a disolverse lentamente. Gilbert se reunió con su padre, y Alain ocupó su lugar junto a Léonore. Aún temblaba de furia al recordar las burlas de Phillipe. Léonore le tomó una mano entre las suyas y le ofreció una dulce sonrisa. Esta vez, a Phillipe le hirvió la sangre al observar la escena.

- No le hagas caso. Mademoiselle Oscar vivirá. Y también el niño.

- La niña…

- Sí, la niña…

**~.~.~**

_No estoy segura de cómo empezar esta… ¿carta?... ¿libro?... ¿autobiografía? No sé ni cómo llamarlo. Pero siento la necesidad de escribir. Es probable que no llegues a conocer a tu madre, y quiero dejarte esto como el testimonio de lo que ha sido mi vida. Puede que no pasemos este trance. Pero pongo mis esperanzas en que lo logremos juntos… o juntas… Alain está convencido de que serás una nenita. Ya te hablaré de él más adelante. Quiero que sepas también, quién ha sido tu padre, a quien lamentablemente, sólo podrás conocer por lo que los demás podamos decirte de él. Y lo primero que puedo decirte, es que nos amábamos profundamente. Y que has sido bendecida al ser fruto de un amor puro y sincero. Es algo que muy pocas personas pueden decir. Siéntete afortunada por ello, y no te ofendas cuando algún ser de corazón negro te llame bastarda. Porque probablemente sucederá… y en tal caso, piensa que una persona de mente tan estrecha, de sentimientos tan pobres, no merece siquiera tu ira._

- ¿No pensáis dormir? Ya es tarde y han sido muchas emociones por hoy…

Oscar dejó la pluma. Léonore se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- En seguida, sólo estaba… escribiendo algo para el bebé.

- Es una bonita idea… ¿le contaréis lo de hoy? Ha sido fantástico. No me lo puedo creer, ¡dentro de unos días comenzarán las remodelaciones! Definitivamente, tenéis el don de dirigiros a las personas y tocar su corazón…

- Oh, sólo les hice una propuesta beneficiosa.

- Sois muy humilde… - dijo la muchacha, dirigiéndose a la puerta – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Léonore.

Oscar dejó en la mesa de noche el libro y apagó la lámpara de aceite. Había tomado por costumbre conversar mentalmente con André, y contarle lo que había hecho durante el día. Hoy había sido un gran día, y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios antes de llegar al punto en que había decidido escribir una larga carta a su hija. Su sueño ya era profundo cuando alguien entró a la habitación. Juntó la ventana, pues se hacía una corriente de aire. Alisó la cubrecama y la arropó cuidadosamente. Y se quedó de pie, observándola dormir.

_El sólo hecho de pensar que podrías morir me llena de pánico. Un mundo donde tú no existieras, no sería mundo para mí. Por fortuna has mejorado más de lo que esperábamos. Y eso ha sido nada más que tu fuerza de voluntad. Me asombra como te sobrepones, como luchas. Poco a poco vuelvo a reconocer en ti a mi insoportable y porfiada comandante… pero ahora no me rebelo contra ti, ni contra lo que siento. Admiro tu valor, abiertamente. Pero te amo en silencio. Cada día un poco más. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió la otra noche. Llevo adherido a la piel el recuerdo de tus besos y tus caricias, esas que hurté como un ladrón. ¡Cómo quisiera volver a besar esos labios! Pero por sobre todo, llevo grabados en la memoria tus ojos… tus ojos, brillando con felicidad absoluta… ¡Ah, que no haría por observar de nuevo esa mirada, Oscar! Lo haría todo, mas sé que debo hacer nada. Y por otro lado, está la culpa. La arrastro como una cadena, que nadie más que yo escucha tintinear. Y ni siquiera puedo aliviarme buscando tu perdón, de partida porque revelándote algo tan cruel sólo te haría sufrir, y además, porque ni siquiera me siento digno absolución._

_¿Por qué sonríes, amor mío? ¿Estás soñando con él? Está bien, si te hace feliz. Yo sólo sueño contigo, hermosa… Y nunca, nunca lo sabrás…_

**Muse – Sing for absolution**

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=6Ck6Hcg2cjk

_Lips are turning blue  
__A kiss that can't renew  
__I only dream of you  
__My beautiful_

_Tiptoe to your room  
__A starlight in the gloom  
__I only dream of you  
__And you never knew_

_Sing for absolution  
__I will be singing  
__And falling from your grace_

_There's no where left to hide  
__In no one to confide  
__The truth burns deep inside  
__And will never die_

_Lips are turning blue  
__A kiss that can't renew  
__I only dream of you  
__My beautiful_

_Sing for absolution  
__I will be singing  
__And falling from your grace_

_Our wrongs remain unrectified  
__And our souls won't be exhumed_

**(1) **He transformado a Alain en un adelantado para su época, todo un socialista utópico… ¿Acaso hay algo más políticamente romántico que el socialismo utópico? Ahh… (L)

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **Aaaahhh ¡Apuesto que se creyeron que Alain iba a ser tan mala clase! De hecho, lo es, pero si no alcanza a hacer lo que ustedes, mal pensadas, creyeron que haría, no fue por su propia voluntad y eso le pesará en la conciencia, porque en el fondo es un buen chico. Creo que definitivamente, es mi carácter masculino favorito de VnB (y por eso sufrirrá muuucho en esta historia... -insertar risa malévola aquí-)

En la banda sonora (esa que parece que a parte de mí, a nadie más le interesa, pese a que sin música simplemente no se me ocurriría nada que escribir), hoy le traemos al trío británico Muse. Sí, la banda favorita de Stephanie Meyer, autora de la saga Crepúsculo… he de admitir que me compré los libros porque una amiga me hablaba todo el día de ellos y me venció la curiosidad (traducción: me tenía hasta la coronilla y me los leí para saber de qué demonios hablaba y cuál era la gracia del vampiro paliducho ese), y aunque no los encontré ninguna maravilla, igual me los terminé, admito que me entretuve, e incluso vi las películas (le voy más a los hombres lobo eso sí. Yo me habría quedado con Jacob…) Sin embargo, el gran aporte a mi vida de Mrs. Meyer, fue descubrir a Muse. Me llamó la atención que los pusiera en los agradecimientos de cada libro, de modo que me dije a mi misma, _misma, veamos si estos chiquillos son tan buenos como dicen_, adquirí un par de discos (pensando que serían de estas típicas banditas pseudorockeras del siglo XXI, descafeinadas y más desabridas que comida de astronauta) y me tuve que tragar mis palabras y de paso, lavarme la boca con jabón. Lo resumiré en dos palabras: Les amo. ¡Cómo pude pasar tantos años de mi vida sin saber de su existencia! Luego me enteré que algunod talifanes de Muse despreciaban a quienes les conocimos por Crepúsculo (nos llaman despectivamente twilighters, y yo les dedicaría una frase de Maradona, pero no haré porque soy una dama) De modo que no se sorprendan si estos flacuchentos chiquillos aparecen citados nuevamente en ésta u otras historias, porque canciones cebolla y cortavenas tienen por montones. Nos leemos, y gracias a quienes además de leer, comentan.


	7. Capítulo VII

**VII.**

"_Mi querida Oscar:_

_No sabes cuánto te he extrañado en estos meses. Ansío poder verte pronto, apenas mi hijo pueda realizar el viaje. ¡Ya ha nacido! Todo sin contratiempos. Es un varoncito, es hermoso y saludable. Le hemos llamado François. Acá todo marcha de maravilla. Bueno, he estado un poco sensible… el bebé a veces llora por las noches… pero nada de cuidado. Todo dentro de lo normal. Bernard y yo nos las apañamos bastante bien. Cuéntame de ti. ¿Te acostumbras en Arras? ¿Ese troglodita de Alain te ha tratado bien? Si no es así, sabes que puedes volver de inmediato a París, conmigo. Cuídate, por favor. No hagas ninguna locura._

_Te quiere,_

_Rosalie._

_PD: La actualización política va en la carta de Bernard. Como podrás imaginar, París hierve._"

Oscar dejó la carta sobre su regazo, con un gesto de satisfacción adornando su rostro habitualmente sombrío.

- Rosalie dice que Bernard nos pone al corriente de la situación política en su carta… ¿Viene dirigida a ambos?

- No – respondió Alain – Pero te leeré lo pertinente:

"_Amigo mío_:

_Tiempo que no sabemos nada de vosotros… ¿Cómo os encontráis? ¿Qué tal está Oscar? No la vi nada bien cuando se marcharon a Arras. Me he quedado preocupado al verla tan demacrada. Espero que en estos meses haya logrado encontrar algo de paz. _

Oscar suspiró suavemente cuando Alain acabó el primer párrafo. Le disgustaba preocupar a sus amigos, y lo peor es que no podía hacer mucho por evitarlo. Alain continuó, pasando por alto la desazón de la mujer.

_Escribo para contarte varias cosas. Primero que todo, de lo que te has perdido acá en París. La renuncia del clero y la nobleza a sus privilegios ha sido letra muerta, pero por otro lado, muchos cercanos a la familia real han abandonado el país en vista de que se les vienen tiempos difíciles. Y aunque la Asamblea Nacional Constituyente ha obtenido logros, y a la importancia de la declaración de derechos del hombre y el ciudadano (¿os habéis enterado ya? Te aseguro que su trascendencia será universal), la hambruna persiste en París. Traer todas esas tropas desequilibró por completo el funcionamiento interno de la ciudad, sin contar el descalabro en que se encuentra nuestra economía. Son tiempos tormentosos. Los estallidos de violencia se suceden unos a otros. Incluso, el pueblo ha asaltado el palacio de Versailles, y sólo la intervención de la reina ha logrado calmarlos. Sin embargo, ya es tarde para humillarse. Esto es una bola de nieve lanzada desde la cumbre de una montaña, amigo. Después de eso la familia real abandonó París y se ha refugiado en el palacio de las Tullerías. La ciudad es un caldero. Luego de la Bastilla, a la hora de enrielar la revolución van surgiendo voces y más voces que difieren entre sí. Cada decisión que se tome en esta instancia será determinante para el futuro de la nación, por ello hay mucho que hacer. Mi trabajo se ha multiplicado por mil. Sobre todo porque es mi deseo dejar testimonio fiel de lo que ha sido y será esta época sin parangón en la historia de Francia, y por qué no decirlo, del mundo. Hoy, como hace mucho no acontecía en la Historia, cada paso que damos es hacia lo desconocido, gestando un nuevo orden basado en nuevas y revolucionarias ideas sobre la vida y el ser humano. Y en medio de esta vorágine, se te echa de menos, amigo. No soy quién para opinar sobre tus desiciones, pero creo que el lugar de un hombre de acción como tú está aquí, no languideciendo en el campo…_

Alain enarcó una ceja. La lectura de ese párrafo le provocó un leve sentimiento de incomodidad… Sí, se consideraba un hombre de acción, pero no sólo eso lo motivaba a volver a París. Pensaba que a Oscar, en tiempos normales, le habría gustado estar allí. Que eso la animaría. Pero ya no habían tiempos normales para Oscar. Terminó de leer en voz alta todo lo que Bernard le narraba sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la capital en las dos hojas siguientes, con vivo interés. Al mismo tiempo, esa molesta vocecilla interior le susurraba que no se entusiasmara. Que si esa forma de vida había terminado para Oscar, también había terminado para él.

- Y hasta aquí va la actualización de Bernard. El resto es personal – dijo el muchacho, dando por finalizada la lectura de lo que competía conocer también a Oscar.

Ella no contestó. Alain se había tomado breves instantes mientras leía para observar sus reacciones. Notó de inmediato el gesto de angustiosa tristeza que esbozó al enterarse de la humillación sufrida por Marie Antoinette, y las circunstancias en que se encontraba la familia real en el palacio de las Tullerías. Alain comprendía que si bien sus principios la habían distanciado irremediablemente de la reina, no por ello habían muerto el cariño que sentía por ella. Oscar plisó la carta de Rosalie, distraídamente y se acomodó en el sillón que ocupaba frente al fuego, con una manta cubriendo sus piernas y su incipiente barriga. Se sentía molesta. Por unos instantes, sus impresiones sobre la actividad en París no difirieron mucho de las de Alain. Pero ese ya no era su mundo. El muchacho leyó en silencio lo que Bernard le dirigía a él en forma exclusiva, desentendiéndose de Oscar y sus cavilaciones.

_Ahora, lo más íntimo, ¡y no menos importante! Al fin ha nacido el bebé. Todo sin contratiempos. Rosalie decidió llamarle François… ya sabes, en honor a Oscar. Soy inmensamente feliz, la paternidad es la experiencia más maravillosa que haya tenido jamás. Sin embargo… estoy un poco tomado de los nervios. La verdad es que Rosalie me está volviendo loco. No se le ha quitado la hipersensibilidad propia del embarazo (es decir, más de lo que ya le era habitual), llora por todo. Cada vez que nombra a nuestro hijo comienza el drama, pues claro, le recuerda a Oscar y la echa de menos… El niño ha salido a ella en eso, y suele tener sus ataques de llanto de madrugada. Espero que sea pasajero… No sé cuánto tiempo más de trabajo por el día e insomnio por la noche sea capaz de resistir, sobre todo considerando los tiempos que corren. No te voy a mentir, se me hace difícil lidiar con esto. Rosalie siempre ha sido sentimental, ya sabes, pero ahora las cosas están llegando a extremos insospechados. El médico dice que es normal que algunas madres primerizas reaccionen de esta forma… pero yo suponía que al menos los antojos se le iban a quitar (creo que pasaré bastante tiempo más levantándome de madrugada a prepararle un emparedado o un postre de manzana rallada, con lo difícil que está conseguir algo que echarse a la boca en estos tiempos). Estoy agotadísimo. Me perturba este ritual de primero tratar de adivinar por qué llora y luego tratar de consolarla… lo cual es complejo, puesto que la mayoría de las veces no sabe porqué está sumida en un mar de lágrimas._

_Sin embargo, todo esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de algo: realmente estoy loco por ella. Si no la amara tanto, supongo que habría salido corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, pero la idea no ha pasado por mi mente ni siquiera en broma. La adoro. A ella y a mi hijo. Estoy cansado y tenso, pero eso no hace mella ni en mi paciencia ni en mi amor… Puede que Rosalie llore por insignificancias, y aunque llegue a ser un poco (está bien, bastante) irritante, no por ello dejo de admirar sus muchas cualidades. Su infinita dulzura. Su corazón puro, su absoluta carencia de maldad. Su fortaleza y su inquebrantable espíritu de lucha. De modo que, aunque me levante maldiciendo a las cuatro de la madrugada, al mismo tiempo bendigo a la vida por haber puesto a esta mujer en mi camino… ¡Deja de reír! Sé que todo esto para ti, señor rudo, no es más que sensiblería barata y si no te estás burlando debes haber bostezado al menos unas tres veces leyendo mi carta. Aún así, quería compartirlo contigo. Sí, quizás hubiera bastado con decirte "nació el bebé, somos inmensamente felices", pero ya me conoces, me gusta escribir, es parte de mi deformación profesional y ahora necesito explayarme. Además, no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día comprendas lo que quiero decir._

_Dale mis saludos a Oscar, cuidaos ambos._

_Bernard_"

Alain dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Sus impresiones eran contradictorias. Por un lado, las peripecias de su amigo le provocaban risa. Por otro, envidiaba sanamente su felicidad. También sentía deseos de volver a París, pero no sabía cuanto de ese deseo era real entusiasmo por participar activamente de la revolución, y cuando, ansiedad por huir de sus sentimientos por Oscar. Con el paso de los días y las semanas, y sobre todo, cuando comenzó a hacerse evidente el estado de gravidez, el miedo se iba apoderando de su corazón. La certeza de no ser correspondido (dolorosa, pero a la que se había resignado nada más descubrir su amor por Oscar) le parecía insignificante comparado con el destino que Oscar pudiera correr al término de su embarazo. La apoyaba todo cuanto podía. Tenían largas charlas y hacían planes sobre las obras que se construían en la hacienda, pero ninguno insinuaba la posibilidad de que Oscar llegase a morir durante el parto. Nada volvió a decirse sobre aquello después de la conversación que tuvieron al día siguiente a la tormenta. Los dos hacían planes como si no existiese ningún peligro. Él le daba ánimos constantemente, le decía tanto a ella como a sí mismo que era una mujer fuerte, pero lo cierto es que una voz maligna le susurraba de cuando en cuando que podía perderla e cualquier momento. Y no se sentía capaz de soportar otra pérdida. No podría soportar, otra vez, que la muerte de un ser amado implicara la muerte de una parte de sí mismo.

- ¿Alguna novedad que me puedas contar? – preguntó Oscar, al ver que Alain había concluido la lectura.

- Eh… nada especial… – dijo él, sacudiendo mentalmente sus nefastos pensamientos, y luego sonrió con malicia – salvo que al parecer, a Bernard todavía le tienen el agua cortada.

- ¿¡Tienes que ser tan grosero! – le reprendió Oscar, que luego de un par de años en la Guardia Francesa conocía bastante bien las expresiones soeces de los soldados.

- Ya sabes muy bien que no puedo cambiar eso – replicó Alain, dándose cuenta de inmediato que pese al enojo que manifestaba, Oscar encontraba gracioso su vulgar comentario – Es parte de mi encanto.

**~.~.~**

"_Mi querida niña:_

_¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! Y cuanto deseo verte a ti, a Bernard, y conocer a ese maravilloso bebé. Si pudiera, volaría a París de inmediato, pero por el momento es absolutamente imposible. Pero no te lamentes, tengo una buena noticia que darte. _

_Han sido tiempos muy duros para mí. No deseo explayarme en eso… pero en verdad, jamás pensé que tendría que pasar por esto, que debería soportar un dolor tan grande. No podría describirlo. Ni deseo hacerlo tampoco. Pero poco a poco voy saliendo adelante. Alain me ha ayudado muchísimo, de modo que te pido que dejes de pensar mal de él, es un muchacho extraordinario. Me siento segura teniéndole a mi lado. Espero que dejéis ese enojo estúpido que habéis tenido, ¿eh? Además, tenemos una chiquilla que nos ayuda con las cosas de la casa, su nombre es Léonore. También ha sido un apoyo muy importante para ambos. En más de una ocasión ha evitado que nos saquemos los ojos._

_Ahora mi noticia. Siéntate primero, Rosalie._

_Yo también seré madre._

_He estado un poco delicada de salud, de modo que debo guardar reposo durante el resto del embarazo… pero no te alarmes, nada de cuidado. Por eso no puedo ir a verte. Esto ha cambiado todo como podrás imaginar. Si bien mi tristeza sigue allí, ahora tengo renovadas fuerzas. Tengo una razón para vivir, para luchar, tengo algo que me llena de esperanza y de alegría, dentro de todo… Ahora deseo vivir nuevamente. Y lo haré._

_Espero que pronto podamos reunirnos, mi querida brisa de primavera._

_Recibe mi amor y mis mejores deseos para ti, Bernard y François._

_Oscar"_

"_Bernard:_

_¡Veo que me tienes prácticamente por un cavernícola! Nunca imaginé que compartieras la opinión que tu señora esposa tiene de mí… ¡No soy el ogro insensible que pintas en tu carta! Por supuesto que me alegro de vuestra felicidad. Quizás hasta te entiendo, amigo. Debe ser maravilloso._

_Ahora, he de hablarte de otro tema. Asumo que Oscar no ha sido capaz de decirle la verdad a Rosalie en la carta que le escribió y que va junto a ésta, y estoy de acuerdo en eso. Es mejor que no se entere por el momento._

_Oscar está encinta._

_El problema es que además está tísica._

_Seguir con esto pone en peligro su vida, sin embargo, comprendo su decisión de correr el riesgo. El es hijo de André. No puede ser de otro modo._

_Y yo… tengo tanto miedo, Bernard. Las posibilidades son tan remotas… Si tiene un poco de fiebre, si estornuda, si sus ojos están vidriosos, o creo verla más agotada, más pálida que de costumbre, caigo en una desesperación absoluta. No puedo dejarle ver mis temores, por supuesto. Estoy aquí para ser su apoyo, no una nueva fuente de preocupaciones. Pero con cada día que pasa mi angustia crece. Es como si esperara la ejecución de una sentencia de muerte, o algo así. Estoy consciente de mi inutilidad al respecto. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Rezar cada día para que sobreviva, para que la bebé nazca sana… inventar mil y una cosas en que distraerla, tratar de animarla y confiar en su fortaleza. Al menos ahora la veo con deseos de vivir. Si hubiese persistido en su actitud de aislarse del mundo, si se hubiese resignado a morir, creo que me habría vuelto loco de desesperación. _

_Como si eso no fuera suficiente, la chica que nos está ayudando con las cosas de la casa también está encinta (larga historia…) de modo que cuando ambas se ponen "sensibles", adivina quién sufre las consecuencias. Así que como verás, comprendo a cabalidad lo que quieres decir con "estar tomado de los nervios"._

_Pero Léonore es un gran apoyo. Adora a Oscar. Me ayuda en todas esas cosas que yo no entiendo o no puedo resolver. Cosas de mujeres y eso. Es una muchacha admirable, tiene carácter fuerte, aunque es terca y a veces tiene mal genio. Y entre nosotros, no está nada de mal. Agradezco tenerla aquí, pues ahora me doy cuenta que yo solo no habría podido lidiar con lo que implica cuidar de Oscar en estas condiciones. Si la vieras… es otra persona. Es la misma, pero es otra persona…_

_No sé cómo explicarlo mejor._

_Puede que estés en lo cierto cuando dices que mi lugar está en París. Te mentiría si te dijera que a veces no siento deseos de volver, pese a lo mucho que me gusta Arras. Llegué aquí desecho, cansado. Me ha costado una enormidad superar lo de Dianne. Y aunque es posible que nunca lo supere por completo, algo hay en esta tierra que apacigua el pesar. Sin embargo, siento que aquí ya he recuperado energías, y volver a la acción es tentador, sobre todo después de lo que me cuentas. Pero no puedo dejar a Oscar. Eso está completamente fuera de discusión. Mientras ella me necesite, estaré a su lado, sobre todo ahora que incluso su padre la ha repudiado. Aunque al final, si sucede lo que temo acabe más maltrecho de lo que estaba al llegar. ¡Ah! Si ella estuviera sana… si pudiéramos volver ambos a París, y luchar codo a codo contigo por la revolución, como hicimos esos días de julio… si André estuviera vivo… Pero de nada sirve pensar en lo que no es posible. La realidad es esta. Y en estas circunstancias, mi prioridad es Oscar._

_Espero que sigas manteniéndonos informados. Bendiciones a los tres. Espero verles pronto._

_Alain._

_PD: ¿Tu mujer aún me odia?"_

**~.~.~**

"… _¡Acabas de moverte! Es la primera vez que percibo como te mueves. Es la primera vez que siento que estás viva dentro de mí…"_

- ¿Lo habéis sentido? – preguntó Léonore, al ver que Oscar escribía animadamente y luego dejaba la pluma sobre la cama, y se quedaba mirando al vacío con los ojos brillantes.

Oscar se limitó a asentir repetidamente, pues la emoción le impedía pronunciar palabra. Léonore dejó su labor sobre el regazo y acudió a sentarse junto a ella. Le tomó las manos.

- Es una sensación muy extraña, ¿no os parece?

- Sí, es raro… - Oscar trató de dominar su emoción dirigiendo la conversación hacia Léonore – Es raro tener un ser vivo dentro del cuerpo. Es imposible no sentirse conectado con esa criatura frágil y dependiente… ¿Ni siquiera eso te hace replantear tu decisión?

Léonore frunció el ceño.

- ¡Oh, no empezaréis vos también con eso! Que para darme la lata tengo a Alain, y he de decir que me basta y me sobra con él…

- No, querida no es eso… No insistiré. Pero no puedo evitar preguntármelo. Esto es algo tan maravilloso…

No pudo continuar. Las lágrimas cayeron libremente por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué lloraba ¿Era alegría, temor, angustia, esperanza? No estaba segura. Quizás un poco de todo. Léonore tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas, conmovida por la reacción de Oscar, y por sus palabras. Hacía tiempo venía dudando de su decisión pero no se atrevía a reconocerlo abiertamente. Se abrazaron.

Alain las observó unos segundos y se retiró rápidamente, en silencio. Las "cosas de mujeres" le jhacían sentir perturbado y le ponían incómodo. Las "cosas de embarazadas" (es decir, "cosas de mujeres" multiplicadas por cien), le crispaban los nervios. Le desesperaba ver echarse a llorar de la nada a una o la otra y no saber que diablos hacer. De modo que, sabiamente, huyó de puntillas. Ya se arreglarían las dos…

**~.~.~**

Bernard abrió los ojos. Habitualmente Rosalie o François le despertaban a esa inapropiada hora, de modo que el pobre ya estaba condicionado y aunque nadie le importunara, su sueño se interrumpía cada madrugada. Espero un momento, y al no oír a nadie que le reclamara, cerró los ojos y se giró sobre el lecho, estirando un brazo para rodear la cintura de su mujer. Pero la mano dio sobre las sábanas.

- ¿Rosalie? – llamó en un susurro.

Un ruido se escuchó desde el comedor. Como si hubiesen arrastrado una silla. Se levantó de inmediato. Se cruzó con Rosalie en el pasillo. Ella venía con una palmatoria en una mano y una hoja de papel en la otra.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – preguntó. Tenía signos evidentes de haber llorado - ¿Acaso no me tienéis confianza? ¡Incluso Oscar ha tratado de ocultármelo! ¿Cómo pudieron?

Bernard no necesitó ver de cerca el papel que ella agitaba ante sus ojos. Evidentemente era la carta que Alain le había enviado. Se pasó una mano por la frente, con un gesto de cansancio.

- Porque no queríamos que esto pasara. Has estado nerviosa y una noticia como esta sólo lograría abrumarte más aún.

- ¿Es que no confías en mí? – repitió ella, sumamente dolida.

- No es eso, mi amor. Quería protegerte, eso es todo.

- ¡No soy ninguna débil mental como para que…! – bajó la voz al darse cuenta de que podía despertar al bebé – Si es tan grave como dice Alain, podría no volver a verla antes de… - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Perdona, cariño – Bernard la abrazó. Ella no le correspondió en un principio, aún ofendida, pero en seguida reclinó la frente sobre el hombro de su marido – no volveré a hacer algo así. Temía que quisieras salir disparada hacia Arras para estar con ella.

- ¡Sé que no puedo hacerlo! Pero quisiera viajar para acompañarla en el parto. Por favor.

- Está bien – Bernard se resignó, pues la idea no le hacía gracia. Sobre todo si el viaje sólo servía para que Rosalie viera a Oscar morir… aunque quizás, si no podía despedirse de ella sería peor – Espero que ya no odies a Alain. Ya ves que se ha hecho cargo de Oscar lo mejor que ha podido…

- Estuve molesta, pero nunca le he odiado. Menos ahora que sé que el pobre se ha enamorado de ella.

- ¿¡Qué! ? ¿De dónde sacas eso…?

Rosalie miró al cielo en actitud resignada ante la poca agudeza de su marido.

- ¿Has leído su carta o no?

- Claro que sí, pero en ninguna parte dice que esté enamorado de ella. Es más, parece que le gusta la otra muchacha…

- No, definitivamente no sabes leer entre líneas. Es evidente. Salta a la vista. Me he dado cuenta en de inmediato, menos aún podría estar molesta con él – otra vez sus ojos se humedecían - ¡Cómo ha de estar sufriendo, sin saber si Oscar sobrevivirá o no, callando sus sentimientos para no herirla! ¡Ah… mi pobre amigo!

_Antes era un bruto y ahora es "su pobre amigo"… ¿Quién las entiende? Ah, paciencia, paciencia._

- No le compadezcas, si es cierto lo que dices, lo superará de alguna forma. Confiemos en que Oscar pueda sobreponerse.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo espantar sus nefastos pensamientos. Él la besó en lo labios suavemente y luego se apartó, para ver el efecto de su breve caricia. Rosalie le devolvió una pequeña y entristecida sonrisa, pero eso fue suficiente para animar a Bernard a acercarla nuevamente tomándola de los hombros, y besarla con pasión. Pero ella se revolvió entre sus brazos y se alejó de él.

- ¡Bernard! – le reprendió escandalizada - ¿Cómo puedes pensar en… en "eso" en un momento como este? – y le dio un énfasis de total desprecio a la palabra destacada.

Nuevamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante lo que juzgaba como insensibilidad y absoluta falta de delicadeza de su marido.

- Pero cariño… - se atrevió a protestar Bernard, con aire compungido – desde antes del nacimiento de François que no hemos…

- ¡Oh, por Dios, no lo puedo creer! – ahora los ojos de Rosalie refulgían de indignación – ¡yo acusando a Alain de ser un cavernícola, cuando sin darme cuenta me he casado con uno de lo peor! Es el colmo, Bernard, el colmo…

Y dicho esto se acostó y se tapó con las mantas hasta la coronilla, dando la espalda a su afligido esposo. Él, resignado, se tendió a su lado, sin taparse y con los ojos clavados en el techo.

- De más está decir que estoy tremendamente decepcionada, Bernard… - masculló Rosalie a modo de última advertencia. Acomodó la cabeza sobre la almohada y apretó los ojos, ofendida y furiosa.

Bernard suspiró.

_Bueno… al menos no se despertó el ni…_

El llanto de François acabó con su última esperanza de pasar una noche tranquila.

_Ah, paciencia, paciencia._

**~.~.~**

"…_y por todas esas cosas tu padre me tenía terror. Yo lo consideraba un niño enclenque, timorato, cobarde y muy aburrido. Desde mi punto de vista era un verdadero desastre como compañero de juegos. Lo toleraba porque era lo que había. Era verlo lloriquear cada vez que sacaba las espadas (¡Tanto escándalo por unas simples espadas de madera! Desde que llegó, mi padre me había quitado las de metal, hasta que André aprendiera a usarlas), o ver cómo le hacía para entretenerme sola. O solo. En ese entonces aún creía ser un chico. Años después nos reíamos mucho recordando sus primeras semanas en casa. Pero a decir verdad… fui muy cruel con él. Sin querer, claro. Era pequeña y confundía una autoestima positiva con la soberbia. Le trataba como si me perteneciera porque así me lo había dado a entender mi padre. Él se quejaba poco. Pero a menudo veía refulgir sus ojos de rabia. Me irritaba que no pasara de eso. Si estaba tan molesto ¿por qué no me daba un puñetazo? ¡Yo no tenía problema en arreglar las cosas como hombre! Luego entendí que Nana le tenía amenazado: si llegaba a lastimarme, ¡plaf! Cucharonazo en la coronilla. Y yo solía lastimarme a menudo, dada mi adicción a los juegos violentos. Una rodilla rasmillada… un chichón en la frente… una muñeca esguinzada, la camisa rota… y tuviera que ver André en eso o no, recibía su correspondiente cucharonazo. Por otro lado, ¡él no podía pegar a una niña! Por más que la niña en cuestión creyese ser un muchacho. Así pues, estaba atado de pies y manos. Y tenía buenos motivos para odiarme. A lo anterior se sumaba la predilección de Nana hacia mí, que le hacía sentirse desplazado. Yo, para peor, le robaba el amor de su único pariente. Pero al poco tiempo las cosas cambiaron. Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo me trataba mi padre. Me defendió una vez que tu abuelo me golpeó al verme llorar. Terminamos los dos llorando en el establo, llenos de cardenales en las pantorrillas. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía importantes virtudes. Que era leal y valiente (en esa oportunidad pasé por alto el hecho de que luego de recibir sus correspondientes varillazos, hubiese llorado, pues como yo también lo había hecho, si le tachaba de cobarde yo también lo sería, y eso jamás lo habría reconocido). Que tenía sentido de la justicia. Y así empezaron a limarse las asperezas entre ambos, y nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. Porque tu padre fue el amor de mi vida, pero antes que eso, muchísimo antes, fue mi mejor amigo. Nunca olvides esto, pequeña. La amistad sostiene las relaciones humanas más maravillosas. La confianza, el respeto, la camaradería, la aceptación, el conocimiento profundo entre dos personas es fundamental a la hora de enamorarse. Sin amistad, no hay más que un romanticismo hueco…"_

- ¿Qué tanto escribes? No te has despegado de ese cuaderno últimamente… - dijo Alain, quién acababa de entrar a la habitación de Oscar, escondiendo una mano tras la espalda.

- Tengo mucho que contar y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Ya que puede que no tenga la posibilidad de decirlo en persona – Oscar llevaba varios días pensando en que ese estado en que tanto ella como Alain y Léonore pretendían que todo estaba bien no podía sostenerse indefinidamente.

- ¡Ah! Deja de decir tonterías – Él tensó los labios sin lograr sonreír. Oscar acababa de romper el acuerdo tácito de no referirse a su delicada condición de salud, y eso renovó de inmediato sus temores – Nos vas a enterrar a todos.

Oscar alzó las cejas y volvió a fijar la vista en su diario, sin replicar. Él continuó hablando. Nervioso, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

- Ya verás como tienes tiempo de contarle muchísimas cosas personalmente. ¡Verás qué bien funcionarán el consultorio y la escuela cuando estén terminados! Le enseñaremos esgrima a la chica…

- Alain… - le detuvo ella. El invierno se acercaba. Su vientre crecía. Y con ello, la necesidad de enfrentar su posible fin. Si bien estaba determinada a dar todo de sí por sobrevivir, no por eso negaba la gravedad de su situación. Y el optimismo de Alain la consternaba bastante. A veces le parecía falso y forzado – Ambos sabemos que las posibilidades de que muera en el parto no son… no son nada despreciables… Aún no me siento especialmente débil, pero comenzará a cambiar en cualquier momento.

Alain apretó el puño que escondía tras la espalda, estrujando entre los dedos los tallos del ramillete de camelias que llevaba de regalo a Oscar.

- ¡Basta! Deja de repetir eso, maldita sea… - siseó con los dientes apretados de rabia.

Oscar suspiró cansadamente al verlo reaccionar con violencia.

- Alain, sólo estoy siendo realista.

- ¡No! ¡No es eso! – golpeó el ropero ubicado frente al lecho de Oscar con las manos empuñadas, sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo sacudía las flores que llevaba consigo – Te estás echando a morir otra vez. ¡No puedo permitirlo!

_No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando creí que podía tomárselo bien…_ se dijo Oscar, al verlo aporrear las puertas del ropero furiosamente. Los gruesos tallos de las flores terminaron por quebrarse, y las camelias, rojas, blancas y veteadas cayeron en una lluvia de pétalos a sus pies. Alain giró hacia ella, y por unos instantes se sostuvieron la mirada. Alain respiraba agitadamente, con las mejillas enrojecidas, y una expresión de rabia en los ojos. Oscar observó la tensión de su mandíbula y sus puños apretados. Tuvo la misma impresión que las primeras veces en que ambos se enfrentaron. Alain le recordaba a un animal salvaje, lleno de agresividad, demasiado joven como para tener control sobre su propia energía, a quién no sabía cómo manejar. Y entonces se sintió muy vieja y cansada como para lidiar con él.

- Estás equivocado – dijo con un tono de voz plano e inexpresivo – Estás entendiendo todo mal…

- ¡No me mientas! Habías estado muy tranquila todo este tiempo, has estado bien, y ahora me sales con esto…

Alain se acercó al lecho y se quedó de pie junto a la cabecera, mirándola hacia abajo, desafiante. Oscar volvió a suspirar.

- Es verdad, he estado tranquila, me he sentido relativamente bien, pero en ningún momento he dejado de tener consciencia de cuál es mi situación. Te prometí que daría mi mejor esfuerzo, pero eso no asegura nada, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Si para que te quedes necesitas una garantía de mi sobrevivencia, es mejor que te marches, porque no puedo dártela.

Oscar no supo de qué lugar recóndito y retorcido de su mente había salido esa última frase. Estaba segura de ni siquiera haberlo pensado, pero lo cierto es que acababa de salir de sus labios. Y tan pronto comprendió el significado de sus palabras, se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado. ¿Cómo había podido decir algo tan horrible? En el fondo ella comprendía la reacción de Alain. Sabía que arrastraba esa absurda culpa por la muerte de su hermana. Por más inimaginable que hubiera sido la desproporcionada reacción de Dianne, por más imposible que hubiese sido para Alain, o para cualquier persona anticiparse a su decisión de quitarse la vida, él siempre se achacaría algo de responsabilidad. Y ahora, ella lo obligaba a enfrentarse otra vez a una muerte posible, anticipada pero inevitable. Por otro lado, quizás Oscar temía a su propia muerte más de lo que admitía.

Alain retrocedió. Oscar pudo ver claramente en su rostro que el comentario le había herido. Entreabrió los labios como intentando decir algo, pero lo que fuera que estaba pensando se lo guardó para sí. En seguida, su dolida expresión de desconcierto fue reemplazada por otra, soberbia y despectiva.

- Te dije que me quedaría hasta que decidieras echarme. Si quieres que me vaya, pues ni modo, me largo. No voy a suplicarte. No soy como André.

- Nunca he pretendido que lo seas… - dijo Oscar, intentado calmar los ánimos. Sin embargo, ella no imaginaba que su inocente comentario tenía una connotación muy distinta para Alain, para quién tuvo el efecto de un chorro de jugo de limón derramado sobre una herida recién abierta. Esta vez no pudo disimular su dolor. Y su rabia, al darse cuenta de que Oscar lo había notado, pero no atinaba a entenderlo.

_¿Cómo es posible que estés tan ciega? ¿Cómo aún no notas que te amo? Pero… ¿sabes algo? Quizás sea mejor que lo sepas. ¡Sí! Y acabamos con esta farsa de una vez. A mí no me va eso de guardarse las cosas. Prefiero que lo sepas, y que me eches de una buena vez a huir cobardemente porque no tengo los cojones para verte morir…_

- Oscar… - dijo roncamente.

- ¿Qué? - _¿Qué demonios le sucede hoy? ¡Está como loco! Y eso que la embarazada emocionalmente inestable soy yo… ¿Por qué… me mira de esa forma tan rara? Me pregunto si aquella vez realmente le habré besado… pero ¿por qué pienso en eso ahora? Y sin embargo, no puedo recordar nada… por más que le mire, mi mente sigue en blanco. Posiblemente nada sucedió. De otro modo, al menos tendría una vaga idea… ¿o no…? Será posible que haya sucedido algo más que eso, que me haya mentido, y todo se haya borrado por completo de mi memoria? No… no lo creo… ¡Diablos, es un pésimo momento para estar pensando en eso! ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres decirme? ¿Por qué te quedas ahí, parado, en silencio?_

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Alain y Oscar se sobresaltaron al oír a Léonore. La muchacha estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su ya abultado vientre.

- ¿Que nadie te ha enseñado que es mala educación oír detrás de las puertas? – le espetó Alain con acritud.

- No estaba tras la puerta, estaba en mi cuarto. Pero de allí te escucho porque gritas como un energúmeno. ¿Has estado fastidiando a mademoiselle Oscar? Más te vale que no, porque…

- No te preocupes, niña. No es nada – intervino Oscar. Léonore alzó la cabeza como si no estuviese convencida, pero no replicó. Oscar intentó suavizar de una vez la extraña situación en que se había visto involucrada con Alain – Qué lástima lo de las camelias…

- ¿Sí? Pues yo lamento que no sean rosas. Ya se marchitaron las últimas, esto es todo lo que había en el jardín…**(1)** - respondió Alain.

- Estaban… estaban muy bonitas… - susurró Oscar. No supo por qué se sonrojó.

- Aún así… - Alain volvió a alzar la mirada con tristeza – aún así, no son rosas.

Salió con precipitación de la alcoba, cuidando, expresamente, de pisar todas las camelias que pudo al pasar.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Léonore, tratando de distender el ambiente – y eso que somos nosotras las embarazadas… ¿qué bicho le ha picado hoy?... ¡Ah! Mirad, se ha salvado una flor…

- ¡Ten cuidado! – advirtió Oscar al ver que Léonore se inclinaba para recogerla. La muchacha flectó las rodillas hábilmente, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, y en seguida se alzó con la flor intacta entre las manos.

- Sana y salva… - dijo alegremente, entregándosela a Oscar.

La enferma acarició con lentitud los pétalos rojos veteados de manchitas blancas.

- No. No es una rosa. Pero es igualmente bella – dijo tristemente, y la depositó entre la tapa y la última página de su diario.

- Eh… - balbuceó Léonore, al verla abstraída en su contemplación – voy a ver qué le pasa a éste… - y salió tras Alain. Oscar apenas se dio cuenta de que la habían dejado sola. Deslizó las yemas de los dedos entre los pétalos de la camelia otra vez. Era agradable tocarlos. Eran suaves y sedosos…

Léonore encontró a Alain en el patio, trozando leña. Sus mejillas habían vuelto a colorearse, esta vez debido al esfuerzo físico desmedido que estaba haciendo. Las astillas saltaban en todas direcciones, y el hacha se hundía profundamente con cada golpe en el tronco que le servía de apoyo.

_Debería largarme de aquí… Estuvo mal venir… Soy débil… No puedo… Si se muere me volveré loco… No puedo reemplazarlo… Ella nunca me va a mirar con otros ojos… ¡Ella se va a morir!... ¡Me dejará solo y me volveré loco! ¡Tengo que irme y olvidarla!_

Léonore se quedó de pie a un par de metro de distancia, sin que él se diera cuenta de su presencia. Admiró su cuerpo alto y esbelto, y los antebrazos bien formados que dejaban ver las mangas arrugadas por encima del codo. Permaneció algunos instantes hipnotizada por el subir y bajar del hacha, y el rítmico movimiento de sus hombros anchos y su espalda, cuyos músculos suaves se alcanzaban a apreciar bajo la camisa. Pero también notó que estaba tomando mal el hacha, y que la ocupaba con demasiada violencia. Tampoco se había puesto la faja de cuero. Era una hernia segura.

_Siempre digo que con una enferma en casa basta, pero no hay modo de hacerle comprender…_ se dijo, y se aproximó más. Le tocó un hombro. Él, tomado por sorpresa, giró sobre sus talones con brusquedad. Léonore palideció de miedo cuando vio el filo del hacha pasar a escasos centímetros de su nariz. Se echó instintivamente hacia atrás y tropezó. Alain reaccionó casi por reflejo y alcanzó a cruzarle un brazo por la espalda, impidiendo que la muchacha se desplomara. Dejó caer el hacha. Léonore tenía los ojos muy abiertos y le temblaba la barbilla.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alain. La sacudió un poco al ver que no reaccionaba.

- ¡Ah!... – exclamó ella al cabo de unos segundos - ¡Por Dios!

Alain la sentó sobre el tronco y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Te… te hice daño?

Ella se tapó la boca con las manos y balbuceó algo incompresible.

- ¿Qué dices? – Alain le quitó las manos de la boca.

- …me matas… casi me matas… ca… ¡por Dios! – y rompió a sollozar escandalosamente, mientras le golpeaba el pecho con los puños cerrados - ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Casi me matas! - Alain le atrapó ambas muñecas con una mano, con la otra la tomó por la nuca y la acercó a su pecho. Al menos sus chillidos dejaban en claro que no la había lastimado, pensó aliviado. Ella cejó en su afán por golpearlo, y se quedó quieta, respirando agitadamente. Eso, hasta que lo escuchó reír por lo bajo - ¡Casi me cortas la cabeza, y te parece muy gracioso! – chilló, levantando la vista y mirándolo furiosa.

- ¡Lo lamento! – exclamó Alain, como si no lo lamentara en absoluto.

- ¡No te rías!

- Estoy intentándolo…

Ella levantó una mano para golpearlo, pero él se la sujetó a medio camino, y la bajó lentamente. Observó el rostro furibundo de la muchacha. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, salpicadas por algunas pecas y surcadas por las lágrimas. Sus ojos de color azul pálido, brillantes y llenos de vida, decorados por largas y espesas pestañas. Las cejas castañas y bien definidas que describían un suave arco. El mechón de cabello ondulado del mismo tono, que se agitaba bordeando el contorno del rostro ovalado. La boca aún temblorosa, de labios rosados, húmedos y voluptuosos. La naricilla graciosa, pequeña y algo respingona.

_Es muy bonita…_

Le limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

"_¡Tengo que irme y olvidarla!"_ Se escuchó a sí mismo.

_Tengo que olvidarla… pero…_

- Eres… eres… realmente, ¡ni siquiera puedo describir lo que eres! – protestó ella. Pero finalmente sonrió – entra a la casa. Asustaste a mademoiselle Oscar con tu berrinche de niño malcriado.

Alain le ofreció el brazo y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada. Ella llevaba la vista clavada en el piso. Él la miraba de tanto en tanto, y reflexionaba.

… _pero sería injusto para ella. No sería sincero. Ya le rompieron el corazón una vez, y no puedo asegurarle nada. Quizás no sería muy distinto de lo que le hizo ese desgraciado a Dianne…_

Cuando regresaron a la alcoba de Oscar, ella aún observaba la camelia que descansaba sobre su diario.

- Es preciosa. Gracias – dijo amistosamente, al ver a Alain asomarse en el umbral.

- Lo lamento… - musitó él, avergonzado.

- Acércate – dijo Oscar, golpeando el cobertor con la palma de la mano. Él se sentó a su lado, y ella le cogió una mano.

- Yo también. No quise decir que te marcharas.

Se miraron. Ella sonrió. Léonore se retiró discretamente. Él se atrevió a posar la mano sobre el vientre de Oscar. Entonces, sintió como "algo" hacía presión contra su palma y luego se esfumaba. Fue muy rápido.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó sorprendido. La expresión de Oscar se tornó muy dulce.

_Bien. Supongo que he de aceptar resignadamente que la amo y dejar de dar manotazos de ahogado… No puedo derrumbarme ahora._

**~.~.~**

Gracias a Léonore no faltaban visitas en la casa. Gilbert aparecía con frecuencia, y monitoreaba con ojo atento la evolución de su sobrino. Pese a no estar de acuerdo con la decisión de Léonore, decía respetarla. Sin embargo, la hacía enojar buscando nombres según fuera niño o niña. Alain le seguía el juego gustoso, ambos indiferentes a las rabietas de la muchacha.

El doctor Chassier y su esposa también eran visitantes recurrentes. A ellos Léonore sí les aceptaba las largas discusiones sobre el nombre del bebé, mal que mal, serían los padres. Léonore pensaba que no podría haber encontrado una pareja más apropiada para hacerse cargo de su hijo. Pero cuando lo sentía girarse en sus entrañas, no podía evitar un penoso sentimiento de culpa y tristeza. Por supuesto, no se lo confesaba ni a su sombra.

Oscar tampoco hablaba de su miedo cada vez más grande a la muerte. Se distraía en mil cosas. Trataba de aprender a tejer bajo la paciente instrucción de Léonore, le daba clases de piano y se ocupaba de los avances de las obras de la escuela, el consultorio y el hospital. Revisaba cuentas. Pero nada le quitaba del pecho esa opresión, que ya no sabía en qué proporción atribuir a la ausencia irremediable de André, o a su miedo a morir, por más que deseara reunirse con él. Escribía muchísimo a su hija, pero en su diario tampoco se refería a estos temores. Prefería sumirse en sus recuerdos para describir lo que había sido su vida con la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles.

**~.~.~**

- Vas mejorando con rapidez.

- Es porque tengo la mejor profesora. ¡Y gratis! Pero ya estoy cansada. ¡Uf! No importa cómo me coloque, los riñones me están matando – dijo Léonore, alejándose del piano – ya lo comprobaréis vos dentro de un tiempo…

Dio una vuelta alrededor del salón, moviendo el talle de un lado a otro para descomprimir sus vértebras. Cuando sintió algo de alivio, se sentó frente a Oscar y cogió su tejido. Oscar envidió la habilidad con que se agitaban los palillos, tan rápido que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir uno de otro. Al cabo de pocos minutos el tejido se había alargado varios centímetros, mientras Oscar aún no terminaba una corrida del suyo, y luchaba tenazmente por hacer pasar una lazada de un palillo a otro.

Cada una se concentró en su labor, hasta el que el sonido de la puerta de entrada las distrajo. Casi enseguida, Alain se asomó en el umbral. Léonore quitó la vista de la ventana, desde donde se apreciaba el paisaje cubierto por la primera nevada de la temporada, y, ruborizándose ligeramente, dirigió sus ojos hacia el muchacho.

- ¡Buenas tardes, bellas damiselas! – exclamó él, jovialmente. Acomodó en un florero un ramillete de camelias que acababa de cortar.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Oscar.

- ¡Estupendo! A este paso las obras estarán concluidas antes de la primavera. Después del lío que hubo para organizar los turnos de trabajo, la gente se ha puesto de acuerdo al fin y están entusiasmados… de hecho, ya va siendo hora de buscar maestros y médicos.

- ¡Me encantaría verlo! – dijo Oscar.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – exclamaron Alain y Léonore al mismo tiempo.

- No se exalten… no estoy diciendo que vaya a ir… sólo que me gustaría echar un vistazo. Ya lo veré cuando esté terminado – dijo mirando a Alain. Él sonrió, satisfecho por la respuesta.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Cosas para los niños?

Léonore asintió radiante. Oscar también movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pero algo cohibida.

- ¡Dejadme verlo!

Léonore extendió orgullosamente ante Alain su pequeña obra: un ajuar tejido en hilo blanco.

- Vaya, es lindo, muy lindo. Le quedará estupendo al bebé. ¿Y tú, Oscar, qué estás tejiendo? – Oscar no le contestó y lo miró muy incómoda – Anda, vamos, muéstrame lo que has aprendido… - La mujer levantó su tejido con mucha timidez. Era un entramado con forma de… no sé, no podría deciros si su intención fue hacer un gorrito, un vestido, una bufanda, o un calcetín. Los puntos eran completamente irregulares, en algunos trechos muy apretados y en otros muy sueltos, sin contar los que se habían corrido – ¡Muy bien, Oscar!

- ¿Lo… lo dices en serio?

- ¡Claro que lo digo en serio! Es perfecto… – contestó Alain, muy entusiasmado – Nunca había visto una red para pescar tan bonita…

Alain apenas pudo concluir la frase, pues la risa ahogó sus palabras. Léonore miró hacia un costado solapadamente, pero el estremecimiento de sus hombros delataba una serie de carcajadas a duras penas contenidas. Oscar enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello de rabia y vergüenza, agarró una madeja de lana y la lanzó directo al rostro de Alain, acertándole medio a medio en la frente. Era evidente que Oscar estaba acostumbrada a ser la mejor en todo, y no se tomaba de buena forma emprender cualquier actividad con un resultado mediocre (o deplorable, como en este caso). Alain se sobó sin parar de reír. Léonore también reía, ahora sin ningún disimulo. Oscar los miró indignada, pero la situación era tan ridícula, que finalmente se unió al coro de carcajadas. Y por breves instantes, esa angustia que jamás dejaba de oprimir su pecho, se desvaneció por completo. Fue apenas un momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la del muchacho, y él vio sus ojos azules brillantes, vivos, alegres… Eso era lo que llevaba meses tratando de lograr, y aunque aquella alegría se desvaneciera en seguida, al menos, le daba una pequeña esperanza.

Cuando las risas se apagaron, Léonore comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sobre su asiento. Se puso de pie y se llevó la mano a la parte baja de la espalda, como era su costumbre en el último tiempo.

- Creo que me hace falta caminar otro poco – sentenció – no sé si pueda aguantar hasta febrero. Estoy segura de que me reventaré de aquí a navidad. ¡Soy más barriga que otra cosa!

- No digas bobadas – le dijo Alain, sonriendo divertido.

- Abrígate bien y no te tardes mucho. Hace frío – añadió Oscar.

Léonore se llevó la mano a la sien.

- Sí, comandante – dijo, imitando a Alain cuando hacía burla a Oscar, se acomodó un chal sobre la cabeza y salió.

Oscar luchó un poco más con su tejido. Pero por más empeño que pusiera, no lograba manejar la tensión de la lana. Alain miraba por la ventana, vigilando el paseo de Léonore. Al rato estimó que todo estaba dentro de la normalidad, y estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro sitio, cuando una figura apareció dentro de su campo visual. Oscar se sobresaltó al verle ponerse de pie y miró a su vez hacia afuera. Un hombre hacía señas a Léonore y caminaba hacia ella. La muchacha permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, dándoles la espalda. Ambos reconocieron inmediatamente al sujeto. Era Phillipe. Alain hizo ademán de salir, pero Oscar lo retuvo, sujetándolo del brazo.

- No. Déjalos. Si ha venido hasta aquí sabe que le estamos viendo y no se atreverá a hacerle nada.

- ¡Pero…!

- Deja que ella decida. Si notamos algo extraño, intervienes. ¿De acuerdo?

Alain gruñó, dando a entender que aceptaba, de mala gana. Ambos siguieron la escena con suma atención. No podían saber de qué hablaban, pero a él se le notaba muy sumiso, y a ella, extremadamente tensa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Léonore. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, tal como la última vez que habían hablado.

- Quería… - dijo él, nerviosamente – tenemos que hablar.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Todo quedó perfectamente claro.

- Pero yo sí tengo algo que decirte. ¿Puedes escucharme?

Ella frunció el ceño y alzó altaneramente la barbilla, mirándolo con desprecio.

- Está bien. Pero que sea rápido.

Phillipe inspiró y pasó saliva, como si hablar le costara un gran esfuerzo físico. La seguridad con que había salido de la posada en que se estaba hospedando le había abandonado por el camino, y ahora no quedaban ni rastros de ella.

- Quiero… quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

Léonore levantó una ceja, sorprendida, y rió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Es broma? Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación. Atente a la respuesta que te di entonces.

- Nunca había hablado tan serio en mi vida. Quiero que seas mi mujer… reconoceré al niño…

- ¿Por qué habrías de reconocer a un niño que ni siquiera crees que sea tuyo? Ya me dejaste muy claro que piensas que soy una cualquiera.

Phillipe la miró desconcertado. Léonore estaba muy extrañada de su turbación. Que pareciera sincero era lo que más la perturbaba, por eso reaccionaba de forma violenta.

- Yo sé que no eres así. Eso lo dije porque estaba furioso. No esperaba que me rechazaras. Pero no es lo que pienso.

- ¡Pues tenías razón! ¡No es tuyo! Es más, ni siquiera sé de quién es. ¡Me he acostado con la mitad del pueblo…!

Phillipe cerró la distancia que les separaba sorpresivamente, y la tomó por los hombros.

- Cásate conmigo.

- ¡Ese bastardo…! – exclamó Alain, levantándose otra vez.

Oscar volvió a detenerle.

- Espera… - Él se sentó junto a ella en el diván. Oscar puso su mano sobre suya, y la apretó – Fíjate, no está siendo agresivo. No intervengas aún.

Alain estrechó la mano de Oscar con nerviosismo. Los dos continuaron con los ojos clavados en la pareja.

Léonore, perpleja, parpadeó varias veces. Creyó haber oído mal.

- ¿Qué me…? – dijo al fin - ¿Cómo voy a casarme contigo? ¡Ya estás casado!

- Ella… - susurró Phillipe. Inclinó la cabeza – ella murió hace tres meses…

- Vaya… - dijo Léonore, tan sorprendida por la revelación, como conmovida por la reacción de Phillipe – este… lo lamento mucho… - musitó.

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Mentí sobre lo que pensaba de ti la última vez que hablamos. Lo único cierto que dije es que te amo a ti. No es que ella no me importara. Pero de verdad, estaba dispuesto a dejarla… entonces enfermó. Fue rápido… - hizo una pausa. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó. Ella se dejó abrazar. Él la besó en la sien, y le habló al oído – Quiero empezar de nuevo. Me marcharé a América dentro de seis meses. Algunos amigos se han ido de colonos y les ha ido de maravilla. Hay facilidades, hay tierras fértiles. En pocos años se prospera mucho. Pero no deseo marcharme solo. No… de ninguna manera… quiero irme contigo y con el niño. Podremos tener la familia que soñabas…

Léonore se dejó abrazar. Recordó entonces por qué se había enamorado. Muchas escenas pasaron fugazmente ante sus ojos. Escenas alegres, felices. Se sentía cómoda en ese abrazo. En esos momentos sólo veía lo bueno de su relación Phillipe, como si lo malo, lo decepcionante, jamás hubiese ocurrido. Si ella lo quería así, sería de ese modo. Todo parecía calzar perfectamente. Él era libre. Ella a punto de dar a luz…

- Te ves tan bonita… - le dijo él, tomándola del mentón, y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Se inclinó para besarla. Pero ella le puso la palma de la mano en el pecho y retrocedió.

- No.

- ¿Qué?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No voy a casarme contigo. No pondré un pie fuera de Arras.

- Pero… - Phillipe sonrió nerviosamente, incrédulo. Tenía que ser una tomadura de pelo - ¿qué dices? ¿Qué eso de que no te casarás conmigo?

- Tu mujer murió y ahora vienes a buscarme. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? Me voy a contestar sola. Porque no me querías lo suficiente. Porque era muy cómodo estar con las dos a la vez. Ahora vienes a buscarme porque te da miedo quedarte solo. Porque necesitas a alguien que te espere por las noches, que se ocupe de tu casa, que te sirva la cena, que te haga compañía… no la amabas a ella y tampoco a mí. Sólo et amas a ti mismo. Y tienes miedo de marcharte solo a un país extraño…

- Estás en un error… - dijo él, desesperado al comprender que la muchacha hablaba en serio – Admito que me comporté como un imbécil. ¡Dije muchas tonterías! Dije cosas que no sentía realmente… pero ahora te digo la verdad. Lo juro por lo más sagrado… no me abandones ahora…

Léonore sonrió amargamente.

- ¿Cómo podría abandonarte, si tú lo hiciste primero?

Phillipe no supo qué responder.

- ¡Si no te casas conmigo serás una madre soltera! ¿No te importa no tener honor?

- Ya no tengo honor. Y sí, me da igual ser madre soltera.

- ¡Esos nobles con los que estás viviendo te han metido tonterías en la cabeza! ¡Escúchate! ¿Qué dirán tus padres? ¿Qué dirán todos en el pueblo? Que eres…

- Que soy una perdida, tal como tú mismo me hiciste ver. Y tenías razón. Lo soy. Pero cuando me dijsite todo aquello, me hiciste ver además otra cosa: Que tú no me respetas. Está bien… uno puede enojarse… puede decir cosas que no piensa o no siente en un momento de arrebato… Pero ningún hombre que ame de verdad a una mujer la llamará perdida, dudará de la paternidad del hijo que engendró, ni menos aún querrá deshacerse de ese niño como si fuese un estorbo.

- No me digas eso… tú no entiendes… ¡Me equivoqué! Y quiero reparar mi falta. ¡Te amo!...

- No te creo. Y no me interesa tu oferta. Ya es tarde – dijo ella rápidamente, como queriendo zafarse de una persona inoportuna que la detuviera justo cuando va a algún sitio con mucha prisa. Y es que se morían en ese instante todas sus ilusiones de niña – No vale la pena casarme contigo para limpiar mi honor si no vas a hacerme feliz.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces? Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que seas feliz?

_Quiero… quiero a alguien que me ame como André amaba a mademoiselle Oscar…_

- Márchate, Phillipe. Que Dios te acompañe en América. Porque yo no voy a hacerlo.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Se detuvo al oír nuevamente la voz de Phillipe.

- Me voy dentro de seis meses. Si cambias de opinión, te estaré esperando.

- No me esperes. Será una pérdida de tiempo – dijo sin mirar hacia atrás, y continuó caminando. Él se quedó estático, esperando que le diera una última mirada, pero cuando Léonore cruzó el umbral de la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, se marchó cabizbajo.

Alain se acercó a ella de inmediato. Oscar se quedó en su sitio, pues ya no podía moverse con agilidad. Él esperaba encontrarla hecha un mar de lágrimas, por eso se sorprendió al ver sus ojos secos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – respondió con aridez, y pasó derecho a la cocina, dejándolo en medio del salón. Pronto se escuchó el golpeteo de un cuchillo contra la tabla de picar. Oscar y Alain se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer, cuando de improviso, la escucharon gritar con rabia.

- ¡Odio a este niño! ¡Lo odio, lo odio!

Y nuevamente el cuchillo golpeaba la tabla. Alain hizo un gesto a Oscar para que no se levantara, y entró a la cocina. Léonore trozaba furiosamente una zanahoria. Los pedazos de vegetal saltaban en todas direcciones, junto con algunas astillas. Una de ellas fue a parar a la cabeza de Alain, prendiéndose de sus cabellos. Ella levantó una vez más el cuchillo, y él interceptó su mano en el aire. La guió lentamente hacia la tabla, y la hizo cortar con suavidad una rodaja de zanahoria.

- No deberías decir eso. ¿Sabes que se dice que los bebés se enteran de todo desde que están en el vientre?

- De verdad lo odio…

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú – le dijo él al oído – No lo odias. Ni siquiera odias a Phillipe. Sólo estás herida.

Léonore soltó el cuchillo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Alain la abrazó.

- Tranquila… llora si quieres.

- No voy a llorar…

_Ningún hombre volverá a hacerme llorar._

**Julieta Venegas – Me voy**

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=y8rBC6GCUjg

_Porque no supiste entender a mi corazón  
__Lo que había en él,  
__Porque no tuviste el valor_

_De ver quién soy  
__Porque no escuchas lo que está tan cerca de ti,  
__Sólo el ruido de afuera  
__Y yo, que estoy a un lado  
__Desaparezco para ti_

_No voy a llorar y decir,  
__Que no merezco esto porque,  
__Es probable que lo merezca  
__Pero no lo quiero, por eso..._

_Me voy, que lástima pero adiós  
__Me despido de ti y me voy,  
__Que lástima pero adiós  
__Me despido de ti_

_Porque sé, que me espera algo mejor  
__Alguien que sepa darme amor,  
__De ese que endulza la sal  
__Y hace que, salga el sol._

_Yo que pensé, nunca me iría de ti,  
__Que es amor del bueno, de toda la vida  
__Pero hoy entendí, que no hay  
__Suficiente para los dos._

**(1)** Las rosas florecen por lo general, no más allá del otoño. Las camelias florecen en invierno.

* * *

¡Hola a todas, chicas queridas! No estaba muerta, como alguna pudo sospechar... andaba de parranda (pfff... ¡ojalá!) Acá les traigo una actualización, no es tan larga para el tiempo que me tardé, pero siento decirles que es lo que hay no más. Espero que no les disguste que me haya centrado mucho en un personaje secundario (es una mala costumbre que tengo y a la vez una preferencia personal, me encantan las historias en que hay buenos secundarios y se les da importancia), sobre todo considerando que si bien aparece en el animé, es casi todo de mi invención, partiendo por el nombre. He tratado de no hacerla muy "Marie Sue" (Para mayor información: http : / / forum . fanfiction . net/topic/35583/3745764/1/ ... yo no tenía idea lo que eran las "Marie Sue" hasta que leí este foro y vi la luz) pero he de admitir que tiene algunos rasgos de esa plaga, ehehe... el punto es que esta chica me cae demasiado bien así que se la aguantan y tal. Y como verán más a delante, es fundamental en la historia.

También he tratado de cambiar el tono trágico de los primeros capítulos de forma lo menos violenta posible. Estuve releyendo los primeros y de verdad son para traer un rollo de papel higiénico. Nos es que ahora me parezcan mal, sino que mi idea es ir cambiando de a poco la atmósfera deprimente y pesada del principio, porque así lo requiere la historia. El punto es que de ahora en adelante, nos apartaremos un poco de la onda trágica.

Me llama la atención que madame girorelle quiera que empareje a Alain y Oscar... Pensé que todas eran fieles e incondicionales de André :p. Pero le encuentro razón a las que dicen que es un poco cruel que el amor de tu vida se muera y más encima estés condenada a lloriquear por él lo que te queda de vida... si la vida sigue, ¿no?

No escucho mucha música en español (le voy más al rock que a la balada romántica y eso), y la verdad, Julieta Venegas ni siquiera me gusta mucho, pero esta canción sí. Además tiene un video muy bonito... y a mí me hace mucho, mucho sentido... por eso digo que Lèonore es un poco "Marie Sue"... sobre todo en este episodio.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes postean, las animo a dejar sus opiniones y críticas. ¡Serán siempre bien recibidas! Y también saludos y buena onda para las flojillas que leen pero no dejan ni un pequeñísimo review. Piensen que sus comentarios me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo, porque la idea de publicar es que haya feedback... sino, pues me quedo con lo que escribo para mí solita.

Cariños a todas, se me cuidan y les diría que voy a actualizar pronto, pero uds. ya saben que no pueden confiar en mí cuando digo eso... así que no lo diré :p... Lo cierto es que me he atrasado porque he estado escribiendo otros fics que aún no publico, y de ellos, sólo uno es de VnB. El que me ha quitado más tiempo es de Orpheus no Mado, también de Riyoko Ikeda. Léanlo si pueden, es 100% recomendable (A mi me gusta más que Lady Oscar, boom boom, lo dije y qué!)


	8. Capítulo VIII

**VIII.**

- No te angusties así. Tienes seis meses para decidirte. Piénsalo con calma y no te apresures.

Léonore vertió una taza de leche sobre el bol en que preparaba una masa. Suspiró.

- No me he arrepentido de la decisión que he tomado, mademoiselle. Estoy completamente segura de que no quiero volver con él. ¡Todo se ha estropeado! Pensad, si engañó a su mujer conmigo, perfectamente será capaz de engañarme a mí con otra. No. Es definitivo. Phillipe está fuera de mi vida.

Oscar calentó las manos en su taza de té, y se quedó pensativa.

- No puedo objetar ese punto. De buenas a primeras no parece una persona confiable. Pero la gente cambia. Lo importante es lo que tú sientes.

- ¡Yo siento deseos de estrangularlo!

Oscar rió suavemente.

- ¡Eres tan irascible, niña!

- Alain dice que vos también lo erais…

Oscar dejó de reír. Alain se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina al oír que hablaban de él.

- Tampoco puedo objetar eso. Pero ya ves, la gente cambia…

- Phillipe no cambiará. Los hombres son así, les dejas pasar una y te verán la cara por siempre. Tengo que olvidarlo y sé que puedo hacerlo. - Empuñó el cuchillo con fuerza y lo blandió en el aire - ¡Esto de amar es una porquería! ¡Nunca volveré a enamorarme!

- Sí que lo harás… Una vez que superes esta decepción.

- No, no lo haré. ¿Acaso vos podríais enamoraros otra vez? - Oscar la miró con asombro, pues no esperaba una pregunta como esa, y en seguida su semblante se ensombreció. Léonore se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir – No debí hablar de ese modo…

- No, no me imagino volver a amar. Pero es diferente… La mitad de mí murió con André. ¿Acaso tú sientes eso? - La muchacha se tomó un instante para pensar su respuesta, y negó con la cabeza – Puede que Phillipe no sea el hombre adecuado para ti. Eso sólo tú puedes saberlo. Y si ahora que lo sabes, estás decepcionada, eso no significa que no puedas volver a amar. Yo amé a otro hombre, antes de amar a André. O más bien, creí amarle.

Léonore abrió la boca, sorprendida.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué sucedió con él?

- Era un buen hombre que sólo me vio como su amiga. Le quise en silencio por muchos años. Cuando al fin admití que aquello era imposible, y que él nunca me querría del mismo modo que yo a él… no tuve la mejor de las reacciones. Me encerré en mi misma. Intenté olvidar que era una mujer. Cuando te miro, me recuerdas a mí en ese entonces. Creyendo porfiadamente que amar no era algo para mí. Pero por fortuna me equivoqué. Después comprendí que eso, más que amor, era una manifestación de mi necesidad, y a la vez, de mi temor a amar. Es probable que por eso me haya fijado en un imposible, poniéndome en una situación dolorosa y sin salida, pero segura, pues nada arriesgaba al quererle en silencio. Cuando lo comparo con lo que sentí más tarde por André, me parece tan infantil… pero es algo que recuerdo con cariño. Como te dije, él es un buen hombre. Un amigo muy leal. Y esa es la forma en que le amo ahora, como a un excelente amigo.

- Es decir, que después de haber vivido un amor "real", ¿creéis que no es posible volver a amar? – preguntó la muchacha, interesada en el giro que había tomado la conversación - ¿Creéis que sólo se puede amar de verdad una vez en la vida?

Oscar vaciló. Sabía que Léonore, obnubilada por su magnética personalidad, tomaba como la verdad absoluta cada palabra que salía de su boca. Además se encontraba en un estado especialmente vulnerable, y de por sí la muchacha tenía tendencia a tomar decisiones precipitadas, sin reflexionar demasiado ni medir consecuencias. Por eso debía ser en extremo cuidadosa con la respuesta que iba a dar.

- Creo que en esto no hay reglas aplicables a todos por igual – dijo al fin – Pero siento que para mí no es posible. Lo siento como algo definitivo, como una certeza. Y estoy aprendiendo a vivir con ello.

- Sin embargo – observó Léonore, mientras gesticulaba ahora con la cuchara de palo en la mano – cuando renunciasteis a ese otro hombre, también creísteis que no volveríais a amar. Puede ser que sea una reacción esperable cada vez que nos rompen el corazón.

- No lo sé, Léonore. Pero tengo razones para pensar que eso para mí ha terminado. No lo espero tampoco. Soy una mujer madura, a diferencia de ti, que aún eres joven. Estoy enferma y debo priorizar ante todo mi supervivencia para asegurar la del hijo que espero… Y amando aún a André, por más que haya muerto, no tengo cabeza para pensar en romance – sonrió con amargura – Mi única certeza es que jamás volveré a ser la mujer que fui, y que me gustaba ser.

- ¡Oh! ¡Me apena tanto oíros hablar de ese modo! – exclamó Léonore, y se acercó a tomar las manos de Oscar.

- Pero en cuanto a ti, no deberías ser tan pesimista, y menos aún hacer generalizaciones a partir de un solo caso. No todos los hombres son iguales.

- ¿Acaso vos conocéis a alguno que valga la pena? Aparte de André.

- Pues… sí – dijo Oscar – conozco algunos que siempre se comportan de modo muy decente. Aquel amigo del que te hablaba. Mi segundo cuando estaba en la Guardia Real, Girodel, también es un caballero a carta cabal. Ahí tienes dos ejemplos.

Alain se asomó tímidamente.

- Quería saber… si necesitáis más leña para el fogón.

- Sí, sí… - le respondió Léonore, con un tono que indicaba que querían deshacerse de él porque, para variar, hablaban de sus "cosas de mujeres encinta". Alain no se hizo de rogar y desapareció en seguida. No había caso, por más que lo intentara, le ponía los nervios de punta verlas en su estado "sentimental". Por otro lado, era muy estúpido sentirse herido por escuchar a Oscar decir que no volvería amar, si él, desde el primer momento, se consideraba no correspondido y sin esperanzas de llegar a serlo. Y la guinda de la torta… ¡Ni siquiera se acordaba de su existencia a la hora de mencionar a los pocos hombres decentes que conocía!

- ¡Ah, carajo! – maldijo en voz alta.

- ¿Y a éste que le pasa ahora? – se preguntó Léonore. Oscar se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Qué sé yo!

Léonore se quedó con la vista fija adonde el muchacho había desaparecido, con los ojos risueños.

- Decidme, ¿todos los citadinos son tan inútiles como él? Porque ya lleva aquí una buena cantidad de meses, y aún no aprende a ordeñar las vacas – y sacudió el jarro para hacer caer hasta la última gota de leche – Esta mañana me arruinó varias onzas de jabón cuando intentó "ayudarme" a mezclarlo. ¡Tuve que botarlo todo! Me hizo perder toda la leche de cabra y las hierbas que había preparado… iba a colocarle melisa, lavanda y menta… Mi receta especial para la suave piel de los bebés. Se supone que estaría listo para ser usado a mediados del invierno… ¡Qué fastidio!

- ¿Preferirías que se marchara? – le preguntó Oscar, suspicazmente.

- ¡No, no! No quise decir eso… tan sólo que… ¡vaya, sí que es torpe!

- No está acostumbrado a este tipo de vida.

- ¿Y cuál es la vida que acostumbraba llevar?

- De soldado, ya sabes… ir de farra con sus amigotes, emborracharse, holgazanear y pelearse en bares de mala muerte…

- Volviendo a lo que hablábamos hace un momento… ¿os parece él un hombre decente?

Oscar sonrió ante el sonrojo con que la muchacha había hecho esa pregunta.

- Pues… no es un caballero, como Fersen o Girodel, eso está claro. Sin embargo, podría decirse que es decente, pese a todas esas malas costumbres típicas de los soldados. Es del tipo de persona que gusta de la vida familiar. Cuando su madre y su hermana vivían siempre estaba preocupado de su bienestar. En ese sentido, al menos, es responsable y comprometido. Y conmigo… - Oscar apoyó el mentón en el dorso de su mano, mientras un torrente de recuerdos amargos y dolorosos venían a su mente, pero que ya no le carcomían por dentro con la misma cruel intensidad de hace unos meses – conmigo ha sido muy leal. Ha estado a mi lado en la peor época de mi vida, cuando no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantar la cabeza.

- Entonces, vos creéis… ¿que él no sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que Phillipe me hizo?

- Eso es poco probable. Sobre todo considerando que Dianne… - Oscar dejó la frase en suspenso al darse cuenta de que podría cometer una infidencia.

- Sé lo de su hermana.

- Entonces entiendes por qué creo que Alain no haría algo así. Él es un buen muchacho. Un poco inmaduro, bastante indisciplinado y buscapleitos, pero… un buen chico.

- ¿Os dio muchos problemas en la Guardia Francesa?

- ¡Uf! En más de una oportunidad tuve deseos de estrangularlo… Llevaba la voz cantante para que el regimiento se opusiera a mi designación. De hecho, el primer día nada más tuve que darle una paliza…

Cuando le vieron entrar cargando la leña, se quedaron en silencio, y Alain las sintió reír a sus espaldas mientras atizaba el fogón. Y luego, cuchichear.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Qué os pasa a vosotras dos?

- ¡Nada! – replicaron ellas a coro.

- Brujas… - dijo, y se retiró raudamente. Cuando volvió a ver si estaba listo el almuerzo, media hora más tarde, las encontró lloriqueando. Léonore se pasaba la punta del delantal por la cara, y Oscar se limpiaba las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

- El almuerzo está dentro de diez minutos – le dijo Léonore. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

- Este… ya no tengo hambre… y… tengo que hacer.

- ¿Hacer qué? – le preguntó Oscar.

- ¡Cosas mías! – replicó él – Me van a volver loco… ¡Ustedes ni se imaginan lo que es para un pobre hombre tener que convivir con dos endiabladas mujeres encinta! – refunfuñó – Y lo peor de todo es que a ninguna me la he ti…

- ¡ALAIN! – chilló Oscar en el colmo de la indignación, antes de que el muchacho pudiera terminar la frase de la que ella ya había adivinado la vulgar continuación – ¡Eres un atrevido!

- ¿Ah? – balbuceó Léonore, sin comprender - ¿Atreverse a qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Léonore, créeme que no quieres saber lo que iba a decir este… este…

Léonore lo entendió entonces y se enfureció tanto como Oscar.

- ¡Grosero! ¡Pervertido!

- ¡Fuera de aquí!

Alain no necesitó que se lo repitieran, se largó tan rápido como pudo, agradeciendo no recibir una col, una papa, una cacerola o una puñalada en la espalda.

- Los hombres son tan extraños… - sentenció Léonore – fijaos en éste: que va, que viene, luego maldice, que tiene hambre, y después se le ha quitado… ¡y a razón de nada nos ofende de esa forma tan vulgar! ¡Quién los entiende! Y eso que nosotras somos las que estamos encinta y nuestras emociones son algo cambiantes.

- Yo tampoco me explico qué le sucede… ¡Ay, Dios! – Oscar estornudó ruidosamente – Creo que no apreté lo suficiente la cebolla. Los ojos me arden.

Léonore echó a la cacerola la cebolla que Oscar acababa de picar y apretar en un colador.

- No había querido decíroslo para que no os sintierais mal, pero… ¡cof, cof!... para la próxima debéis lavarla más veces y apretarla durante más tiempo y con más sal.

- Lo tendré en cuenta… ¡ay, mis ojos!

- Mirad, ¡ahí viene otra vez ese… degenerado!

Pero esta vez, Alain no volvía solo. Tras él venían los padres de Léonore, y también su hermano pequeño. La muchacha se cubrió rápidamente con un chal, sin embargo, por el rostro pétreo de su padre supuso que ya estaban al tanto de todo. Sugane, contrario a su costumbre, entró sin anunciarse y sin saludar. Miró fríamente a su hija.

- Levántate – ordenó sin alzar la voz, pero con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Léonore se puso de pie, cabizbaja y temblando.

- Quítate eso de los hombros.

Ella se encogió y apretó la lana entre las manos.

- Mi amor, haz caso a tu padre – suplicó la madre.

Léonore dejó el chal deslizarse hasta el suelo. La madre se cubrió la boca con las manos.

- De modo que era cierto… - dijo el padre.

- Perdonadme… no quería decepcionaros.

- Lo que realmente me decepciona es que nos lo hayas ocultado. ¡Y con la complicidad de tu hermano!

- No culpéis a Gilbert…

- No lo culpo. La responsabilidad es tuya.

- ¿Cómo os habéis enterado?

- Phillipe vino hoy a pedir tu mano… y nos contó este pequeño "detalle".

Léonore abandonó su actitud sumisa y avergonzada.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? – exclamó, poniendo los brazos en jarra - ¡Miserable! ¿Cómo pudo?

- Bueno, cariño – terció la madre – él quiere reparar su falta. Pero no puedes casarte en estas condiciones, habrá que esperar que nazca el niño.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Casarme, yo, con ese patán?

- Claro, hijita, ¿con quién más si no?

- Yo no voy a casarme con ese hombre, ¡y se acabó! No me llevarán a la iglesia ni amarrada.

Los padres la miraron con incredulidad.

- Pero… - intervino la madre - ¡Si esperas un hijo suyo! Él está intentado solucionar esta… "situación". No entiendo por qué le rechazas…

- ¡Porque ya no estoy enamorada de él!

- Es muy egoísta de tu parte negarle un padre a tu hijo – intervino monsieur Sugane – sólo por tu testarudez…

- Es un mal hombre – dijo la muchacha – Quiere casarse conmigo porque acaba de morir la esposa que nunca supe que tenía. Además, pretende que nos marchemos a América. Y no me interesa ir. No quiero dejarlos a vosotros.

Sugane se sintió más impresionado que su mujer por este hecho. Léonore creyó percibir que dudaba.

- ¡Pero cómo vas a tener a esa criatura tú sola! – exclamó la madre, horrorizada - ¡Qué vergüenza…!

- Mon… monsieur Chassier y su esposa me han pedido adoptarlo… - dijo la muchacha bajando el tono y mirando de soslayo a su padre. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le haría gracia su decisión – ya saben, pasaron mucho tiempo intentando tener un bebé y… estoy segura que le darán todo lo que yo no puedo darle y le querrán mucho…

La madre frunció el ceño.

- Al menos así se evitará el escándalo…

- Pero qué conveniente… - murmuró Sugane – la señorita no quiere casarse, pero tampoco quiere criar a su propio hijo…

- Papá… estará mejor con ellos que conmigo…

- Pero es tu responsabilidad. Hasta donde sé, nadie te ha forzado a nada.

- Pues… no… - Léonore se mordió los labios.

- ¿No te parece… un poco cobarde de tu parte? – Sugane sonrió ligeramente. Su rostro se tornó un poco menos severo.

Léonore se irguió derecha como una estaca, ofendida.

- ¿Cobarde…yo? ¡Pero…!

- Entonces digamos… irresponsable…

- ¡Yo no soy…!

- Escucha hija, no voy a obligarte a nada. Pero si vas a entregar a mi nieto, al menos ten la decencia de admitir que no lo haces por él, sino por ti, porque no quieres hacerte cargo.

- No soporto la idea de tener algo que ver con ese hombre… - dijo Léonore sombríamente.

- Phillipe nos contó lo del viaje, y también dijo estar dispuesto a quedarse aquí si ese era tu deseo. Ese hombre al que ahora desprecias está dispuesto a reparar su falta, tanto contigo como con el niño ¿Y tú…? Lo entregas a otros porque te estorba. Aquí el único inocente es esa criatura que está por nacer…

Léonore se retorció las manos.

- ¡Está bien! – exclamó finalmente - ¡Hablaré con monsieur Chassier! ¡Me haré cargo como corresponde!

- ¡Ay, hijita, al fin has entrado en razón! – la madre se acercó y le rodeó cariñosamente los hombros con un brazo – Lástima que haya que esperar para el matrimonio, sería totalmente indecoroso ahora, con esta barriguita tan notoria…

- ¿Qué matrimonio? – Léonore se soltó de los brazos de su madre – dije que me haría cargo del bebé… no de Phillipe.

- ¡No pretenderás ser una madre soltera! – dijo la madre, otra vez espantada.

- Pues no será ni la primera ni la última – intervino Oscar, cuyas manos reposaban sobre el ya algo abultado vientre. Todos se volvieron a mirarla. Ella sonrió con dulzura a Léonore, quien agradeció internamente su apoyo.

- Y no estará sola… - añadió Alain.

La afligida madre buscó ayuda en su marido.

- Cariño, no podemos permitir…

- No voy a obligarla a nada – respondió el padre.

- ¡Léonore, Phillipe te ofrece regularizar todo!

- ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dije, madre? ¡Phillipe estaba casado y yo nunca lo supe! Me mintió a mí, le mintió a su mujer… Luego a mí me hará lo mismo. Me decepcionó demasiado. Ya no le quiero. Y no estoy dispuesta a sostener una farsa de familia feliz por evitarme el "qué dirán"… pues que digan lo que quieran – dijo, envalentonada por el apoyo que le brindaran Oscar y Alain - ¡A mí que me importa! No le quiero cerca de mí o del niño.

- No, Léonore – intervino el padre – Podrás rechazarle como hombre, y por lo que dices, tu decisión está tiene fundamento. Pero que sea un mal esposo no implica que vaya a ser un mal padre. No puedes negarle eso ni a él ni al niño.

- ¡Ah! ¡Está bien! De todos modos se irá a América dentro de seis meses.

- Y aunque no se fuera… es el padre del niño, debes respetar eso.

Léonore cruzo los brazos sobre la barriga y aceptó a regañadientes.

- ¿Cómo puedes permitirle esto? – reclamó la madre.

- Creo… creo que mejor les dejamos a solas un momento, ¿eh, Oscar? – dijo Alain.

- Sí… prepararemos la mesa y luego podéis quedaros a almorzar… al cabo habíamos hecho suficiente para que quedara para la cena… - Oscar se puso de pie y casi en seguida perdió el equilibro. Alain estuvo en un segundo a su lado, sujetándola – No es nada… creo que me levanté demasiado rápido, pero ya me siento mejor…

- Por precaución te cargaré hasta el salón – el muchacho la alzó en sus brazos sin darle tiempo de responder.

- ¡Bájame! Estoy encinta, no inválida…

- Yo ya probé ese argumento, de nada servirá – dijo Léonore. Ambas se echaron a reír, mientras Alain permanecía serio y refunfuñaba algo que sonaba como a "nadie me aprecia todos en mi contra". Una vez que Alain y Oscar hubieron salido, la muchacha se dirigió a su familia - ¿Qué les parece si conversamos esto más calmadamente los cuatro? Sentaos, hablaremos mientras está el almuerzo.

- ¿Ves lo que sucede por consentirla demasiado? – lloriqueó la madre.

- No la consiento – dijo Sugane, colocando su mano sobre el vientre hinchado de su hija – Es ella quien está asumiendo su responsabilidad…

**~.~.~**

"_Hasta ahora, podría decirse que se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad, incluso de optimismo. Todo parecía seguir un pacífico curso natural, por decirlo de algún modo… Las construcciones del consultorio y la escuela avanzaban rápidamente. Yo me había sentido bastante bien dentro de mis limitaciones, tanto así que pude ir por un par de horas a ver el avance de las obras. Me dio tanto gusto el entusiasmo con que Alain y Gilbert se ocupaban de organizar a la gente… A veces incluso llegaba a olvidar mi condición y los riesgos que corro, y contagiada por el entusiasmo de quienes me rodean, hacía planes para el futuro de estas tierras en las que podría participar activamente. Hacía planes para ti también. Para nosotras. Léonore pudo arreglar su situación con su familia y con los Chassier con bastante facilidad. El médico y su mujer fueron comprensivos, sólo pidieron que se conservaran los nombres que ellos habían escogido para el bebé: Laurent o Camille, según fuese niño o niña. La madre hubo de ceder ante la determinación de su hija y el apoyo que le brindaba el padre. Acabábamos de pasar la navidad en compañía de todos ellos, y para mi gran sorpresa, fue un día muy especial. Por momentos, casi alegre Cantamos villancicos junto al pesebre, intercambiamos pequeños presentes. Cuando tu padre murió, jamás pensé que esta navidad podría ser así. Por supuesto que me duele pensar en él. Lo extraño. Me atrapa la nostalgia. Pero ese día sentí una gran paz interior. La vida es sorprendente, no sólo por su imprevisibilidad, sino porque en nosotros mismos está la capacidad de cambiar y adaptarnos a las nuevas situaciones de formas que a veces nunca hubiéramos imaginado… Y cuando me levanté por la mañana y me miré al espejo, pensé que tenía dos opciones: o pasaba una navidad (y cumpleaños, además) fatal, llorando su ausencia, o disfrutaba de la compañía de personas que me son muy queridas. Opté por lo segundo. Es lo que André hubiera querido. Le recordamos todos, por supuesto. Allí me enteré de muchas anécdotas suyas de cuando era pequeño, que me hicieron reír hasta las lágrimas. Y otras de cuando estábamos en la Guardia Francesa que no voy a mencionar…_

_En estos meses he comprendido que hay muy pocas cosas que podamos decir que son definitivas. Para bien o para mal. _

_Y lo que ha sucedido ahora… Dios… ha sido terrible. En este tiempo en que he vivido con tanto miedo de no tener la fuerza suficiente para asegurar tu vida, jamás se me ocurrió siquiera que Léonore, tan joven y saludable, pudiera perder a su bebé Todos lo dábamos por hecho: vendría al mundo sin complicaciones. Había tanta gente dispuesta a brindarle amor… su madre, sus abuelos, su tío, sus "casi padres", Alain, yo… y Phillipe también, por más que a Léonore le molestara aquello._

_Era una bebita._

_Fue el primer día del año. Había nevado. Ella salió a caminar como solía hacer después de almorzar. Le eché un vistazo (creo que al convivir tantos meses con Alain, se me han pegado sus manías sobreprotectoras). Se había asomado al portón que daba al camino principal. Un paisano se acercaba a caballo, arreando varias vacas. Se saludaron amistosamente, él se detuvo a su lado unos instantes para conversar, y luego se despidió llevando la mano al sombrero. Ella se apoyó en el portón, mirando como pasaban mansamente los animales por su lado, cuando escuchamos un disparo. Probablemente fue un cazador. El sonido espantó al ganado, uno empujó a otro en el estrecho espacio del camino y se inició una estampida. Mi pobre niña… No fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivarlos, uno la empujó al pasar… y ya no pude ver nada más. Gilbert, que me hacía compañía en ese momento, corrió hacia ella. El paisano también se había devuelto, y entre ambos la trajeron a casa, inconsciente. _

_En un principio el doctor Chassier tuvo esperanzas de que la niña sobreviviera, pues Léonore, salvo algunas contusiones, no había sufrido gran daño. Y a los ocho meses de gestación la criatura ya era viable. Fue un parto rápido. Pero la pequeña se llevó la peor parte, y apenas logró sobrevivir algunas horas. Léonore ni siquiera pudo verla, pues para cuando recobró la consciencia su hijita ya había fallecido. Cuando lo supo se encerró en su cuarto. Allí lleva una semana. No habla con nadie. Apenas recibe una bandeja con la comida que su madre le prepara. Su familia, por supuesto, está muy triste. Pero Alain ha sido quien ha reaccionado de peor forma._

_Fue él quien me informó que la bebita no había resistido. O más bien intentó decírmelo, porque abrió la puerta de mi alcoba y se quedó parado allí. Más que pálido, estaba blanco. Le temblaban las manos y los labios. Se acercó torpemente, y se desplomó sobre el lecho, a mi lado. Se acurrucó como haría un niño pequeño, y su mano descubrió mi vientre hinchado de las cobijas, posándose sobre la tela del camisón._

_A veces olvido que en el fondo es un muchacho sensible. Con esa manía que tiene de encubrir el dolor con explosiones de ira, bravatas exageradas o comentarios sarcásticos. Y con lo que se esfuerza por ocultarme sus miedos para no preocuparme más… pero allí estaba, al borde de las lágrimas, frágil, vulnerable. La última persona que habría esperado ver en esas condiciones. Sus ojos se rebalsaron tan pronto mi mano se hundió en su cabello. Tiene unos ojos hermosos. Antes eran vivaces, pícaros y expresivos. En cambio ahora… yo sé que en gran parte esa alegría que demuestran es forzada. Cuando no se da cuenta que le estoy viendo, lucen agotados, llenos de temor. Debo ser una pesada carga sobre sus hombros._

_- Tú no… - le escuché susurrar entrecortadamente – Por favor, tú no…_

_Y como si quisieras darle una respuesta, te moviste. Giraste dentro de mí rápidamente, con mucha fuerza. Él se incorporó al sentirte, y me miró sorprendido. En seguida sonrió algo nervioso. La suave presión de sus labios sobre mi frente me trajo esa sensación de tranquilidad que ya es habitual cuando estamos juntos. Sé que pase lo que pase, estará a mi lado. Después de todo, ha sido él quien me ha sacado a la rastra de este pozo en el que estaba sumida. Es él quien impide que vuelva a caer, quien tira de mi mano cada vez que me asomo y algo siniestro parece llamarme desde ese fondo oscuro. ¿Quién iba a decirme cuando le conocí, que algún día nos encontraríamos en una situación como esta? Y sin embargo ahora le siento tan cerca de mí, que no advertí en qué momento se tomó ese espacio en mi vida. Decir que somos amigos se queda corto. A menos que ampliemos considerablemente el sentido que se le suele dar a esa palabra, pues salvo André, a nadie más le he permitido estar tan cerca, conocerme tan bien. No sé lo que somos, pero hay algo que tengo claro. De no ser por él, ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí. Él será tan importante en tu vida como lo ha sido en la mía. Lo sé. Vamos a lograrlo, chiquita mía…"_

Oscar dejó su pluma y fue a la última página de su cuaderno. Allí estaba la camelia veteada que Alain había intentado regalarle. Pasó la yema de los dedos apenas rozando los pétalos sedosos. Y como si hubiese adivinado que Oscar pensaba en él, Alain se asomó a la puerta. Se le veía inquieto y preocupado.

- Es Phillipe… - dijo – Es la tercera vez que viene, ¿qué hago?

- Léonore no quiere hablar con nadie, es mejor que le digas que se marche. Dile que le harás saber cuando ella quiera verle.

- Esta bien – dijo, no muy convencido, y cerró la puerta. Pero se devolvió casi en seguida – No, ¿Sabes qué? Esto no puede seguir así. Si no quiere hablar con él, al menos hablará conmigo.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Alain…

- No va a quedarse echada ahí el resto de la vida.

- Ah, hazlo. Pero ten tacto… al menos un poco, ¿quieres?

Alain entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para quitarme de encima esta fama de troglodita?

Oscar sonrió.

- Nada. Yo sé cómo eres… No hagas caso de mi advertencia, está de más.

Phillipe tenía una actitud muy distinta a la última vez que Alain le viera. Llegó a sentir un poco de lástima por él. Era claro que realmente estaba muy afectado por la muerte de la bebé. Quizás era sincero al decir que realmente amaba a Léonore. Quizás, pese a haberse comportado como un puerco machista, merecía otra oportunidad… si es que eso servía para que Léonore decidiera levantarse de la cama. La comparación con Dianne era inevitable. Ella también había estado así, apática, adormecida… y de un momento a otro… pero Léonore no parecía ser del tipo de persona que hiciera algo así… sin embargo, Alain había creído que su hermana tampoco…

- No ha querido ver a nadie, como ya te he dicho. Ni siquiera a sus padres…

- Por favor, inténtalo… necesito hablar con ella. Necesito verla.

- Haré lo que pueda – dijo Alain – pero no te prometo nada. Está encerrada en sí misma.

Alain le dejó en el pequeño salón. Dio dos golpes a la puerta de la habitación de Léonore.

- No tengo hambre, mamá.

- Soy yo.

- Déjame sola.

- Phillipe está aquí.

- ¿Otra vez? Dile que se vaya. No quiero ver a nadie.

Alain se afirmó a la manija de la puerta, y dudó un instante antes de abrir la puerta. Léonore estaba acostada sobre su lecho y tapada con un grueso chal de lana. Grandes ojeras rodeaban sus ojos secos. Se sentó, sorprendida por la descortés irrupción del muchacho en sus aposentos, y claramente molesta.

- Ya es suficiente… - dijo Alain, acercándose – Ha sido terrible. Pero no puedes quedarte aquí ahí por siempre.

Ella suspiró cansadamente y reclinó la frente sobre sus palmas, cubriéndose el rostro.

- No haré ninguna tontería si eso te preocupa – dijo fingiendo hastío - ¿Es que no puedes entender que por ahora no tengo ánimos para nada? Márchate, por favor.

Sin embargo era notorio que estaba a punto de llorar. Alain se sentó a su lado y le quitó las manos de la cara.

- No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo – le dijo con suavidad.

Ella se estremeció y los labios le temblaron.

- ¿Crees que esto pueda ser un castigo de Dios? Por haber intentado deshacerme de ella…

- Léonore, fue un accidente. No hagas ese tipo de especulaciones sin sentido.

- Tú dijiste una vez que los bebés lo percibían todo… - murmuró, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Y yo… ¡dije tantas veces que la odiaba! Ella debió haberlo sentido.

- No, no digas eso… - dijo él. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, haciendo sentir algo más confortable a la muchacha con este simple gesto – Además, ambos sabemos que nunca la odiaste. Sólo estabas herida. Tenías rabia. Dudo que de verdad hayas querido entregarla a los Chassier. Te vi tantas veces, cuando cosías y tejías su ajuar. Cuando sentías que daba vueltas dentro de tu vientre… y créeme, tus ojos brillaban, tu sonrisa era tan hermosa. No. Tú la querías. Eso es lo que ella debió sentir.

- No había podido dejar de pensar en eso, durante estos días… Gracias, gracias por decírmelo. Tienes razón, yo me había ilusionado. Yo la quería. Esa es la verdad…

- No sabes cómo me alegra que lo tomes así. Nos tenías preocupados…

Alain se acercó un poco con algo de timidez. Ella reclinó la cabeza en su hombro. La escuchó suspirar, y en seguida se incorporó y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

- Sobre Phillipe… dile que venga. Es mejor que hablemos ahora.

Alain salió a tomar un poco de aire luego de decirle a Phillipe que Léonore iba a recibirle. Llevó consigo una botella de ron y dos vasos, se sentó en las escalinatas que daban a la puerta de entrada y colocó los vasos sobre la nieve. Los llenó hasta la mitad, dejando uno medio enterrado y llevándose el otro a los labios. Lo hizo oscilar entre las manos, observando cómo el líquido ambarino se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió tras de él.

- Yo la quiero, de verdad – escuchó decir a Phillipe – también quería al bebé…

Alain levantó el vaso que reposaba sobre la nieve y se lo ofreció.

- Era una nenita preciosa – dijo Alain.

Phillipe se sentó a su lado y bebió el ron lentamente.

- ¿Se parecía a mí?

- Pues, no mucho. Era el vivo retrato de su madre.

La expresión algo desencajada de Alain confirmó a Phillipe que el muchacho estaba realmente afectado por lo sucedido. Pero su tristeza era tan grande que ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para sentir celos.

- Ella no quiere volver conmigo. Dice que no tiene cabeza para pensar en nada. Pero al menos hemos quedado en paz – dejó el vaso sobre un escalón y se puso de pie – Y estará bien aquí – añadió, como consuelo para sí mismo – Por otro lado, aún puede cambiar de opinión…

Como Alain no contestara, echó a andar lentamente hacia el camino principal.

**~.~.~**

"_Ya casi no puedo hacer nada sin ayuda. Mi organismo se debilita con gran rapidez… no soporto estar aquí echada todo el día, es desesperante… Es tan impropio de mí. La inmovilidad, la dependencia de otros es todo lo que no soy. Y cuando veo a Léonore y a Alain hacer todo por mí me siento tan inútil e impotente… _

_Cada día que pasa es más cálido que el anterior. Y mientras el blanco da paso definitivo al verde de los prados, yo me voy consumiendo. De un día a otro he comenzado a deteriorarme con tal rapidez que no sé si pueda resistir los meses que me quedan._

_Creo que mis últimas fuerzas me abandonan. Hoy he vuelto a toser sangre._

_Apenas puedo sostener la pluma entre los dedos._

_No quiero morir, no ahora._

_¡No quiero no quiero no quiero!"_

**~.~.~**

Los brotes verdes se asomaban en cada árbol que bordeaba el camino, como un anuncio de vida. Estrechó a su pequeño hijo entre los brazos. El bebé arrugó la nariz he hizo gorgoritos de saliva, pues sus dos primeros dientecillos le molestaban muchísimo. A su lado, su marido guiaba el carruaje, que a su juicio no iba lo suficientemente rápido. Él le acarició una mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente. Ella se sintió muy afortunada.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Sí. Muy nerviosa.

- Sé que es duro lo que voy a decirte, pero debes estar preparada para todo.

Ella dejó caer la frente sobre el hombro de su marido.

- Seré fuerte… - dijo – pase lo que pase. Quiero ayudarla, no ser un estorbo.

- Mira, debería ser aquí – dijo él, señalando una casita a la derecha del camino. Se notaba que había sido recientemente remozada, y el pequeño jardín que la rodeaba le daba un aspecto muy acogedor.

Cuando él la ayudaba a descender, la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió, dando paso a una muchacha pálida de cabellos rojizos y tristes ojos azul piedra.

- Buenos días – saludó cortésmente. Se secó las manos jabonosas con un paño – mi nombre es Léonore… vosotros debéis ser…

- ¡Rosalie, Bernard!

Alain venía caminando desde el pozo, cargando un cubo lleno de agua que dejó en el suelo para saludarlos efusivamente. Sin embargo, pese al entusiasmo que demostraba, Rosalie percibió cierta tensión y nerviosismo en sus maneras, y una profunda aflicción en sus ojos.

_Nunca se le ha dado bien disimular, es llano y transparente como un niño pequeño…_ pensó, mientras él los guiaba al interior de la casita y ayudaba a Bernard a llevar el equipaje a la alcoba de Léonore, quien ahora compartía habitación con Oscar. Dejó a François en brazos de Léonore, demasiado ansiosa como para percibir la expresión dolorosa en el rostro de la muchacha, y se dirigió a ver a Oscar. Pero la sonrisa se le desvaneció nada más entrar a la alcoba, y le costó gran trabajo no exteriorizar la fuerte impresión que se llevó al verla acostada en el lecho, con un vientre que se veía más abultado de lo que realmente era al contrastarlo con su extrema delgadez. Su piel lucía mortalmente pálida, y sus ojos hundidos en las cuencas. Respiraba trabajosamente. Daba la impresión de que toda su escasa energía la gastaba en mantener lo mejor posible a la criatura que llevaba en su seno, dejando lo mínimo para sí misma.

Oscar no hizo caso al desconcierto de Rosalie, que en todo caso, esperaba. Extendió sus manos hacia ella, sonriendo alegremente.

- ¡Mi niña! – exclamó con una vocecita débil y ahogada - ¡Rosalie, ansiaba tanto verte, ven acá, dame un abrazo!

Rosalie la abrazó estrechándola apenas contra su pecho, por temor a hacerle daño.

- Oscar… - dijo, con la voz quebrada de emoción.

- Puedes llorar si quieres… - le dijo la enferma. No hacía falta conocer demasiado a Rosalie para saber que los sollozos se atascaban en su garganta.

Rosalie sonrió mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- He traído a François conmigo…

- ¡Ah, qué buena noticia! Déjame verle un momento, pero no demasiado cerca, he tenido algo de fiebre… y bueno…

- Sí, "eso" – dijo Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño – no me hace ninguna gracia que hayas tratado de ocultármelo.

- Perdóname – respondió Oscar – Tampoco para mí ha sido fácil aceptarlo…

Léonore entró cargando al bebé en brazos, seguida por Bernard.

- Me alegra verte nuevamente, Oscar – dijo Bernard, con una expresión algo desencajada.

- Oh, vamos, no tenéis que disimular, ya sé que tengo un aspecto desastroso… Léonore, por favor, acerca un poco a ese querubín… hasta ahí nada más, no quiero contagiarle… Cielos, es hermoso, muy hermoso…

El bebé manoteó al ver a su madre. Ella se levantó rápidamente para cogerlo en brazos, antes de que comenzara a hacer pucheros.

- Descansad un poco, habéis de estar agotados luego del viaje… ya podremos conversar más tarde – dijo Oscar a la pareja.

Una vez que se quedó a solas con Léonore, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, pero un acceso de tos la hizo incorporarse. Léonore le acercó un paño con el que Oscar se cubrió la boca, y luego retiró manchado en sangre. Oscar respiró agitadamente. Léonore la afirmó por los hombros.

- Tranquila – dijo – Todo saldrá bien. Tiene que salir bien…

Luego de acomodar a François en la cuna que Alain había fabricado junto a Gilbert para el bebé de Léonore, Rosalie se asomó al jardín. Alain y Bernard conversaban a la sombra del manzano.

- Cariño – dijo a su esposo - ¿puedes dejarme un momento con Alain?

- Sí, claro – contestó Bernard – tenéis algo pendiente que hablar.

Sonrió a ambos, palmoteó el hombro de su amigo y les dejó a solas. Rosalie se sentó junto a Alain, quien apoyaba la espalda en el grueso tronco del árbol.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa – dijo – fui muy injusta contigo. Lo lamento, Alain.

- No importa – respondió él – sin rencores, ¿eh?

- Sin rencores – Rosalie sonrió - ¿Cómo estás?

Por la calidez del suave tono de voz que Rosalie había empleado, evidentemente no era una pregunta protocolar. Alain dejó caer la frente sobre las rodillas. Rosalie le tomó una mano y la apretó cariñosamente.

- Yo sé lo que sientes…

Alain alzó la cabeza, mirándola sorprendido.

- ¿Lo sabes…?

- Estás enamorado de ella.

Alain no respondió de inmediato. En el lapso en que se sostuvieron la mirada, Rosalie pudo advertir que sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo y picardía. Oscar era una pesada carga sobre sus hombros, una carga de la que él no estaba dispuesto a librarse bajo ningún concepto. Mientras Oscar se consumía físicamente, Alain lo hacía emocionalmente.

_Al parecer es cierto que las mujeres estamos más capacitadas para enfrentar este tipo de situaciones – _pensó Rosalie – _Puede ser que el simple hecho de que no se nos fustigue por derramar algunas lágrimas sea lo que nos permite encontrar la fuerza dentro de nosotras mismas. Los hombres, en cambio, son forzados a fingir que jamás se quiebran. Vaya tontería…_

- Sí… - ese murmullo apenas audible le quitó un gran peso de encima. Al fin lo había dicho a alguien. A alguien que podría entender por todo lo que estaba pasando – Sí, lo estoy.

Nunca pensó que el silencio que siguió a sus palabras pudiese ser tan confortable.

**~.~.~**

"_Es una cruel ironía que después de que la muerte se había transformado en mi único deseo, ahora quiera vivir tan desesperadamente. Se supone que en situaciones como estas repasamos nuestra vida completa, sin embargo no es mi caso, pese a que puede que el final esté cerca para mí. En realidad, ya he hecho esas reflexiones durante estos meses, a medida que llenaba las páginas de este cuaderno, para ti. En un principio, casi resignada a no estar cuando tuvieras edad para leerlo. Mi dolor y mi egoísmo no fueron fáciles de vencer, y por un buen tiempo, después de saber de tu existencia, aún se presentaba como deseable el reunirme con tu padre. Y aquí están, todos los pequeños y grandes eventos, mis dolores, mis alegrías, las personas que han cruzado su camino con el mío, y quienes probablemente también lo harán con el tuyo…_

_Tengo rabia. Creo que el destino se ha ensañado demasiado con nosotras. Y no puedo evitar este sentimiento que se enreda en mi alma, por más que me repugne la idea de irme de este mundo con el corazón oprimido, rebelándome contra los designios de Dios. Me repito una y otra vez que todo ha de pasar por algo, que en algún momento comprenderé el sentido de haber pasado por la pérdida del hombre que amo, por verme postrada y enferma a punto de dar a luz. No quiero esta amargura, no la quiero…_"

El cuaderno se deslizó por la colcha y cayó al suelo cuando Oscar curvó la espalda al sentir una fuerte contracción. El dolor era tan intenso que creyó que sus caderas se desarmarían. Aún no se desvanecía la lacerante sensación, cuando la sacudió un nuevo espasmo. Apretó los labios. Pese a que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al sufrimiento físico, este dolor era muy diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese tenido que soportar. Su ira se intensificó, así como su determinación de sobrevivir, de sobreponerse al castigo que la naturaleza infringía a su cuerpo. Eso, hasta que la maldita tos la acometió una vez más, y un hilillo de sangre brotó de su boca. Entonces su desesperación fue absoluta.

- A… Alain – logró decir entrecortadamente. Cuando una nueva contracción la hizo doblarse de dolor, logró sacar fuerzas para gritar - ¡Alain, ayúdame!

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de oír cómo sus botas golpeteaban rápidamente el piso de madera del pasillo. Vio su figura borrosa en el umbral de la puerta antes de comenzar a desvanecerse. Pero una aguda puntada en el vientre la obligó a permanecer consciente. Él había pasado un brazo por detrás de la delgada espalda de Oscar, y le sostenía la cabeza aferrándola por la barbilla. Su vista nubosa se aclaró. Era totalmente absurdo pensar, en un momento como ese, que aquellos ojos oscuros eran hermosos, y sin embargo por unos instantes esta idea se ancló en su mente. La presión de sus labios sobre la frente, firme y suave, la sacó instantáneamente del estado de pánico en el que había entrado. El dolor no remitió, pero le dio la fuerza suficiente para estrujar las sábanas entre los dedos. La fuerza suficiente para luchar hasta el último aliento.

- Su nombre… - dijo ahogadamente – Quiero que escojas su nombre…

Antes de que él pudiera responder, escuchó más carreras por el pasillo, y la voz de Rosalie dando instrucciones: a su marido, que fuese por el médico, a Léonore, que hirviera agua. Todo giraba a su alrededor. Las mujeres apartaron a Alain de su lado.

- Está ardiendo en fiebre… - escuchó decir a alguien, pero no pudo determinar quién.

Oscar intentó sobreponerse a la pesada sensación de aturdimiento. De nuevo veía nublado y borroso, pero se concentró en las voces para acatar todas las instrucciones. Acarició su vientre con una mano temblorosa, y se calmó lo suficiente como para no gastar energías en gritar.

**~.~.~**

_Ella siempre venía aquí a hablarte… Pensé que quizás estaba volviéndose definitivamente loca, pero ahora he venido también… ¡Diablos! Dime algo… haz algo, maldita sea… Por favor, haz que esto se acabe, ya no sé cuántas horas van…_

André, obviamente, no respondió. Todo lo que había ahí era una condenada lápida. Alain dio media vuelta y entró a la casa por décima vez. Se paseaba como un animal enjaulado, esperando, esperando… Lo peor era el silencio de Oscar. Podía oír las voces del médico, de Rosalie y Léonore, pero Oscar no había dado un solo grito.

Finalmente un sonido le volvió en parte el alma al cuerpo. Un llanto que se asemejaba al maullido de un gato, que al menos se oía fuerte y saludable. Ya no fue capaz de contenerse y sin esperar que le llamaran, abrió la puerta de la habitación. El bebé estaba envuelto en una sábana, en brazos de Léonore. Se le oprimió el corazón al ver a Oscar tratar de incorporarse, tendiendo los brazos hacia el recién nacido, mientras el médico ordenaba a Léonore salir de inmediato de la habitación. Era cruel pero necesario separarlo de la madre enferma lo más pronto posible. Léonore levantó la punta de la sábana al pasar por su lado, permitiéndole una fugaz visión de la criatura.

- Es una niña… - dijo la muchacha antes de abandonar la alcoba. Pero esa mísera fracción de segundo en que apenas vislumbró una cabecita redonda, un punto de nariz, un punto de boca y dos grandes ojos verdes, fue suficiente para que Alain cayera víctima de un nuevo, fulminante y hasta entonces desconocido tipo de amor.

- Por favor, un momento, sólo un momento…

Alain salió de su ensueño al oír la débil voz de Oscar.

- Es peligroso, Oscar – decía Rosalie – Pero está bien, la niña está bien.

Oscar rompió en amargos sollozos, que sólo se calmaron cuando Alain la sostuvo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

- Isabelle… - le susurró al oído.

Ella asintió, y en seguida su cuerpo laxo se dejó caer sobre el lecho.

**~.~.~**

- Deberías dormir un poco. Que estés sentado aquí en vela no va a solucionar nada.

- Sólo un poco más, Rosalie… - dijo Alain – tú también deberías dormir.

Alain acarició la mano de Oscar. Su estado crítico se vio agravado por una fiebre puerperal. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el parto, pero ella continuaba inconsciente.

- Ve, Alain – insistió Rosalie suavemente – Te prometo que cuando despiertes, ella estará aquí.

Sólo entonces Alain decidió tomarse un descanso. Las piernas le temblaron al ponerse de pie, caminó con torpeza y comprendió que se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas. Extrañamente, una tenue luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta de su alcoba. Cuando entró, su cerebro embotado tardó unos segundos en dar sentido a la imagen que tenía ante sí. Léonore, despojada de su habitación, se había refugiado en la de Alain con la bebé. Estaba sentada sobre el lecho con las piernas cruzadas. Sus pechos hinchados emergían como dos frutas de su blusa abierta. La recién nacida se aferraba a uno de ellos, y succionaba con fuerza. Léonore le acariciaba delicadamente la cabeza. Ella le miró al oír la puerta abrirse, y sus ojos brillaban con una plácida dulzura que Alain nunca antes había visto en ellos. Ninguno de los dos se incomodó por la semidesnudez de la muchacha. De hecho, y sin ninguna emoción lasciva de por medio, Alain pensó que aquella era la imagen más hermosa que hubiese contemplado.

**Massive Attack - Teardrop**

http : / / www . youtube . com/ watch?v=u7K72X4eo_s&ob=av2e

_Love, love is a verb  
__Love is a doing word  
__Fearless on my breath_

_Gentle impulsion  
__Shakes me, makes me lighter  
__Fearless on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire  
__Fearless on my breath_

_Nine night of matter  
__Black flowers blossom  
__Fearless on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire  
__Fearless on my..._

_Water is my eye  
__Most faithful mirror  
__Fearless on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire  
__Of a confession  
__Fearless on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire  
__Fearless on my breath_

_You're stumbling a little_

* * *

**Notas:** Uf! Me ha costado un montón retomar mis historias de la Rosa de Versalles. Al menos lo estoy intentado, realmente me desconecté por completo. Este capítulo no me convence mucho, es probable que lo revise más adelante, sin embargo preferí subirlo para ir tomándole el ritmo de nuevo a la historia. Perdoooooooón por la larga espera, sobre todo porque ni siquiera vale mucho la pena, pero es lo que hay (y además es gratis, mínimo déjenme un review!)


	9. Capítulo IX

**IX.**

Oscar se debatió entre la vida y la muerte durante dos semanas. Pasó la tercera semana siguiente al parto en un estado de semi inconsciencia, sumergida en una vorágine de sensaciones en que la calma y el embotamiento se alternaban vertiginosamente con el miedo, la angustia y un malestar generalizado. En algunas oportunidades tenía náuseas, en otros momentos sufría de fuertes jaquecas, a veces tenía frío y otras un calor sofocante y una sed insoportable. Poco a poco fue recuperando la noción de sí misma que con suerte consistía en reconocerse como un ser vivo apenas consciente de su propia existencia, incapaz de ubicarse temporal o espacialmente. Con frecuencia sentía un inexplicable deseo de llorar por la pérdida de algo que no podía recordar, pero se encontraba demasiado débil como para siquiera emitir un sollozo. Rara vez conseguía abrir los ojos, y entonces sólo percibía luces y sombras borrosas, como si las observara a través de un vidrio sobre el que algunas gotas de agua habían logrado condensarse y corrían como pequeños riachuelos. La única idea que tomaba forma en su mente era permanecer donde estaba tanto como le fuera posible. No sabía por qué o para qué, pero tenía que hacerlo costara lo que costara. Como si algo o alguien le susurrara constantemente _tienes que luchar, tienes que vivir, tú puedes hacerlo…_ no sabía si esto surgía de su propia mente o alguien más susurraba estas palabras en su oído.

Más adelante advirtió que ese entorno difuso reaccionaba ante las necesidades que lograba expresar. Si temblaba, una frazada de lana era depositada sobre su cuerpo, si se acaloraba, un paño húmedo refrescaba su frente, si sentía los labios resecos, un sorbo de agua se deslizaba por su garganta. Y luego estaban las voces. Eran varias, de hombres y mujeres. Lograba retener unos cuantos jirones de frases, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era que se dirigían a ella con tono suave, tranquilizador y siempre afectuoso. Después incluso comenzó a asociar a cada voz con un par de manos diferentes que cogían las suyas. Manos pequeñas y juveniles, manos fuertes y callosas, y otras manos grandes, algo arrugadas pero suaves al mismo tiempo. Cuando percibía su tacto las apretaba entre las suyas instintivamente, y cuando comprendió que nunca estaba sola, al fin se sintió segura.

Por fin, una mañana al abrir los ojos reconoció que estaba en su habitación. Los primeros rayos del sol le permitieron observar a Rosalie, que dormía plácidamente tendida en un sillón junto a su cama, cubierta con un chal. Las piernas levemente flectadas, y una mejilla descansando sobre sus manos unidas. Así se veía tan joven e inocente como cuando recién llegó a la mansión Jarjayes. Su brisa primaveral, su pequeña hermanita por elección. A su lado, Alain estaba desparramado en una butaca. Las largas piernas estiradas al descuido, las manos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, de modo que podía ver con claridad su perfil recortándose contra la ventana. Ambos lucían algo desaliñados como consecuencia de una noche en vela.

Oscar se emocionó profundamente al darse cuenta de que no la habían abandonado ni un momento. Ahora pudo emparejar cada una de las voces que recordaba con su respectivo dueño. Rosalie. Alain. Léonore. Bernard. El doctor Chassier y su esposa. Incluso Gilbert y sus padres.

Vio su diario sobre su mesita de noche y se sorprendió al encontrar un par de hojas escritas por Alain a continuación de su última nota. Partía dirigiéndose a Isabelle disculpándose por la "intromisión", y explicando que había decidido contarle sobre sus primeros días en este mundo ya que "mamá no estaba aún en condiciones de hacerlo". Narraba nerviosamente la evolución de su enfermedad alternando con los progresos de su hija. Podía palparse entre sus líneas un estado de agitación permanente, de angustia y felicidad. Hasta su caligrafía se volvía débil e insegura cuando repetía una y otra vez "la fiebre no ha bajado…"; "su sueño ha vuelto a ser inquieto…"; "aún no recobra el sentido pero esperamos que pronto reaccione…" Y el trazo era más marcado cuando se refería a Isabelle, de quién consideraba que hasta el más pequeño e insignificante gesto era prueba de irrefutable inteligencia, con un fanatismo digno de un padre primerizo. Esto no sorprendió a Oscar en absoluto, ya bien conocía la predisposición que Alain tenía de hacerse cargo de otras personas. Así se lo había demostrado cuidando de ella durante los últimos meses. Además, muy pronto se mostró fascinado ante la perspectiva del nacimiento de Isabelle. A través de las páginas escritas por Alain se enteró de que no había dado signos de tener enfermedad alguna, que se alimentaba con avidez, que era inquieta pero de sueño tranquilo y era capaz de apretar con mucha fuerza cualquier dedo que intentara cogerle las manitas.

Rosalie parpadeó varias veces y su mirada se encontró con la de Oscar. Permanecieron en silencio algunos segundos, hasta que la muchacha se levantó del sillón, se arrodilló junto a la cama y la besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Mi bebé? – preguntó Oscar con la voz algo temblorosa.

- Bien, muy bien. Sana y hermosa.

Alain despertó también. Las largas vigilias le habían aligerado el sueño y una conversación apenas susurrada a su lado bastó para hacerle abrir los ojos. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su boca cuando advirtió que Oscar había recuperado la consciencia.

- Gracias… - fue todo lo que Oscar pudo decir, antes de que el nudo en su garganta la forzara a derramar un torrente de lágrimas de alegría.

De inmediato pidió ver a su hija y al cabo de algunos minutos Léonore se la llevó a la alcoba. Oscar no pudo reprimir un comprensible pinchazo de celos y envidia al saber que Léonore había amamantado y cuidado de su hija durante su enfermedad. Pero desechó estas ideas rápidamente, en cuanto la muchacha le acercó a la bebita. Si estaba sana, sonrosada y hermosa era gracias a Léonore, quien la sostenía cariñosamente entre sus brazos y la miraba con abierta adoración.

Le tocó las manitas y comprobó que podía poner mucha energía en estrujar un dedo entre los suyos. Era suave como un pétalo fresco. Su dulce aroma a bebé se mezclaba con el del jabón de melisa, menta y lavanda que Léonore había preparado para ella. También reconoció el vestidito impecablemente albo que había tejido la muchacha.

- No he querido envolverla, parece que está más a gusto con las piernas y los brazos así, libres. Es bastante inquieta… - comentó Léonore.

- Sí, es mejor así.

La pelusilla azabache que cubría su cabeza era tan fina y sedosa… y cuando abrió los ojos, se maravilló al comprobar que tenían exactamente el mismo tono que los de André. Pero no se sintió triste al pensar en él. La contemplación de su pequeña hija la había llenado de felicidad y gratitud, sin dejar espacio para el dolor. Y tampoco para advertir la actitud cohibida y distante de Alain.

**~.~.~**

- Os pido encarecidamente que le toméis el peso a mis palabras.

Oscar asintió en silencio, como una alumna aplicada lista para tomar apuntes.

- Si estáis viva, si habéis recuperado la consciencia es porque Dios es grande. No hay otra explicación – continuó monsieur Chassier - Vuestro pronóstico, bien lo sabéis, fue negro desde un principio. Por lo mismo no podemos confiarnos y correr riesgos, ya que vuestro estado sigue siendo delicado. El embarazo y la tuberculosis han debilitado vuestro organismo, de modo que debéis seguir estrictamente la dieta que os he preparado, tomar vuestra medicación y guardar reposo absoluto. Es esencial el reposo y la tranquilidad para que recobréis fuerzas. Vuestra recuperación va a ser lenta, debéis ser paciente…

Oscar hizo un mohín de desagrado y tamborileó sus largos y delgados dedos sobre la colcha. Por la atención y seriedad con que Alain seguía las palabras del médico, se imaginó que sería muy capaz de amarrarla a la cama con tal de tenerla quieta y vigilada. Aunque pensándolo bien, aún se sentía tan débil que era poco probable que tuviese intensiones de levantarse. Lo único que necesitaba por el momento era ver a Isabelle siendo arrullada por Léonore, ya que ella aún estaba en condiciones de tomarla en brazos. La maternidad la tenía aún demasiado obnubilada como para prestar atención a nada más.

El que Oscar despertara y que pasara por fin la etapa de mayor riesgo para su vida llenó el ambiente de nerviosa felicidad. Rosalie y Léonore se atropellaban para contarle hasta el más ínfimo suceso referido a Isabelle. Bernard también estaba encantado de verla más repuesta. Alain hablaba poco, sus intervenciones fueron breves, más que nada referidas a los avances en las construcciones de la escuela y el hospital y algunos chismorreos del pueblo, destinados a sacarle alguna sonrisa.

El día transcurrió lentamente entre las conversaciones y las risas de sus amigos, alternando con periodos en que la dejaban reposar y dormitar. Oscar masticó cada segundo, agradeciendo el simple hecho de seguir viva. Todo cuanto la rodeaba le parecía un milagro. Volver a tomar una taza de té. La abeja que revoloteaba contra el vidrio de la ventana. Los alegres chillidos de François cuando Alain simulaba que lo dejaría caer y las amenazas de Rosalie de arrancarle los ojos si algo le sucedía a su hijo, mientras Bernard sonreía sin intervenir. ¡Vaya si había crecido ese bebé! Era una preciosura de niño. Durante el día tuvo la impresión de que todo cuanto la rodeaba era perfecto.

Cuando despertó de su última siesta ya había anochecido. Alain había acercado la butaca a su lecho y la miraba fija y nerviosamente, como si no se atreviera a decir lo que estaba pensando. De pronto se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Sólo entonces advirtió que había estado anormalmente silencioso y distante durante el día. Cuando volvió a reclinarse sobre la butaca se sorprendió del mal aspecto que tenía.

- ¡Pero qué demacrado estás! – exclamó poniendo una de sus manos sobre las de él – Y tan delgado…

- Tenía tanto miedo de que no despertaras jamás… - respondió el muchacho, en voz baja y apagada. Estaba visiblemente emocionado. Oscar sabía que le había dado pudor exponer sus sentimientos ante los demás. Él no podía llorar como lo había hecho Rosalie, o abrazarla efusivamente como Léonore. Tampoco le bastaba con esbozar una tranquila y amistosa sonrisa como a Bernard.

- Ya ha pasado lo peor, no te angusties – dijo dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. Y en seguida añadió, con tono de broma – me portaré muy bien, seguiré todas las indicaciones y no haré ninguna tontería, lo juro solemnemente.

- ¿Puedo… puedo abrazarte? – preguntó Alain con timidez.

Ella enterró un codo en el colchón para incorporarse y extendió el otro brazo hacia él, en señal de aceptación. Alain carecía de esa facilidad que André tenía para aceptar y expresar sus sentimientos, pero Oscar había aprendido a conocerlo lo suficiente como para descubrir que era una persona bastante sensible. Esto siempre la enternecía, y ahora más que nunca. Alain se sentó a su lado y la acomodó contra su pecho, que Oscar sintió ensancharse cuando el dio una profunda inspiración. Más que abrazarla, apenas la sostenía lánguidamente. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el espacio entre la marquesa y la pared, y cerró los ojos. Al fin, estando los dos solos, se sentía verdadero alivio.

Alain no recordaba haber sometido a tanta presión como la que acababa de pasar durante el último mes. Ya casi había olvidado cómo era no tener un constante zumbido en la cabeza, un nudo en el estómago y el cuerpo agarrotado y dolorido de tanta tensión. Sólo ahora su musculatura se relajaba agradablemente al sentir el cuerpo de Oscar acurrucado contra el suyo. Había pensado tantas cosas que decirle durante el transcurso del día, pero sintió que ya no le hacía falta.

- Es extraño no haber tenido ninguna consciencia del peligro en que he estado – el repentino comentario de Oscar sacó bruscamente a Alain del estado de sopor en que había comenzado a sumergirse – No le he tomado el peso hasta que terminé de leer lo que escribiste en mi diario. Lamento haberos preocupado de este modo…

- Ah, eso – murmuró Alain – Espero que no te disguste, pero necesitaba matar el tiempo de alguna forma cuando estaba aquí acompañándote. Y ya que no estabas en condiciones de escribir, pensé que te gustaría tener algún registro de los primeros días de Isabelle.

- No me molesta, ha estado bien – dijo ella suavemente.

Alain carraspeó.

- Pues verás… también he leído lo que has escrito. Espero que eso tampoco te moleste.

- No, tampoco hay problema con eso – Oscar esbozó una sonrisa – al fin y al cabo no hay nada secreto en ese diario. Son cosas que pueden contársele a una niña pequeña, y conoces la gran mayoría de ellas.

- Claro que… me parece que has exagerado un poco en lo que has puesto sobre mí.

- ¿Exagerar?

- Vamos, Oscar, ¡me dejaste muy mal parado! Admito que me derrotaste, pero no te salió tan fácil como lo pintas allí.

- Sólo conté lo que sucedió.

- ¡Una vil mentira!

- Ya verás, apenas pueda levantarme te venceré con los ojos vendados.

- Ya lo quisieras. Haré que te laves esa boca petulante con jabón – dijo él, fingiendo enojo – Además cuando narraste tu llegada a la Guardia Francesa me describiste como un mocoso insoportable, engreído y pendenciero…

- Aclaré que esa fue mi primera impresión. Y no puedes negar que fuiste grosero e irritante durante mucho tiempo sin que yo te provocara de ningún modo.

- ¿Aún piensas eso?

Oscar emitió una leve carcajada y sus ojos brillaron traviesamente.

- Alain, te estás comportando como una chica que espera recibir un cumplido. Asumo que sigues siendo tan fisgón como siempre, y si has leído el diario completo has encontrado mi opinión de ti más adelante.

- ¡No espero ningún cumplido!

- ¿Lo leíste?

- Si… pero eso no significa…

- Si quieres saber lo que pienso de ti, está bien, te lo diré. Creo que tienes un corazón de oro. Eres una de las personas más leales y confiables que he conocido en la vida. Aunque sigues siendo obtuso e impaciente. ¿Conforme?... Vaya, no es para tanto, no tienes por qué sonrojarte.

- ¡No estoy sonrojado, por todos los diablos! ¿Es que no se te puede hacer una pregunta sin que lo tomes a la broma?

Oscar siguió mirándole con malicia.

- Bueno, todo eso que escribiste casi al final… - continuó Alain al ver que su protesta no era respondida – Eso fue realmente muy… lindo.

Oscar se sentó con algo de esfuerzo.

- Es la verdad. Has sido un ángel conmigo. Y ahora, también con mi hija. ¿Por qué crees que te he pedido que escogieras su nombre? Si algo me sucediera, te la confiaría sin dudarlo un instante.

- Eso es muy importante para mí, Oscar – dijo Alain, tomándole las manos efusivamente – No te imaginas cuánto. No te defraudaré. Siempre velaré por ti y por ella, puedes estar segura. Ahora… me marcho, debes seguir descansando y ya te has agitado bastante por hoy. Hasta mañana.

Y luego salió atropelladamente, sin darle tiempo de responder. Oscar se quedó un buen rato con la vista clavada en la puerta antes de deslizarse nuevamente sobre los almohadones. Alain estaba actuando un poco extraño, pero lo atribuyó al cansancio y a demasiadas emociones juntas para un día. Aún así, hubo de reconocer que la decepcionó un poco que se retirara con tanta prisa porque quisiera haberle tenido a su lado por más tiempo. Los minutos en que le hizo compañía se le hicieron escasos y no encontró las palabras para pedirle que se quedara un poco más. Para decirle que no quería estar sola. Que al menos esa noche, después de su alegría inicial, la oscuridad y el silencio no eran los mejores compañeros. Durante el día había alejado los pensamientos negativos de su mente, pero ahora fluían sin que tuviese control alguno sobre ellos. Y volvían una vez más a André, pero esta vez con amargura y resentimiento. Se ovilló abrazándose las rodillas y cerró los ojos. La muerte que le había privado de conocer a su hija se le hacía más injusta que nunca. Y después de la rabia vino la parte más difícil: la melancolía, que volvía a arañarla con crueldad después tanto tiempo. Cerró los ojos e intentó encontrar consuelo en el sueño.

**~.~.~**

- De modo que de ahí viene el nombre de la niña.

Rosalie se meció con pereza, sentada en el columpio que colgaba de la rama del manzano. Isabelle y François dormían plácidamente cada uno en un cestito. Léonore reparaba la muñeca que había sido de Dianne dando una puntada aquí y otra allá. Las dos mujeres aprovechaban el escaso descanso que les daban los bebés para tomar aire fresco y disfrutar de un agradable día de mayo.

- Así es. Dianne le puso ese nombre a esta muñeca que Alain hizo para ella. ¿No es curioso que al igual que la niña, tenga los ojos verdes y el cabello oscuro?

- Es una linda coincidencia. Y has hecho un buen trabajo reparándola.

- Gracias – Léonore sonrió. Tenía habilidad para las manualidades y estaba satisfecha con el resultado de su labor – Estaba a bastante mal traer, ya tiene sus años y bueno, coser una muñeca debe ser una tarea complicada para un niño. El cabello ha quedado bien, ¿cierto? Pude adherirlo con prgamento a una redecilla y coserlo firme a la cabeza, para que soporte los tirones que le da la niña. Sería una lástima que se estropeara. Era su cabello – continuo en voz más baja luego de una breve pausa - de Dianne.

- Aquello fue terrible – añadió Rosalie, como si el tono de Léonore fuese una invitación a tocar un tema complicado – Alain perdió por completo la cabeza. Desapareció por varios meses y nadie sabe dónde estuvo y qué hizo. La adoraba por sobre todas las cosas.

- ¿La conociste? ¿Cómo era Dianne? Alain nunca habla demasiado de ella.

- No la conocí en profundidad, pero era una muchachita encantadora. Muy vivaz y alegre, pero a la vez delicada y femenina. Ella y Alain eran muy unidos. La cuidaba y la sobreprotegía, quizá en exceso.

- ¡No sé por qué no me sorprende! – dijo Léonore - Mademoiselle Oscar siempre dice que se parecía a ti. Por eso se había encariñado con ella.

- Oscar tiene más facilidad para encariñarse con la gente de lo que pudiera parecer a primera vista –Rosalie sonrió.

- Es verdad. Es una mujer extraordinaria – comentó Léonore con entusiasmo – sé que se repondrá.

- La quieres mucho, ¿no es cierto?

- Por supuesto, ¿cómo no habría de quererla? Tiene un gran corazón, me apoyó cuando no tenía a nadie más. Salvó la vida de mi hermano. Y tiene un valor muy peculiar para ser una mujer. Me parece una persona admirable.

Rosalie se acercó a los bebés para arroparlos mejor. Durante el tiempo que había pasado en Arras había podido percatarse de unas cuantas cosas. Sobre todo luego del nacimiento de Isabelle, que naturalmente la hizo acercarse más a Alain y Léonore. Unas cuantas cosas que la tenían preocupada.

- ¿Qué piensas de la propuesta de Phillipe? Se marcha en agosto.

El semblante de Léonore se ensombreció en seguida.

- Eso ya no tiene sentido.

- ¿Aún sientes algo por él?

- Sí, no puedo negarlo. Pero ya no es como antes. Cuando pienso en él, lo más fuerte es la tristeza por el fracaso…

- …y no te animas a intentarlo nuevamente – completó Rosalie.

- Creo que no resultaría. Además, aquí me necesitan – añadió dando una dulce mirada Isabelle – Mademoiselle Oscar no puede cuidar de la niña por sí sola, y tú volverás a París en algún momento.

La sensación de alerta que Rosalie percibía se disparó para transformarse en un mal presentimiento. Pensó que si Alain tuviera medio dedo de frente se habría enterado hacía rato de los sentimientos de Léonore. Pero como buen hombre que era, no veía lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Aunque los mismo podía decirse de Oscar y Léonore. Oscar no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con Alain y Léonore tampoco lo había notado. Aquello era curioso, ya que la chica era bastante astuta y perspicaz.

_Puede que simplemente no quiera verlo... Pero sea como sea, a mí no me corresponde intervenir..._

- Al menos me quedaré un par de meses más. Bernard regresará a París la próxima semana, pero yo no quiero marcharme sin asegurarme de que Oscar esté más repuesta y que tú te las puedes arreglar bien con Isabelle.

Léonore suspiró.

- ¡Y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco! Criar un bebé es más difícil de lo que parece.

- En todo caso… - Rosalie se sentó entre las cestas, tomó a su hijo, le dejó gatear sobre el pasto, y dio una mirada de soslayo a la muchacha – No deberías sentirte atada.

- ¿Atada? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno… que tu historia con Phillipe hay terminado no quiere decir que no puedas rehacer tu vida más adelante… tener tus propios hijos.

François se aproximó a la cesta donde dormía Isabelle y asomó su cabecita rubia riendo alegremente. Isabelle le tomó una manita con la suya y forcejearon un momento. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que la niña le pescó de una manga y el pequeño lloró al verse atrapado. No era primera vez que sucedía. Rosalie son apartó con suavidad.

- Ya sé que no soy su madre – Léonore sonrió nerviosamente y evadió mirar a Rosalie a los ojos – En cuanto a rehacer mi vida… Ya veremos. Como bien has dicho, eso será más adelante…

**~.~.~**

Alain estaba muy equivocado al pensar que lo más complejo de echar a andar una escuela y un consultorio era lograr que los campesinos se involucraran en el proyecto, supervisar las remodelaciones y contratar al personal. "Administración" era una palabra que nunca se le había pasado por la mente de modo espontáneo. Tuvo su primer acercamiento al término tan pronto ambos establecimientos comenzaron a funcionar, y fue espeluznante. Con Oscar aún enferma y sin dinero para contratar a un administrador se vio de un día para otro con menuda tarea entre manos. Al principio le ayudó Bernard, quien tenía algunas nociones básicas sobre contabilidad, pero cuando tuvo que apañárselas solo llegó a tener pesadillas con listas de números y cálculos, ingresos, egresos, salarios, insumos y demases.

- Lo siento, Alain, yo no sé nada de estas cosas – dijo Rosalie bastante compungida cuando le pidió ayuda.

Léonore fue mucho menos diplomática:

- Detesto los números. Le daría mejor uso a mi cabeza usando un sombrero que haciendo cuentas.

Oscar apenas podía colaborar, ya que su vista se agotaba con rapidez y concentrarse mucho tiempo en los libros le daba jaqueca. Además, prefería darle prioridad a su diario, dándole un voto de confianza a Alain que él internamente no agradecía para nada. Para peor habían podido pagar la asesoría de un abogado sólo para iniciar las actividades elaborando los primeros contratos, y que luego Alain también tuvo que vérselas con temas legales.

- Si vuelvo a leer "_Bona fidem in contractibus considerari aequum est_", "_Casus fortuitus mora excusat_" o "_Exceptio non adimpleti contractus_", vomitaré.

- Ni te atrevas a hacerlo en mi cocina – fue la ácida réplica de Léonore, acompañada de un movimiento de cuchillo en el aire – Mmm… y procura que tampoco sea dentro de la casa. Si es posible aléjate todo lo que puedas de mí, Isabelle ya me ha vomitado encima dos veces en lo que va del día y con eso me basta y me sobra.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo… - dijo Rosalie sonriendo conciliadoramente – Hablando de eso, había olvidado decirte que esta mañana llegaron los libros que Bernard te consiguió sobre contabilidad y derecho. Los dejé junto al piano si es que quieres verlos.

Alain arrastró los pies con desgano hasta la sala de estar y volvió a cocina donde depositó una torre de libros de tapas de cuero sobre la mesa que hacía de comedor de diario. Le aburría sólo mirarlos.

- ¿Habrá algo más tedioso en este mundo que ser abogado? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras hojeaba un grueso volumen que llevaba por título "Contratos" - Debe ser el trabajo más aburrido del mundo.

- No puede ser tan malo… - repitió Rosalie con menos convencimiento.

Alain dio un desesperanzado suspiro y apartó el volumen. Bajo él encontró un sobre abierto.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Léonore.

Alain, picado por la curiosidad, lo puso boca abajo. Adentro encontraron dos cartas de Bernard, una dirigida a Rosalie y otra a Alain, una escritura de cesión de derechos y una tercera carta sin remitente dirigida a Oscar. Los tres se miraron interrogativamente.

- Que raro… - murmuró Alain, sosteniendo la carta - ¿Será de Bernard?

- No es su letra – respondió Rosalie – ya me extrañaba que hubiese enviado los libros sin ninguna carta, de seguro las ha puesto en ese sobre para que no fuese a extraviarse alguna.

- Será mejor que se la entreguemos a mademoiselle Oscar – acotó Léonore – ya se la llevo yo – añadió al ver que Alain no la soltaba, y se la arrebató de las manos.

- Quizá sea mejor que la revisemos antes.

- ¡No, es correspondencia privada! – exclamó Léonore frunciendo el ceño.

Rosalie guardó silencio y enrojeció.

Léonore fue a la alcoba de Oscar refunfuñando, y regresó continuando su cantinela sobre el respeto a la intimidad de los demás. Sin embargo estuvo a punto de dar la razón a Alain cuando media hora más tarde le llevó el té a Oscar y la encontró llorando silenciosamente y estrujando entre los dedos la única hoja que contenía el sobre. Léonore advirtió que en ella no había más que un párrafo escrito.

- Le pedí a Bernard que llevara una carta a mi padre – dijo entrecortadamente – le conté sobre Isabelle. Ahora entiendo lo ilusa que he sido, pero tenía la esperanza…

Tosió secamente. Léonore le acercó un pañuelo que Oscar oprimió sobre sus labios para luego retirarlo manchado con unas gotitas de sangre.

- Por favor no os alteréis… - Léonore disimuló su inquietud. Pero pensó que al menos había disminuido la frecuencia de esas toses y también la cantidad de sangre.

- Me cedió todas sus posesiones en Arras. Dice que… que espera que sea suficiente para que no vuelva a molestarlo. No quiere saber de mí ni de la niña, nunca más.

Léonore y Rosalie tuvieron que calmar a Alain después de que la primera les pusiera al tanto de la situación.

- No vayas a hacerle una escena – le exigió Léonore imperativamente.

- Créeme que oírte hablar pestes de su padre no la ayudará en nada – añadió Rosalie, cuando Alain hubo terminado una larga perorata dando su opinión sobre el padre de Oscar, en la que no escatimó en insultos y groserías de grueso calibre.

- Algún día se arrepentirá de esto – dijo el muchacho con los dientes apretados – sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Dejó a las mujeres en la cocina, y luego de un pequeño momento de duda, decidió hablar con Oscar.

- Debí imaginar que esto sucedería – le dijo Oscar tan pronto le vio asomarse por la puerta – me echa en cara que ni siquiera he podido parir un varón.

Alain se mordió la lengua literalmente para no soltar lo que pensaba del viejo general.

- Supongo que ha sido un impacto muy fuerte para él – murmuró con escasa convicción – Está viejo y solo, puede que con el tiempo lo reconsidere…

- No lo hará.

Alain no recordaba haber visto nunca una expresión semejante en el rostro de Oscar. Era mitad tristeza y mitad desaliento. Hubiese querido verla furiosa. De ser posible, transmitirle un poco de la rabia que sentía en ese instante. Cualquier cosa antes de verla en ese estado. No supo qué decir. Ni siquiera podía ponerse en su lugar, él, que había tenido una familia cariñosa y unida. Trató de imaginar a su padre, su madre o Dianne repudiándolo de ese modo pero las imágenes se desvanecían antes de completarse. Él podría haber tenido una vida difícil, sumido en la pobreza, perdiendo a sus seres queridos… pero hasta ese instante creyó que no había valorado realmente lo afortunado que había sido al contar con el amor incondicional de todos ellos.

- Bueno… - continuó Oscar ante el mutismo de Alain – ahora podremos contratar a un administrador…

- ¡Uf! – exclamó Alain, aliviado doblemente al tener un tema al cual desviar la conversación y ante la posibilidad de librarse de los horrorosos libros de contabilidad y derecho – Esa será una estupenda inversión…

- Pero me gustaría que continuaras supervisando – le interrumpió Oscar con una débil sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos – Pienso que deberías estudiar con profundidad estos temas, sería útil ya que ahora debemos hacernos cargo de la hacienda en serio, y por otro lado, nunca está de más entender de negocios…

- ¿Es necesa…? Está bien, lo haré.

- No puede ser tan malo…

- Por favor, con que Rosalie diga eso cada diez segundos es suficiente.

- Estudiaremos juntos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto. Aún estoy delicada y paso la mayor parte del tiempo en cama. Necesito ocupar mi tiempo libre, de otro modo comienzo a pensar… A pensar cosas que no debería – agregó sombríamente – tengo menos jaquecas. Puedes leer en voz alta. Qué se yo. Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo.

- Es una excelente idea, Oscar.

Alain no había pasado por alto que Oscar había vuelto a deprimirse luego de la alegría inicial que demostró haber sobrevivido ella y su hija a un parto tan riesgoso. Al menos no llegó a los niveles de sus primeros meses en Arras, pero no por eso era menos preocupante verla demasiado silenciosa o desganada.

- Con el administrador haciéndose cargo de la hacienda tendremos más tiempo para estudiar. ¡Podemos empezar ahora mismo! ¿Qué te parece?

A Alain le pareció una idea horrible, pero si era tan evidente que Oscar no quería pensar en sus problemas personales no le quedó más que ir a buscar los malditos libros.

**~.~.~**

Para horror de Alain, Oscar resultó ser una estudiante muy aplicada y tenaz. _Debí suponerlo,_ se repetía una y otra vez a cada palabra, frase, párrafo y hoja que pasaba. Nunca imaginó que el tiempo junto a Oscar no pasaría lo suficientemente rápido, o que su compañía pudiese resultarle tan tediosa e insoportable. En estricto rigor no era Oscar a quién apenas toleraba, sino a Oscar y él hablando de derecho. Así, mientras ella repetía las clasificaciones de los contratos, él fantaseaba con las más variada formas de acabar con su vida. Volarse los sesos de un balazo. Beber una copa de vino envenenada. No, primero una contundente cena y luego la copa de vino envenenada. Se saltó deliberadamente la horca. Lanzarse al río con un yunque atado al tobillo. Enterrado vivo. Alcanzado por un rayo. Congelado durante una tormenta de nieve. Decapitado. Crucificado. NO, quizá eso era demasiado blasfemo. En un duelo con espadas. Calcinado por una erupción volcánica. Aplastado por su propia casa durante un terremoto. Intoxicación alcohólica. Sífilis (_Y que al menos haya valido la pena…_) Devorado por animales salvajes. Atragantado con un hueso de pollo. De puro aburrimiento. Mientras más hablaba Oscar, más lejana veía la opción "de viejo, en su propia cama". Al final se decidió por el corte de venas en una bañera por ser tradicionalmente romano, acorde a las materias que estudiaban. Oscar hacía otra cita incomprensible en latín.

_Eso tendría gracia. Como Petronio. Ese tipo sí tenía estilo…_

- Creo que lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy.

- ¿Ah?

- Ya es suficiente.

- No, no… terminemos ese capítulo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Pues ese… el último que estabas leyendo.

- Alain – dijo Oscar sonriéndole condescendientemente – ni siquiera estás escuchando. Hace cinco minutos que dejé de leer y tú has estado con la mirada perdida pensando en quién sabe qué cosa.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Perfecto. ¿Entonces puedo hacerte un par de preguntas?

- Ya, ya. No estaba escuchando, lo admito. Mi capacidad de concentración es más limitada que la tuya.

- Cuando hayamos avanzado un poco más será menos tedioso, te lo prometo.

Alain no se veía muy convencido.

- Si tú lo dices.

- Alain, entiendo que para ti esto es un sacrificio y no creas que no lo valoro. Pero ahora que esta hacienda está en mis manos quiero hacerme cargo como corresponde. Podemos hacer mucho para mejorar las condiciones de vida de la gente. Ahora que estoy algo mejor necesito mantenerme ocupada.

_Ocupada para no pensar. Qué típico de ella. Para no pensar en la enfermedad, en su padre y en André. Sé que no se puede barrer bajo la alfombra eternamente, pero quién soy para juzgarla. Si por ahora la distrae y le hace bien, pues ni modo. En todo caso es adorable que esté tan segura de incluirme en todos sus planes, dando por hecho que voy a participar..._

- No te preocupes, lo comprendo…

- He pensado que podríamos remodelar el antiguo Hospital, ¿qué opinas? Como además de las tierras mi padre me ha cedido una cantidad importante de dine…

Se interrumpió por un ataque de tos. No era tan fuerte como antes, pero Alain se alarmó en seguida ya que eran cada vez menos frecuentes. Oscar apretó rápidamente el pañuelo en su puño, pero Alain alcanzó a vislumbrar unas gotas de sangre.

- Ahora necesito dormir un poco…

- Como quieras, Oscar. Hasta mañana.

Alain estaba a punto de apagar la lámpara de aceite cuando tuvo un lapsus. Uno de esos momentos en que el cerebro desconecta el filtro indispensable para la convivencia humana y sale a la luz una idea, ya sea anhelo u opinión que nunca debió ser compartido con otro ser humano. Culpemos al cansancio o al tedio, el punto es que Alain dijo lo siguiente.

- Oscar, creo que deberíamos casarnos.

Oscar palideció y se le cortó la respiración. Primero creyó haber oído mal. En seguida un creciente pánico le hizo latir el corazón violentamente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

- ¿Casa… casa… casarnos? ¿Tú y yo? – tartamudeó con un hilo de voz - ¿Pero por qué?

Nada más hubo preguntado, Oscar se dio cuenta de que no quería conocer la respuesta. Mujer, al fin y al cabo, le fue inevitable buscar todas las posibles explicaciones a lo que acababa de oír. La que tomó más fuerza la espantó. En menos de un segundo repasó toda su estadía en Arras desde otra perspectiva. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Qué tal si Alain la había acompañado no sólo porque quería dejar París, no para cuidarla como un amigo, sino porque la amaba? Alain tenía su confianza absoluta y su amistad eterna, pero no podía responder a ese tipo de amor. Aunque hubiese querido. ¡Era imposible! Y además, injusto. Ni hablar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de la cantidad de veces que había llorado sobre su hombro, de su preocupación constante por ella, de sus esfuerzos por sacarla a flote en los peores momentos… si él la amaba no quería ni pensar en cómo se había sentido viéndola en ese estado, sabiendo que no podía responder a sus sentimientos… Hasta ese momento Oscar estaba segura de que Alain estaba interesado en Léonore. Quizás la idea de volver a enamorarse le era tan lejana que ni siquiera se representaba la posibilidad de que él o cualquier otro hombre pudiese amarla. Como si sin André se hubiese vuelto inmune al romance. Le aterró la idea de haberse equivocado precisamente con Alain. Haberle hecho daño aunque fuese sin querer.

Alain estaba tan inmóvil como ella, pálido como fantasma. Por varios segundos permaneció en silencio pues estaba seguro de que si abría la boca sería para tartamudear alguna estupidez peor que la que acababa de decir. Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a esta idea. Desde que Oscar recibiera esa funesta carta de su padre. Esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado para hacer la propuesta adecuada del modo adecuado, pero no, tenía que soltarlo así, como si tal cosa. Fue doloroso ver la consternación de Oscar y saber que estaba pensando. Darse cuenta de que la sola idea de que él la amara bastaba para abrumarla de ese modo. Pero al comprender el mal efecto que tendía la verdad, hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse. Y logró esbozar una sonrisa picaresca.

- Vaya, perdona lo abrupto, no es lo que estás pensando. Deja que me explique. Es por todo este asunto de tu padre… Llevo tiempo pensado que ni Dios lo quiera, te ocurriera algo, sería él quien tendría la custodia de Isabelle…

- ¿Y…? – Oscar aún estaba reticente, pero comenzaba a entender a qué apuntaba su amigo.

- ¿Qué edad tiene tu padre, Oscar?

- Sesenta y cinco.

- Sesenta y cinco – repitió Alain – es bastante mayor, pero también se ve saludable. Asumo que no ha llevado una vida de excesos, ¿no es verdad? Alimentándose correctamente, sin vicios, haciendo ejercicio. Podría vivir con facilidad unos diez años o más incluso.

- Es posible, pero…

- Oscar, si algo te sucediera, ¿querrías que tu padre se hiciese cargo de Isabelle? Ya te ha dicho que no quiere saber de ti ni de ella. ¿Qué tal si apenas le presta atención? ¿Qué tal si la cría tal como lo hizo contigo? ¿Querrías eso para tu hija?

Oscar negó con la cabeza y apenas susurró "no".

- Dijiste que me confiarías tu vida y la de Isabelle. Bien. Si nos casáramos y luego algo te sucediera… no quisiera ni pensar en eso, pero aún estás delicada de salud… si algo te pasara, de esa forma nadie podría disputarme el cuidado de tu hija… Sería legitimada por matrimonio posterior al nacimiento. Ya ves que no he estado tan desatento a tus lecturas como pensabas… Por otro lado, hay que considerar que eres noble. El río está revuelto y podría pasar cualquier cosa. Represalias…

- Tú también eres noble.

- Oscar, a nadie le importa un comino mi título de cuarta. Tú en cambio, formaste parte de la Guardia Real. Eras amiga íntima de la Reina… nadie olvidará eso por más que hayas disparado nuestros cañones contra la Bastilla… Si algo sucediera eso me dejaría en mejor pie para protegerlas a ambas.

- No puedo pedirte eso.

- No lo estás haciendo. Soy yo quien te lo ofrece.

- ¿Pero qué sucedería si más tarde quieres formar tu propia familia? Aunque nuestro matrimonio fuese un acuerdo por el bien de Isabelle tú no podrías… ninguna mujer lo aceptaría… Y por otro lado, podría anularse en cualquier momento si no se consuma.

- ¿Y quién va poder probarlo? - dijo Alain con ese brillo en la mirada y esa expresión de "¡a ver como respondes a eso, JA!" que adoptaba cuando creía ir ganando una discusión. Era un poco infantil, pero Oscar lo encontraba encantador - Ya has tenido una hija, no eres precisamente una doncella. Y yo no tengo intensiones de casarme, eso no me va.

- Alain, me estás pidiendo matrimonio...

- Ya, pero me refiero a un matrimonio de veras... Esto es para poder hacerme cargo legalmente de Isabelle. ¡No quiero casarme en serio!

- Eso lo dices ahora.

Oscar tenía un punto que no podía rebatir sin ponerse en evidencia. Así que reculó prudentemente.

- No lo había pensado de ese modo, pero tienes razón. Sin embargo tenemos otra solución. Yo podría reconocerla como mi hija sin que nos casemos.

- Pero… - Oscar se encogió como si hubiese recibido un golpe en el estómago. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Pero su padre es André…

- Y no dejará de serlo. Oscar, es sólo por precaución. Cuando tenga edad suficiente se lo explicaremos.

- Entiendo tu punto. Sé que todo eso es razonable…

Los labios le temblaron y no pudo continuar hablando. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Alain tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- No, no te pongas así. Esto no es más que una formalidad. Nada cambiará el hecho de que André es su padre. Jamás pretendería reemplazarlo, esto no es más que una manera de protegerla, a ella y a ti. No necesito decirte que adoro a tu hija…

- Lo sé. Y nada de lo que pudiera hacer sería suficiente para retribuirte por eso.

- Me basta con que no sobredimensiones este asunto. No cambia nada.

- Bien. Se hará como tú dices.

- ¡No sabes cómo me alegra eso! - exclamó Alain. Casi había olvidado su torpeza ante la perspectiva de adoptar a Isabelle - Me encargaré de todo de inmediato.

- Espera, hay algo que tengo que decirte... - Oscar lo miró con seriedad, pero un leve destello en sus ojos le hizo pensar que no con tanta seriedad como ella pretendía - Los dos sabemos que en estas materias no tengo mucha experiencia. Aún así, creo que esta debe ser una de las peores propuestas de matrimonio en la historia de la humanidad.

Para sorpresa de Alain, se rió alegremente. Y lo que decía era tan cierto, que él, algo avergonzado, no tuvo más que reírse también.

**~.~.~**

_Isabelle de Soissons…_

Oscar miró el documento hasta que esas letras adornadas con arabescos dejaron de tener sentido. No eran más que trazos que bailaban ante sus ojos.

_Isabelle de Soissons…_

No por esto su hija ignoraría quién fue su verdadero padre. Ya no se sentía mal al respecto. Sólo un poco… extraña. Para tomar esta decisión pensó en qué hubiera dicho André. Hasta había imaginado las palabras que emplearía e incluso el tono de voz.

_Oscar, te preocupas de más. Es sólo una formalidad. No tiene ningún efecto sobre la realidad. No cambia los hechos. _

Dejó el documento sobre el regazo. Ahora podía disfrutar de los cálidos días de principios de julio fuera de casa. Acomodada en una silla de mimbre sobre cómodos cojines. El sol acariciaba su piel pálida por los meses de encierro.

_Lo importante es protegerla. Lo que Alain plantea es un escenario posible… En estos tiempos puede pasar cualquier cosa, cariño…_

André habría dicho algo por el estilo. Siempre fue mucho más práctico que ella.

Miró a su hija en la cestita. Léonore y Rosalie estaban sentadas sobre una frazada y mimaban a François que gateaba intentando llegar al pasto. Alain se inclinó sobre la cesta en que descansaba Isabelle, y la pequeña extendió sus bracitos hacia él. De inmediato el rostro del muchacho resplandeció de alegría, pero se detuvo antes de alzarla. Y miró a Oscar.

_Alain la adora, Oscar. Y es un buen hombre…_

_Sí, de eso no hay duda. La adora y es un buen hombre…_

Oscar asintió sonriendo.

**~.~.~**

No fue fácil para Léonore hablar con Phillipe, aunque la decisión ya estaba tomada hacía mucho tiempo. Aunque el mismo Phillipe supiera de antemano que reunirse por última vez antes de su partida no serviría para convencerla. Era algo necesario para cerrar un ciclo. Y estar conscientes de ello les permitió conversar con tranquilidad. De lo que habían hecho mal, de la hija que no pudieron tener. No supo cómo pasaron dos horas volando. Él la abrazó por última vez.

- Espero que seas feliz – le dijo al oído – Te lo digo de todo corazón. Y que tengas suerte. Vas a necesitarla.

Estas palabras le quedaron dando vueltas. ¿Qué había querido decirle con eso último?

Bernard había vuelto de París el día anterior y se había ofrecido a llevarla al pueblo para su encuentro con Phillipe. Ahora ambos dejaban atrás el pueblo en la calesa de Oscar. Bernard comprendió que Léonore iba abstraída en sus pensamientos y guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto. Al llegar a la casita que había sido de los Grandier encontraron a Oscar sentada ante la tumba de André, con su hija en brazos.

- No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año - Les dijo cuando les vio acercarse.

Léonore pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado Oscar desde ese entonces, pero no lo dijo. Más que cambiar, poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, a ser aquella mujer que ella siempre había admirado. Aún la envolvía ese halo de tristeza, pero ya no había en ella desesperación ni histeria, ni ese obstinado mutismo, ni ese persistente desaliento. Oscar había aprendido a convivir con el dolor. Y a darle un poquito de espacio a la alegría. Y si Oscar lo había logrado, con mayor razón ella podría superar su fracaso con Phillipe. Léonore era ansiosa e impaciente por naturaleza, sin embargo, ahora comprendía que debía darle tiempo al tiempo. Hoy aquello le hacía pleno sentido. Quizás estaba madurando…

Bernard se sentó junto a Oscar y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, afectuosamente.

- Él estaría orgulloso de ti, Oscar. En algún sitio, está orgulloso de ti. Lo sé.

Léonore estaba muy segura de su decisión. Phillipe nunca la querría como André había amado a Oscar. Ella deseaba más de lo que él podía ofrecerle. Merecía más que eso.

**~.~.~**

A principios de agosto, Bernard, Rosalie y François regresaron a París. Alain lamentó por igual la partida de ambos. Bernard era su amigo, pero había disfrutado doblemente de su compañía ahora que vivía rodeado de mujeres. Con Rosalie ya no quedaba vestigio de resentimiento alguno. Aquel tonto disgusto había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo, y ambos comprendieron que todo se resumía en que habían diferido en sus formas de cuidar de Oscar. Iba a extrañar especialmente tener con quién hablar de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Rosalie era empática, sabía escuchar y tenía tino para aconsejar. Aunque en estas circunstancias se dedicó fundamentalmente a escucharle. No había mucho qué hacer si no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ella, y si su rechazo inconsciente no hacía mella sobre sus sentimientos.

Compartieron un alegre almuerzo al aire libre, al que también estaban invitados el doctor Chassier y su mujer, y la familia de Léonore. Hubo risas, bromas, recuerdos y canciones. Promesas de volver a verse pronto. A media tarde la pareja se marchó junto a su pequeño hijo, no sin una buena cantidad de lágrimas de Rosalie de por medio.

Los tres se quedaron conversando hasta tarde una vez que se marcharon los invitados. Alain se sirvió lo que quedaba de la última botella de vino del almuerzo. Oscar estaba algo triste, pero entre broma y broma de Alain consiguió sentirse mejor. Cerca de las diez decidió ir a dormir.

- ¿Saben algo? – les dijo cuando se hubo levantado – La casa no se siente tan vacía después de todo. Buenas noches.

- ¿Vas a dormir tú también? – le preguntó a Léonore una vez que Oscar se hubo retirado.

- No… aún no tengo sueño.

- Yo tampoco – y miró su copa de vino mientras hacía girar el contenido.

- ¿Podrías servirme un poco? Sólo un poquito. No recuerdo la última vez que bebí una copa. Supongo que no pasará nada… Hace apenas un rato que le he dado pecho a Isabelle.

Alain soltó una carcajada.

- No es necesario que te excuses conmigo.

Y abrió otra botella.

Y le sirvió una copa y luego otra. Y también llenó y vació varias veces la suya. Y las risas fueron subiendo de tono del mismo modo que bajaba el nivel de la botella. Cuando Léonore intentó derramar las últimas gotas en su copa, se le resbaló de los dedos y rodó por la alfombra. Ella soltó un breve chillido.

- Ya está bueno de esto – dijo él riendo – Estás ebria.

- ¡No estoy ebria! – replicó ella – tú lo estarás.

- Como quieras. El punto es que ninguno de los dos está sobrio.

Léonore lo miró un rato antes de reír con muchas ganas.

- ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? - le preguntó enseguida

- Suena bien. Pero ten cuidado con quemarte. Estás ebria.

- ¡Que no! – bufó ella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Tampoco estás sobria – insistió él, y la siguió.

Los dos rieron estruendosamente y luego trataron de hacerse callar con unos ¡Shhhh! demasiado ruidosos.

Alain se instaló en la mesa de diario. Léonore buscaba los utensilios necesarios con algo de torpeza. Él seguía con la mirada el ir y venir de la muchacha.

- Me gusta esto – dejó salir de pronto.

Léonore dejó de revolver la ollita en el fogón, y lo miró seria por primera vez en mucho rato.

- ¿Esto qué?

- Esto. Vivir aquí, con ustedes. A veces extraño París. Pero aquí es tan tranquilo. Y se siente como en casa. Como un hogar.

Léonore vació el contenido de la ollita en dos tazas y se sentó junto a Alain.

- Qué ternura… - murmuró, y en seguida lo miró pícaramente - ¡Quién iba a decir que te pones sentimental cuando te emborrachas!

- ¡No me pongo sentimental! – gruñó Alain, y dio un sorbo al chocolate. Estaba buenísimo - Y tampoco estoy borracho.

Léonore bebió de su taza antes de responder.

- ¿Entonces eres sentimental siempre?

- ¡Eres imposible! No se te puede decir nada en serio.

- No soy imposible, solo es que… ¡no estoy sobria!

El comentario les hizo una gracia inusitada.

- Bueno… tendré presente para la próxima que más me vale no hacerte cumplidos porque no los aprecias.

- Claro que los aprecio. Lo que sucede es que además me dan risa. Las dos cosas no son incompatibles, ¿ves?

Siguieron bromeando hasta terminar sus tazas. Las risas se fueron apagando poco a poco hasta transformarse en un murmullo. Léonore siempre había sido una chica atractiva a ojos de Alain, pero nunca le había parecido tan bonita como entonces. Condenadamente bonita y encantadora. Tal como Oscar volvía poco a poco a ser la de antes, Léonore también se había recuperado del estado en que estaba cuando se habían conocido. Ahora tenía la risa fácil y la mirada traviesa. Aunque sólo les alumbraba la luz de un par de velas, creía que la vía más claramente que nunca, y le hechizaba el lento batir de sus pestañas, y sus grandes ojos que no se apartaban de los suyos. Hasta esas pecas en la nariz la hacían ver más bonita. No se resistió al impulso de tocarlas. Le acarició suavemente la nariz y las mejillas con la punta de los dedos. Y ella volvió a sonreír con esa boca pequeña de labios sonrosados y voluptuosos. Los recorrió con la punta de los dedos, tal como acababa de hacer con sus mejillas. Ella cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Y besarla fue delicioso. Besarla lentamente, sin ninguna prisa. Se perdió en la exquisita sensación, en disfrutar el instante. Hasta que algo se removió en el fondo de su mente aturdida por el alcohol y los encantos de la muchacha. Algo que lo hizo apartarse de ella bruscamente. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no besarla otra vez cuando ella se le quedó mirando con cara de desconcierto, con los ojos aún brillantes y los labios entreabiertos.

- No puedo – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Léonore con un claro matiz de decepción.

- No puedo darte lo que quieres.

- ¿Y qué sería lo que quiero, según tú?

- Te lo he oído decir algunas veces. Alguien que te ame, como André amaba a Oscar. No puedo – dijo Alain, con dificultad para hilvanar correctamente las frases. La verdad es que ni siquiera estaba tan borracho. El sentido le había vuelto de golpe. Estaba avergonzado – Tú mereces algo mejor que eso.

"_Espero que seas feliz. Te lo digo de todo corazón. Y que tengas suerte. Vas a necesitarla."_

Las palabras de Phillipe le hicieron sentido de golpe y porrazo. De la misma forma se disipó el efecto del alcohol.

_Es obvio que no puede amarme, porque ama a Oscar. En todos estos meses no he querido verlo, Porque saltaba a la vista. Todos lo han visto, salvo ella y yo…_

- Esto está mal – Léonore se levantó bruscamente – hemos bebido demasiado y… es un error.

- Yo… lo lamento – Alain también se levantó. El instante de intimidad se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese existido. Tuvo deseos de azotarse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esto? Quizá se sentía más solo de lo que pensaba. Quizás era porque Oscar no le quería del mismo modo. Pero sea como sea, él no podía permitirse jugar con los sentimientos de Léonore. No lo hubiese hecho con ninguna, y con ella menos que nadie después de lo que había pasado – Tienes razón, no debimos… no sé que me ha pasado, el alcohol, la tensión… de veras lo siento.

- Olvidémoslo – dijo Léonore – ha sido una tontería. Reconozco que lo de Phillipe me tiene un poco mal. Se nos pasó la mano con el vino, y bueno… mañana va a ser incómodo – terminó dando una risita.

- Vaya que sí – Alain sonrió nerviosamente, aliviado al ver cómo Léonore se tomaba el asunto – es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí y cada uno vuelva a su habitación.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Que descanses.

Léonore desapareció de su vista en un suspiro y se metió en su alcoba. Cerró la puerta tras de sí suavemente y se lanzó de bruces sobre la cama.

_Es mejor así._

_Ni siquiera puedo enojarme o culparlo, dentro de todo fue honesto. Hasta antes de esta noche no había hecho nada que me hiciera pensar que él y yo… ni una sola insinuación. Nada. Y eso es lo que hay entre los dos: nada. Por suerte lo paramos a tiempo. Ni siquiera tengo totalmente resueltos mis sentimientos por Phillipe, así que casi da igual. Es sencillo, ahora sé que aquello no tiene destino y fijarme en alguien más. Alguien que pueda quererme como me merezco._

Se incorporó de golpe, sentándose sobre el lecho con las piernas cruzadas. No importaba las excusas que se diera a sí misma. Las ganas de llorar le subían inexorablemente desde el pecho hacia la garganta. Sus hombros se estremecieron y no pudo contener más un amargo sollozo.

_Pero en el fondo de mi corazón, y desde hace mucho tiempo, deseo que esa persona sea él. Sé que puede amar de esa forma. El problema es que no puede amarme a mí… Aunque no me lo haya dicho es evidente que la quiere a ella. Si hubiese intentado aprovecharme al menos me daría un motivo para despreciarlo, pero para peor se comportó precisamente como esperaría que lo hiciera un hombre de verdad. Bueno, casi. En un mundo ideal no habría habido alcohol de por medio, pero nadie es perfecto._

Saltó del lecho y sacó su vieja maleta del ropero. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y el alcohol volvía a hacer efecto, pues le costaba conservar el equilibrio. Comenzó a sacar sus vestidos y a tirarlos de cualquier modo dentro de la maleta.

_Me hará daño aunque trate de evitarlo. ¿Qué clase de idiota sería si me quedo aquí y lo permito? Mañana me largo. A primera hora._

Cerró la maleta con dificultad. Se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos.

_No. Me voy ahora mismo… Con luna llena podré ver el camino. Ya mañana pensaré en alguna explicación. Él tampoco es el hombre indicado para mí ¿Cómo podría quedarme en esta casa y mirarlo a la cara? ¡Y a ella...! Aunque no esté enterada de nada, ¡no soporto la idea de sentir celos precisamente hacia ella!_

Abrió la puerta. Se paró bajo el umbral, indecisa. Tan sólo unos segundos. Y cuando Isabelle se movió en su cuna y dio un suave suspiro, Léonore volvió sobre sus pasos. Cerró la puerta con las manos temblorosas y sacó a tientas a la bebé de la cuna, pues las lágrimas otra vez le nublaban la vista. La estrechó contra su corazón. Tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan suave y tibia.

- No puedo dejarte… - le dijo, y la pequeña alzó su mirada esmeralda, como si comprendiera – se me tendrá que pasar. Ya lo hice antes, con Phillipe. Me propuse que se acabara y se acabó ¿Y acaso mademoiselle Oscar no tenía este amigo al que quiso en silencio tanto tiempo? Y al final lo superó. Yo también lo haré. Pero no puedo dejarte. Eso nunca.

Miró largo rato la luna llena, y poco a poco su corazón se sintió más liviano mientras la pequeña dormía plácidamente apoyada contra su corazón.

**Sade – The Sweetest Gift**

www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=j3F3M_DPKZc

_Quietly while you were asleep_

_The moon and I were talking_

_I asked that she'd always keep you protected_

_She promised you her light_

_That you so gracefully carry_

_You bring your light and shine like morning_

_And then the wind pulls the clouds across the moon_

_Your light fills the darkest room_

_And I can see the miracle_

_That keeps us from falling_

_She promised all the sweetest gifts_

_That only the heaven's could bestow_

_You bring your light and shine like morning_

_And as you so gracefully give_

_Her light as long as you live_

_I'll always remember this moment_

* * *

Perdón, ya sé que me he demorado una eternidad en actualizar! Exceso de trabajo, falta de inspiración y otras yerbas, pero aquí estamos. Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. No olvide que su review es mi sueldo :)

Si a alguien le extraña la reacción de Alain esto se explica fácilmente. De todos los personajes masculinos de esta historia, Alain es el menos idealizado y el que manifiesta más contradicciones. Es el más humano, y ¿qué es más humano que sufrir de sentimientos ambiguos y cambiantes? En la vida real se ve todos los días.

Y escuchen la canción, es re bonita.

Saludines a todas y feliz 2013


End file.
